Red Dragon's Power: BOOSTED
by Jct1345
Summary: In an alternate universe from Red Dragon's Power. What if Raynare never kills Issei and he doesn't automatically become a devil. Once again Issei gets his powers early, but the story isn't exactly the same for our slightly perverted hero. Humor, Romance, and Action Ensues in Red Dragon's Power: BOOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Issei's POV)

'My name is Issei Hyoudou. In most cases i'm like your average 17 year old japanese male. Ok, I may have a bit of a breast fetish, but I mostly keep that to myself. The only things that really separate me from any other second year highschool student, are the fact that I go to Kuoh Academy a school that only recently became co-ed, and there are rumors of things that go bump in the night that circulate about this place. The other thing is that I'm the host of an ancient dragon who sleeps in my hand!'

* * *

(Flash Back)

(3rd person POV)

A young Issei was violently awaken from his sleep by the lack of oxygen and a smell of smoke.

"Ack-Ack!" Issei was attempting to cough up a lung full of smoke. "What's going on!? Mom! Dad!.

Issei knew what was going on even though he wasn't but 7 years old he knew that his house was burning down. He ran up to his door and grabbed at the knob but it was to hot and burned his hand. He then began ramming his body into the door in an attempt to knock it down, but his attempt was fruitless. He kept at it however, until his vision began to cloud due to A lack of oxygen.

Issei was prepared to give up and accept his fate, but he heard a voice. **[ Dammit Kid]**. The rather threatening voice said to him. **[Do you know how hard it's gonna be to find a new compatible host, and here I thought I was gonna get a good 60 years out of you at least]**

Issei was confused and even more frightened than before, if that was possible. He did however work up the nerve to speak up to this unknown voice that seemed to be in his head. "Who said that I can't see you?! What's going on? Are you gonna help me?

 **[Calm Down kid, Jeez. So many questions at once. As far as if I can help you or not that's up to you, Look down at your left hand].** Issei did what the voice said, and saw a green glow emitting from the top of his left hand. **[You see that hand, I want it. If you give that to me I can get you out of here alive.]**

Issei nodded his to what the mysterious voice said. **[Good boy! And as far as who I am, they call me the red dragon of domination!]** the voice announced then a red flash of light filled the room, and when issei looked back down at his left hand there was a fingerless red metallic gauntlet with a green gem that flashed. **[BOOST!]** A voice that rang from the gauntlet sounding a lot like the dragon. **[But partner, you may call me Ddraig].**

Issei was still utterly confused by the situation he found himself in, even though after that "BOOST" he felt amazing he stood there hesitant. **[Don't just stand their! Punch that wall.]** Issei followed Ddraig's instruction and struck the wall. The wall began to wobble and shake before it fell opening Issei's room to the outside world were he made his escape.

After Issei escaped his smoke filled he took a few deep breaths before making a beeline for the other side of his house. **[Partner, what do you think you're doing! You need to rest now! Your body can't take much more]**.

"I have to save my parents." He said with a pant to his voice showing the fatigue his body was experiencing at the moment. "With your power I can break their wall down, and save them."

 **[Partner that's not a good Id…]** Ddraig's words were cut short as the bright green glow emanating from the emerald on Issei's gauntlet, and the gauntlet itself vanished into a red light. Issei then dropped to his knees as the stress Ddraig's power placed on his young body took its toll. Issei was left helpless but to watch his house collapse, sealing the fate of his parents trapped inside. **[I'm sorry partner, but you aren't strong enough to handle more than a few seconds with the power of boost weighing on your body. I tried to warn you.]**

Ddraigs words of condolence passed through issei young ears as he focused on what his partner had said early. " **Not Strong Enough, Not Strong Enough, Not Strong Enough."** Ddraig's words echoed in Issei's head. He was to weak his parents were dead because he was too weak, too weak to save them, he let them down they were dead and it was his fault. It was as if he himself was the cause of their deaths.

"Waaahhhhhhh!" Issei let out a roaring scream into the nights sky while tears streamed down his eyes. As his cries echoed into the night sky a his left arm once again flashed red and his gauntlet reappeared on his forearm, but this time his fingers were coated in the same material the rest of the gauntlet was made of and gold spikes protruded near his elbow. **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**. His gauntlet roared filling him with power, but he was to distracted by a combination of grief, shock, and pure unadulterated rage.

 **[This host might just have some potential yet.]** Ddraig said to himself as he let his new power vent his frustrations.

(End Of Flashback)

* * *

(Issei's POV)

'After the death of my parents I moved in with my wealthy grandparents in kyoto, where I attend school all the way to my first year of highschool. At my old school I was part of both the jiu jitsu, and taekwondo clubs were I attempted to train my body into a vessel that can support Ddraig's awesome power, but I also found myself developing a love for combat (not rivaling the hidden love I had for breasts, but a powerful love nonetheless) I unfortunately in all my years of club activities, since awakening Ddraig's power I have yet to be in a fight that challenges me. As a result I elected not to join one of the clubs at my new school fearing the same out come here, but Ddraig promises me that one day I would be in for the fight of my life Against the wielder of the Vanishing Dragon.'

'Back to the topic of why I was transferred here, my grandmother worried that because I didn't really have a best friend back in Kyoto that the tragedy of losing my parents was making me an antisocial person. It's true that my parent death has affected me, but the reason that I had no friends was it was hard to relate to people. I mean how many orphaned dragon monsters are their in your school, but I have a pair of friends now whom I share a common interest with, they may be a bit less reserved about their passions than I. Unfortunately I have been monologuing, and kinda spacing out. What am I doing?'

"Hyoudou!" A pink haired girl with angry scowl, and what appeared to be a vein popping out of her temple. "You insist you're not a pervert like your two loser friends, but this is the 3rd time that we've found you outside the kendo club's changing room. Explain Now!"

"Sorry Katase-san. I was spacing out again, and those two must of brought me here again. I didn't see anything I swear." Our protagonist answered while rubbing the back of his, and giving the most sincere grin he could muster.

"Huh". sighed Katase. "I believe you Hyoudou honestly. Even if you might be a little perverted I know you're not as bad as those two". This made Issei breath a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately for you, those so called "Friends" of yours pissed us off so we're gonna use these kendo sticks to beat the crap out of you". She said this last part with a smile, but Issei definitely wasn't smiling, because he knew they were completely serious.

A few moments later Issei was lying beaten and bruised on the ground as the kendo club gathered their things and began to walk away. **[Why do you let those Idiots put you into situations like this partner?]**

Issei stood up wiping himself off before he answered. "I don't know. They're not bad people, and they're also the first real friends I've ever had."

The final bells of the day rang, and school was dismissed for the day. Issei began his walk home and the monologuing resumed.

'As I currently stand I rank as at about a mid-tier sekiryuutei, because my balance breaker armor lasts around 20 minutes currently. I unlocked it around a year ago, but I've only ever used it when late to school. I feel as though it's kind of "Overpowered" I have yet to face anyone who can match up to me in my normal form so if I try to fight someone with balance breaker I have no doubt that a fight would be over in an instant, but flying is incredible. The only problem is the armor doesn't come with a watch so I'm always afraid to fly a bit too high and my timer will run out.'

Issei was coming up on a bridge when he heard a voice call out to him knocking him out of his trance. "Excuse me." Issei turned to find a young girl with black hair and a sizeable bust, dressed in a uniform of a nearby school. "Excuse me, but it's getting rather late and I'm afraid someone might attack me if I walk home alone. Could you please walk with me.

Isse was surprised by how sweetly the girl spoke, but being the eloquent gentleman he was quickly gathered himself and answered. "S-sure."

Issei discovered the girl's name was Yuuma, and the youths had a grand time talking as our hero escorted the beautiful girl home. Issei was so caught up in the riveting conversation he was having with the young girl that he lost track of where they were. "Um, Yuuma are we almost at your place?"

The girl turned around so that she was no longer facing issei when she answered. "Yeah Issei we're exactly where we need to be, but I have one question." Issei was confused, but before he could ask what she meant he felt a wave of bad energy that he couldn't comprehend but knew it was bad. He looked back to see if Yuuma was ok, but he didn't see the girl he knew. Instead a girl who resembled Yuuma was standing in front of him wearing what appeared to be a black leather bikini, and had two crow like black wings. "Could you please die for me?"

Her voice had changed to become something much more menacing, but issei wasn't focused on that. Instead he was distracted by the red spear that this girl had summoned out of nowhere.

She hurled the spear at Issei's chest, which would've been an instantaneous kill, but Issei was quick to summon his gauntlet and blocked the girls attack resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Yuuma got a glimpse of issei's gauntlet. "The Boosted Gear. No way you were just supposed to be some mid level sacred gear user. No matter I'll kill you anyway."

Issei had just about had it. "Alright Ddraig explain NOW!"

 **[Sorry partner I should've told you she was a fallen angel, but they have a reputation for being total sluts, and I figured you'd get lucky].** This prompted a "Hey!" from Yuuma. **[While I'm at it I should probably have told your being fallen by a devil, but this is more important now. I recommend Balance Breaker, being this is your first real fight against a supernatural being.]**

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and you can explain later. You said this is a REAL fight so there is no way I want it to be over so quickly. I don't need balance breaker." Issei responded. He then focused his energy into his Gauntlet resulting in. **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**.

Issei charged at the fallen angel and was much too fast for her to dodge delivering a powerful punch to her stomach. She reeled back and immediately knew she was out matched power wise, and figured retreat was the best option. She vaulted into the air and propelled herself upwards at amazing speeds, but not fast enough.

Issei bent down into a squat then vaulted up much faster than Yuuma could fly. He grabbed her by the wing and threw her back to earth, then landed gracefully near the crater he had created with his throw.

He picked the stranger girl up by one of the straps of her bikini. "Alright psycho you're gonna tell me who you are and, what the hell you want with mmhmmh?!" before he could finish his sentence Yuuma enveloped his lips in a deep kiss which left the boy's mind racing at a million miles a minute, before something rang out in his head. Something loud, almost like a warning. 'Your in danger!' .

Issei's instincts took over a he jumped backward, just in time. Yuuma had summoned a glowing red spear that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. If Issei had hesitated just a second longer, the strange weapon would've impaled him.

"You taste like bird seed." Issei quipped as he wiped he slid his fist across his mouth, as if to remove the kiss. "And they say men can't be sexually assaulted."

"You wanna see Sexual Assault!?" Raynare retorted as she launched herself into the air. "Prepare to get penetrated!" The black winged angel skillfully hurled the spear towards Issei's chest.

Issei's eyes began to widen as the spear began to close the distance, much faster than he could dodge. His mind began to race as he tried to think of a plan, but all that came to mind was. 'Crap!' As his fear began to build, Issei's red gauntlet began to flash red.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Red light began to emanate from the boy's body, but at the same time the red spear made contact, causing a massive explosion. As smoke and dust began to spread out through the battlefield, a red figure rocketed out of the cloud followed by a trail of smoke.

Yuuma's eyes began to fill with fear as she looked up at the red figure. The figure looked to be a hulking red armor that appeared to be the cross between a medieval knight and Red Dragon. It had massive reptilian wings, and a long whip like tail. The on the helmet there were a pair of sharp golden tusks, as well as two glowing green eyes. The entire body looked to be made up of the same material as Issei's gauntlet and even had similar green gems all along the body.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I had Balance Breaker." Issei's voice could be heard coming from the armored figured, sounding rather awkward in contrast to his intimidating appearance. Issei shook off the awkwardness as he shifted his attention back to the black angel. "Alright, that's enough foreplay. Time to get down to business." Issei pointed his finger towards the girl. "Who the hell are you and why did you attack me."

Yuuma wasn't listening. She was to busy shaking due to her own fear, to even hear Issei's demands. "No Way." She said softly as if she still couldn't believe her own eyes. "The legendary Scale Mail. That means, your not some random sacred gear possessor. Your the….. I gotta get outta here!" Yuuma turned around in mid air and dashed away as fast as she could.

"Hey wait!" Issei called out, as a sweat beed began to roll down the side of his head. It had already been a long day and Issei really didn't feel like chasing after the girl who was already a few hundred meters away from him. "I guess you win this round." Issei began to descend towards the ground.

"What the hell was that Ddraig?" Issei asked his hand as he retracted his wings.

 **[I'll tell you later, Partner.]** The green gem atop Issei's left hand flashed. **[We still have company.]**

"What? Where?" Issei said as he surveyed the area, nothing really catching his eye.

 **[The bushes to your left, partner.]** Ddraig said, sounding rather unimpressed with his host. **[I swear. I thought I taught you to sense life energy.]**

"Oh yeah." Issei dispelled his helmet in a bright flash of light. Afterwards he closed his eyes and began to probe the area for signs of life and there was in fact a life force in the bushes to his left. "Alright, we know your there. Come on out."

As Issei said this said bushes began to stir. After a few shorts seconds a person shot up.

This person was in fact a women, a beautiful women. Crimson red hair spilled down far past her shoulders and all the way down to her hips. Her body was a perfect hourglass figure, but her breasts seemed to stand out a bit more than her waist. She had a smile that oozed confidence, and beautifully calm blue eyes.

'Damn. And I thought Yuuma was a knockout. Wait that uniform. She goes to my school.' Issei thought before realizing that he might've been staring a bit too long.

"Hi." The girl finally spoke up ending the awkward silence between the. "My name is Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you Issei-kun."

Issei's eyes widened as he heard the name. 'Rias Gremory? Why the hell is that so familiar?'

* * *

(Author's notes)

Okay so this story is kinda in response to a bunch of people telling me they wouldn't read a story where Issei was reincarnated so fast, which is why in this story he won't be.

If any of y'all are reading my other story, than I'm using the exact same Issei as the last story. He's the same character with the same past and personality, but the events will be a bit different and more original. Also don't worry, Red Dragon's Power is nowhere near over. I'm probably gonna start doing chapters every other week, so it will be this story than that one. Hopefully that will help me get rid of the writers block if I'm writing two stories to keep my mind moving.

And for all those hard core Red Dragon's Power fans, I passed all my finals! I hope you guys like this. (I guess I have to think of a new outro for a new story right) Till next time, See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory." Issei mulled over aloud. "I've Definitely heard that name somewhere before. I just don't know where"

"Uuhh." Rias tried to speak up, but was quickly quieted when Issei held up his hand telling her to stop talking. His face showed that he was really think hard, as if he was desperate to remember for himself.

"I got it!" Issei said with excitement, as he slammed his fist into his open hand. "Your that princess chick!" Issei exclaimed, getting the red haired girl to raise her eyebrow. "I mean your Rias Gremory." Issei corrected himself. "You and Akeno Himejima share the titles of Kuoh's two great ladies. Your one of the school's Idol's and have hundreds of fans, men and women alike. Your like the school's princess I mean."

"Yep, thats me." Rias smirked. "And you, Issei Hyoudou. You have quite the reputation yourself." With that Issei dispelled his armor as he took an arm crossed stance, knowing what the girl was probably gonna say next. "Issei Hyoudou, what an interesting person you are. Top of the second year class, but never pays attention in class. Rather handsome and very popular with girls, but still doesn't have a girlfriend. Associates with two of the most infamous perverts in the school, but you don't share their reputation. And to top it all of your the Red Dragon Emperor, just how interesting can one guy be?"

'Wait. Is she complimenting me? I can't really tell.' Issei thought as the red head continued to her speech.

While Issei was thinking, Rias made her way closer to the boy. She got to the point where she was practically inches from his face, before giving Issei a bright smile "But that's enough with the introductions. I bet you're wondering why I was following you this evening."

'Yeah. I'm pretty sure I asked that.' Issei thought as he backed away. Trying to act annoyed rather than being embarrassed by how close the beautiful girl was to his face.

"Well you see. I have a secret of my own." Rias smirked, before twirling 180 degrees, so that her back was facing Issei. Suddenly two gigantic bat like wings sprouted out from her shoulder blades. As Issei marveled at this otherworldly spectacle. Rias turned back around, with a smile that seemed to glow with confidence. "I am Rias of the House of Gremory, and I am a Devil."

"Woah!" Issei marveled as new information filled his head. It was like a whole new world had been opened to him and he was trying to comprehend all of it at once. Issei's look of wonder seemed to straighten and become more serious, as if he was about to use this new information to say something profound. "I think I like Yuuma's wings better though."

Issei's words seemed to hurt the devil, to the point that she was knock to the ground.

"What?" Issei tried to defend his statement. "Bats are kinda gross and her wings were so smooth and looked pretty soft. That's all I'm saying, yours are cool too."

Rias gathered herself and returned to her feet. She began to dust off her skirt as she started to speak. "Fine, than I guess I'll get straight to the point." Rias said with a pout. "Not only am I a devil, I'm the future head of one of the few remaining Pure Blooded devil families left in existence. A few hundred years ago, a massive war between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels wiped out a majority of the Devils leaving only a handful left in existance. In order to combat this we developed these." Rias pulls a red item that resembled a pawn piece from chess out from her shirt. "This is what we call an evil piece. Looks just like a chess piece doesn't it. With this a devil can reincarnate a being of another race to serve him/her in what is called a peerage." Rias tosses the piece at Issei, which he easily catches and examines the piece.

"Now this is where you come in Issei." Rias continues. "I sensed a power in you awhile ago and was originally gonna ask you after school today, but you left before I had the chance. I was walking home when I noticed the fight between you and the Fallen Angel. I chose not to intervene, because I couldn't recognize you in the armor." Issei began to mull over what the girl was saying. "I can give you power and near immortality. All I ask is that you become mine. What do you say?"

Issei stood hunched over with his hand on his chin making him look like he was in deep thought. "Hmm. Immortality and power do sound pretty enticing. There's only one problem." Issei began to look up from his thinking stance as he shot a cold glare straight into the devil's eyes. "You're lying right to my face."

"You said you were looking for me after school, but I had left. In reality I was helping sweep the Kendo Club for a good hour after school." Issei says getting Rias to take a few steps back. "I guess that really doesn't prove anything, but unfortunately I'm very observant. I know for a fact that you and Akeno Himejima share an apartment uptown. You said you were walking home, if that's true then you've been walking 40 minutes in the wrong direction. Almost like you've been tailing someone." Issei narrow as he interrogates the girl.

"You said these pieces reincarnate someone as a Devil. As in bring them back from the dead." Issei said as he held up the red piece. "Now Ddraig, please repeat what you told me telepathically, out loud." Issei summons his red gauntlet.

 **[Miss Gremory. I have been able to sense your energy for the passed half hour.]** Ddraig reveals causing Rias' eyes to widen.

"Once again, Ddraig you should've said something earlier." Issei turns from his gauntlet and refocuses his attention on Rias. "Okay, now I'm gonna tell you my version of what happened tonight. I believe that you did intend to ask me to join your peerage professionally, but then you saw me with the yuuma and figured she was gonna kill me. Rather than warning me about her and risking my refusal, instead you figured you'd let her kill me and you would just reincarnate me then. Am I right."

Rias didn't say a thing, she had no words. She just looked on with a shocked look on her face.

"On the nose huh. Man that's really not cool." Issei tossed the red pawn piece at the devil's feet. "I'm gonna go ahead and say no."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei spread his wings before turning to the girl for one last thing. "See ya round Gremory-san." And with that he jetted off into the air as the crimson haired girl was left with no choice but to watch as he disappeared into night sky.

* * *

(At Issei's House)

An armored Issei landed on the front porch of his two story townhouse. The armor began to fade in a bright red flash, leaving a tired looking Issei alone in front of his house.

"Huh." Issei sighed as he pulled a key out of his pocket and placed it in the keyhole on his front door. "What a crazy day." Issei said as he opened the door and entered the threshold.

Issei immediately jump into his bed and lies face down in his pillows, before turning to his side and to speak with his dragon. "Man I'm exhausted. Ddraig you've got some major explaining to do tomorrow, but tonight is over. Its sleep time now." Issei resumed his face down position in his pillows.

 **[Understood Partner. I promise to tell you everything you wish to know, but before you fall asleep I wish to bring something to your attention.]** Issei's hand lit up a bright green, causing the boy to turn back over to acknowledge his dragon. **[I would like to congratulate you on successfully using Balance Breaker twice in the same day.]**

"Oh Yeah!" Issei quickly as he recalled the events that had just unfolded less than five minutes prior. "I just kinda wanted to look cool when I turned down Gremory-senpai, but I totally used Balance Breaker twice! Man I'm such a badass!"

"I mean how many other hosts have you had who could use Balance Breaker twice at 16?" Issei turned to his hand and continued to gloat about his achievement.

 **[Once again you are the youngest host to achieve such a feat.]** Ddraig acknowledged. **[However this might be all there is to your legacy, if you underestimate another opponent like you did tonight. Seriously, you were inches from death. Had you activated Balance Breaker when I told you to, the battle would've been over in seconds. Take this from someone who knows all too well. That enormous pride will be your downfall.]** Ddraigs scolding caused Issei to slump over into a depressed state.

"Yes Ddraig-sama." Issei conceded to the dragon and began to slouch down into the sheets of his bed.

 **[One more thing before you go to bed.]** Issei stopped himself before he completely relaxed into his bed, as he listen to Ddraigs profound wisdom. **[Take a shower. Your covered in sweat and smell like shit. If you fall asleep like that you could get a bad rash, or acne.]**

With that Issei climbed out of bed and thoroughly cleaned himself in the shower and brushed his teeth. Finally he was able to hop into his bed for a good night's sleep.

* * *

(Next Day)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Issei was awakened by the annoying sound of his alarm. Issei shot a menacing glare at his clock, a mixture of exhaustion and irritation filled his eyes. The clock read 5:15 and Issei rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming next.

 **[Let's go Partner, this kind of training is necessary if you wanna get any stronger.]** Ddraig spoke up, to which Issei responded with another glare to his left arm. **[I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. If you refuse then you'll be without my company for the rest of the day.]**

"FINE!" Issei yelled accepting the inevitable.

Cut to Issei outside of his house in running attire.

 **[Alright Partner, you know the drill. 10 Kilometers and try to get it in under 20 minutes this time.]** Ddraig instructed.

"You know 10K in under 20 minutes is kinda humanly impossible, right?" Issei responded sarcastically.

 **[And you know you hardly classify as just "human" at this point, right?]** Ddraig fired back. **[Now quit your bitching and start running.]**

"Fine, but while I run. You're gonna explain all this Devil, Black Angel shit. Got it." Issei said as he began to run.

 **[Agreed.]**

* * *

(19:37 minutes later)

"Heh Heh!" Issei panted as he bent over to catch his breath. Afterwards he lifted the gauntlet to continue his conversation with Ddraig. "So the Christians were right. Damn! I should've gone to church more often."

 **[If you wanna be technical about it, everyone was right. Except Atheist.]** Ddraig eleberated to Issei who looked enthralled in the conversation. **[Also don't worry. I hear there's a special place in heaven for those with the guts to tell a beautiful Devil princess to get lost.]**

"I can't believe you never told me about all this cool supernatural crap. I would've been kicking Fallen Angel ass for years now." Issei began to look down towards the ground and made a face like he was deeply contemplating something. "Speaking of Rias. Do you think maybe we were a bit hard on her. I mean she looked pretty sad when we left her alone last night."

 **[Not "we". YOU were kind of a jerk. I mean you didn't need to through her piece on the floor like that, but you made the right decision turning her down.]** Ddraig's answer didn't make Issei feel any better. **[As for not telling you about the supernatural. That may have been a bad call on my part, but I wanted you to be more focused on your training. I don't regret the choice I made.]**

"Thanks Ddraig. You _always_ know how to make me feel better." Issei quipped at his dragon.

 **[And you Partner,** _ **always**_ **have the best attitude. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend.]** Ddraigs comeback got a little more personal than Issei would've liked and the two began to argue the entire walk back to Issei's house. They continued even after Issei had opened the front door.

"Well you're a-" Issei stopped mid-argument when he noticed something was off. Issei quietly shut the door and entered stealth mode. He quickly pressed himself up against the living room wall as he quietly began to sneak towards the kitchen.

 **[Partner, what's going on? Is there an intruder?]** Ddraig asked telepathically so that he didn't make a sound.

'I don't know for sure.' Issei responded in his head. 'All I know right now is that something smells delicious.'

Issei quietly summoned his crimson gauntlet in order to deal with the intruder, when he heard humming. Issei couldn't make out a particular voice, but he knew the intruder was female. Issei wasn't gonna wait any longer. He wanted to get to the bottom of this right now.

"Alright! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house." Issei announced as he pounced from around the corner into the kitchen. Unfortunately he couldn't have possibly been prepared what he was about to see.

In the kitchen was Rias Gremory. The Devil girl was turned away from Issei and had headphones lodged in her ears keeping her from noticing Issei's presence. The girl seemed to be dancing as she was cooking, so it was obvious that she was listening to music from her earbuds.

"Gremory-san!? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Issei asked still stunned by the shocking revelation. The girl did a small twirl in her dance. Revealing that she was wearing a black apron that read "Badass" in red print, over her Kuoh uniform. "My favorite apron." Issei said sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh, there you Issei-kun." Rias removed one of her earbuds after she saw Issei. "You were running I see. That makes sense. Lucky for you I'm almost done. I hope you like eggs." She smiled brightly at the boy.

Issei didn't return the smile, in fact he looked more irritated than anything. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said bitterly.

"If you wait till I'm done cooking. I'll join you." The red head shot the boy a sly wink, but Issei stormed off out of the kitchen and towards his room.

* * *

(One Shower Later)

Issei, now dressed in his Kuoh uniform. Including the black blazer, which he left open as well as his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his red undershirt. He took a seat across from rias. He balanced his chin on his hand and made a face like he was pouting.

"Issei-kun." Rias spoke up, causing Issei's less than happy eyes to meet her upbeat gaze. "Please try the eggs. I worked really hard on them."

Issei scooped up a clump of yellow eggs in his fork, his gaze still focused on the girl. He quickly put the fork into his mouth, causing his face to shift from upset to surprised.

"Well. How are they." Rias chirped happily.

"Incredible." Issei marveled at the eggs. You could tell that the boy was genuinely impressed by the look on his face. Rias gave him another friendly smile, which broke him out of his trance. He quickly shook his head and the upset expression returned.

"Issei. Why are you upset anyway." Rias asked as she looked down at her plate and played with her food. The fact that she even had to ask why Issei was angry, shocked the boy so much that his jaw dropped down.

"Why am I angry you ask?" Issei began to shake as he spoke. "Maybe it's because a girl who was perfectly comfortable with letting me be killed, broke into my house, cooked me breakfast, and is basically acting like nothing ever happened!" Issei shouted as he slammed his hands down onto the table. After he realized that he may have been acting a bit irrationally, he sat back down. "Sorry for yelling." He said softly. "But how did you even get in here."

"I'm a Devil, with magic I can teleport wherever I want." Rias answered causing Issei's eyes to widen. "But I didn't have to, because you left the door unlocked." With that Issei's curiosity died. "And your still mad about last night. That's kinda petty you know." Rias said as she sipped her tea, causing Issei to give her a look of total disbelief. "I know I did something wrong, but I already got over how you left me alone on the streets late at night. I mean what kind of gentlemen just abandons a lady like that. Talk about rude." Issei dropped his head down on the table, he gave up arguing.

"I understand your decision, but I am still gonna ask you again. Also keep in mind that if you refuse that doesn't mean I've given up, far from it actually. Will you PLEASE join my peerage." Rias clasps her hands together and lowers her head to Issei.

"Pick your head up." Issei said as he crossed his arms and the Devil complied. "Look I don't care if its petty, but we aren't cool yet. I'm still mad at you, like really mad. But even if I wasn't, I still don't know that I'd join you. Call it whatever you like, but it sounds like slavery to me. And as of right now I don't want you as my master."

"Alright I understand." Rias said looking much less happy than when she entered. "I do however, implore you to join the Occult Research Club now that you know my secret. Maybe after you meet the rest of my peerage, you'll agree to become mine."

"Fine, I'll join the club. But I'm not making any promises." Issei begrudgingly agreed.

A smile reformed on the devil's face, as she stood up from the table. "Thank you so much Issei-kun!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Issei put on an uninterested face as he took a sip from his own tea. Averting his gaze from the red girl. "Don't get too excited."

"One more thing Issei-kun." Rias quickly enveloped both of Issei's hands in her own and pulled them towards herself. The boys face lit up a bright red. "Let's walk to school together."

* * *

(At School)

Issei stood in a group of his fellow students as they examined a few pieces of papers stapled outside of one of the classrooms. Each paper was labeled at the top wit "Class Rankings." Students scanned the list to see where they ranked amongst there friends. Issei however seemed to have other things on his mind.

'Goddamnit Ddraig.' telepathically vented to his dragon. 'She asked me to join her peerage, like five times on the way up here.'

 **[I know Partner. I was there.]** Ddraig sounded pretty uninterested. **[I don't think she's gonna give up anytime soon, so you better just get used to saying no. Like all those times you rejected girls love confessions, like a heartless beast.]**

'Wasn't it you who told me that having a human girlfriend would just be a distraction from my training.' Issei said shifting the blame for his loneliness onto the dragon.

 **[I said that in when you were in middle-school Partner. Before you unlocked Balance Breaker, I didn't mean forever.]** Ddraig replied, sounding even more uninterested.

Issei looked stunned by the dragons words. 'Wait you mean-.'

"Issei-kun!" Issei's inner conversation was interrupted by the irritated voice of a female student. Issei turned around to find Katase.

"What's going on? I called your name like four times. Did your ranking drop or something?" The pink haired girl asked peering over Issei's shoulder trying to find his rank.

"Nope. Still number one." Issei stepped aside revealing his ranking at the top of the list. "It's weird. I never pay attention in class, but my grades are incredible." Issei said sounding legitimately shocked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Everybody knows your a super genius." Katase looked back and forth at the angry glares directed towards the brown haired boy. "And everybody hates it."

"If it's not your grades that your worrying about." Katase took a thinking pose. "Could it be that your having girl problems?"

Issei held up three unopened envelopes, all sealed with heart stickers. "Nope. This is the fewest I've had in weeks. You know what I wonder." Issei says getting the pink haired girls attention. "So the girls who are rejected by Yuuto-kun, then come to me. Who do they go to after I reject them?"

"You don't know how awful it feels, that the two most eligible bachelors in school seem to have little to no interest in women." Katase puts her head into her hands as if she was actually depressed. "It's so unfair."

"You know what's really unfair." Issei said balancing his face on his hand. "I give every other guy in school a fair shot, but they all still hate me. If they gave me a chance, then they'd know just how awesome and cool I was."

"Narcissistic, smart ass, spaces out during conversation. Yeah super cool and awesome." Katase joked with the boy.

"What? I couldn't hear you I was spacing out." Issei joked out, getting a small chuckle out of the girl.

"Hey Issei." Katase spoke in a much softer voice, sounding rather concerned about something. "Are you sure you aren't having lady trouble. I heard from one of the kendo club members that you walked to school with Rias Gremory this morning. Could it be that maybe you have a crush on her."

"Absolutely not." Issei deadpanned. "She just asked me to join her club."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Katase said after thinking for herself. "I bet you said no right. I mean didn't you say you weren't gonna join a club this year. Plus just how boring does Occult Research sound, so there would be no way you'd join that club. Unless you had a thing for her or something."

"Actually I said yes." Issei admitted.

* * *

(After School)

"I still don't understand why Katase stormed off like that." Issei thought making his way to the old school building where the Occult Research Club met after school. "God damn this place is creepy."

Issei pushed open one of the giant doors to the old building, letting out an erie creak. He slowly made his way deeper into the building until he eventually stumbled across a candlelit room. In this room sat Rias at a large wooden desk towards the back of the room. Sitting in the twin couches toward the center of the room were some of the schools many idols.

Akeno Himejima, 3rd year, a true japanese beauty and the second of the two great ladies next to Rias. Kiba Yuuto, 2nd year, the prince of Kuoh and Issei's counterpart. Koneko Toujou, 1st year, Kuoh's honorary mascot.

"Wow." Issei couldn't help but marvel at the all star lineup he was now faced with.

"Issei Hyoudou." Rias spoke up from her desk, as she put her hands together and rested them across the wooden table. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club." With that each of the member spread their own pair of devil wings.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Okay so I know I said this was gonna be the other story, but I have been suffering serious writers block when it comes to that story. For now I think I'm gonna put a bit more emphasis on this story.

For anyone who hasn't figured out this story is gonna be a lot more comedic than my other one. Hints all the jokes I've been making in the last two chapters, so expect that to continue. Let me know if I got a laugh out of any of you and let me know what y'all think of this story. Until next time, Happy Holidays! L8R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Rias's POV)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The alarm clocked blared, destroying the once peaceful sleep that the young devil had come to enjoy. The red head rolled over in her bed hopping to simply ignore the irritating noise. Unfortunately for her the cursed clock did was relentless, as the noise seemed to increase.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"FINE!" I'm up!" Rias yelled to no one as she sat up in her bed, revealing her purple nightgown that left very little to the imagination. She quickly glanced at the time on her clock 5:20. "That jerk better be grateful for this."

With that the young girl crawled out of bed and made her way to the shower.

* * *

(One steamy, overly sexualized shower scene later)

As Rias made her way towards the kitchen a small yawn escaped her lips. She entered the threshold to the oversized kitchen and was met by her well endowed, dark haired friend.

"Yawn! Morning akeno." The drowsy girl attempted to cover her mouth as she greeted her friend, which was met by a friendly smile.

"Good morning Rias. What are you doing up so early." Akeno asked as she began to start the stove. "I was going to get started on breakfast. You're not planning on going to see that boy again this morning? You do no there is such thing as coming on too strong."

"I already told you, Issei is more than just _A Boy._ Getting him to join us is of the utmost importance. And other girls can come on too strong, but I'm me. I'm irresistible." Rias said, as if she was stating a fact. "Anyways, isn't it a bit early for breakfast. What are you really doing up this early?"

"You got me." Akeno stepped aside revealing a broom to her left. This caused Rias to gasp.

"Akeno how could you?" Rias turned away from her friend, obviously offended by her actions. "This isn't the castle. This is my house. I can be a slob here if I wanna." Rias explained as she pouted a bit.

"But it's filthy." Akeno said, her cheerful expression hadn't changed in the slightest despite the conflict that had arised. "You came home yesterday and started snacking on chips. You left bags and crumbs all over the living room."

"That's because Issei made me so frustrated yesterday. I was stressing eating." Rias turned around, so that she could defend herself to the face of her accuser. "I still can't believe he refused to join me in front of my whole peerage. That was the sixth time I asked him. It's so embarrassing." Rias began to ramble on and get off topic.

"I'm irresistible." Akeno said mockingly. Causing her master to shoot her an angry glare. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, he didn't look too infatuated yesterday."

"He likes to act stoic. I swear he thinks he's the coolest person alive." Rias says as she crosses her arms in frustration. "So he acts like he isn't into me, when in reality he's already fallen for my womanly charm."

"If that's true. Why hasn't he become a devil yet?" Akeno asks, breaking her masters aura of confidence. "Honestly I'm not to sure seduction is the best tactic. I don't know that Issei truly understands the concept of flirting yet."

"He's a boy. All they think about is sex." Rias deadpanned.

"Then maybe he's just not that into." Akeno said causing Rias's mouth to drop open. "Maybe I should give it a shot. I mean he's waaaay cuter than you made him out to be. I don't think I would mind getting cosy with him. Yeah it could be real fu…."

"AKENO!" Rias didn't want to hear whatever her friend was about to say. "No way. I can't let you seduce him. He's gonna join my peerage, for me. Not because of you."

Rias' reaction caused Akeno to perk up and the black haired girl began to chuckle before completely bursting out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You totally do have a crush on him. My god it's adorable. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up! I am not!" Rias shouted, acting almost like a small child. "I gotta go, he's gonna be back soon from his training. Fix your attitude before school, okay." With that a glowing red circle appeared beneath Rias' feet and she began to fade in a red light.

* * *

(At Issei's House)

The glowing red circle appeared on the floor of Issei's dark kitchen. A bright flash of red light took the form of a woman and as it began to dim Rias appeared.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Rias said as she searched for a light switch. "Last time I was here all the lights were on. Wait, does this mean?"

Rias sprinted out of the kitchen and made her way towards Issei's room. Once she reached the boy room she slowly turned open the door knob. She quietly opened Issei's bedroom door, which revealed a sleeping Issei.

'Ha! I knew it. No running today, huh. Even the Red Dragon Emperor takes breaks.' Rias thought as she observed the boy. 'I don't know what Akeno was going on about, but I agree that he might be a tiny bit cute. At least when he's sleeping.' On closer inspection of the boy there was something wrong. Issei's sleep was anything but peaceful. His head would shake and twitch rapidly, as if he was struggling with something. His eyes were shut tightly as if he was afraid of something.

"Issei?" Rias began to reach her hand towards the boy in order to provide comfort, but she was suddenly stopped.

Issei had grabbed the girl by the wrist as he looked on at her with a glare that could pierce her very soul. "Oh, it's you." Issei said quietly in a very monotone voice.

"Issei are you alright? What was that about?" Rias said as she got closer to the boy, still trying to comfort him.

"It's nothing." Issei pushed the girl off of him and sat up in his bed. His well cut abs on display for the young devil girl, who found it nearly impossible not to stare. "I just have nightmares sometimes. That's all. Now get out."

"How rude. I was just trying to help. You don't have to be such a je….." Rias was stopped mid sentence as Issei fully got out of bed, revealing that he was in fact not wearing pants of any sort as well. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(About an hour later….)

Breakfast went by rather silently, as Rias was much too embarrassed to talk and Issei didn't really wanna talk. After what seemed like an awkward eternity, the two finally set of for school.

It was a cold windy japanese day. A small breeze quickly blew between Rias' legs, lifting her skirt and causing her to shiver and shake. 'Damn wind. It's freezing today.' Rias thought to herself as she tried to hide her discomfort from the boy. Suddenly a warmth came over her shoulders and back.

Issei had placed his black Kuoh blazer of the girls shoulders, as he tried to give her some for of protection. "I guess it would be much warmer in hell, huh." Issei commented as he continued on his way to school. "I never got the whole japanese school girls and skirts thing. It can get really cold here, wouldn't like pants make more sense?"

"You aren't cold?" Rias asked as she rushed to catch up with Issei.

"What was it you said yesterday? Something about me not being a gentleman? Well there you go." Issei playfully smirks at the girl. "We can't have the President getting sick now, can we? Where am I supposed to nap after school if the club doesn't meet?"

Rias blushed a bit at the genuine concern that Issei showed for her. 'Maybe he's not such a jerk after all.' Rias immediately began to shake her head at the thought. "Th-thanks, I guess."

Something had been bothering Rias sense this morning and she figured now was as good of a time as any. "What was the nightmare about?" She kind of blurted out of nowhere, causing Issei to give her a strange look. "I mean I've never seen someone look so troubled in their sleep before. So it must've been pretty bad."

"It wasn't anything really. Nothing out of the usual at least." Issei said dismissively not making eye contact with a girl.

"I don't believe it. You looked terrified this morning and you never emote." Rias said, causing which offended Issei a bit. "It has to be something pretty major to get such an extreme reaction out of you."

"You wouldn't get it." Issei said, desperately trying to get Rias to drop the subject. "And I do too emote!"

"Issei, please!" Rias begged.

Issei let out a sigh as he finally relented to the girl. "When I was really young. My parents died in a fire." Issei confesses, causing Rias' eyes to widen in shock. "I made it out of that fire with Ddraigs help, but I wasn't able to save them. I guess that messed me up pretty bad, because I have nightmares about them almost nightly."

"Oh God. Issei I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Rias apologized to the boy. Issei's face red very little emotion, but it was obvious that he was sensitive about the topic.

"Its fine. It not like its your fault. Nothing anybody can do now, is their?" Issei said as he turned away from the girl. "C'mon we're going to be late."

* * *

(Later in the day)

"RING! RING! RING!"

A bell rang throughout Kuoh Academy and with that all the 3rt\d year students had been dismissed for lunch. Rias and Akeno pull together their tables as they plan to enjoy lunch together. The two girls pulled out there lunches and prepared to dig in, when they overheard something."

"Whoa Aika, you look so different!" A female student blurted out from a nearby table.

This got the attention of everyone in the class, Including the schools two great ladies. The female students claim was not without merit. Aika Yamamoto (Yamamoto, Aika) who had the reputation of being a very quiet and reserved girl, had up until today always arrived at school with her hair up in a ponytail and very little makeup. This wasn't the case today. Today her long, wavy brown hair was free to flow down past her shoulders. Her lips seemed to pop, the bright crimson lipstick contrasted amazingly with her skin. Her new appearance made her look much more mature and seductive.

"Aika-san what happened. What's with the change." Another female student who was sitting at the table asked.

"Well if you must no." The previously shy and reserved girl spoke with so much confidence and clearness in her voice, it was almost as if someone else was talking. "I can no longer put up such a pure and innocent facade. I'm not a little girl anymore, now I'm a woman."

"No way!" The same girl who had asked previously exclaimed, before reverting to a soft whisper. "Aika, you lost your V-card." To which the burnette nodded with the same confident grin on her face.

"Really. Who was it?" Another girl asked rather enthusiastically. Aika was rather taken aback by her question as a sweat beed dribbled down her forehead.

"I uh…. Um… Well." Aika fumbled over her words before clearing her voice. "I shouldn't really say this, because we agreed it was just gonna be a one time thing and if word gets out he would probably deny it, but I'll say it anyway. It was um…. Issei Hyoudou."

"AAHH!" Akeno shrieked as she had become covered in green tea, which had previously been in Rias' mouth.

"WHAT?!" The red haired girl screamed.

"Issei Hyoudou, really?" "No way. He's not that type of guy." "I always figured he was the bad boy type, but a one night stand. That's terrible." The girls in the class clamored amongst themselves.

"BANG!"

Rias violently slammed her hands down in front of Aika, getting the attention of the entire class. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Well let's see if I remember correctly." Aika said nervously. "It was last friday I was walking home when I got stuck in the rain."

"It didn't rain last friday." Akeno deadpanned, but no one was paying attention.

"I had made my way to a bus stop where I could shelter myself from the rain and that's where I met him. We really hit it off, we talked and laughed until the rain stopped." Aika's voice slowly grew more confident as she continued to speak, all attention on her. "Eventually it escalated and we stopped at a hotel on the way to his house."

"There isn't a hotel between Issei's house and school." Akeno deadpanned again to the attention of no one.

"He took me in his arms and uh kissed me and…... T-Touched my chest." Aika's confident voice began to waiver as she tried to go in to the details.

"Okay that's enough Aika." One of the girls at the table said. "Our young hearts can't take such steamy details."

"Poor girl. Can you believe this story Rias." Akeno said as she crossed her arms. "Rias?"

Rias was quaking in rage. Her body shook as her blood began to boil. "THAT JERK!"

* * *

(A few hours later at the ORC)

"ISSEI HYOUDOU!" Rias slammed open the huge wooden door to her club room as she stormed in. The devil girl seemed to radiate a violent, almost villainous aura. Rias made her way to one her velvet couches to find a sleeping Issei. "ISSEI!"

"Huh, what?" Issei asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How dare you." Rias looked down at the boy, pure anger pouring from her eyes.

"How dare I, what?" Issei asked, earnestly confused by the whole situation. "OUCH!"

"Shut Up." Rias kicked the boy in his shin."Don't you dare act like you don't know what you did. You scum. You think it's cool to play around with women like thar."

"Um, Rias." Akeno tried to get her masters attention, but was once again ignored.

"A one night stand, seriously. That's horrible, you disgusting pig. Women are more than just things that you can play with." Rias almost began to tear up, as Issei looked on in disbelief.

"Rias!" Akeno said again a little bit louder.

"You wanna know something. I was really starting to like you, you know. I thought you were kind and sweet and hard working, but it turns out I was completely wrong." Rias got closer and closer to the boys face as she continued to rant. "What, was that story you told me about your parents another lie. Were you trying to play sympathetic on me, hoping I would let my guard down around you so you could take advantage of me. You know what Issei Hyoudou. I don't want you in my peerage, I don't even want you in my club. In my opinion people are like you are better off dead."

"SLAP!"

The red haired devil struck the boys face with her hand leaving a red mark. A wide eyed Issei rubbed the side of his face as he looked on in confusion. His confused face turned into a angry growl.

Issei stood up from his seat and began to make his way towards the door to the ORC as he began to leave.

Rias began to regret what she had said, slightly. She didn't really want the boy to leave, but her pride wouldn't let her apologize. "That's right, leave. I never wanna see you around here again!" Rias yelled causing Issei to stop in his tracks as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind as he slowly slipped out of the room.

Rias sank down into the couch and placed her face into her hands. "Akeno." Rias' voice was muffled by her hands. "Can you please make me some tea."

"Yes Buchou." Akeno quickly brewed a pot of green tea and poured her master a cup. "Um I have something to tell you." Rias looked up from her hands, she was clearly on the verge of tears. "Well, I think you should know that Aika was lying."

"What?!" Rias said as her eyes flashed wide. "What do you mean she was lying? How do you know?"

"Well for one, it didn't rain last friday and there isn't a hotel anywhere between the school and Issei's house." Akeno explained, flooding her masters head with logic that disproved her classmates claim. "I don't know much about Issei's love life, but I do know that he did not sleep with Aika."

Rias shot up from her seat as she realized the grave mistake she had made. "Oh God!"

* * *

(A few hours later, Issei's POV)

"AAHHH. There's nothing like midnight ramen to get your spirits up, eh Ddraig." Issei smiled as he slowly strolled down a dark and empty street.

 **[I wouldn't know Partner. I don't have taste buds.]** Ddraig answered in his usual snarky attitude. **[By the way Partner. Do you really think you should be out this late on a school night?]**

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. Rias really pissed me off today, so I'm gonna chill at home." Issei rubs the side of his face where he had been slapped, then he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket.

The electronic, glass screen read"35 unread texts- 28 unanswered calls."

"Man she really has some nerve doesn't she." Issei put his phone away and continued to walk. The hours ticked by as he continued his walk towards his house. The walk had been rather quiet and lonely, until he passed a large man sporting a trench coat and fedora. Issei tried to avoid any contact with the stranger, but nevertheless the mysterious man began to follow him.

"Hey Kid!" The man called out. Increasing his pace. "You smell like sacred gear!" Black wings sprouted from the mans black and he summoned a long blue spear of light to his hand. "Now your gonna die!"

"A Fallen Angel." Issei said as he jumped out of the man's way. "Finally! Alright Ddraig let's do it."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** Issei coated himself in the illuminating armor as his body began to surge with immense power.

"OH SHIT!" The Fallen Angel screamed. "YOUR THAT KID!" After recognizing Issei, the dark winged angel attempted to flee the scene, but Issei would not allow this to happen again.

"Oh no you don't" Issei rocketed forward so fast, that the Fallen Angel couldn't even react. Issei tackled the man to the ground and had him pinned. In a fit of desperation the Fallen Angel began to gather blue light in his hand, hoping to form another spear. "Can't have that, now can we." Issei forced his strength into his hands and…..

"SNAAAPPPPP!"

"RAAAWWWWGGGGHHH!" The dark haired man cried out in pain as both of his wrists were broken.

"Ouch. I bet that hurt right." Issei added insult to injury, as he taunted his enemy. "It's about to hurt a lot less, unless you tell me exactly what I want to know." The fallen angel looked up at the lifeless green eyes of Issei helmet and nodded weakly. "Good. So what i want to know is, just where is Yuuma?"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay! This is exactly what I needed. Two straight days to do nothing but work on a chapter. I hope y'all like this.

Anyway about the chapter I really wanted to do a chapter from Rias' perspective for a long time, like way back in my old story. However doing this chapter made me realize what I'm best at. Writing Issei and Ddraig and there chemistry. Actually I think I did okay with Akeno in this chapter. I know y'all are tired of Rias, so after this chapter I'm gonna start writing her less and less. Except for the Riser stuff, cause she's kinda important in that arch. Until next time. Seeeeeeee Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Laterrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"CRASH!"

The heavy wooden doors of the church flew inwards, rashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell!" Yuuma turned towards the entrance of church as she tried to discover who was responsible for the intrusion. She would immediately regret that decision. Her eyes filled with fear as she looked on at the hulking red figure with the piercing green eyes. "No! It can't be! How the hell did you find me?!"

"A little birdy told me." Issei jokes.

Cut to the street where Issei and Dohnaseek had fought, to find the male Fallen Angel bound by a bent, metal lamp post wrapped around his body.

"Now, Yuuma. I have some questions that your gonna answer." Issei's sarcastic tone turned into a rather threatening one.

"My name is Raynare, not Yuuma!" Raynare said as she surveyed the area, looking for anything that could help her escape. Finding nothing, she cautiously backed away from Issei, hoping to create some distance. "And I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Raynare, don't make me get violent. I don't wanna have to fight you, but if I do it won't be pretty." Issei said as he slowly approached the girl, his aura blazing at this point.

A small grin formed on the Fallen angels lips, before whispering. "We'll see about that." She turned to a certain section of pews and screamed. "Freed! NOW!"

With that a man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dressed in clerical clothing and a crooked smile plastered on his face jumped out from under a pew. "With pleasure." Freed pulled a gun from his cloak and pointed it directly at the side of Issei's head.

"BANG!"

A bullet of light fired from the barrel of his pistol and struck the side of Issei's helmet. Issei turned to Freed. "Ow! Really? What was that even supposed to do? It was really annoying!"

Freed look rather shocked by how little his shot actually did, and nervously chuckled a bit. "Well it was supposed to….."

 **[BOOST!]**

Power surged through Issei's body as he began to approach Freed, when he suddenly stopped. He was frozen almost like a statue, until his body began to glow red. In huge flash of red light, Issei's armor disappeared. Leaving just a high school boy.

"What the hell Ddraig!" Issei screamed at his gauntlet. "What happened to the Balance Breaker?!"

 **[You IDIOT!]** Ddraig fires back. **[I warned you we were still low on power from when you used balance breaker twice in one day, but you didn't listen to me. You didn't even need to boost to fight these losers, but you had to show off and now you're screwed!]**

"You shoulda been like. _Hey Issei. Don't boost, even once. Or else you'll run out of power._ I thought I had like 5 minutes left." Issei argued in his defense.

 **[You did. But then you used 3 to wrap that Fallen Angel guy with a lamp post! Then you used the rest of it RIGHT NOW!]** Ddraig rebuttal. **[You're on your own now. You cannot rely on Balance Breaker for this fight. Your regular boosted gear should be enough to handle these two, but you need to proceed with caution.]**

"I understand." Issei refocused himself as he surveyed his surroundings, evaluating his situation. "I Can take these guys no problem. There is no way I'm dying here"

"BANG!" "BANG!"

"We'll see about that." Freed smirked after firing two light bullets into Issei. Once in the shoulder and once in the knee, bring him down and shutting him up"Hahahahaha!" Freed's crackle broke out into a full blown maniacal laugh as he regrouped with the Fallen Angel. "Well done, Boss Lady. So much for the Red Dragon Idiot." Freed, re-directed his attention to Issei as he aimed his gun. "You probably shouldn't be the one to kill your Boyfriend. Don't worry, I'll do it for you."

Raynare stuck her hand out in front of blonde man as she stepped forward. "No way. I've been looking forward to this ever since that night." The scandalously clad woman, gently placed a finger over her lips. "I already gave him my Kiss of Death. Now it's time to collect."

Another red spear of light formed in the Fallen Angels hand, as she prepared to hurl the weapon directly at Issei's throat. "Poor Issei-kun. So much potential, but nothing to show for it. All bark and no bite." With that, Raynare let the spear fly.

"CLANG!"

Issei backhanded the spear, which was moving almost too fast to see, knocking it away. Issei stood back on both his legs, he also let go of his right shoulder allowing blood to flow freely from a deep gash. His bangs cloaked his eyes from view, making it hard to read any emotion from the boy, until his lips curled into a small grin.

 **[BOOST!]**

"You think you can break my armor and I'm just gonna sit idly by and let you kill me." Issei slowly began to walk forward, as his two opponents stood frozen in a mixture of free and disbelief.

 **[BOOST!]**

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. This fight is only just beginning." Issei lifted up his gauntlet which began to glow a bright red.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

All the energy Issei had been storing was released at once, surrounding the boy in a radiant red aura."Ready for round two?" Issei taunted as he took a battle stance.

"Hahahahahaha!" Freed bursted out in laughter. "I like you dragon boy. It's gonna be fun ripping you to shreds." Freed ignited a white blade of light from a golden handle he had hidden in his cloak.

Raynare still didn't move, as she still seemed focused on Issei.

"RAYNARE!" Freed shouted, breaking the Fallen Angel out of her trance. "Don't just sit there, it's time to fi…..." Freed was silenced by a giant red gauntlet to the face, knocking him through a wall.

"AAAHHHH" Raynare lets out a battle cry before firing two light spears in Issei's direction.

Issei dodges the spears by vaulting into the air. Issei then uses the downwards momentum to deliver a devastating drop kick to Raynare's head.

"BANG!"

"AAAAHHH!" A bullet of light punctured Issei's back, sending him to the ground. Issei rolled over on his back to find Freed standing over him, about to bring his light sword down on him. Issei flipped up and kicked the blade out of his hand, before landing on a handstand. While on his hands, he delivered a two legged kick, which knocks freed into a shelf.

Freed's light sword eventually comes to a stop right next to a cloth tapestry. The heat of the blade eventually causes the cloth burst into flames, which in turn sets the entire church to ablaze.

"JUST DIE!" Raynare screams as she fires another spear at Issei.

Instead of dodging Issei opted t grab the spear out of the air with his gauntlet. Issei turned the glowing spear around and prepared to through it back at Raynare, but it began to glow a light red before causing another explosion.

The force of the blast sent Issei flying into a plume of flames and he did not emerge

"Ha ha ha." Freed panted. "Ha, so you think we got him."

"No." Raynare's voice was filled with terror, as she remained focused on the flame plume where Issei had landed.

"Hahahaha." Issei quietly laughed, as he slowly emerged from the flames. "She's right you know. I'm just getting started." Issei's legs wobbled, his clothes were tattered and torn, and he was covered in blood (most of it being his own). It was clear that Issei had been through hell, but nevertheless his eyes burned with a passion that could make a man shiver.

"He's crazy." Freed began to twitch as he looked Issei in the eyes. All the joy and confidence had drained from the blonde man and all that was left was fear. "HE'S CRAZY!" Freed turn towards the back exit of the church, leaving Raynare alone.

"Coward! Coward, get back here. ACK ACK ACK!" Raynare began to cough as smoke filled the building.

Issei began to slowly walk towards Raynare when he looked up and noticed something. A flaming wooden beam dangling precariously over the girl, looking like it might fall at any second.

"Oh crap!" Issei lunges forward to Raynare causing her to flinch as the boy wraps his arms around her.

"THUD!"

The sound caused Raynare to look up. When she did saw Issei shielding the girl from the burning wooden beam, which split across the boys back. "Wh-Why? Why would you-ACK ACK ACK!" Raynares coughing didn't die down this time, as more and more smoke filled her lungs.

"We need to get you outta here right now." Issei picked the girl up in a princess carry. Issei surveyed the room, hoping to find an escape route. "Crap! Looks like I'm gonna have to improvise."

Issei lowered his shoulder and charged through a nearby wall, which had weakened by the flames. "AAAHHH!" Issei grasped his bleeding shoulder that he used as a battering ram. His screams died down as he noticed the silence coming from Raynare.

"Hey, Hey." Issei patted the Fallen Angels face in an attempt to wake her up, but there was no response. Issei put his ear up to the girls mouth. "She's not breathing." Issei began pressing his hands down on the girls chest as he performed CPR. "Come on. Come on."

 **[You need to get air into her lungs, Partner. You can't just press down on her chest.]** Ddraig informs the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just-" A small blush forms across the boys face.

 **[Do you wanna save her or not?]** Ddraig said in a even more imposing voice.

"Fine." Issei replied sheepishly.

Issei opened the girls mouth and began to lower his towards hers. He was mere millimeters from Raynares lips, when the girls Eyes shot open.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Raynare immediately scoots far away from Issei and covers her mouth with her hand.

"DDRAIG!" Issei screams into his hand.

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]** Laughter erupts from Issei's gauntlet much to the boys dismay. **[You Idiot! I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Raynare couldn't believe her eyes as she looked on at the two bickering. "This, is the legendary Welsh Dragon?" Raynare spoke quietly to herself, before exhaustion began to set in and her eyes became heavy.

* * *

(Hours Later)

Raynare began to blink her eyes open, when she realized something was strange. She was no longer outside of the burning church, rather she was laying in the wam sheets of a comfortable bed.

"Ugh!"

Raynare looked up to find a shirtless Issei, struggling to tend to a deep gash on his shoulder. Issei seemed to be wincing in pain as he threaded a needle into the gash, in an attempt to close the wound.

"GAH! Ddraig the wound is too deep, and this shitty string keeps breaking." Issei pulls his left hand up to his mouth.

 **[Quit your screaming, or else you'll wake our guest.]** Ddraig warns the boy. **[If your really having trouble, you could always go to a hospital.]** Ddraigs words cause Issei to shutter.

"Ahem!" Raynare fakes a cough, causing Issei to shift his attention to her. "She's already awake." The Fallen Angel sat up in the bed with a straight face. "Why have you brought me here anyway."

"I told you I had questions for you. Like, why the hell would you just try to kill me the other day, and what are a bunch of Fallen Angels doing in the middle of a Devil's territory?" Issei crossed his arms as he faced the girl.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first let me help stitch up that shoulder." Raynare pointed towards the dangling string coming from Issei's shoulder.

"OUCH!" Issei screams, as Raynare meticulously works on sowing up the wound. Both of them now sitting together on the bed.

"Hold still!" Raynare says, as he shifts herself to a more comfortable position on the bed as she continued with the stitching. "Man your in bad shape. This wound a side you have another nasty bullet hole on your knee, some pretty bad burns on your chest, and a few cracked ribs."

"Yeah, yeah. Now your gonna tell me why you tried to kill me." Issei sounded pretty impatient at this point.

"Fine." Raynare said as she tugged at a thread in Issei's shoulder. "I came here in order to steal a very powerful sacred gear. I was able to sense your sacred gear and had to kill you to make sure that you couldn't intervene. I had no idea you were the Red Dragon, or else I obviously would've tried a much less straightforward approach."

"Makes sense." Issei nods his head. "My only question is why would you wanna go and steal a sacred gear."

"I messed up pretty bad on a mission. I can't tell you what happened, or what I did. All I can tell you is our leader got pissed and I was expelled from the Grigori." Raynare sounded rather depressed as she reminisced about the past. "I was going to use that sacred gear as peace offering so I could go home, but you ruined that plan and burned down the church I was staying in. Now i have nowhere to stay."

"Yeah that sounds awful." Issei comments

"I have nowhere to sleep, and nothing to eat. I'm gonna have to sleep on the streets." Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"I'll send you off with some cash." Issei deadpanned, not giving in to her tears.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. Nobody likes Fallen Angel. If the church finds me they'll definitely try to kill me." Raynare began to sob loudly.

Issei brought a hand to his face and shook his head. "FIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Issei relented. "Hey Raynare. Since I have a spare bedroom and kinda burned down your house. Would you like to stay here?"

"REALLY?!" Raynares tears immediately, almost as if they were fake. "Oh, thank yo-"

"SLAM!"

"ISSEI!" Rias immediately comes running into the bedroom after slamming the door. The red haired girl jumps into the bed and wraps her arms around Issei. "I saw blood in the living room, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." Issei says trying to push the girl off of him.

"And some broken ribs." Raynare comments as she looks on at the intimate scene, feeling rather like a third wheel.

"Did _SHE_ do this to you." Rias turned to Raynare in accusation, holding Issei even tighter.

"Weeeeeeelllllllllll….." Issei and Raynare said simultaneously.

"Its okay we're cool now." Issei smirked and Raynare nodded in confirmation.

"Hmmm." Rias continues to glare at the dark haired girl. She then turned to Issei and began to unbutton her shirt and began to do the same to Issei's pants

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Issei covered his nose his nose as he looked away. Occasionally glimpsing at the devil's chest.

"I need to have uninhibited skin contact between our bodies if I'm going to heal you." Rias began to blush heavily, Issei followed. Rias quickly looked down. "And I'm just going to ignore that."

"Hey Red." Raynare spoke up, now looking slightly upset. "What does rubbing your tits all over Issei, have to do with healing him."

"My aura helps to soothe his body." Rias presses her rather impressive chest down on the boy.

"Awh… This does feel nice." Issei becomes overtaken by bliss.

"As far as I know only devils can do this, so I'll take responsibility of healing the injuries _you_ caused. You can go." She makes a bright smile and waves off the Fallen Angel.

Raynare stood up and made her way towards the door. "Hey wait!" Issei raised his hand to try to get her to stop.

"Issei I'm going to MY room." Raynare smirked at rias who made a jealous face. "See you tomorrow."

Raynare quietly shut the door on the two as she entered Issei's hallway. She made a satisfied smile as she entered her own bedroom, but after she shut her door that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Stupid Devil."

* * *

(Cut to the street. With Dohnaseek)

"Wake up Dumbass." A petite, blonde girl. With her hair tied in twin tails and wearing a gothic dress, kicked sand into the sleeping face of Dohnaseek.

"Millelt!?" Dohnaseek's eyes lit up as he look on at the blonde. "What happened? Where's Raynare? Is she alright?"

"No!" Millelt looked down in disappointment at the dark haired man. "According to Freed, the Red Dragon Emperor killed her, after you provided him with the information he needed to do so." Millelt's mouth curled up into a malicious grin. "Good work."

"What do you mean, why would you congratulate me on the loss of a comrade." Dohnaseek, didn't receive an answer, Millelt charged up a pink Light Spear. "AAAAHHHH!" With that, the lamp post which had previously bound the male Fallen Angel in place, was destroyed.

"Because, Idiot. We still have the girl and we still have the equipment. Which means now we can carry out the plan ourselves, and reap our own rewards." Millelt's words caused the dark haired man to smirk. Millelt madea crooked grin as well, before breaking into a wicked laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Okay so I'm kinda changing up the story a bit here. So from now on Millelt will be the bad Fallen Angel, since I killed her off in like 3 lines in my last story. But that means Raynare can be part of the "Harem" I guess. I don't know, but at least I wrote a fight finally. It only took like 4 chapters.

I don't have much to say today. Leave lots of reviews please. C ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright, see ya later." Issei smiles as he begins to close the door on Rias.

"Hey wai-"

"SLAM!"

Haaaaaaaah.." Issei lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god she's gone. What the hell is she thinking? Breaking into my house and taking her clothes off." Issei puts his hand over his right shoulder. "I'll give her credit, her little magic trick definitely works wonders."

"Yeah, I bet that's not the only _magical_ thing that happened last night." Raynare dressed in a white bathrobe stood in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room, her face not looking the least bit pleased. "So, did you put it in the princess?"

"Absolutely not." Issei said blankly.

"Yeah I figured as much, she was oozing with virginity last night. But what's wrong with you, are you gay or something?" Raynare said as the two entered a kitchen.

"You say that like its a bad thing. Homophobe." Issei said as he put his "Badass" apron around his waist and started the stove. "But unfortunately for all the men of the world, I am in fact straight. It's just, she's suuuper not my type."

"Yeah, she seemed like a maor bitch." Raynare added, as she looked over Issei's shoulder at the dish he was preparing.

"I know, right!?" Issei turned around to look the Fallen Angel in the eyes. "She's selfish, spoiled, inconsiderate, judgemental, and waaaaay too persistent. It's definitely annoying."

"Yet, you let her sleep with you." Raynare's eyebrow shot up.

"You said it yourself. My ribs were broken. I was in no position to reject magical healing crap." Issei said flipping an omlet in his pan. "And honestly. She's not _that bad._ "

"Well your not exactly perfect yourself you know." Raynare smirked. "Your definately brash and errogant. Plus despite being a battle manic you have no combat sense. You let your body take way more damage than you should've and you fight with no strategy, just using brute force."

"To be honest." Issei lowered his head in shame, as he explained himself. "Before yesterday, I had never been in a real fight, one where my life was at stake. I was able to scare off that blonde dude, by acting confident and not backing down. In reality I was a little afraid when I lost Balance Breaker, and my mind was racing so fast. I wasn't able to focus on my technique. It kinda sucks, but my training was totally useless in a real life, high stress scenario. I guess we still have some work to do." Issei says while looking down to his left hand.

"Man. I don't know if I should be impressed, by your toughness and resolve in an uncomfortable situation. Or think your pathetic for being so ridiculously unprepared." Raynare says while balancing her face on her hand.

"HEY!" Issei shouts in frustration. "I was being honest and opening up to you. You don't have to make me feel bad."

"And that's another thing." Raynare places a finger on her cheek as if she was thinking. "Your way too forgiving and trusting. I mean it worked out for me because I get to live here now, but I tried to kill you, twice. I don't know how many guys who would invite me to live with them after I threw a lightspear at them. But maybe….." Raynare shifts her finger, so that she is seductively touching her lips. "You fell for me after we kissed in the moonlight." The dark haired girl wrapped an arm around Issei's back, interrupting his cooking.

"I'm not to sure about that Bird Breath." Issei smirks, causing the Fallen Angel to unhand him. "So how did you sleep. Is there anything you need to feel more comfortable."

"I slept okay. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to decorate my room a bit. Also there's one other thing." Raynare undid the bow on her roab and let the white fabric hit the ground, revealing her nude body. "I don't have any clothes."

"Gulp!" Issei looks on at the Fallen Angels divine figure as his legs began to shake. "Y-yeah. I-I agree." A small stream of blood began to flow from Issei's left nostril.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Alright. My grandmother sent me some extra cash so that we could get you something to wear." Issei, who was dressed in his street clothes. His typical red undershirt, but over that he wore an unbuttoned white button down with a black checkered pattern and black slacks. "I'm glad you could find at least one thing to wear."

Raynare was wearing the school uniform she had been wearing the night she attempted to kill Issei. A standard white shirt, covered by a maroon button down top, with a short green skirt.

"I look stupid wearing a school uniform on a saturday." Raynare complains. "And these colors totally clash."

"You're the one who chose that school uniform. Remember, when you tried to kill me." Issei committed.

"Wow, really mature. Way to act like an adult and let things go." Raynare fired back with sarcasm.

"You tried to kill me! That's not something you just, let go." Issei blurted out. "Besides, you don't need to complain. It's not like you'd look bad in anything."

Raynare blushed slightly, lucky for her Issei was walking ahead of her and could not see her face. She quickly regained her composer. "My, my. Such a charmer. Nice try Casanova. You can act like a gentlemen, but we both know you like it the most when I'm not wearing clothes at all." Raynare smirked, as she referenced the events from earlier. This time it was Issei who blushed.

The two made there way to the local shopping center. They perused the multiple shops, until Raynare stopped in her tracks as she looked into a store.

"Something catch your eye?" Issei walked up next to the girl, looking into the store himself.

"Yeah." Raynare marveled at the vast selection of clothing, the story had to offer. "There is a ton of cute things in here, but there all name brands and expensive." In defeat, she slowly began to turn away from the store.

Issei grabs the dark haired girl and began to lead her into the store. "I won't hear anything about cost. C'mon, you can have whatever you want." Issei grinned at her, causing her eyes (and her face) to light up.

Raynare immediately got over her reserved cost cautious mentality as soon as she entered the store. She frantically jumped back and forth from various displays and racks, each time with a different article of clothing in hand.

After acquiring all the desired clothes. Raynare made her way to one of the changing rooms, dragging Issei with her. "Okay, wait here. I'm gonna try some of these on real quick."

"Alright." Issei agrees. 'She's so enthusiastic. Who knew she was so into clothes. I have to admit, when she acts like this its pretty cute.'

Issei stood silently waiting, feeling pretty awkward about standing alone in a women's clothing store. This awkward feeling would soon amplify as he seemed to be noticed by a few passers by. "Raynare, hurry up."

"Just give me a second." Raynare spoke from a changing room. "I'm just about finished." Issei sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Raynare spoke up once again. "Okay here I go."

The changing room curtain swung open, revealing the dark haired beauty inside. Now wearing a jet black top, just short enough to reveal a bit of her pale stomach. Over the shirt was a light pink jacket. Her pants where snow white and perfectly hugged her legs tightly."Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, wow." Issei's eyes light up as he marveled at the girls outfit.

"I guess you like it. Not surprising, really. I am a total knockout." The Falllen Angel's confidence exploded thanks to Issei's reaction. "The only problem is the price tag."

"I like it. Fuck the cost, your wearing it out." Issei said, obviously still entranced by the girl.

"Wow, Issei. We've only been hanging out for about 24 hours and you slept for like 13 of those you were sleeping, but I never would've guessed you'd be so assertive." Raynare wraps her arm around Issei's. "To be honest, it's pretty sexy."

Issei looked down at the smiling girl and there eyes met. The world seemed to slow as they stood, locked in an intimate gaze. Everything else faded as the two slowly grew closer and closer.

"AHEM!"

The Issei and Raynare both broke from their trance, as a large male store clerk stood behind them. "You two still have to pay for that."

"Oh, you're right." Issei broke away from the Fallen Angel and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

As Issei followed the Clerk to the register, Raynare stood by herself in the store. She closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh. "Huuh. What ever."

* * *

(Later)

After a long day of shopping, Issei and Raynare came across a brightly illuminated restaurant. Issei's eyes lit up as he looked up at establishments name.

"Whoa, This place is supposed to be extremely popular. All the reviews online are positive." Issei turned around to look raynare in the eyes. "So what do you think? Lets eat here." Raynare lowered her head and didn't take a step forward. "Raynare, is something wrong?"

The dark haired girl turned away from Issei. "Let's just eat at home."

"Why?" Issei walked around the girl, so that he could look her in the eyes. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"It looks like we're on a date!" Raynare raised her voice, and again turned her head from Issei, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "If the two of this went in there together, it would look like a date."

"And shopping all day didn't look like a date. Raynare you hand me pick out underwear for you." Issei tried reasoning with the girl, to no avail.

"That's different!" Raynare was getting pretty frustrated with Issei. "For the most part today I was in a changing room, so people couldn't see you with me. I'm a Fallen Angel, we don't go on dates. Guys have taken me to their houses, or to hotels, but never out in public. Nobody wants to be seen with a Fallen Angel in public. I know it looks like there are mostly humans here, but I guarantee that there is some supernatural being here that would see us and know what we are. Then the whole spiritual world would know that the Welsh Dragon dares to sully his name by associating with a dirty Angel." A small tear falls from the girls eye as she explains her reasoning.

A strong hand envelopes Raynares, as she looks up to meet Issei's glare. Issei begins to escort the dark haired girl to the door of the restaurant. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear me?"

Issei shifts so that his right arm was draped over Raynares right shoulder, bringing her in for a half hug. Issei approached woman in charge of seating. "Table for two, please." The woman left to check for openings, leaving the two alone. Issei turned to look at the girl. "If anyway sees us the only thing they're going to think is. Wow the Welsh Dragon is one lucky son of a bitch, because he's getting to spend his time with a beautiful girl." Issei said, eyes locked onto the girl. "Now let's have a nice meal."

* * *

(Later, again)

Raynare chuckles softly as she clings to Issei's arm. "Hey Issei-kun, tell me I'm beautiful again."

"What's gotten into you? Your so clingy." Issei looked down to find two bright eyes waiting in nervous anticipation. Issei was helpless against such an attack. "Fine. Raynare I think your very Beau-"

"Waahh!" an unknown scream interrupted Issei, getting the attention of the two.

"What was that?" Issei turned to Raynare.

"Beats me, let's find out." Raynare decided and the two of them rushed towards the sound.

The two jogged forward to find a fallen Nun, face first in the ground, her skirt and flown upwards, revealing her underwear. Raynare's eyes lit u p as she saw the girl.

"ASIA!" Raynare immediately rushed over to help the girl to her feet. "What are you doing out here, I thought you had gotten caught in the church fire."

'Shit! I almost murdered a nun!' Issei's eyes lit up as he thought of what could've been.

"Raynare-sama? I heard you were the one who died." Asia sat up and removed her hood, revealing long flowing blonde locks. "What are you doing out here, dressed like that? And who is this?" The blonde shifted her attention to Issei.

"This is Issei-kun, my b-boyfriend." Raynare stuttered as she introduced the boy, wondering how the boy would react to her words. "We just finished a really nice date."

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you." Issei held out a hand to the girl. "Is this a friend of yours?" Issei said turning to Raynare.

"Well, kinda. This is the girl who's sacred gear we were going to remove." Raynare nonchalantly spoke of killing the girl, as if it were normal.

"Yes, Raynare-sama promised to remove the disgusting curse that plagues me." Asia said, her voice filled with hope and joy.

Issei leans over to whisper in Raynare's ear. "That's kinda messed up. You know that would kill her, right?"

"I'm not gonna do it now." Raynare whispers back, as if she should immediately be forgive.

"Yes, even though Raynare-sama hasn't been around lately, Millelt-sama promises me that the operation will continue as planned." Asia smiles.

"I don't really think that's the best idea Asia-san" Issei warns the nun.

"Yeah, you shouldn't trust Millelt. She's kind of a psychopath." Raynare continues, unaware of the irony.

"I'm sorry Raynare-sama, but I have no choice." Asia puts her hood back as she prepares to leave. "I have to trust Millelt-sama. She promised that she would remove this curse and I can return home. It's nice to see you, but I must leave."

"Hey wait!" Issei tried to stop her, but she simply ignored him and walked away. Issei turned to face raynare. "What's up with her."

"She's a innocent, honest girl. But she is pretty naive and not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Raynare shrugged. "Nothing we can do now, you shouldn't interfere….. Anymore. Let's go home"

* * *

(Home)

"Alright, I'm gonna give Rias a call and let her know about Asia, maybe she can help. I'm also gonna ask if she can enroll you in school." Issei said as he pulled out his smart phone.

"Wait, you have Princess' number?" Raynare raised an eyebrow and sound rather upset at the mention of Rias.

"Yeah, why? I mean I have your number too." Issei didn't understand why the Fallen Angel was so upset.

"That's different. I live in you house, I'm on your cell phone plan, and you bought me my phone. Your words and your actions contradict. You say you don't like her, but you let her sleep in your bed naked. You say she's annoying, but you have her phone number. You need to make up your mind, do you like her or not." Raynare blew up at Issei, getting in hi face.

"I told you didn't I. I'm not into Rias Gremory and if it makes you feel better I'll text her instead." Issei thought that this would end the conversation, but Raynares face didn't move any farther away.

"Good, because I think I decided something." Raynare's face kept getting closer and closer and more and more of her body began to press against the boy. "It's kinda embarrassing, but hear me out."

"W-What are you talking about." Issei's focus waived, as the soft feminine body of the Fallen Angel seductively pressed against his. "Aren't you getting a bit cl-"

Issei was cut short as Raynare pressed her pillowy lips against the boys.

"MMMMPHH!" Issei struggled, shocked by the turn of events.

The kiss continued for multiple seconds and Issei began to shift from shock to acceptance. Raynare eventually pulled away from Issei, leaving a small string of saliva between the two mouths. "Issei…. I like you"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Okay y'all didn't like my last chapter, According to the reviews. In my defence I would like to reiterate something. This story is first and foremost a comedy. That doesn't however excuse poor character writing and under-explaining certain situations, so for that I apologize. And to Inquisitor (guest), I can get you in touch with my dealer.

I would like to bring something to the attention of my audiences. Issei in this story is kind of a jerk, but not on purpose. Issei, even though he lacks experience and common sense, is very confident in his abilities. One of the complaints I received about the last chapter was that Issei acted kinda stupid in the last chapter. In my defense, that's the point. Issei makes bad choices, but usually he has his Balance Breaker to bail him out. Even though Issei is stronger than most of the characters I've introduced so far, he is terribly inexperienced, which means he can be bested in combat.

Another complaint is that Issei forgave Rias waaaay too fast and to that I say "Yeah, he did. Its cuz he's dumb." Issei throughout a majority of his life was sheltered by Ddraig, who focused on training over social interactions. Because of this Issei is extremely naive and forgiving. And technically he didn't forgive Rias, more like he was in immense pain and she offered a quick and easy remedy, so Issei excepted.

As for this chapter, I decided to do more of a romantic comedy spin on a filler chapter. I think I might be pushing Raynare as the main girl, at least for right now. Asia will get more focus later on in the story and Riser will bring all attention back to Rias, but right now Issei likes Raynare. I think her snarky personality allows for more comedic opportunities, so that's my reasoning. I hope y'all are having an amazing New Year so far, and see ya later. Bye (I'm bringing it back I don't care)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ugh" Issei began to stir from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening. Issei began to stretch his arm forward, before his hand was met something unusually soft. "This isn't a pillow… Well crap."

"Mmmmmmmm" A groggy groan came from a mass hidden in the sheets, before sitting up to reveal Raynare. "So that's how you say good morning? Jeez Issei, I expected more from you, Perv."

"I still don't understand why you insist on sleeping in my bed." Issei sat up himself, as to meet Raynares eyes.

"I already told you." The dark haired girl rubbed her eyes. "I wuv you. You Stupid Idiot." Raynare said very monotone, as she was still recovering from a long slumber.

"Hmmmm." Issei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you keep telling me, but I still don't believe you."

"That's super rude you know." Raynare said causing Issei to roll his eyes again. "But I don't blame you. I know it sounds crazy, but I really do have feelings for you. Maybe it's not love, but I do like you alot. So your just gonna have to accept that." Raynare shot Issei a huge bright smile, before she made her way to the edge of the bed. As she stood up, all the bed sheets fell off of the girl, totally exposing her near flawless body.

"Really…." Issei picked up a blanket from off of his bed. "Cover yourself." Issei lobbed the blanket towards the girl, hoping to cover her. Raynare skillfully dodged the incoming projectile, leaving her still completely nude.

"Oh, Issei. I think you dropped this." Raynare bent down to pick up the blanket, lifting her rear-end up right in front of Issei's eyes. Needless to say he got saw everything. A small amount of blood began to flow from Issei's nose. "Oh grow up. You better hurry, we have school today"

Issei quickly wipes his nose as he awkwardly rushes to get out of his bed. "What do you mean, I'm just gonna have to accept it."

"Because Idiot. Your the first guy I've ever met who knows I'm a fallen angel and is still nice to me. Your still here. You may not realize it, but that really means a lot to me." Raynare says with her back turned to Issei, so that he couldn't see her face. "You just have to accept my feelings, because I'm never gonna let you get away." Raynare twirled around, chest bouncing when as she moved. The fallen angel shot an enormous smile at the brown haired boy, causing Issei to blush profusely. "I'm gonna take a shower, you coming?"

* * *

(At Kuoh Academy)

As Issei entered the front entrance to the academy, immediately all eyes were on him. Faces of intrigue, confusion, and jealousy filled the crowds. It was typical for the new kid to receive this sort of attention from his classmates, but Issei had been going to Kuoh for well over a month now so the new kid cliche had pretty much worn off at this point. Now Issei's classmates were staring for an entirely different reason.

Murmuring could be heard amongst the crowd. Issei couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, but he knew it wasn't good.

'Uuuuuhhhhgggggg! This sucks' Issei rolls his eyes as he evaluates his current situation. 'I knew this was a bad idea, but _SHE_ isn't helping.' Issei looks over his shoulder to find Raynare gleefully clinging to his arm.

Raynare was dressed in the standard Kuoh girl's uniform. A white button down shirt, black ribbon bow tie, black button-down corset, and an extremely short magenta skirt. She made a completely blissful face as she tightly hugged Issei's arm, burying it in her large chest.

'I guess this isn't that bad.' Issei tried to tell himself. 'As long as no more attention is drawn to us.'

"ISSEI HYOUDOU!"

Issei's eye's exploded open in shock, as he looked down to find a short pink haired girl. "Oh, Katase. Uhhhhh. Is something the matter?" Issei tried to feign ignorance.

"Is something the matter?" Raynare's face tightened up as a vein on her forehead began to throb. "Oh, nothing. I just want to know. Who exactly, is this girl?" An angry smile plastered on her face.

"Oh this is… Yuuma." Issei said after hesitating slightly.

"Yuuma, huh. That's a very pretty name." Katase fake smile remained as she began to shake. "Two questions. One, just how do you know this girl. Two, why is your arm buried in her tits."

Raynare stepped forward. Freeing Issei's arm, but still holding a tight grasp on the boy's hand. "It's simple, I can answer both your questions at once." Raynare stepped forward, sound confident, but dropping her usual sarcastic tone. "Issei is my boyfriend."

"""BOYFRIEND!""" The entire crowd exclaimed at the same time

"RING!" "RING!" "RING!"

"Oh, Issei that's the bell. I don't wanna be late on my first day." Raynare resumed her former position, clinging to Issei's arm.

With that the area in front of the school was cleared out, leaving poor Katase all by herself. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-Boyfriend."

* * *

(Later)

Issei took a seat at his homeroom desk. Glares of jealousy emanating from Issei's male classmates seemed to burn their way to Issei's very core. Nevertheless, the brown haired boy kept his composure and simply turned to look out the window.

""ISSEI!""

Two boy rushed over to Issei's desk. One who had a shaved head with rather large ears. The other with glasses and uncombed hair. ""WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!""

"Morning Matsuda, Motohama." Issei said very montoned, as if he was deep in thought.

"Oh yeah, morning."

"Good morning Issei."

The two boys get so caught up in politely greeting their friend, that they almost forget their anger. Unfortunately for Issei, this temporary peace wouldn't last long.

""ISSEI!"" The two scream directly in Issei's face, causing the boy to flinch slightly.

"Ugh, What's the problem with you two?" 'Not that I don't already know.' Issei mentally prepares for the response of his "Friends".

"How could you." Motohama began wiping his glasses as tears began to flow from below the lenses.

"You broke the bro code, man." Matsuda nodded in twine. Issei simply rolled his eyes at the two.

"We all agreed we'd get bagging girlfriends together, but you went and showed us up." Motohama said between his pitiful sobs.

"What? You mean you two haven't gotten yours yet? C'mon guys it's been a whole month, you guys need to up your game I guess." Issei mocked as he turned his head back to the outside world.

"Well excuse us for not being perfectly sculpted like a greek god. Issei, your abs have abs. You walk outside and panties drop to the ground. Your only redeeming quality is that until now, is that you never really showed interest in women. Now you walk into school with one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. We don't have perfect eyes, or hair that majestically dances in the wind." Matsuda took over for the crying Motohama.

"I don't know. Maybe you could try being charming to make up for the lack of looks." Issei calmly fires back, causing the two to back away, they had obviously been hurt by Issei's comment.

"Alright everybody!" Issei's homeroom teacher shouted, quieting everyone down and getting the attention of the class. "We have a new student today, so please welcome her."

Raynare strolled in through the front door and made her way to the chalkboard at the front of the class. The dark haired girl elegantly wrote Yuuma Amano on the board in kanji.

"Hello, everyone." Raynare bowed to the class. "My name Is Yuuma Amano, but please call me Yuuma. I am extremely happy to be joining the same class as my loving boyfriend, Issei." She lightly waved her fingers at Issei and the angry glaring resumed. "I hope we can all get along."

Raynare left the front of the glass and confidently walked to Issei's desk, before taking a look around. "Ise, there are no empty seats around. Could you please move so we can sit together." Raynare said softly, trying to act shy.

"Haah." Issei sighed taking a quick look at his beloved view before turning back to Raynare. "Su-."

"No." Katase stood up from the desk in front of Issei. "Don't worry _Ise_ I'll move." Her voice was filled with anger. "I'm sure you want to sit with your _Girlfriend._ "

"Oh, thanks Katase." Issei smiled brightly, not picking up on the girls anger.

"Jerk." The pink haired girl mumbled as she stormed off towards her new seat.

Raynare takes the seat in front of Issei and shoots her boyfriend a delightful grin before turning back to the lesson. 'This is gonna be a long school year.' Issei thought as he refocused himself on the green grass outside his window.

* * *

(Lunch)

"RING!" "RING!" "RING!" As the bell for lunch sounded throughout Kuoh, all the students began to stir from their seats.

'Huh, I don't see Katase. I guess she went to eat with the kendo club today.' Issei thought as he dug through his bag, for his lunch box.

"ISE!" Raynare swings her chair around, her face lit in a bright smile. "Let's eat together!"

"Of course. It's pretty obvious we'd eat together." Issei scooted over, giving the girl a place to sit.

She immediately took advantage of the opportunity. She pulls her chair up directly next to Issei and takes a seat, making sure their bodies are touching as much as possible. "I know it's obvious, cause I'm your girlfriend." Raynare sounded absolutely giddy as she hugged the boy next to her. "I just love saying that."

"Yeah, I know. You've said it every chance you get and now the whole school knows." Issei sounded rather annoyed as he took a sip from a bottle of green tea.

"Ise." Raynare whimpered as tears began to bubble in her eyes. "Are you mad that people know we're dating? Does it embarrass you that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Quit the tears." Issei says as he pulls the girls head towards his own. "You don't embarrass me, now let's eat." With that Raynare brightened back up.

Issei and Raynare both pulled out similar lunch boxes and opened them to reveal near Identical food items.

Raynare drops a crispy brown ball, from her chopsticks into her mouth. Her faces is overtaken by joy as she bites down on the morsel. "Issei… Your cooking is phenomenal."

"Of course it is, It has ro be to satisfy my appetite." Issei sits back as Raynare feeds his ego.

"Satisfy huh. Great word choice, Hyoudou-kun."

An unknown voice coming from behind Issei causes him to jump in his seat. "Really Kiryuu-san. Is your mind ever anywhere accept the gutter?"

"Hey Yuuma-chan." Kiryuu totally ignored Issei. "Why are you dating Hyoudou -kun anyway. I know he's super hot, but he also has the personality of a log. So why is a knockout like you with such a boring dude."

Raynare grabs the bottom of Issei's shirt and lifts it up, revealing his incredibly sculpted six pack.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense." Kiryuu nodded.

"I'm just kidding. It's not his abs that I love, though they do help. I love him because of how kind and understanding he is. He accepts me for who I truly am, no matter what anyone else would think." Raynare shoots the boy a bright smile, causing him to look away with a blush. "Also, I don't know what he's like here at school, but at home he's anything but boring." Raynare says with a sultry grin.

"Oh really. How so?" Kiryuu asks, also making a perverted face. Raynare doesn't respond with words. Rather she holds her hands out parallel, 8 or 9 inches away from each other. Kiryuu's glasses began to gleam and conceal her eyes as she looks downward at Issei's crotch. "Oh…. Wow."

"Knock it off!" Issei shouts as he covers up his. . . Area.

* * *

(Later/ Raynare's POV)

'This school thing Isn't so bad. It's so cute when Issei gets flustered. He thinks he's cool but he gets so easily embarrassed, it's almost adorable.' Raynare giggled to herself as she thought of the boys reactions. 'Okay, math class. Not that I have to, but I'm going to use this opportunity to show Issei just how much better I am then everyone else. Brains are a total turn on, and I'm a genius.'

"Alright class, Please solve the problem on the board." The teacher scribbled down a seemingly random assortment of numbers and letters. "Accept you Issei. Give the rest of the class a fifty second head start."

'Wait…. Calculus….. Crap.' A bead of sweat began to dribble down Raynares face. 'It's not that I don't know Calculus, but it has been awhile. Well lets see. I have to compare these two equations in order to find X. And of course they didn't provide us with a graph.'

Time passed as Raynare scribbled down some numbers before quickly erasing her progress. 'C'mon Raynare, you know this. Just think…..I got it! Its 4!'

"Alright, Issei. Go." The teacher waved sounding rather disappointed.

"X equals 3.684." Issei said as he tapped away on his smartphone. Looking rather bored.

The teacher took a quick look around the room, getting more and more frustrated as he saw the answers, until he looked upon Raynares work. "Close Amano-san. Issei please help explain to her where she went wrong."

'Ugh this is not impressive.' Raynare buried her face in her books.

* * *

(After School/ Issei's POV)

"Why do you get to be on your phone in class?" Raynare asked stopping along next to Issei, obviously still upset by how the afternoons events played out.

"I'm probably the second smartest person here, if not the first. Of course get special treatment. What are they gonna say? Issei you need to study." Issei said mockingly as the two of them continued their walk.

Issei and Raynare simply strolled past the old school building without a second thought as they continued to head for the main gates.

"HEY WAIT!" A voice called out causing Issei to stop. He turned around to find Rias running after him. "Ha ha ha. Where do you think your going,"

"Uuuuhhhh. Home?" Issei rose an eyebrow, not fully understanding her question.

Really? After I pulled so many strings to get your Fallen Angel friend into MY school. You think you can just skip on club activities?" Rias placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the boy.

"Well if I'm not mistaken. I was kicked out of your club las week." Issei said with a grin. "Which means I'm not skipping anything. I don't have any club activities."

Rias' commanding pose withered away and she lowered her head, looking slightly depressed. "That's not-"

"I don't want you in my Peerage and I don't want you in my club." Issei quoted Rias, silencing the girl. "I'm sorry I couldn't Go Die, but I have some plans left for my life."

"I was mistaken and angry. I lost control I'm sorry." Rias attempted to defend herself.

"I understand, but do you know what a FRIEND does in that situation? Regardless of their feelings a FRIEND would've given their FRIEND the benefit of the doubt as they calmly asked them if said allegations were true. Instead of blowing up on them and saying they don't deserve to live." Issei remained firm in his stance. "You did let my friend into this school and you did heal my injuries, but your behavior is too inconsistent, I don't know if I should give you another chance."

"I said I was sorry." Rias' voice began to waiver and the strength and confidence, which had previously been on full display was completely gone. "I don't know what else to do." Drops began to fall of the red head's face.

"Oh crap." Raynare spoke up. "Issei I don't think those are fake."

"Rias… Stop…" Issei tried to calm the girl down, but the frequency of tears increased and sobs could be heard from the girl.

"I….. I….. I need you." Rias quickly inhaled through her nose as she continued to cry. "I can't…. We aren't strong enough…...He'll win…I'm Sorry…"

"Ugh" Issei grabbed the girls hand and began leading her away.

"What…. What are you doing?" Rias asked as she began to wipe her eyes

"Yeah Issei. Just what are you doing." Raynare glared at how Rias' dainty hand fit perfectly into Issei's.

Issei turned to the red haired girl. "You said it yourself. There's a club meeting today. Prez."

With that Rias' blue eyes lit up and she just looked in awe at the boy. "...Yeah…."

* * *

(2 hours later)

Issei, who was now cloaked in the crimson armor of his Balance Breaker, pushed open the old wooden door of the Occult Research Club Room.

"The training facility here is incredible." Issei said as his armor dissipated in a brilliant red glow. "I don't think I've ever had a workout that good." The sweat that drenched Issei's body proved that his time was not wasted.

"It's new." The white haired Koneko stated. "There's a spell on it, where the stronger the person who's training on it is. The more resistance placed on their body. I like it too."

"Yeah that is helpful." Issei nodded, flinging sweat from his hair.

"Gross." Koneko added

"Akeno, please show Issei to the shower and get him an extra pair of clothes." Rias spoke up, her face no longer flushed from the tears.

"Oooh. I'll go with you." Raynare followed as her eyes filled with hunger.

"No you don't." Rias blocked the angels way with a magic circle. "We won't have those kind of relationships in MY clubroom."

"Perv." Koneko spoke as she lifted a tea cup to her mouth.

"It still surprises me how a gentleman, like Issei-kun. Could fall for such a dirty creature as yourself." Akeno added, sounding less passive and more aggressive.

"Jealous." Raynare smirked.

"Oh, you don't even know." Akeno said firing a deadly glare at the Fallen Angel

"Akeno, that's quite enough. Raynare is a guest of Issei's, which means she is a guest of mine. Please show her some respect." Rias glared back.

The room was full of so much tension that the air could suffocate a person.

Kiba looked back and forth across the room, he hadn't been part of the conversation, so he felt like it was up to him to break the tension. "Well….. As far as I've heard. Raynare-san and Issei-kun are dating. Congratulations to the both of you….. ACK"

With that, the tension in the air could now choke a devil.

* * *

(Later at the convenience store)

"I can't believe Raynare demanded I come all the way out here to get her some Ice Cream." Issei complained as he exited through the sliding doors of the store, carrying two plastic bags. "One of these days I'm finally gonna give her a piece of my m-"

Issei stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened and the bags dropped to the floor. "Is that-"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Unfortunately this will probably be the last time for a while that I can do more than one chapter a week, so Its good I left it off on a cliff hanger so you have to wait a whole week to learn what happens. Hahaha.

Anyway. I've been working on my writing style and this chapter is kinda the beginning of what I hope to be a positive change. I'll have you know I read everyone of my reviews, positive or negative and I try to follow the suggestions I'm given. This story isn't very concrete, I know where I want this story to go, but how it gets there is still up in the air, so leave more reviews on what you want to see. Till next time. Buy$$$$$$$$$


	7. Q and A 1

Q and A-1

Alright, so any of you who are here from my last story are familiar with the fact that I like to do Q and A's. Normally I'd do it at the end of the season/volume, but lots of questions have been piling up recently (I guess that's my fault for not fully explaining my characters motivations or personalities, so sorry.) I'm nowhere near done with this volume, but I do have spare time today, so I figured I could at least do this much for y'all.

* * *

So let me start this by saying a few things that will probably answer most of the questions.

1- Most of you have probably realized by now, but this story is a comedy. One of the most popular parts of my last story was how I would put in subtle yet funny jokes. So naturally in this one I removed all subtly and simply through as many jokes as I possibly can at you, hoping one of them will make you laugh and you'll be fooled to thinking I'm actually funny.

Of course this story till has its serious moments and fight scenes, but the technically this story is supposed to be funny. That's why three of the most prominent characters (Issei, Raynare, and Ddraig) are all light hearted and comedic characters.

2-Issei is Dumb

Issei is dense, dumb, inexperienced, and Rash. Not to mention, egotistical and naive (To an extent). I have plans to flesh out Issei's character and why he's like this in later chapters, so I'll try not to spoil anything.

Now let's get to the questions

* * *

1- Darth56 asks- will he be a devil or will he take his own path.

-Okay I know that this wasn't really, but I just want to address this. A lot of you have asked if I'm gonna make Issei a devil or not. At this point I only have ideas from this point to the fight with vali, I do have on scenario where he becomes a devil and another where he does not. I will say if Issei joins any faction he will become a devil, because this Issei wouldn't really work as an Angel and making him a Fallen Angel doesn't feel right to me. At this point Its highly improbable that Issei would become a devil before the fight with Vali, but after that I have no idea.

* * *

2-CrimsonAzazel ask- if Ddraig has been awakened for that long shouldn't Issei know about all the supernatural?

-Not necessarily. While training Issei, Ddraig wanted to make sure that defeating the Vanishing Dragon. The Supernatural, having a girlfriend, social interactions, anything that distracted Issei from his destiny was unnecessary and didn't need to be on Issei's mind. After unlocking Balance Breaker and entering high school, Issei was given more freedom and was allowed to expand his personality, but Issei remains shut off which is why he didn't have a girlfriend.

* * *

3- Mike786 asks- While you are going with all OC stuff in this fic, why not change the harem by adding Raynare, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Yasaka and maybe some goddesses (from Kyoto).

-I'll be honest. Mike here was actually the one who gave me the idea of making Raynare the main girl, which turned out to be one of my more popular choices. So thanks Mike! Now I do have plans for Kuroka (Coming pretty soon actually) but as for the others, Kalawarner is definitely gonna die (Spoilers, Raynare's gonna kill her) but the others may have potential.

* * *

4- Darth56 says- issei does not need to be a devil if he needs a power up he can have draig turn him in to a dragon.

-I do plan on having Issei becoming a Dragon, but I don't know that it won't be Ddraig alone who converts him into a dragon and he won't be 100% dragon.

* * *

5- CrimsonAzazel says- there was literally no point in making Issei join the ORC…

-True, Issei did not have to join the ORC. The reason I did so was for the reason of introducing the ORC and to have Rias blow up on him in the later chapter. Also the ORC is where Issei will be doing a majority of his training. On of the major reasons for this choice was that Koneko (She's monotoned and sarcastic) and Kiba (Possibly homosexual) male for incredible comedic opportunities.

* * *

6- CrimsonAzazel asks- You should have Issei learn magic from D'draig so he can be more versatile, right now he's just a brawler in armour, it makes him kind of bland

-I am definitely gonna give Issei a new variety of powers as the story goes on. The story is called Red Dragon's Power (BOOSTED) so Issei's abilities will be a major point of emphasis in this story. Having him learn magic would be a good Idea.

* * *

7- Thedevilgamer asks- you could make issei go have insomnia (unable to fall asleep) which would make him psychotic.

-For any of you who read my last story, you'll know that Issei had a power known as Dominating Fury, which essentially made him go crazy violent (I hope that is something you'd want.) Dominating Fury will make an appearance in this story as well, but will be slightly different. If any of you have any suggestions on how you'd want it to work. PM me with your Ideas and I promise to respond to you directly.

* * *

8- CrimsonAzazel asks- Why the hell is he so cocky and upset about not finding good opponents yet he's hit by like every god damn thing thrown at him, he has no battle sense to excuse having a battle maniac attitude. Also, being the Red Emperor Dragon doesn't make his natural body more resilient.

-Issei had never fought a Supernatural opponent and he's immediately through into a brawl with two far more experienced fighters than himself, so it would make sense that he had a rough time fighting them. Also, he didn't have a more resilient body, rather Freed chose to play with him rather than simply killing him. He still took massive damage and Rias had to heal him. As far as the battle manic attitude. When it comes to Issei, I'm going for more of a parody of battle manic characters when I write Issei.

* * *

9- Inquisitor asks- Issei just forgive Rias like that? What the hell? What is wrong with him?

-To be fair, Issei didn't forgive Rias until chapter 6, in chapter 4 Issei simply let Rias heal him, because he's afraid of going to the hospital. Issei is a very forgiving character (He started dating a girl who tried to kill him just about a week prior) he is definitely an optimist in that regard. Nevertheless when Issei finally did truly forgive Rias, I believe it was warranted. Rias is a very prideful and selfish girl, but nevertheless she genuinely apologized to Issei and admitted she was wrong. She tried her very best to make things write with Issei by healing him and letting Raynare go to Kuoh (You'll soon find out that Rias REALLY doesn't like raynare, so that was pretty mature of her) and I think that Issei didn't make a mistake by forgiving her when he did.

* * *

Alright those are the most pressing questions that I wanted to address (Without giving too many spoilers) If your okay with spoilers and have a question PM me and I'll make sure to answer it. Now leave a lot more questions in the reviews, thank y'all. BYE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe Raynare demanded I come all the way out here to get her some Ice Cream." Issei complained as he exited through the sliding doors of the store, carrying two plastic bags. "One of these days I'm finally gonna give her a piece of my m-"

Issei stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened and the bags dropped to the floor. "Is that-" Issei's muscles began to tense as he started to tremble. His mouth slowly opened in shock. "A…. A….. A…. ACHOOO!"

Issei releases a sneeze so intense that it knocks him to the ground, revealing a black cat directly in front of his feet.

"Ugh. My allergies suck." Issei scrambled back to his feet, grabbing the bags on the way back up. "All right, shoo." Issei waived his hand at the cat, which didn't obey. Rather than leaving the black cat simply tilted its head, golden eyes shining in the moonlight. "Wait a second…."

 **[Something the matter partner?]** Ddraig sounded off, causing Issei's left hand to light up green.

Issei bent down in front of the feline. He carefully studied the cat, placing his hand on his chin. "Yeah….." Issei carefully pets the cat, causing it to pure in delight. "You see its fur. It's much too clean and well groomed for this cat to be a stray."

 **[So, what do you plan to do about this partner.]**

Issei wrapps the cat tightly in his arms as he stands back up. "Well I can't just leave her here. I'll take her home. That way when her owners starts looking for her she'll be alive and well. ACHOO!"

* * *

(Issei's House)

"I'm back!" Issei announces as he quietly shuts his front door. Issei walks into his dark, seemingly empty kitchen. "Raynare? Are you here?" Issei sets the frozen treats down on the table.

The kitchen lights immediately flicker on, illuminating the room. "Ahem!" Raynares voice echoed from behind Issei, causing the boy to freeze in place. "You're late."

"Umm. I was at the pharmacy. Picking up allergy pills." Issei said as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Pharmacy huh. You know Issei I've been played before, but that excuse is just…." Issei turned his body around, revealing the small black cat to the Fallen Angel. "Issei…. What is that?"

"Well." Issei looked down at the cat, then back up at his girlfriend. A confused look painted across his face. "It's a cat."

"Yeah I can see that. My question is, why is she here?" Raynare crossed her arms as she glare at Issei.

Issei began to scratch is chin as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well, um. You see…"

* * *

(One Explanation Later)

"You just saw some random stray outside of a convenience store and decided to bring her home." Raynare deadpanned, looking rather displeased with the boy sitting across from her. "Jeez Issei, you really are an idiot sometimes."

"I really wish you'd quit calling me an Idiot all the way." Issei shook his head at the girls insult. "Plus, there's no way she's a stray. Just look at how clean and pretty her fur is." Issei began to pet the back of the cat's head. The cat responded by leaning into the boy's hand, a satisfied pure escapes the feline's lips. "See, she's so well trained. There's no way she's a stray."

"Yeah, yeah." Raynare rolled her eyes, as evidence continued to disprove her previous claim. "Why do you call her a "she". Have you actually checked?"

"No. She just feels like a she." Issei looked down at the black cat in his lap. "But maybe I should check."

Issei flipped the cat onto it's back and grabbed hold of one it's hind legs, causing the feline's yellow eyes to seemingly widen. "Yep, she's a girl. AHH!"

Three parallel claw marks appeared across Issei's face as the cat slowly began to walk away from the stunned boy, her face seemed rather agitated.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raynare erupted into a huge laughing fit. "Ha ha ha….. C'mon Issei, you gotta treat a lady with more respect. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Issei began to rub the scratches on his face. "That was weird, it was almost like she slapped me." Issei looked on as the cat curled itself on the couch. "Something feels weird about her….. ACHOOO!"

* * *

(Next Day: After school)

"WHOOP! That was a great work out." Issei says as he and Raynare enter through the front door of.

"Work out? You just knocked that knight guy around for a few hours, while I sat and awkwardly sipped tea in the clubroom. I don't think that Rias lady likes me very much." Raynare complained before pinching her nose. "Also, you really need a shower. You smell like death."

Issei lifted up his arm before taking a whiff of his own stench, causing his face to contort in disgust. "You're right. I'm gonna go shower then I'll cook us something." WIth this, Raynare's expression quickly perked up.

Issei made his way to the bathroom door, when he immediately stopped as he heard the sound of running water mixed with a sound he didn't recognize.. "Is that….. Humming?" Issei immediately summoned his gauntlet and quickly opened his door. "Alright! Who's …. There?"

Issei opened the door to find the cat standing alone on the bathroom floor, dripping wet. The shower was running and a towel that looked to have been used sat next to cat on the floor. "Meow." The cat sat still on the floor looking rather unassuming. This would change as soon her eye's fell on Issei's crimson gauntlet which immediately capture all of her attention.

"I have tons of questions. Like how did you get in here and how did you turn on the shower." Issei dispelled his gauntlet as he ran his hand under the cascade of sprinkling water. "But right now the water is a perfect temperature, so I plan to take advantage of that."

The black cat remains unblinking as she seemingly stares at the boy as he removes clothes. Her feline eyes light up as Issei unbuckles his belt falls to the ground, causing the cats lower jaw to drop open. "Whoa girl. Are you okay? Are you hungry or something, it's almost like your drooling."

* * *

(Later)

Issei sat upright in his bed, lightly scratching the head of his feline friend as he read over a good book. The black cat began to lovingly rub herself against the boy as she purred with delight.

"Well don't you two look cosy." Raynare walked up to the bed with her arms crossed. "Alright cat, scooch. I'm gonna be cuddling with him tonight."The Fallen Angel glared down at the cat, who sat unmoving in the same spot. "Fine, I guess I'll do it myself."

Raynare reached over to move the cat, when she was met with a sharp. "HSSSSSS!" As the cat swatted at her with her claws.

"Whoa! What the hell was that." Raynare backed away from the ferocious feline. "You know for a female cat, she's acting like a real Bi-"

"Alright I get." Issei interrupted. "Don't worry I'll fix it." Issei said as he lifted the cat up in his arms and scooting to the side, making room for Raynare to lay next to him on the other side.

"You really do have a heck of a personality, for a cat." Issei scolded his pet.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

The sheets on Issei's bed began to stir as he moved to sit upright. As he attempted to relocate his right hand, he realized it was trapped between what he knew to be a girls arm and something incredibly soft.

"Alright Raynare. Time to get up." Issei lightly nudged the sleeping girl with his opposite hand, receiving no response. Issei grabbed hold of the sheet and quickly yanked it away. "Seriously, we're gonna be late if you don't-"

Issei's eye's nearly exploded as they scanned the body that lays next to him. A girl with dark hair, much longer than Raynares, but what stood out the most would probably be the two cat-like tails protruding from her lower back and the cat like ears a top her head. Normally this would have been what caught Issei's attention the most, but right now he was more focused on how she was completely naked in his bed. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what?"

The woman begins to stir and her eyes began to open slightly. "Huh. Morning already?" The girl immediately jumps into Issei's lap and began to nuzzle her head into his chest. "Nya! Pet me more….. Wait, did you get smaller?" The cat-like woman quickly scanned the area, before looking down at her own arms. "AHHH! My transformation wore off!" The girl quickly turned to Issei and shot him an awkward smile. "Heh. Well I guess you were gonna find out anyway, so now's a good a time as any. I may not be an ordinary house cat." The cat-lady winks playfully.

Issei stagers backwards away from the nude woman. "W-Wait…. Your the cat!" Issei eye's carefully study the woman as he attempts to assess the situation. On further examination the cat-like woman appeared to be in her early twenties if she were human. Her golden eyes seemed to sparkle in shine in the morning twilight, She had a rather impressive figure, her breasts may be even bigger than Raynares.

"See something you like." The cat girl smirks, causing Issei to quickly evert his gaze. "Yes it's true. In order to preserve my mission, I took on the form of a cat. Luckily a really nice, cute guy decided to take me in and fed and cleaned me. Thanks for that by the way and rather than "That Cat" please call me Kuroka."

"Mission, what mission?" Issei asked, looking directly into Kuroka's eyes. The boy was glowing with intrigue.

"Oh, yes my righteous mission." Kuroka draped her hand across her forehead as she leaned back in a dramatic pose. "I, being the incredible big sister I am, have been searching for my adorable younger sister for years and I was following a lead from a very reliable source, stating that she was here in Kuoh."

"Wow! That does sound pretty righteous." Issei nodded. "I guess I kinda messed that up when I basically kidnapped you."

"Don't worry, if I didn't want to go with you the other night, I wouldn't've." Kuroka waived of Issei's concern, before continuing her story. "I was going to leave last night, but I decided to stay after catching a glimpse of something interesting." Issei blushed intensely before covering up his crotch area with. "No not that, but damn dude. Way to go genetics. I'm talking about your gauntlet."

"Wait. You recognized it." Issei jumped to his knees, putting himself mere inches from Kuroka's face.

"Of course I do, Sekiryuutei-sama." Kuroka winks. "In fact I personally know the Hakuryuukou as well."

At this Issei's expression exploded with a passionate fire. "The Vanishing Dragon! You know him?!"

"Hehehe." The cat-woman chuckled. "Yes, I know HER very well."

"A her?" Issei repeats. "That's pretty unexpected, but nevertheless. You have to take me to her!" Grasps both of Kuroka's hands, practically begging the girl.

"I'll see what I can do." Kuroka smiles brightly. "But you have to promise me to…..Get down!" Kuroka tackles the boy into the bed as a glowing red spear passes over the both of their heads.

Raynare stands at the doorway to Issei's bedroom, she burning with anger so intense it was as if she was coated in a red aura. "ISSEI HYOUDOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Raynare hurled another red light spear.

* * *

(After School)

Issei was walking alone in a small suburban area in north Kuoh carrying a large box. "Ugh, this is sooooo boring." Issei groaned. "I guess I can't be angry since I was the one who asked."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Please, please, please, please, please, please." Issei Gravaled in a bent over bow as he pleaded to Rias who was sitting at her ORC desk. "A job, some errands, I'll even sweep the damn clubroom, but I really can't go home after school today, I fear for my life. Raynare may actually kill me."

"Not like I blame her." Rias commented. "That's what you get for being a playboy. Poor Raynare-chan, no girl deserves to go through something like that."

"Oh, come on. I didn't do anything." Issei groaned.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do." Rias says with a sharp glare. "If you're really desperate to get out of your house, then there is one job I can give you, but I warn you it's incredibly boring."

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"Noooooo! She was right!" Issei yelled into the sky. "I guess this is better than dealing with the land mine that is my house right now. I just hope my house is still standing when I get home."

Issei stopped in front of a standard suburban house in the middle of a cul de sac, nothing really stood out about it except for the fact that it looked slightly newer than the rest of the houses on the block. A sharp breeze blew in from behind Issei, causing his neck hairs to stand up on end. "Geez, I don't know what it is, but this place feels wrong."

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Oh, yes." A mans sounded from inside the building. "It's unlocked. Please come in and set the box in the doorway."

Issei compiled as he entered the stranger's home. After setting the box down the boy Issei made his way into a large dimly lighted living room where a man sat, spread out across the long couch. He was a fairly large, well built japanese man. His messy bangs had all been dyed blonde and he wore a charcoal grey kimono. "Hey your no devil." The man smirked.

"Ah…. No, but I did deliver your box." Issei said as he slowly began to back away towards the door.

"So your just gonna walk away, sekiryuutei?" The strange man raised an eyebrow.

A look of pure shock manifested on Issei's face. "How did you-"

"And to think I came all the way to Kuoh just to see you." The man continued.

"What are you talking about? How do you know I'm the sekiryuutei. Just who are you?" Issei summoned his gauntlet, which he used to lift the man up by his shirt. "You better start making sense, now!"

"I even went through all the trouble of buying your old house so you would come and find me, but that didn't work. I had to buy a box of Pornos just to get you out here." The man shot Issei a malicious glare as he spoke.

Issei released his grip as he staggered backwards. "M-my house. No, this is….. I-I swore I would never come back here…. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I guess it makes that you wouldn't recognize this place. I mean after a fire like that, they had to do some major remodeling. They relocated the front door, rearranged the window place on the building." The strange man nonchalantly spoke of architecture as Issei seemed to be suffering from a panic attack. "But the major changes were made to the interior. For instance the knocked out the changed the layout, so that part of the living room is where the old master bedroom used to be."

Issei fell to the floor as he began hyperventilating.

"I like the open concept, but its kinda awkward knowing that there were two burnt up corpses only a few feet from where we're standing." After the strange man says this, Issei immediately stops shaking and stares up at the man. "Being burned alive. I hear it's a terrible way to go. So painful. If only someone could've saved them."

"Sh-Shut up" Issei mumbled, stilled hunched over on his knees.

"I can't imagine what he survivors guilt must be like, considering it was your own parents who you lost." The man shakes his head in pity. "Do you ever think about what could've been?"

"Shut up." Issei said louder this time as he started to rise to his feet.

"What your life had been like if they hadn't died. How much different it would've been. If only you were a few steps faster. If only hadn't hesitated. If only you'd have reacted faster." It was almost like the man was taunting Issei at this point. "If only you hadn't been so weak."

"SHUT UP!" Issei screamed.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei was coated in his crimson armor, as well as a thick and powerful aura causing a small whirlwind inside the building.

"Haha! So maybe the rumors are true about you being a prodigy." The man shielded his eyes from the intense red glow in the otherwise dark room. "That is an impressive amount of power he's released."

"I'll show you weak, you bastard!" Issei began charging at the man as he prepared a devastating right hook

"CRACK!"

"Impressive, but nowhere near extraordinary." The strange man says as he effortlessly grasps Issei's arm inches in front of his face His grip so strong that the armor begins to crack and chip.

"Wait how did you-" Issei was interrupted by a massive gust of wind and an unrelenting wave of energy.

Issei looked on in sheer disbelief as 12 gorgeous black wings sprouted from the man's back. In a single flap a gigantic gale of wind shot forward destroying every window in the house and blowing down the front door, but the wind was also strong enough to complete destroy Issei's armor leaving him with only his gauntlet.

"S-S-So strong…." WIth that Issei dropped to the floor, completely losing consciousness.

The strange Fallen Angel walked up to boy and smirked. "This might actually be fun."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Yay! I'm done with my chapter. So some good stuff and bad stuff happened this week. On the bad side my long time girlfriend and I decided to finally break up after a few rocky months of fighting (Verbal not Physical, don't worry she didn't hurt me I just fell down some stairs) But i guess it's back to my right hand for now (she's so good to me). On the good side this story reached 90 followers in 6 chapters. This may not seem like much, but it means so much to me that so many of you read this and most of the 37 reviews have been positive, so thank you.

I'm definitely gonna use my break up as a sympathy plee. Since this is chapter 7 I'm shooting for 42 reviews by next chapter. (It's the only reasonable multiple of 7 I could think of) Please, cause I'm sad (Pouty face). Anyway please tell me what y'all liked about this chapter and what I can do better, till next time bye.


	9. Crappy announcement read! (Sorry guys)

Announcement!

Super sorry guys. First week back at College (University for ya Brits) and I'm already in over my head. I'm gonna try super hard to get a chapter done by Sunday but that doesn't look possible.

Next week I'm gonna write an extra long chapter to make up for it and try to release it earlier in the week. On the brights side this mini-hideous gives you guys the opportunity to tell me what y'all wanna see in the next chapter. Send me a review of what Y'all wanna see and I'll try to put it in. Please forgive me, till next time. BYE!

(PS, my buddy set me up on a blind date Friday so wish me luck.)


	10. Preview ch-8 (and a little love)

Thank you guys so much for the support you've showed me on my brief leave of absence. I've gotten to a pretty steady on balancing school work and free time, after a hectic first week back. I'm back to writing and really excited about this next long chapter and thought I'd share a little preview with anyone who wants to read it, enjoy:

Issei's face changed to one of despair. His entire life had amounted to so little, he was nowhere near the strength of his rival. After all these years of training and dedication, their epic battle would be a one sided slaughter. "What? What am I gonna do? How could I possibly bridge the gap? How can I get stronger?"

"Well….. You sure you won't reconsider Rias Gremory's offer to become a devil?" Azazel asked, receiving a deathly glare from Issei. "Didn't think so. I don't get you. You know the Gremory's are notoriously affection to their servants and Rias is incredibly attractive. If I was 17 I'd be all over that."

"The point." Issei clapped getting the man's attention.

"Well the point is that Lucifer called dibs on you, so I can't make you a Fallen Angel, especially since we're trying to establish peace. Stealing you wouldn't be a good idea." The Fallen Angel explained, causing Issei to sweat awkwardly. "But there is something I can do."

"And what would that be." Issei deadpanned, not wanting to get caught up in some crazy scheme.

"We're gonna turn you into a Dragon." Azazel locked eyes with Issei, he was exuding passion and enthusiasm.

Thanks again for all of the support. As of right now we're up over 100 followers and 50 reviews, I just want to say how incredible that is and how much I appreciate all of you. Chapter 8 will be out real soon. Till then, tons of love. BYE!


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(3 days later)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei who was equipped in his balance breaker let out a violent scream as the green jewels on his armor began to flicker.

"Come on Issei, ten seconds left. You have to hold it." The man with the dyed hair spoke as he held a stopwatch in his left hand. "Fight through the pain you can do it."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! HAAAHHHHHH!" The armor began to glow red as cracks began to form on the metal-like material.

"5…...4…" The strange man began to countdown. His eyes moved from the timer to Issei, then back to the timer. "3…...2…"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The cracks on Issei's armor spread further, to the point where they almost encompass all of Issei's body. "RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Issei's screams echo throughout the dark room.

"Time!" The Fallen Angel announces, as he taps the stop watch. Issei finally releases the armor and falls to the ground in a heavy pant. "30 minutes, pretty impressive kid."

"Huh…..huh….huh" Issei wiped the sweat from his brow as he rose to his feet. "I...huh….thought…..huh…...I was gonna die. It felt like my body was being ripped apart."

"No pain no gain." The man said with a shrug.

"Azazel your a dick." Issei said as he weekly walked over to a light switch. The large overhead lights flickered on, completely illuminating the room. Issei and Azazel were standing in the middle of a large boxing ring. To the right of the ring were some free weights and other training equipment, to the left was a collection of various electronic devices. "How long did it take you to build this place and more importantly how much did it cost."

"Someday you'll understand, when it comes to a man-cave you really can't put a price tag on." Azazel crossed his arms and nodded his head in admiration of his own creation. "And don't your being a bit too casual my young pupil. I told you to call me Ultra, Super, Epic, Master of all Things Cool, Azazel-sensei-sama."

"Yeah. And I distinctly remember saying "Oh god I'm gonna die, quit throwing light spears at me." To which you did not stop throwing the light spears". Issei said as he retrieved a sports drink from a refrigerator located near the free weights.

"Well you didn't die now did you." Azazel pulled out a notebook and began jotting things down. "You really think you should be drinking that right after training."

Issei opens up the bottle and takes a swig of neon green liquid. "Yeah I'll be okay. I'm not gonna…. Never mind!" Issei sprints to a bathroom and slams the door. "BLARG!"

Azazel made his way to the bathroom and leaned himself up against the door. "Let it all out, you worked hard today. You should probably take a shower while your in there."

"Yeah…..That's a good idea." Issei says threw the door of the bathroom.

(One shower later)

"That actually felt amazing." Issei said as he stretched back on to his armchair. He and Azazel had moved from the man-cave to Azazel's living room. "You actually did a pretty nice job renovating my childhood home that burned down and killed my parents."

"You know a therapist would tell you that you have to let go of that tragedy in order to progress as a person, but since I am trying to groom you into a walking murder machine that obliterates anything that comes in your path. I'll tell you to hold on to that anger so that it can fester and boil and explode into violent fits." Azazel said as he sipped his coffee.

"Thanks, I guess." The two sit in awkward silence for a few moments, before Issei decided to speak back up. "Sooooo… How am I, strength-wise. Relatively, I mean. How do I stack up in the supernatural world."

"Oh! Well…. How do I put this?" Azazel took a moment to think, clearly caught off guard by Issei's question. "Physically you're definitely strong and you far out class most sacred gear user, but you are probably the weakest of the longinus users I've met. Not that you haven't worked hard or anything. In fact you probably train as hard as any other longinus user, but they were all born stronger than you."

"What do you mean." Issei put all his focus into the conversation, his eyes shined with determination.

"Well, to put it bluntly. You were never actually supposed to awaken Ddraigs power you know." Azazel tried to put it lightly but Issei simply replied with.

"I know, but what does that have to do with being weak?"

"Well, you were born like any other human. By that I mean you have absolutely no magical potential and your body wasn't really meant to handle Ddraigs power. The boosted gear changes and adapts to its users body and some bodies can just handle more energy than others. It's almost phenomenal how strong you are now, considering you've been working with a disadvantage." Azazel finished then took another sip of coffee, his faced locked in a serious yet somber expression.

"Woah, really?" Issei asked looking both confused and upset. "Ddraig says I was the youngest user ever to unlock balance breaker, I thought I was pretty strong."

"It may be true that you were the youngest ever Welsh Dragon to use Balance Breaker, but it took you nine years to do so." Azazel locked eyes with Issei. "Let me put you in prospective. Vali unlocked her Balance Breaker in eight months, when she was Nine. She's also astronomically stronger than you, if you two fought right now it wouldn't last a minute. Then again she is half devil."

Issei's face changed to one of despair. His entire life had amounted to so little, he was nowhere near the strength of his rival. After all these years of training and dedication, their epic battle would be a one sided slaughter. "What? What am I gonna do? How could I possibly bridge the gap? How can I get stronger?"

"Well….. You sure you won't reconsider Rias Gremory's offer to become a devil?" Azazel asked, receiving a deathly glare from Issei. "Didn't think so. I don't get you. You know the Gremory's are notoriously affection to their servants and Rias is incredibly attractive. If I was 17 I'd be all over that."

"The point." Issei clapped getting the man's attention.

"Well the point is that Lucifer called dibs on you, so I can't make you a Fallen Angel, especially since we're trying to establish peace. Stealing you wouldn't be a good idea." The Fallen Angel explained, causing Issei to sweat awkwardly. "But there is something I can do."

"And what would that be." Issei deadpanned, not wanting to get caught up in some crazy scheme.

"We're gonna turn you into a Dragon." Azazel locked eyes with Issei, he was exuding passion and enthusiasm.

"A dragon, huh." Issei said enthusiastically. "And how exactly are you gonna do that."

"Well, I'm not actually gonna do it. Ddraig Is." Azazel pointed at Issei's left arm. "All I'm gonna do is help him out a bit."

"What's the catch?" Issei still refused to give the Fallen Angel a single inch. "There's no such thing as free power."

"Weeeelllllllllllll…" Azazel averted his gaze. "I've never actually performed the procedure before and the process will undoubtedly be extremely painful. But if it works your power will grow immensely. Your body will be able to handle much more of Ddraig's power, not to mention your potential for magic will be off the charts. What do you say?" Azazel stretched out his hand.

Issei doesn't move to shake the man's hand, rather he simply leans back, arms firmly crossed. 'This is not a great idea.' Issei's eyes rolled, as he contemplated the poorly thought out idea.

[I don't think you should just disregard this opportunity Partner. Who knows when we'll have an opportunity like this again.] Ddraig threw his two cents in to the conversation, causing Issei to re-evaluate the situation.

Issei glanced back at Azazel's outstretched hand before looking back down at his left arm. The boy's stern expression quickly softened into a more compliant one. "Fine." Issei met the Fallen Angel's hand with his own. "Let's do it."

"Excellent!" Azazel began violently shaking the boy's hand as he glowed with excitement. "I can't wait to get started."

"Great." Issei said with slight eye roll, before quickly tensing up as a shiver ran down his back.

"What is it?" Azazel asked, realizing something was off.

"I sense something." Issei replied as he scanned the room. "Something dangerous, almost unnatural."

"THUD!"

Azazels door broke off from its hinges as it flew inwards. Clouds of dust began to flood the entrance, due to the force of the impact. "ISSEI HYOUDOU!" A thunderous roar could be heard from the entrance, causing both Issei and Azazel to tremble. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Raynare came crashing in through the clouds of dust, a furious expression painted across her face.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei screamed as he was pinned to the floor by the winged girl. "How did you-" Issei was silenced mid sentence by a light spear pointed directly for his throat.

"No no no no. You don't get to talk. You just get to listen." Raynare whispered directly into Issei's ear as she had him pinned. "First, I find you in bed with a completely naked women wrapped in your sheets." Raynare stood up, revealing she was dressed in her Fallen Angel attire, revealing her near flawless figure. "Then you disappear for 3 days. That's it your totally dead." Raynare repositioned her Spear so that it was pointing directly for Issei's forehead.

"Three days?!" Issei turned his head to look at Azazel. "The fuck Azazel!"

"A-Azazel?!" Raynare stumbled back off of Issei, her eyes filled with shock. "Wh-What are you doing here Azazel-sama?"

"It's not my fault Issei, you'd keep passing out after training session and I didn't think it'd bother you how long I kept you here." Azazel lifted his hand as if to signify it was out of his control. "And how do you know that pathetic former servant of mine?"

"I'm not mad that you kept me here for three days. I'm mad that we only had three training sessions in three days. How pathetic is that?" Issei shook his head in shame before turning his body so he could see both Raynare and Azazel. "Well she's my girlfriend." Issei's words caused Raynare to turn away from him with a humph. "Ex-Girlfriend?" Issei said unsure of the situation, causing Raynare defiant face to shift to one of concern.

"Sorry to hear that." Azazel lowered his head in condolence.

"Yeah I guess I messed up pretty bad, huh." Issei rubbed the back of his head as he put up a fake smile. "But there's nobody to blame but myself."

"Hey wait." Raynare tried to speak up but she was utterly ignored by the two men.

"I'd like to say it happens to all of us, but I've never actually been dumped before." Azazel rubs his chin as he thinks for a bit. "So. What's it like?"

"I mean it's not the best feeling in the world, but we'd only been going out for like a week, so I'll probably get over it." Issei said rather bluntly.

"Hey!" Raynare yelled sounding rather offended this time.

"If it makes you feel better, there are way hotter girls out there than Raynare. In fact I don't even know why you settled for her. I mean that Gremory girl has a better rack than her anyway." Azazel said in a very straightforward tone.

"I don't think you realize how much you sound like a pedofile, every time you bring up Rias." A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Issei's head as he tried to get out of the awkward situation.

"Whatever, she's like almost 18 right?" Azazel brushed off the boys as he continued with the conversation. "Anyway, I can hook you up with a smoking hot Grigori, if Fallen Angels are your type."

"HEY!" Raynare screamed, finally getting the attention of the other two. " We didn't break up! I just got mad, jeez!"

"Oh okay." Issei's slams his fist into his palm. "Sorry I'm still new at this whole dating thing, anyway how did you find me."

"I can sense your aura, but I didn't find you earlier because it would only be active for a short period of time." Raynare crossed her arms, still upset due to recent events. "My question is what are you doing here with my old boss."

"Issei just agreed to undergo one of my experiments. I'm gonna make him a Dragon." Azazel leaned towards Issei. "I still think you should try and find some other girl. This one is a bit much to handle." Azazel attempted to whisper but he was heard loud and clear.

After quietly fuming for a few seconds, Raynare decided to speak up. " Issei. You should no that Azazel's experiments rarely succeed."

"Kinda like Raynare when she's assigned on missions." Azazel interrupted.

"ANYWAY!" Raynare redirected the attention to herself. "Issei, are you sure you want to do this."

"Yeah." Issei raised his fist in determination. " I have to get stronger and I believe this is the way to do it."

"Fine." Raynare let out a defeated sigh. "But if you're gonna do this then I'm gonna help. That way Azazel can't fuck it up and kill you."

Azazel positioned himself in between the two in order to regain attention. "Whatever. Let's get started."

(Moments later in Azazel's Man-Cave)

"Alright my…..Meh…. Assistant. Ready the patient." Azazel who was wearing goggles and a white lab coat began to fiddle with some electrical equipment. "And why are you wearing that."

Raynare came wearing a tight fitting pink nurse outfit including a pink headpiece with a Red Cross on it. Issei was following close behind. "I'm trying to comfort Issei before his operation."

"Speaking of operations." Issei said as he positioned himself on a medical bed as Raynare adjusted his bindings. "What am I in for doc?"

"I'll tell you but first do me a favor and summon your gauntlet." Azazel requested to which Issei complied. Azazel immediately strapped a large white bracelet, which was connected to a large machine by wire, onto the red gauntlet. And then a smaller identical bracelet onto Issei's wrist. "It's simple, the Boosted Gear already has the ability to convert human DNA to that of a Dragon, such as when you gave your left arm to Ddraig in exchange for power. What I'm going to do is infuse your body with magic energy as well as the Boosted Gear in order to supercharge that process. I just hope you don't blow up"

"Yeah that makes sense." Issei nodded, before quickly pausing. "Wait! Blow Up!"

"Alright, let's go!" Azazel quickly flips a switch in traditional Mad Scientist fashion and the process began.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed as magic began to forcefully pour into his body. Sparks of blue lightning began to crackle across the boy's body, as the green gem on his gauntlet began to glow.

[EXPLOSION!] A red glow overtook Issei's gauntlet as the shape began to change. The gauntlet grew in length and a second green gem emerged down Issei's arm. Multiple yellow spike protruded from the Dragon-like arm as power began to surge in the mystical relic.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HEY AZAZEL WHAT DOES BLOWING UP FEEL LIKE?! CAUSE I THINK I'M GONNA BLOW UP!" Issei's eyes began to glow a bright green as the transformation began.

[DRAGONIFICATION!]

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei's pupils began to slant into a reptilian shape, the teeth in the screaming boy's mouth began to sharpen into fangs, and a thick red aura bursted from Issei's body causing Issei's steel restraints to fly off from his arms. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" A beast like roar erupted from Issei's mouth as the transformation continued.

"Alright I think that's good enough." Azazel flipped his switch down shutting the machine off. The green glow on Issei's gauntlet died down as did the boy's screaming. "Issei! hey can you hear me?"

Issei quietly rose from the bed, his pupils still sharp and slanted, giving him a menacing appearance. Issei quickly shut his eyes and when he open them the reptilian pupil had disappeared and the bright green glow had died down leaving him with dark green iris'.

"Woah." Issei raises his arms as he feels out his new body. "This is so strange, but it feels amazing. I feel so strong, like I just Boosted ten times or something."

"Yes I can feel it, you're much stronger now." Azazel said as he scanned the boy's body. "You're probably about 60% Dragon now, a bit more than my original goal. Sorry about that. You wanna test it out."

"Of course." Issei responded as he raised his fist.

"But not here. Don't wanna destroy my awesome man cave, do we." Azazel said causing the boy to dismiss his gauntlet. "But where can we go."

Azazel and Issei both mulled over the topic in their minds for a few moments until an Idea popped into Issei's mind. "I know just where we can go!"

(Later at the ORC)

"So you're telling me your a dragon now?" Rias stood firmly in front of Issei, her arms crossed and a sour expression painted across her face.

"Well technically half dragon." Isse corrected her with a goofy smile.

"Riiiight. And you also think it's a good idea to bring the governor of Fallen Angels directly into my territory." Rias said, her sour expression remained unchanged.

"Oh c'mon! He's cool, he says he knows you're brother. We just wanna use your training facility to test my new abilities." Issei begged.

"Why not let him Rias?" Akeno butted into the conversation. "I can already sense he's far more powerful than the last time we met, I'd love to see the power of a dragon first hand."

"Fine, whatever." Road finally relented and the group moved to the outdoor battlefield.

"Are you ready Issei? I'm gonna be try to beat you into the ground so prepared yourself." Azazel took a battle stance and his wings sprouted from the back of his kimono.

"Ha! Same here." Issei also took a battle pose. "Let's go Ddraig!"

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

Issei erupted in an intense aura as his armor formed around him. The eruption of energy kicked up a dust storm that caused a huge sandstorm to encompass the battlefield and caused the spectators to take cover.

"That power it's so intense!" Rias shielded her eyes from the sandstorm that caused her skirt to dance and reveal her panties.

"I know." Akeno stood straight up in the middle of the swirling sand. Her eyes closed tight and her face flushed a bright red. "I think I'm wet."

"Woah, this really is incredible. I feel like I can take on anyone. Even you." Issei rocked forward a glowing red trail following in his wake. A lightning fast punch slammed across Azazel's face. Issei flipped backwards to create some distance, but also to admire his attack.

As the dust cleared, it revealed Azazel's smiling face looking completely unscathed. "Is that the best you got!" Azazel fired to golden light spears at Issei, to which the boy simply jumped over, but instead of crashing out of bounce the spears stopped mid-air and turned around. The spears shot forward directly into Issei's back causing a massive explosion that sent Issei flying forward.

As Issei was flying forward Azazel grabbed him by the face with one hand and began to squeeze, forming cracks on his armor. "Oh c'mon on Issei. I was hoping for a real fight from my creation, but it looks like you need some more training. Oh well, any last words? GYAH!"

A crimson red tail wrapped around Azazel's throat, stopping him mid sentence. "Yeah!" Issei said as Azazel released his grip to focus on his neck. "Serve's up!"

With a powerful whip of Issei's tail Azazel went flying into the air. Issei slammed his legs down onto the ground, before rocketing back into the air. Issei caught up with Azazel's body mid-air and with a powerful hand drop Issei knocked the Fallen Angel's body into the ground, much like a volleyball.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Issei's aura intensified as he starred down the recovering Azazel. "Ready for round two?"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The two men let out an intense battle cry as they charged head first at each other. When they finally collided a flurry of punches, kicks, and blocks erupted from both parties.

The close quarters mid-air combat appeared to be a stalemate as neither side gave any ground, until Issei rocketed up into the air separating the two. Azazel shot up as well, hoping to close the distance, but Issei had anticipated this.

"He. DOUBLE DRAGON SHOT!" A ball of energy appeared in front of each of Issei's fists. Issei fired each of his fists forward as Azazel was mere inches away from him, causing a massive explosion in the that knocked both fighters to the ground. "GYAH!" Issei yelled as he slammed onto the ground. "Damn! He's faster than I thought."

The two quickly met in the center of the battlefield and another close quarters melee broke out. "GYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two combatants let out a battle cry that could be heard for miles.

With a powerful flap of Azazel's wings Issei was knocked back to the ground, but the boy got back up quickly and the two charged forward at each other and each of them loaded powerful punches in their face.

"BOOOOOMMMM!" Both of the fist collided. Issei's with Azazel's stomach and Azazel's with Issei's face.

Both of them staggered backwards knees wobblin as if they were both to collapse. The stalemate would be broken at last when a crack spread across Issei's helmet, which would eventually shatter the entire armor, dropping Issei to the ground.

"Aaahhhh…" Issei groaned. "My everything hurts."

Azazel walked forward to congratulate Issei, but before he could speak up Issei continued. "So. Just how much were you holding back."

Azazel smiled as he lifted Issei to his feet. "For a majority of the fight I was going about 30% but that finale punch was about 40% of my full strength and it didn't kill you, so congrats."

"Uggggghhh. Only 40%. It may not have killed me but I feel like dying." Issei limped over to the sideline followed closely by Azazel. He wouldn't have to go far as he was crowded by the girls.

"Issei that was incredible. I want you to be part of my peerage now more than ever." Rias beamed with enthusiasm as she praised the boy.

"Tell you what, as thanks for letting me use this battle ground. I'll join your peerage." Issei said in exhausted voice, causing a gigantic smile formed across Rias' face. "As soon as your strong enough to do it while I'm conscious." With that Rias' smile disappeared.

"Good enough." A voice echoed from an area behind the crowd. The whole group turned around to see a gorgeous woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her wavy long hair was as blue as the ocean and it fell far past her shoulders. Eyes were a pale aqua green, and her lips were red and inviting. Her gorgeous hourglass figure perfectly filled out the sparkling dark blue cocktail dress, which stopped just past her knees showing off her pearl white skin.

"I couldn't even sense her." Azazel said as the whole group stood by in shock

The strange woman made her way up to Issei, and she pulled the boy's face into her ample chest. "Congratulations, you have been chosen as my mate."

"MATE!?" The whole group screamed in unison at the outrageous claim.

"MAMPH" Isse said muffled by the beautiful woman's large chest.

(Author's Notes)

Yay! I'm back! School is going well and it's much less hectic. I thank you all very much for your support and understanding. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual to reward your patience, I hope y'all like it.

Tell me what y'all think of the way I right combat because there will be much more in the upcoming chapters, and tell me what y'all think about this chapter in general. The support has been great y'all are the best. For anyone wondering how the blind date went, it was fine but for now I'm gonna remain single and do not type I will be seeing her for a second date. Till next time much love B…...Y..….E


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Huuuh!" Issei gasps for air as he pushes himself out of the blue haired woman's bust. "Mate! What are you talking about!?" Issei backs himself away from the stranger before turning to Azazel. "Do you know who this is?"

Azazel pondered the woman's identity with a puzzled expression across his face. "I don't know WHO she is, but I have a good idea about WHAT she is. Your a dragon aren't you." Azazel's eyes beamed at the woman.

"A dragon? But she looks so human like." Rias interrupted.

"Yeah, so does Issei." Azazel's gaze didn't leave the blue haired stranger as he answered the question. "So how about you tell us your name, and why your here."

"My name is Tiamat." The woman said softly with no emotions in her words. But the name alone was enough to make Azazel quake in his sandals. "And I'm here for him." Tiamat slowly lifted a finger at Issei. "He is to be my mate."

A sweat bead rolled down Issei's face as Tiamat's comment caught the boy of guard. "Um…. Yeah, I heard you the first time, but that's not gonna happen." Raynare perked up as Issei refused the beautiful woman's advances. " I don't have time for that. I want to fight the most powerful guys that exist, a wife and kids would just get in the way." And with that Raynare let out a disappointed sigh. A grin formed on Issei's face as an idea popped into his head. "Tell you what. You say your a dragon, right?" Tiamat nodded slowly. "Then how about a bet. I'll agree to do whatever you ask of me, if you beat me in a fight."

"WAIT ISSEI!" Azazel immediately interrupted, fear flooding from his lungs. "You can't fight her! Tiamat is a-" Azazel nearly bit his tongue trying to stop the words from leaving his mouth as Tiamat raised a opened palm hand in the Fallen Angel.

She then turned her head in Issei's direction. "I accept." Then the female dragon snapped her fingers and a veil of blue magic coated Issei. The blue energy began to wipe away the cuts and bruises Issei had obtained in his bout with Azazel. "Whenever your ready."

A tense face appeared on the male Fallen Angels as sweat rolled down his face. Rias was the first to notice and decided to say something. "What's the problem. You don't think Issei's actually gonna lose, do you?"

"Issei doesn't stand a chance." Azazel grimaced, getting strange looks from the girls. "Tiamat is a dragon king." Azazel explained. "Tiamat, the Kaos Charma dragon. According to myths she once became angry with one of her mates and killed every male dragon in her territory, which is probably why she wants Issei now. It's enterly possible that her power exceeds even mine." Rias' eyes widen in shock as she returns her attention to the battlefield.

"Whoa! What was that?" Issei evaluated his fully healed body. "I feel incredible. Ddraig how much power do we have?"

[100%, Partner. I warn you don't take it easy on her. If your serious about this fight, then you need to go all out.]

"I gotcha, Partner." Issei lifted his arm and his gauntlet began to glow. [WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] "Alright, lets go."

Tiamat used her fingers to motion for Issei to attack.

Issei flared his aura, before rocketing forward like a red fireball. Tiamat simply leaned slightly to the left, allowing Issei to fly past her and crash into a nearby bush.

"GGGRAAAHHH!" Issei growled before launching himself into the air. Issei summoned energy balls to each of his fists. "RRRRRAAAAAHHHGGGG!" Issei rapidly thrusted his fist, shooting hundreds of red energy balls in Tiamats vicinity, kicking up a gigantic cloud of dust and smoke.

Tiamat rocketed up from the cloud, a tail of smoke trailed behind her. In a single bound Tiamat had already met Issei's height and then some. Tiamat raised a single leg, giving Issei an eye widening glimpse at her undercarriage, before delivering a powerful drop kick sending him back to earth like a meteor.

"CRASH!" Issei slammed into the ground forming a giant crater at least 20 feet deep.

"Are you finished yet. This is boring." Tiamat deadpaned as she looked down into the crater. The dragon was ready to wrap things up when she suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Ha…...Ha….Ha…..Ha…." Issei panted as he lumbered out of the crater. "Ha…...Ha…. That the best you got?" Issei shifted into a fighting stance and Tiamat smirked slightly. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" Issei let out an intense battle cry as the gems along his armor began to glow.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

"Round 2 starts now!" Issei shoots him self forward as he readys a devastating punch. Issei jumped to an incredible speed, so fast that he disappeared from sight. He reappeared mere inches from Tiamats face as he delivered the powerful punch.

The force of the punch obliterated the earth, kicking up even more dust and forming a second deep crater below Issei's feet. When the dust cleared and settled Tiamat was no longer there, leaving Issei floating alone above the crater. "Oh, crap! That might've been a bit mu-! Ack!" Issei flew forward, revealing that Tiamat had just delivered a devastating kick to the sole of his back.

Issei skipped twice across the ground, before rolling into a stop on the ground. "Ack! Ack!" Issei coughed up a bit of blood into his helmet. "GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAA!" Issei rocketed back into the fray with a violent growl.

"Well I do admire your fighting spirit." Tiamat says as she elegantly leans underneath a straightforward punch from Issei, before firing two quick yet damaging punches into the boy's stomach. "But sometimes you need more than spirit." Tiamat then swiftly kicks the boy away.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!" Issei slammed back into the ground, this time he was a bit slower to get. The beating he's been taking has began to take its toll on Issei's body. "Ha…..Ha…...Ha…. GRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU SPIRIT!" Issei did a back flip to separate himself from the woman, Issei lifted both of his arms parallel to each other and began to charge two energy balls, one on the end of each fist. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU STAND UP TO EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" The two energy balls merged into one.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Each time Issei boosted his power the energy ball increases in size and his aura grow more intense, to the point where the ground beneath him began to break apart. Issei cocked back his arm like a hammer on a pistol and readied his attack. "This name needs some work, but right now we're going with, DRAGON CANNON!" Issei slammed his fist into the giant energy ball causing an enormous energy blast directly at Tiamat.

The energy blast barreled towards the blue haired woman like a locamotive, destroying the ground beneath it as it traveled. Tiamat's eyes sharpened as she bent her legs into an explosive stance. In one swift movement she rocketed up and over the energy blast as it raced past her, obliterating the ground were she had previously stood.

She landed directly infront of issei who took a fighting stance, but the fight had already ended. Issei began to glow red as his armor disappeared from his body, dropping his body to the ground.

Tiamat made her way to were the tired Issei was laying, her hips seductively swaying as she walked. "Well, I won." Issei moved his head to look up at the woman, her piercing blue eyes showing no emotion. "Now you must do whatever I ask."

""No!"" Raynare and Rias both objected simultaneously. Then all attention shifted to Rias, wondering why she would object.

Rias' face flushed red as all eyes pointed in her direction. "N-no Raynare." Rias turned to the Fallen Angel. "You can't object, Issei must remain true to his word. Even if that means some strange woman will have her hands all over him. Taking him away from you, making him hers. They act like its not that big a deal, but your always gonna remember your first time." The confused stares only intensified after Rias began to ramble, but she quickly quieted as she noticed the increased attention.

"Ahem!" Issei faked a cough, as he rose to his feet. "Rias does have a point. I don't attend to shrink from my word." Issei takes a respectful bow. "You have bested me in combat, as such your word is my command."

"It's good to see that at least one of the incarnations of Ddraig has some form of manners." Tiamat walk up directly in front of Issei, to the point where if he wanted to could look up the woman's skirt. While Tiamat's human disguise was beautiful and the dress looked expertly made. The only flaw in her disguise was the fact she neglected to create herself any underwear. "Very wel. I will make you a very simple request." Tiamat leaned in towards Issei. Her beautiful face mere centimeters from Issei's, causing the boy to blush. "From this point on you will be my student and I will teach you to be a proper Dragon."

"Haaaahh…" Issei let out a short sigh. "As you wish….. Wait did you say student?"

"Yes from now on you will be my student." Tiamat began to feel up the boy's body, rubbing her hands across his chest and arms. "Yes. This a good start, strong body. First thing we will work on is your magical aptitude."

"Oh, that a relief." Issei's face was still shining a bright red due to the contact between himself and the beautiful woman. "I thought you were gonna ask me to be your mate."

"Why would I do that? I've just proven today that even at your strongest you cannot defy me. I can force you to mate with me whenever I wish." Tiamat said this dead on, not a hint of sarcasm or humor in her voice. Her hand then moved below Issei's waste. "What do you know. This is rather nice as well."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Issei screamed like a girl as he ran from the woman's touch. He falls back to the ground. This was the last straw for his body and he collapsed, loosing consciousness.

(Issei's house the next day)

"Uuhhggg!" Issei lets out a grown as he sits up in his own bed. "Damn! I still can't believe I got utterly destroyed. My head is killing me."Issei placed his hand on his temple as anguish covered his face.

"Mmmm." Issei's sheets began stir as a low groan could be heard from an unknown mass in the bed.

"Uuggggghhh….." Issei rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Of course. Who is it this time?" Issei quickly flipped up his covers, revealing a completely naked Tiamat lying in a sleep like position, but very much awake. "Yeah, I should've guessed." Issei was rather unfazed, if anything he looked rather annoyed, probably due to his headache.

"Issei, at last you are awake." Tiamat didn't move from her curled up position. She only blinked once as she addressed the boy.

"Why are you in my bed?" Issei deadpanned.

"Oh Issei you look hurt, is your head alright?" Tiamat said still in moving.

"Please, don't change the subject." Issei replied.

"Here let me helped." Tiamat made her way closer to the boy, her hand cloaked in the same magic energy that had healed Issei earlier.

Issei moved to object, but words didn't escape his lips. As the blue haired woman rose to meet Issei's forehead, her large breast shifted and bounce. The incredible volume on the mounds of flesh mesmerized the teenage boy.

Tiamat placed her hand on Issei's forehead, immediately elevating the pain. Issei looks up into the Dragons cold eyes. "Issei." The woman says. "I'm hungry."

"Alright." Issei backed away destroying any romantic moment that might've occurred. "But first you have to put on some clothes." With that pajamas magically formed onto the girls body in a flash of blue light. "... Of course you could've done that all along."

The two make there way down stairs and into the kitchen, where Raynare and Kuroka were sitting together drinking coffee. "Oh Issei your up?" Raynare said as she closed the book she was reading and put down her mug.

"Morning you two." Issei smiles as he passes the table on his way to the kitchen. Issei looked down at the stovetop as he prepared to cook some eggs. "I'm actually surprised that you're still here Kuroka. I was sure that Raynare was gonna kick you to the curve." When Issei looked back up Kuroka was gone leaving an upset looking Raynare. Suddenly Kuroka pounces from behind and envelopes Issei in a hug.

"Of course not. Raynare-chan is super nice." The cat girl brings her face closer to Issei, to the point where her mouth is mere centimeters away from his ear. "But she needs to watch out, or I'll take advantage of her kindness and then take advantage of Issei-kun."

"Hehehe…." Issei awkwardly laughs as he shrugs off the cat girl, when he looks back up Raynare was staring dagers at him. "Anyway, whose hungry." Tiamat's arm shot up at record speeds, but her face didn't show half the enthusiasm. "Yeah me two. I'll whip us up something tasty."

Issei began to work on the food, meanwhile Raynare lowered her head and looked back down at her book. The Fallen Angel let out a depressed sigh. "Hey issei, since it's Saturday, let's go to the park. There is something I want to talk about. Just the two of us." Raynare's voice was shrouded in subtle sorrow, which Issei being himself did not pick up on.

"Sure." Issei said dismissively as he stirred some eggs.

(Later at the Park)

Issei and Raynare were sitting on rather isolated bench, neither of them spoke a word.

"Ahem." Issei was the first to break the silence as he faked a cough. "The weather is really nice today. It was a good idea to go for a walk." Issei smiled lightly at his girlfriend, but Raynare did not smile back.

"Issei do you love me?" Raynare said softly with her head lowered to the ground, making it very difficult to hear.

"What?" Issei raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry I couldn't quite here you."

"Do you love me?!" Raynare turned her body towards the boy, practically yelling at the boy.

Issei leaned away from the girl. "What do you mean? I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you dumbass! Do you love me, yes or no." Raynare was getting angry at this point.

"Where did this come from." Issei was utterly confused and desperately wanted to get the situation back under control. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you." Raynare was passed her boiling point now. "You wake up one morning with some beautiful stranger in your bed, you don't say anything and then you disappeared for 3 days. What do you think?"

"Yeah that wasn't cool I'm really sorry. But I already told you that I was with Kuroka because she knew about the White Dragon. And I lost track with time with Azazel because of his intense training. It's no excuse but I wasn't being unfaithful." Issei pleaded, but Raynare's eyes didn't waiver.

"This isn't about you being unfaithful." Raynare stared the boy down. "I just want you to tell me you love me. Issei please." She was practically begging at this point, but Issei simply looked away which was all the answer Raynare needed. "So that's it huh, I should known. I forced you into this relationship, it makes sense even if you went along with it, that never meant you loved me."

"Wait a second. You haven't done anything wrong, this is not your fault." Issei pleaded once more with the Fallen Angel. "Your a great, beautiful girl. Your smart, funny, you can be very nice when you want to and you've been an amazing girlfriend. I like you a lot, but love is something complicated."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard all this before." Tears began to build up in the girls eyes as she let her emotions poor out her mouth. "It's not you it's me. You're a great girl. It's complicated. I've heard it all and it never ends well."

"Hold it, hold it!" Issei's voice picked up as the two had broken out into a full on fight. "I'm not breaking up with you. I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah but you'd get over it, wouldn't you?" Raynare crossed her arms and looked away she was clearly on the verge of sobbing. "That's what you said to Azazel right. You said you'd be sad but you'd probably get over it. I don't doubt it. What would you do run into Rias' arms, she is prettier than me right. I heard you two talking about that too. Maybe you'll be able to tell her that you love her."

"I wouldn't bet on it."' This time Issei turned away from Raynare, tired of being yelled at.

"And why is that." Rayanare wouldn't give him an inch of vulnerability, and Issei didn't give her a response. "Huh, no answer, well I have an answer for you. You wouldn't be able to answer, because you could never love her. You couldn't love her because love means devotion and you could never do that."

"Raynare, drop it! Issei growled at the girl, his eyes lit a bright green.

"No, you're gonna here this!" Raynare slammed her hand down on the bench. "You can't do devotions, it's to much of an inconvenience. If you had to devote yourself to someone than you'd have to have some responsibility. You couldn't run off betting your life on some random fight and we can't have that, I mean how else would you distract your self from your ten years dead parents!" Raynare immediately slams a hand over her mouth. "Issei, I'm so sorry."

Issei digs in his pocket and slams some bills down on the bench, not saying a single word.

"What's that." Raynare said tears flowing from her eyes.

"That should be enough for hotel room for a night. It's kinda sleazy, but I was hoping the two of us would end up in one together. Needless to say I won't be needing it anymore, but you might." Issei turned around to face he. Regardless of how calm and confident his voice was, tears filled his dark green eyes. "I did say that I'd probably get over it eventually, if we ever broke up. I guess now we get to figure out how long that will take, huh." Issei slipped his hands in his pockets, leaving Raynare alone as the sun began to set.

(Elsewhere in the Park)

A few meters from where Issei and Raynare had their big fight, stood a lone young looking blonde haired girl in a maids dress. A small grin sprawled across the girls face. "Interesting." Four black wings, crow like wings sprouted from the girls back and she shot up into the evening sky.

(Author's notes)

Okay so this chapter might make some people angry and TBH I might still be venting a bit about my break up, but I do have a plan I promise and next chapter will be a bit more light hearted.

Quick disclaimer, this story is gonna be very Shounen esq. By that I mean, don't try to power scale the characters. Characters are as strong as the plot needs them to be, and to make fights interesting. Like in this chapter I didn't disclose how much of her full power Tiamat was actually using because I didn't want anyone to spend time trying to find out how strong she is. She's way stronger than Issei in Balance Breaker, but had Issei used juggernaut drive the fight might've been much more even. It's not like dragon ball's power levels, characters aren't a set strength. Tiamat is stronger than Issei because she is his mentor, this story is supposed to be entertaining so in serious fight sequences I want it to be more intense than serious. Like Issei at this point would probably blow Riser away, but in my opinion that's no fun so I will probably make that fight closer.

One last thing, if y'all wanna name Issei's final move leave a comment with what it should be called and I'll pick my favorite, later Bye.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morning light peared into Issei's bedroom, just so that it flashed over the boys closed eyelid. "Grrrrr…" Issei growled as he was forcefully awoken from a peaceful slumber.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Issei's alarm began to blare, causing the boy to suffer even more strife.

"Raaaaggghhhh!" Issei exclaimed shooting up from his sheets, a furious expression painted across his face. The Boosted Gear manifested itself onto Issei's left arm, as he raised it into the air. "SHUT UP!" Issei fired a red energy blast at his ringing alarm clock, completely destroying the device.

"Ha ha ha ha." Issei panted as he recovered from his short tantrum, as tiamat began to rise from her slumber.

"Wow Issei. I understand grieving, but isn't this a bit much." Tiamat said as she rubbed her eyes. The curvaceous woman sat up in the bed, causing the sheets to drop from her body and revealing her large yet firm breasts.

"I'm not grieving!" Issei snarled, his eyes sharpening into vicious daggers.

"Your right, more like venting." Tiamat's words hit bullseyes, causing issei to growl angrily. "Oh grow up. Get started on breakfast, I'm starving." Tiamat got up from the bed and made her way to the shower, leaving Issei to stir in his emotions.

Issei's gaze was locked on the ceiling as his mind flooded with thoughts. "Fuck…."

(Flashback)

"I did say that I'd probably get over it eventually, if we ever broke up. I guess now we get to figure out how long that will take, huh." Issei slipped his hands in his pockets, leaving Raynare alone as the sun began to set.

"Issei, wait!" The black haired girl chased after him. She was only a few steps behind him, when Issei decided to stop. Issei turned around and met Raynare with a vicious gaze. Tears remained in his eyes, but no sorrow, no forgiveness. Only anger and hurt, which finally allowed Raynare to realize she had crossed a line, one that is very difficult to uncross. "I-I….. I, um…." Words fail the Fallen Angel as she looks into Issei's eyes. "I'm sorry!" Tears flood the girls eyes as she runs off.

Issei's eyes soften at the scene. "W-Wait." Issei tries to call out, but it too late. Raynare had already spread her black wings and disappeared into the evening sky. "Hmph!" Anger returned to his eyes as Issei stormed off in the other direction.

(End of Flashback)

"Grrrrr….." Issei shot up in his bed, before he shuffled to the door. "Tiamat, I'm going out!" Issei slammed the door with such force that it shook the house.

Cut to Tiamat, sticking her head out through the shower curtain. "What?" The blue haired girl twisted her head back and forth in confusion. "What about breakfast?"

(At the local gym)

"HAAAAAAHHHH!" Issei fires a powerful fist into a suspended punching bag, shattering the chain and sending it flying into the opposite wall before landing in a pile of discarded bags.

"Hah hah hah hah." Issei panted as he unraveled the athletic tape across his knuckles. "Hah hah. PUT UP ANOTHER BAG UP!" Issei shouted at one of the gym assistants, who quickly met the violent boy's demands.

A group of muscular gym goers were left to watch in horror as Issei savagely brutalized another punching bag. "H-He's a monster." One of the men was brave enough to say, causing the rest of them to nod along.

After disposing of at least 14 punching bags, Issei decided to leave the gym, a bit calmer and then when he had arrived. "Haaaahhhhh….." Issei let out a deep sigh as he walked along a nearly deserted sidewalk. "You know. I actually feel a bit better." Issei said allowed to himself. "I guess violence is a good outlet for negative emotions."

As Issei continued his walk, he made his way to a nearby park. Issei opened up his smart phone and checked the time. "Whoa, jeez. It's already noon. I better pick something up for Tiamat, or else she might actually bite might head off." Issei turned around as he prepared to head back to his house, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a girl's scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Issei rushed over to where the noise was coming from, but stop before engaging in conflict. Issei surveyed the scene to find 3 young men harassing a young blonde nun.

The men were standing huddled in a group. The one in the middle was short and fat with small dumb grin on his face. The one two his left was tall and lanky, he had a buzz cut and scraggly mustache. The one on the right had, scruffy blonde hair and a scar under his lip. All three of them were sporting black jackets and sunglasses as if they were all part of the same gang.

'Hey I know her!' Issei realized in his mind. 'That's Raynare's friend, Alyia. No, Erin? Or was it Ashley? Anna, maybe. Oh, no time for that.' The Group below, began to stir.

"Help! Somebody, please!" Asia cried out, before the blonde boy placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Man, this bitch talks way too much. Hehehe!" The man chuckled before licking his lips. "I can't wait to shut her up with something else."

"Yeah, c'mon boss. I can't wait anymore, let's take her clothes off." The skinny man said in a rather dopey sounding voice. Asia teared up as the man grabbed hold of her robes.

"Ah, quit your crying girl. We just wanna have some fun witcha, that's all. Heeheeheeheehee." The round little man let out shrill laugh as he closed in on poor Asia. "What's taking so long man!? Get her damn clothes off!" The leader seemed to be losing his patience as he yelled at the scrawny man.

"Hehe. I got it boss." The skinny guy began to reach under Asia's shirt, but was suddenly stopped, his face frozen in a disgusting grin. His large sunglasses fell of his face revealing his two bulging eyes. The man's body went limp and with a loud thud he collapsed to the ground.

The fat man looked over at his unconscious partner. Once he got the situation firmly figured out, he slowly turned his head behind. "What the fuck!"

"Oh, my bad." Issei said as he effortlessly tossed a stone in his hand, a confident grin plastered across his face. "I kinda just wanted to get his attention, but I guess I threw that rock a bit too hard huh."

"Issei!" Asia calls out as the blonde thug let go of her as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and pointed the knife towards Issei.

'Oh shit, she remembers me. Now I feel like a real douche.' Issei thought to himself as the blonde boy approached him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blonde man raised his head to intimidate Issei as he began his interrogation.

"Pay no mind to him." The fat thug said. "Just some pretty boy who likes to play superhero. Rough him up real quick, we'll get back to business after this bitch runs off."

"Yessir, boss." The blonde thug began to lumber closer Issei as he readies his blade. "Run away, while you still can." The blonde man was at least a foot taller than Issei and was sporting a slender yet muscular build.

Issei simply scoffs at the man, infuriating him even further. "That's it asshole. Prepare to get cut!" The mans swung his blade down on Issei with beast-like force, but that wouldn't be enough. "What?" Issei caught the man's hand in his own, stopping his swing.

"C'mon man." Issei said mockingly as he began to twist the man's arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The blonde man began to cry out in pain as his arm was twisted into an unnatural position until he dropped his knife.

"Is that the best you, got?" Issei smirked, before firing a swift punch into his opponents chest, knocking him into a nearby bush. Issei then turned his attention to the gangs leader. "Alright, now step away from the girl." Issei's voice shifted from cocky and playful to deadly serious.

The fat man looked towards his two fallen comrades. The man slowly moves his hand into his jacket as if he was searching for something. "I-I'm not scared of you asshole." A sinister grin formed on the fat mans face. "Eat lead bitch!" The gang leader whipped out a pistol and pointed it directly at Issei's head and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!" The hammer of the pistol came down, shooting a lightning fast bullet straight out the chamber. Nine millimeters of steel came barreling directly for Issei. "SMACK!" The speeding projectile struck Issei dead center in the middle of his temple, knocking his bed backwards.

"Ha! Take that you bastard!" The rotund man nearly jumped with glee. "Hehehe. Now, where were we girly?"

"Issei!" Asia called out, but not daring to move in such a dangerous situation as the gangster moved back in on the helpless girl.

"Oh, no." The gangster redirected his to Issei's still standing body. Issei's head moves back to it original position as a crunched up bullet falls from the top of his forehead. "Unfortunately that wasn't one of your options, now I'm gonna have beat you up."

"Wha-WHAT!" The gangster held his gun back up and fired two more shots.

"BANG! BANG!"

Each shot simply bouncing off of Issei just like the last one, as Issei slowly walked towards the fat gangster. "No. No! Your a monster!" The man simply raised his gun back up and continued to fire. "BANG BANG BANG BANG!" Each shot was met with the same result, which was absolutely nothing. "No! No! Stay away! Your a monster! A FUCKING MONSTER!"

Issei disappeared from the gangster's vision, before reappearing directly in front of him. "Yep." The boy said quickly before firing a devastating punch into the man's face. Shattering his sunglasses, revealing his tiny beady eyes and sending him flying backwards.

"Whoa! What do you know, that was a great stress reliever." Issei said to himself as he began to stretch out his arm. He then quickly glanced back over at Asia who was silently shaking in her own boots. "Oh crap, I almost forgot about the traumatized girl!" Issei rushed over to the girl's side.

"Don't worry Alyssa, you're safe now." Issei said with a comforting smile, that allowed the girl to stop shaking.

"Th-Thank you, very much." Asia's voice was still trembling from the experience. "But my name is Asia."

"Oh that's right." Issei said in a calm friendly tone. 'Shit, I look like such a jerk right now.' "Asia Argentina. How could I forget." A sweat bead began to form on the young girls face. "Anyway, we better get you outta here, before those jerks come to." Issei grabbed the young blonde by the hand, causing her voice to light back up a bright red. "Come on, let's go." Issei smiled back with a goofy yet charming grin, that warmed the young girl's heart.

"Y-yeah…" Asia's gaze was totally fixed on Issei as she slowly followed behind him.

The two slowly began to flee the scene, but unknown to the two of them, the fat gangster began to stir. The disgusting man began to slowly lift his head to look at the two and a face of pure rage formed on his face. He raised his gun back up and pointed it at the back of Asia's head, but his own lack of strength the gun began to shake, but he pulled the trigger anyway.

"BANG!"

The noise caused Issei to turn around in utter horror. Time seemed to slow as Issei looked to see a small metal projectile ripping its way through the right side of Asia's abdomen, followed by gushing red blood.

Time resumed its normal speed as Asia toppled to the ground, the shock of the bullet caused her eyes to slam shut. Issei knelt down to catch her and attempted to cover her wound with his hand, but blood continued to poor out. "A-Asia…. ASIA!" Issei's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, the shock kept him from thinking straight.

"Heeheeheeeheeeee!" A shrill laugh escaped the fat man's mouth as he admired his own handy work. "Hahahaha! How's that FREAK! Now the bitch is dead." The man regained his footing and looked down at the two as Issei held the motionless girl.

"Murderer." Issei said softly, causing the gang leader to raise an ear.

"What was that freak, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your dead girlfriend. Heeheeheeheehee!" The man's laughter became uncomfortable as he mocked Issei's grief.

"You MURDERER!" Issei put Asia down, as he rose to face the foe. His eyes burning with an intense green glow. "I'm gonna fucking BREAK YOU!"

"Wha-" The man's words fell short as a sharp, excruciating pain erupted in the middle of his stomach. The fat gangster looked down to see two ferocious green eyes, as Issei plunged his fist deep in the man's stomach. "BLAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Thick red blood poured from the man's mouth as his organs were ripped to shreds by Issei's fist.

The fat man's body tumbled backward until finally coming to rest against a large tree, but the worst of it was yet to come. In a split second Issei was back on top of the man and with an ungodly amount of speed, his fist swiped across the pig-like man's face, instantly breaking his nose and spraying blood across the floor.

Meanwhile a few meters away, Asia's body began to stir. The blonde haired girl was able to sit herself up, luckily the bullet wound was not initially fatal. Asia quickly raised her hands over her own stomach and the twin rings that dawned both of her hands began to shine a very calm green, quite the opposite of the vicious emerald glow erupting from Issei's eyes.

The blood flow from Asia's wound had already stopped at this point. The small circular wound that was located a little over an inch above the girls waist began to close. The sound of violent strikes caught Asia's attention and when she looked over at the violent scene she couldn't believe her eyes.

One, two, five, fifteen, twenty punches flew by in a matter of seconds as Issei violently pummeled the man. Each strike caused the tree behind him to shake and with every blow more and more blood erupted from the man's face coating Issei's hands.

Each fist struck with the force of a hammer, causing massive damage, but just week enough to keep the man alive so that he could suffer more pain. At this point a crooked grin had formed across Issei's face as his eyes were fully engulfed in the bright green glow.

With all the strength the man could muster, he was able to open his eyes only to see the strike that would seal his fate. As he opened his eyes, the fat man was met with a shining blood-red gauntlet covered with golden spikes and the beginning of a punch that had the capability to crush his skull in one strike.

"No….. Please." The man begged as loud as his broken jaw would let him, but Issei wouldn't not be dissuaded by these peady pleas.

Issei reeled back his fist for the final strike, but was stopped mid way by a warm embrace behind him.

"Issei-Kun, please stop." Asia was trying her best to stop the punch as she attempted to use her own body weight to stop the blow. "Issei you can't do this, anymore and you'll kill hm."

Issei's malicious grin shifted to a face of confusion as Asia's voice rang through his ears. The Boosted Gear faded off of Issei's arm, as did the green glow emanating from his eyes. Issei dropped his fist as he looked over the gangster bloodied and beaten body.

"M-my god…" Issei looked down at his fist, which were thoroughly coated in blood. "Mmmphh!" Issei was silenced as his cheeks were filled with vomit. "BLARGH!" After Issei finished completely spilling his guts out, he looked back at the man. He attempted to blink the image out of his mind, to no avail. "Wh-What did I do? I mean how did…. It was like I was dreaming. I didn't no what I was doing." Issei stumbled backwards away from the scene, before lightly bumping into Asia. "I didn't… Did I k-k-k…." Issei couldn't even finish his statement as Asia began to drag him away from the scene.

"He'll live, but we need to get you away from here and clean you off." This time it was Asia dragging a distraught Issei, who couldn't take his eyes off of the disturbing scene.

(At Issei's House)

Once Issei was able to walk on his own, he took Asia back to his house and the two were greeted by Tiamat.

"Issei, who is this?" Tiamat deadpanned.

"This is Asia Argento, she's a friend of Raynares and she got into a little trouble so I helped her out. We got a little messy though." Issei collapsed onto his couch as he finally gave into his emotional and physical exhaustion.

"Yeah I can see that. What happened?" Tiamat glared down at Issei hoping to get him to squirm and answer her questions, but Issei was too tired to be intimidated.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then cook us some dinner. I'll tell you after that." Issei got up and made his way to the stairs. "Oh and see if you can clean Asia up and find her something to wear."

(One hour later)

Issei, Tiamat, and Asia were all sitting together on the couch, each with a bowl of ramen in their laps, as Issei told Tiamat of the events that occurred earlier in the day. "So basically I got really angry and blacked out, when I woke up I was covered in blood and that guy was all beat up."

Asia quickly slurped up a mouthful of ramen before adding on to the conversation. "It was super scary. I've never seen anyone so violent. He had these ferocious green eyes and this creepy sadistic grin the whole time." Asia immediately returned to her bowl of noodles.

"Oh yeah, what's going on is really simple actually." Tiamat placed her bowl down and looked dead in the eyes. "Issei, Dragons are creatures of powerful emotion. We can be undyingly loyal and passionate towards those we love and cherish. Unfortunately, when enraged we can be unbelievably violent and mercilessly ferocious. This is just the nature of Dragons. As a Dragon matures he develops more control over his emotions." Tiamats explanation satisfied Issei and he nodded. "Unfortunately. You are not a typical dragon."

Tiamat close in on Issei, to the point where they were mere inches from each other. "Issei, you became a dragon largely due to the power of the Boosted Gear. Ddraigs power. As such your aura is quite similar to that of the Welsh Dragon of Domination. To the point which one might consider you Ddraigs reincarnation " Issei's eyes widened as the revelation. "No disrespect to Ddraig, but he was never the most emotionally stable Dragon. In fact of the two heavenly Dragons, who were both willing to damn all life in existence for the sake of combat, Ddraig was always the more rash and unstable of the two. Issei, you must be wary of your anger. If you let it overcome you and you lose control. There's no telling how grave the consequences might be."

Issei sat quietly, letting the words sink into his psyche. Issei looked down at his left hand, a very stern expression locked on his face. "The Dragon of Domination reincarnated…"

(Author's notes)

Alright, I know some of you didn't really want Asia in this, but I had to do it. Anyway I'm gonna keep this short (watching the Super Bowl) follow and favorite this story and please leave me a review. BYE.


	14. I'm doing it again, SorryREAD PLS!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sorry guys... Again/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Heeeeeey guys! So you know how we're just getting into the meat of the story and I leave my chapters off on simi-cliffhangers, so y'all wait a week in suspense. The thing is it's gonna be a bit longer than week until chapter 11 comes out. The thing is I take my L-SAT on Saturday (which is when I do probably 70% of my writing done for a chapter). That's an all day test so I'm not gonna be doing a lot of writing on Saturday, more like none of it. I'm not planning on skipping any class this week and even if I do, it'll be to study for that test. Just like last time I'm planning on making this next chapter longer than the standard, and this time I'm think 5,000 words. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"On the bright side this gives y'all the chance to fill my head with ideas for the next chapter. And if y'all have ideas PLEASE PM me. It's a much more personal way to convey your Idea especially if we can have private conversation and I can fully understand what you want me to do and I can let you know why or idea, will or won't work. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Till next time, love y'all. BYE.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Issei sat motionless in a thinking position as he tried to comprehend what Tiamat had just told him. "So that outburst, when I didn't know what was going on. That was Ddraig?"

"Not necessarily." Tiamat said as she waved away the thought. "You just got a little angry, or scared, or confused, probably all three. Someone you knew had just been shot right in front of your eyes, that's a natural response, you just kind of had a freak out."

"I freaked out…" Issei seemed confused by this revelation. A small relaxed smile forms across the boy's face as he sinks back into his seat. "Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. What a relief."

"No kidding." Tiamat commented as she sipped a warm beverage from a mug. Her words caught the boy's attention. "Had Ddraigs personality taken you over in a state of rage you then you'd have inherited his blinding fury. If that had happened that man would've undoubtedly died, along with Asia." Issei looked over in horror at the young blonde girl who had fallen asleep on his couch. "Not to mention any unfortunate souls that just so happened to get caught in your rampage."

"WELL HOW DO I STOP IT!" Issei slams his hands down into the table as he confronts Tiamat.

"Sshhhhh…." Tiamat glances over to make sure Asia was still sleeping, Issei returned to his seat as Tiamat began to speak. "I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this before. The only thing I can tell is that to a dragon, your aura looks frighteningly similar to the Welsh Dragon when he was alive and that should concern you." With that Tiamat got up from her seat and made her way towards her room, leaving Issei to take in all the new information at once.

Issei looked down at his two hands. Images flashed in his mind of the blood that had stained his palms, from the man he had beaten and bloodied. Issei grimaced at the violent memory, quickly shaking the thought from his head. "Crap…."

(Next Morning)

"Ahhhhh!" Asia yelled as she shot up from her slumber. "Where am I?" The blonde girl quickly looked back and forth across the room. She was sitting atop a bed decorated with white sheets and pillows, in a rather plain and barren room. She then looked down at herself. "My Clothes!?" She was wearing pink pajamas rather than her nun attire that she had arrived in.

Asia slowly and cautiously made her way out of the bedroom and down the staircase at the end of the hallway. She carefully wandered around the house not wanting to disturb anything, until she heard a noise. The sound of a small conversation led the young nun into the kitchen where she found Tiamat sitting on the table as Issei prepared something in the kitchen.

"Issei that smells incredible." Tiamat marveled as Issei skillful tossed a disks of eggs into the air, before quickly catching them back into the skillet.

"Thanks Tiamat, it's great how easy you are to please when it comes to food." Issei smirked, not taking his eyes off of his work. "I decided I would go a western for our guest, so what do you want in your omelette?" Issei then looked up, directly at Asia. "Well speak of The Devil."

Asia quickly sniffed in the delicious scent of the eggs cooking in the pan and immediately her expression lit up. "Wow, that does smell incredible Issei-kun." Asia made her way towards the counter as she inspected each of the ingredients Issei layer out to fill her omelette. She then she picked out the ingredients she wanted and took her seat across from Tiamat.

Seconds later Issei lays his creation down on a plate in front of Asia, straight from his sizzling pan. Asia slowly scooped a bite of the egg dish into her fork and carefully placed the sizzling food into her mouth. Her eyes explode with delight as the food slid down her tongue. "This is incredible…" As Asia marveled at her omelette, Issei and Tiamat fiercely devoured at least four times the food. The two Dragons both sharpened their eyes and their teeth seemed to shift into fangs as they shoveled food into the mouths.

As the meal started to wrap Asia finally seemed to realize something that had been bothering her. "My Clothes!"

Issei looked up from a cup of steaming beverage. "Yeah, I put them in the washing machine. They should be done in a few minutes." Asia immediately covered her private parts after hearing Issei's comment. "CALM DOWN! Tiamat changed you." A red blush appeared on Issei's face as he addressed the misunderstanding.

"Yeah, don't worry." Tiamat gave a shifty eyed comment. "I didn't let the Beast touch you." The female Dragon returned to her mug.

"HEY!" Issei stood up from his seat to emphasize his point. "I'm no Beast!" Issei yelled, his mouth filled with dagger like serrated fangs and his eyes were sharpened with anger to the point where only his whites could be seen. Issei's contradicting appearance got a small grin out of Tiamat. Issei eventually calmed down and returned his attention to Asia "Anyway. How did you sleep Asia? Tiamats usually sleeps their and she's not very picky. Was it comfortable enough for you."

"Oh yes, I slept heavenly." Asia said cheerfully. "I was a little shocked waking up in an unfamiliar place, but it was very comfortable. I do have one question though." Asia turned to the blue haired woman. "So where did you sleep Tiamat-sama. I hope I didn't rob you of a bed."

"Don't worry little one. My sleeping condition was very satisfactory. Issei was kind enough to share his bed with me." Tiamat said with a grin, causing the young blonde girl to drop her jaw.

"That reminds me." Issei spoke up as he began to take the dirty dishes to the sink. "What happened to Kuroka. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"Oh yeah." Tiamat place her finger on her lip as if she was just now remembering something important. "She left yesterday, saying something about a mission from her boss. She said she'd be back as soon as she was done."

"Who's Kuroka?" Asia said sheepishly.

"Damn cat!" Issei slammed his fist down on the table, shocking the whole room. "She went to meet up with the Vanishing Dragon without me. She didn't even tell me anything about her." Issei began to glow as he steamed over the news.

"Who's the Vanishing Dragon?" Asia said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Issei. You'll meet Albion eventually, it is your destiny after all." Tiamat seemed rather annoyed at this. As she looked on at her pupil all she could see was a menacing red dragon with a fiery aura surrounding him. The dragon king quickly shook this out of her head. "Anyway, you'd better get going or you'll be late for school. I'll make sure Asia gets hope alright. Remember we have training this afternoon, be ready."

Issei looked down at his wristwatch, causing his eyes to burst with shock. "Crap your right. Alright I'm out, see ya round Asia."

"Bye Issei-Kun." Asia said softly as Issei ran past her and out the door. Her stare lingered on the door Issei had just left from.

"Alright Asia." Tiamat stood up as a bright blue light surrounded her. When it faded Tiamat was no longer in her pajamas but rather her sparkling scale like dress. "Get dressed and lets get going."

(In the Kuoh Warehouse District)

Tiamat and Asia walked closely side by side through a rather sketchy part of town. The Dragon King quickly surveyed the scene and a confused expression before turning to Asia. "Are you sure were in the right place?"

"Yes." Asia replied with a very serious tone. She didn't look worried about the rough and unclean location, but her voice did have a hint of fear in it.

"Oh, I always thought a nun would live in a church." Tiamat joked slightly.

"Issei-Kun kinda burned it down." Asia said with a small grin.

The two continued there work until they stopped in front of an old run down warehouse. "This is it….." Asia slightly grimaced as she looked up at the building.

Out of nowhere a man swooped down from the sky on two black wings. He was wearing a large trench coat and a fedora that shielded most his face from sight. "I'll take her from here. You can leave." The man grumbled, not knowing who he was really speaking to.

Tiamat stepped forward as if to confront the man, but was stopped. "It's okay Tiamat-sama. I'll go with him." Asia stepped forward and joined the man. "Thank you very much for your kindness." The girl bowed to the Dragon.

The man quickly snatched the girl up and jetted off into the sky. Tiamat stood still for a moment her gaze fixated on the ominous building. Her eyes sharpened before she turned away and left the scene.

(Later at the ORC)

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWGGGGG!" Issei let out a vicious battle cry as he rocketed forward at Tiamat, who was now wearing a tracksuit for training. Issei was fully equipped with his Balance Breaker and a fist cocked back and readied.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Issei fired the fist forward at the girl, kicking up a huge dust storm.

The dust settled revealed Issei fist utterly stopped by a long deep blue staff that was topped with a bluish-green gem. Tiamat quickly twirled her staff knocking away Issei hand and leaving him open for a quick jab from the back end of the staff directly to his stomach.

"OOFF!" Issei stumbled backwards as he tried to regain his breath.

"Sloppy." Tiamat commented before switching to the offensive. The blue haired woman jumped into the sky and held her staff upwards, before bringing it down with devastating force.

Issei quickly spread his crimson wings and with a powerful flap, Issei kicked up a whirlwind that knocked the Tiamats light body out of the sky.

Tiamat caught herself in three-point stance as she fell. She then hurdled herself forward at an increase rate of speed. Issei had no time to dodge as Tiamat delivered a powerful swing of her staff into Issei's left side, sending him flying to the right.

Issei caught himself in mid-air and quickly flew upwards. Issei brought his hands together as he charged an energy ball between them until it was about double the size of a basketball. "TAKE THIS!" Issei through his hands forward and the energy ball turned into a powerful energy ray aimed directly at Tiamat.

"BOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

The blast hit dead on causing a large explosion. The smoke quickly cleared revealing a relatively unscathed Tiamat, who was holding up a shining blue shield-like magic circle. "That's not it, right?"

"Grrrrr!" Issei growled in frustration. "Not by a mile!" Issei blasted forward surrounded by a fierce red aura. Appeared seemingly from nowhere above Tiamat and performed a beautiful drop kick that Tiamat had to use both arms to block. Resulting in a clash of Draconic auras that caused a large explosion.

Meanwhile on the sidelines. Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all watch the fierce display.

"Incredible…" Kiba marveled. "Those two are incredible….."

"Yeah." Rias said with a rather sour face. "I can't decide what's more incredible. The amount of damage they can do while training, or how much it's going to repair that training field….."

"Oh come now, Rias. If it really bothered you that much, then why did you let agree to let Issei-kun to use it as he wishes?" Akeno said with a bright smile.

"W-Whaaaa…" Rias was caught off guard by the question and her face let up a bright red. "Ahem!" Rias collected herself and turned to her queen, still red in the face. "W-Well, if Issei sees us in a more favorable. He may be more willing to join the peerage."

"Suuuuurrre…" Akeno rolled her eyes, before returning her focus to the fight.

As the smoke from the explosion began to fade. Issei did a backflip to create some distance between him and his opponent. When he landed he immediately took a stance where his legs were spread out and his knees were bent. "RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHH!" As Issei screamed his aura began to flare.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Ddraig's voice rang out as the green gems that covered Issei's armor began to glow a bright green. With each boost Issei aura grew in power and the ground beneath him began to splinter and crack.

After Issei had boosted enough his aura faded and everything seemed to calm and grow quiet, until Issei rose back to an upright position and let out another scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And with that, the huge fiery red aura returned, kicking dust and rocks as it flared upwards.

Issei blasted forward, still clocked in an intense aura as he once again closed in on Tiamat.

Issei launched a lightning quick fist towards Tiamats face, which was once again blocked by the blue staff. "RAWGH!" Issei began to violently thrust his fists forward at a violent speed, to the point where Issei's arms appeared to be not much more than scarlet blurs. At the Tiamat began to twirl her staff like a propeller, blocking each of Issei's strikes.

The clash of striking and blocking went on for several seconds, neither combatant losing a single inch. Issei decided it was time to break the stalemate. The boy began to charge a red energy blast in his left arm, immediately getting Tiamats attention. Tiamat shift her staff to a point where it was blocking Issei left hand so he could not aim the blast at her, while she was focused on this Issei swung his powerful tail from his right side, striking the woman in a wide open part of her body and knocking her away.

Issei didn't waste a second, as Tiamat was flying backwards Issei let the energy ball that was charging in his left hand fly. The small ball of energy made directly contact with its target, resulting in an explosion of kinetic energy. Issei wasn't going to relent yet as he rocketed after his opponent.

Tiamat finally finished tumbling when she realized Issei was hurtling towards her. In an expert display of skill Tiamat quickly ducked underneath Issei lung at the last second. And during the split period of time where Issei was directly above the Dragon King. A small blue spark appeared at the back of Tiamat's throat, then suddenly a massive amount of blue energy exploded from the Dragon's mouth, enough so that Issei was completely consumed by the blast.

When Issei came down, smoke was emanating from his body and he was slow to recover. Tiamat used this time to deliver another devastating attack. The blue haired woman lifted her hand into the air and a small magic circle appeared above her finger tips. An identical circle formed underneath Issei as Tiamat finished the spell. "DRACO TONITRUA!" Tiamats voice rang with power as a gigantic pillar of blue lightning came crashing down on the boy.

Tiamat approached her student, who was hunched over still reeling from the attack, disappointment filled her face. "Pathetic, no focus at all. You launched forward at me and left yourself completely exposed. Strength is useless if you can't keep your head in a fight."

"I AM FOCUSED!" Issei launched himself up and prepared another punch and fired it forward at Tiamat in close quarters.

Tiamat stopped the attack by simply grabbing Issei by the arm and violently flinging him into the ground. "No you're not." Tiamat said with a certain authority that forced Issei to listen to her lecture. "Your mind has been scattered and unfocused since your little break up. From an emotional sense I suppose I understand why, but if you wish to be a real fighter than you need to get over yourself and move forward. Your lack of control over your own emotions is a human trait. It makes you weak."

"What the hell do you know about being human." Issei said, his voice sharp with anger. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Issei rose to his feet as a violent cracklings red aura exploded from his. "RRRRRAAAAAWWWWHGGGG!" Issei screamed as his frustration and rage began to boil over. His emeral green eyes flashed a bright red before the crimson color solidified and took over his eyes.

Tiamat was overtaken by shock as she felt the massive increase in power emanating from Issei. She quickly jumps backwards to separate herself from Issei, to no avail.

Issei hurdles himself straight towards Tiamat at an exceptional speed. Tiamat quickly crosses her arms in an X-shape to block the attack, but when Issei was mere inches from delivering his punch, he vanished in mid-air.

Time seemed to slow as Tiamat turned to her left to find a gigantic scarlet fist hurdling directly for her face.

The incredible blow makes contact with Tiamats left cheek. So much force was packed into the punch that the earth beneath the two shattered and Tiamat flew forward due to the power of the blow. She tumbled onto the ground and skipped twice across the floor like a stone on water.

After delivering the vicious strike the red glow faded from Issei's eyes and the green gems that covered Issei's body lost their emerald glow and faded into a dark green as his power began to fade.

Issei lowers himself to the ground and quickly scans his body. "What was that?" Issei looks over his armored body, hoping to find out what caused the spike in power just. Unknown to him, an angry and upset Tiamat was just now regaining her footing.

"Grrrr!" Tiamat growled upset with the sucker punch. She point her staff in Issei's direction and a large magic circle appeared underneath the boy who was still preoccupied by his own self study. The large blue circle began to glow more intensely, until-

"BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" A large blue explosion consumed Issei.

(Seconds later in the ORC)

"Ow!" Issei winced as Rias wrapped his shoulder in bandages, while he sat shirtless on the couch.

"Oh, quit being a baby." Tiamat mocked, trying to hide the fact that she actually felt bad about hurting the boy.

"Don't lecture me! This is your fault!" Issei pointed a finger of accusation at the Dragon King.

"Nuh-uh. You sucker punched me!" Tiamat fired back at Issei.

"Oh come on, this isn't a martial arts competition. Sucker punches are perfectly allowed." Issei said in his own defense.

"Hmph! Then blowing up the floor is allowed to." Tiamat turned away from the boy almost as if she was pouting.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Rias spoke up cutting the roll of tape off of the part that was wrapped around Issei's torso. "You're both like children." Rias took a seat on the couch next to Issei. "I'm thirsty. Can we get some refreshments please!" Rias called out.

"Yes ma'am." A familiar voice called out from the other side of the room, sending chills down Issei's spine.

Issei stood up and looked over in the direction of the voice, to find Raynare dressed in a maids outfit and pushing a tea cart. "Raynare?" Issei couldn't believe his eyes as he looked on at his ex-flame.

The Fallen Angel pulled her cart around to the table before making eye contact with Issei. "Hi Issei-kun." She said with a small smile.

Issei locked eyes with her he blinked quickly, but she was still there. He had no words, he didn't know what to do. If he should be happy, or angry, or what. Issei just stood on, still in a state of disbelief.

Tiamat looked back and forth at the two of them. "Oh jeez. Well I'm probably gonna head home, I've had enough drama for the day. See ya later." With that Tiamat exited the building, leaving just Rias, Raynare, and Issei.

Issei remained silent as he stared at the girl, until it became uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here!?" Issei finally found the words.

"I live here." Raynare answered taking a seat across from Issei to continue the conversation. "That hotel money didn't last long." Raynare said almost jokingly.

"And we're gonna talk about that hotel thing later." Rias said with a glare.

"But I mean why here." Issei said still very much confused.

"It's the only place left that I could go." Raynare looked off into the distance no longer making eye contact with Issei. "Everywhere I go I seem to mess something up, so this is my last shot." Sadness could be heard from her voice. "Rias took me in and said I could stay here at the clubhouse. All I had to do is work as a maid."

Issei turned to Rias. "You mean like a slave!?" A mixture of anger and concern filled his voice.

"No. She makes ¥50,000 a week and gets weekends off." Rias explained.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good gig." Raynare got up from her seat and prepared to take the tea cart back to the kitchen. "I have to sweep the kitchen, so I'll see you in a bit." Issei was left still in a state of shock as Raynare disappeared from the room.

Rias was the next to stand up, but she decided to take Issei with her. Grabbing the stunned boy by the wrist and lifting him to his feet. "You my friend need a shower." The red shot him a bright smile, taking him out of his funk momentarily. "Right this way sir."

(Later in the Shower)

Warm water cascaded down Issei's well toned back as he tried to wrap his head around this new info. "Okay, so she's doing good. That's… Good….Right?" Issei said to himself as water flowed past his through his hair. "God damn it! I'm so confused. I have no Idea how I'm supposed to feel!"

"I suppose that's a normal response after seeing your ex again." A familiar voice came from directly behind Issei, then two soft sensations pressed against his back.

"Waaahhhh!" Issei jumped, then immediately turned around and was met with two big ruby eyes staring back at him. "Akeno-san?"

"Hi there, Issei-kun." Akeno stepped forward, pressing her large chest against Issei's. "I heard you were taking a shower and decided to join you and hearing you squeal like that was just priceless."

"J-join me…. Why." Issei tried to step backwards away from the dark haired girl, but Akeno wouldn't allow Issei any space.

"Weeeelllllll… Technically Rias told me that I was to try to seduce every chance I could get." Akeno smirked.

"S-Seduce, that means your….." Issei looked down at Akeno's bountiful chest, causing the dark haired girl to smirk.

"Sorry Issei-kun." Akeno stepped backwards revealing a tiny swimsuit covering all the important places. "You're the only one who's naked right now." The dark haired devil took a quick glance down to which Issei quickly covered up. "Hehehe…. You really are super cute Issei-kun." Akeno made her way back up to Issei and slowly moved his arms away and began to press her soft body against Issei's as she looked up into Issei's eyes. "You know what Issei-kun. Even if Rias didn't ask me to seduce you, I don't know if I'd be able to hold myself back." Akeno seductively whispered in the boy's ear.

"A-And wh-why would that be?" Issei's face was a furious red.

"Well." Akeno wrapped her arms around Issei's neck. "Well your such a cute, charmin, kind, and strong young man. Not to mention the sekiryuutei, which kinda makes you a celebrity. The only question is why a guy like you would settle for a disgusting Fallen Angel, it's beyond me."

Issei's blush faded at this comment, and a small smirk formed across his face. "Hehehe.." Issei chuckled lightly causing Akeno to back away.

"What's so funny?" Akeno looked rather confused as Issei's chuckling died down.

"Nothing, its just Raynare asked me something just like before we started dating and it just kinda reminded me of that." Issei scratched his chin as he reminisced about the past. "So I guess I kinda have an answer already. I understand that Fallen Angels aren't looked at very highly in the supernatural world and yeah she did try to kill me, but when it came to Raynare it never mattered that she was a Fallen Angel, she was some who made me smile and some I trusted and nothing else really mattered to me. Then we broke up and it kinda wrecked me."

"So you're saying it doesn't matter to you what she is or where she came from." Akeno stared directly into the boy's emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter what she is, all that matters is-"

"Who she is." Issei finished for her a calm smile that utterly captivated the girl.

A bright red blush formed on the devil's face. "Uh… Uh….I gotta go." Akeno quickly retreated from the shower, closing the curtains behind her, leaving Issei in a confused state for a few moments before her head popped back through the curtains. "One more thing. If I were you, I would clear the air between you and Raynare. Maybe if you two can become friends then both of you can move on from this. Think about it."

With that Akeno had left for good and Issei was left to soak in the shower and think about her words. Suddenly Issei's expression lit up. "I just realized something! Throughout that whole emotional exchange. I was naked!" Issei's face burned a bright red, before shaking the thought from his head. "But Akeno is right. The right thing to do is to get some closure with Raynare." Issei lifted his fist into the air and thought about what Tiamat had told him. "If I wish to be a real fighter I must put aside my emotions. Easier said than done."

(Meanwhile at the Old Warehouse)

In a dark room on lit by a small lamp, Asia sat topless. She was gagged and blindfolded and strapped to a chair.

Out from the darkness emerged the blonde haired Fallen Angel dressed in her maid attire, but carrying a long whip. "Asia-chan I don't like punishing you, but when you run off like a bad little girl, you really leave me no choice." The whip was then charged with magical energy and started to crackle with power. "Now prepare yourself for some good old fashion punishment! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The room fade to black and all that could be heard was the sound of the whip cracking as it struck its target.

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Author's Notes)

Whooooooooo! Chapter done. Recently I've been writing these chapters on my IPad and just some advice for other authors out there, I enjoy it way more than using my laptop, but that's just me. I really like this chapter and now I'm finally moving the plot along so get ready for some shiz.

Anyway LSAT is done I'll get my results soon and hope for good news to share with y'all by next chapter. I'm gonna ask y'all for a favor. I want some cool fancy attacks for Issei but I'm pretty uncreative so I'm gonna ask y'all to send a review or PM to me with an Idea you'd like to see for an attack and a cool name, if you guys can do that I'd be much obliged. Anyway see y'all next time BYE!


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"C'mon Issei!" Tiamat commanded as she thrusted her fist forward, easily shattering a small red magic circle Issei was attempting to defend with and knocking the boy to the ground. "That's pathetic, that circle couldn't stop a hummingbird."

Issei sat up off of the ground as he glared upwards at his instructor. "It's not like I'm not trying. It's way harder than it looks." The boy whined.

"No complaining Issei. All of the devils can form working magic circles and none of their magical potentials are anywhere as high as yours." Tiamat offered a hand to Issei, who begrudgingly took it and returned to his feet. "You just need to focus harder. Your a good student that should be simple for you."

"Easier said than done." Issei said as he dusted his clothes off. "Usually when I fight I relax myself and totally clear my mind. If I have to focus on casting spells, it would just slow my reaction time down."

"If you're reaction time was fast enough, you wouldn't need to block attacks with magic circles, would you?" The blue haired dragon joked. "If you took more time to think while you fought, your attacks might be less predictable. Don't worry, as you master them, spells will become like second nature to you. Eventually you should be able to do them without much thought. Until then maybe we should move on to a new type of spell….."

Tiamat stepped closer to the boy and held out her hand. She turned her palm so it was facing upwards, suddenly a golden-orange flame burst from her skin. "Flame Magic. This type of magic doesn't take as much focus to control, rather it intensifies as its users emotions do. In other words it's perfect for you."

Issei looks closely at the bright flame, carefully studying every detail of the burning ball. "So, how do I do it?"

"Think burning thoughts." Tiamat explained, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow. "Focus on your hand and imagine fire. Desire fire, want fire to appear. Use powerful emotions to combust the power inside you."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Issei focused on his palm. He stared intently at the spot on his hand where he wanted the flame to appear.

Intensity grew as Issei's stares failed to combust a flame. Minutes seeed to pass by before finally a bright red flame exploded from nowhere. The viewpoint expanded, revealing the flame was about as big as one produced by a hand held lighter.

"Bwuhahahahahahaha!" Laughter poured out of Tiamats mouth as she observed the pitiful flame produced by her student.

"HA HA VERY FUNNY!" An annoyed Issei fired back at his master. Suddenly the flame grew to a more respectable size. "There, That's better."

Issei tossed the fireball between his hands. A small grin formed on his face as he marveled at his skill. "Huh, this is pretty cool." Issei threw a plume of flames forward, striking a small shrub and setting it ablaze. "Fire Magic, huh. Yeah, I can work with that."

(Later, after the training session)

Issei sat on the ORC's couch as he made a small fireball fly around his fingertips.

"Oh, great." Rias commented. "Yet another destructive toy for the Battle Freak to play with." The red headed devil scoffed, causing Issei to quickly release the spell as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Give him a break Rias. Let Issei play with his fire." Akeno chirped in, defending Issei. "He learned a new spell, this is a very important day for him."

"Ugh." Rias relented. "You know I don't like fire, Akeno."

"Yeah, yeah. But you do like Issei." Akeno said as she dropped down right next to Issei, close enough so that her body was touching.

As Rias fumbled in an embarrassed state, Akeno leaned in extremely close to Issei and whispered lightly in his ear. "It's been two whole days, but you haven't done anything about the Raynare situation."

A chill shivered down Issei's spine, catching him off guard and causing him to move away from the dark haired devil. "I know, I know. What am I supposed to say. Hey Raynare, remember that time I dumped you and left you in a park. Sorry bout that, now let's be best friends." Issei said in a mocking town.

Akeno didn't have an answer, so a recently calmed Rias picked up her slack. "Well you gotta say something. You think it's awkward. Your not the one who got dumped."

"So you know about it too." Issei sighed in defeat.

"Of course I do. Akeno can't hide anything from me." Rias said with confidence, but she was secretly admiring how crafty she was.

"I know I have to do something, but what?" Issei said as he fell back in his seat. Angry glares baring down on him from the two girls. Issei quickly sat up and was back on guard. "Alright, alright. I'll go talk to her." Issei left the coach as the two girls softened their expressions.

Akeno stood up next to the boy and gave him a bright smile. "I'm proud of you Issei, you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Issei said as he pocketed his hands, before sulking off towards Raynare's room, leaving the two alone.

Rias' posture stiffened as she brought a small cup of tea to her lips. After a quick sip she turns her attention back towards Akeno. "I don't know about this. Do you really think he's recovered enough emotionally to take this big of a step?"

Akeno turns to her master with a small smirk across her face. "What I think is that your afraid to lose to her a second time."

"Wh-What!?" Rias stepped backwards, her face burning with a bright red blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about Akeno. I'm just worried about him, that all." Rias quickly crossed her arms in defiance.

"If you say so." Akeno then turns away from Rias and looks off down the hallway were Issei had disappeared. As she looked down the dark corridor, her expression slightly softened.

(Outside of Raynare's room)

"Haaaah….." Issei sighs quietly as he stares the large bedroom door down. "Alright here it goes." Issei whispers before shaking the doubt out of his head.

"KNOCK…KNOCK…."

After politely knocking on the door, Issei is greeted by nothing but silence. 'Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, did I fuck up already?' Issei thought to himself.

The silence continued, until. "CREEEEEEK." The heavy door slightly opened and a Raynare slowly peeked her head out of opening. "Issei?"

"Hi….." Issei responded with a small smile and an awkward wave.

(Later)

Issei sat quietly on a swivel chair in the corner of the room, as Raynare looked down at him from atop her bed. "So…." The Fallen Angel was the first to speak up. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah!" Issei shot up in his seat, now that the awkward silence had been broken. Issei's enthusiasm caught Raynare off guard and he decided to calm himself down. "Ahem! What I mean is that I do need to talk to you about something." Issei's eyes softened as he stared directly into Raynare's, making her squirm a bit. "I'm sorry….."

"... What?" Raynare said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry… For what?"

"J-Just the way things ended. You know, between us." Issei slightly stumbled over his words, but kept his composure enough so the he wasn't completely mumbling.

"Why would you apologize. It's my fault it happened." Raynare saddened as she remembered the event.

"Maybe so, but I didn't need to storm off like I did. I mean that was pretty uncool." Issei said with a small grin, trying to keep spirits up in the room.

"It's not like I blame you, I did say some pretty messed up things to you. And in your defense you at least made sure I'd have somewhere to stay that night." Raynare replied in a joking manner.

"You're right. I guess I really didn't do anything wrong. I guess I'll see ya later then." Issei decided to fully commit to the joke with his response.

"Hahahahahahahaha…." A small chuckle broke out between the two of them, as it seemed that all of the awkwardness had left the room.

"But I really am sorry for what happened." Issei apologized as the room calmed down.

"Me too….." Raynare smiled back, before her expression changed to a more nervous one. "So what are we now. Are we still….."

"No." Issei said firmly, not letting anything waive his decision. "We're good now, but not as good as we were. For now, we're just friends, if that's okay with you."

Raynare looked rather sad for a moment, before perking herself back up. "Yeah, friends is something I can work with." The Fallen Angel extends a hand, which is quickly met by Issei and a firm handshake seals the deal. "Friends….."

(Next day)

Issei was walking down a crowded street in the Kuoh shopping district. The young boy had a spring in his step as he made his way down a city sidewalk. 'I feel great today.' Issei announced in his mind. 'I feel so relaxed, like I weigh 100 pounds less.'

[Partner, I'm glad your feeling good, but I have something important I need to tell you.] The Welsh Dragon responded telepathically.

'Hey Ddraig it's been a while, how have you been?" Issei happily replied. 'Can that important thing wait. Rias called me and Tiamat to the ORC and I'm kinda running late."

[Partner this is extremely important, not just to you, the safety of everyone you know and love could be at stake!] Ddraig's voice intensified to the point where it was more like a demand than a request.

"Alright." Issei stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as people passed by him. "You have my attention, what's the problem."

[Issei, recently your power has been growing exponentially. Normally this deserves praise, but in this instance-]

"HOLD UP!" Issei said out loud, cutting Ddraig off. The boy inhaled deeply with his nostrils, taking in all the scents around him with the strength of his dragon nose. "That smell."

Issei slowly turned around and to find where the familiar aroma was coming. Long blonde hair, elegantly danced in the wind. Asia stood a few feet behind the boy, she was dressed in her nun clothes, minus the head piece. She stood motionless with her head slightly lowered and a sorrowful expression dawning her face.

"Oh, Asia." Issei said cheerfully. "It's good to see you. I'm going over to meet with a friend, you wanna come along."

The young nun slowly shook her head in refusal. "Issei there is something important I have to talk tell you. I want to go somewhere we can go to be alone first." Issei stood momentarily in a state of slight confusion, but eventually followed the girl.

(In a nearby, empty park)

Issei and Asia sat together on a small bench, not talking as a the two appreciated the quietness of nature and the calmness of the moment.

"This place is pretty nice….." Issei looked up into the blue sky, past the canopy of the trees just overhead. "So what is it you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah….." Asia looked down towards her hands. "I wanted to tell you goodbye….."

"Goodbye!?" Issei quickly turned to the girl, concern flooded his face. "What are you talking about?"

"This is the last time we'll ever see each other. Mittelt promised me she would fix my curse. Then I could go home." Asia's words were almost alien to Issei. He had no clue what the girl was talking about, but Asia stood up from the bench and continued her farewell speech . "But I wanted to have the chance to thank you for your kindness, and bid you farewell. You've been a great friend Issei-kun." She turned around with a smile.

"Asia, what are you talking about." Issei stood up after the girl and locked eyes with her. "What curse, and how would fix it. What do you mean by , Go Home. Who the heck is Mittelt!?"

"HEY!" A voice announced from behind the two teenages, getting both of there attentions. The two turned to find the blonde haired Fallen Angel, with a thin figure, dressed in her Victorian maid outfit and her hair tied in two messy twin tails. "Alright you said goodbye, it's time to go."

"Who are you!" Issei jumped as confusion built up, past what his mind could handle.

"My name is Mittelt." The blonde woman smirked as four shining black wings sprouted from her back. "And you're done here." The Fallen Angel quickly snapped her fingers.

After hearing the loud snap, Issei's eyes sharpened with intensity. Issei bounded into the air as a large male Fallen Angel wearing a fedora made a flying tackle where Issei had once been standing. During the split second where Issei was mid-jump, above the Fallen Angel. Issei tightened his body and rocketed downwards, delivering a drop kick to the middle of the man's back.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The Fallen Angel let out a pained grunt as he was kicked to the dirt by Issei. Issei then brought his scarlet gauntlet down, and charged a red energy ball pointed directly at the man's head.

"So he's a bit more skilled than we thought. That could be a problem." Mittelt whispered to herself.

"ALRIGHT! I'm gonna get some answers right now, or detective dumbass here is gonna lose his head." Issei announced to his adversary.

"Issei stop!" Asia yelled out catching the boy off guard. "Don't get anymore involved. Just let me go."

"But…" Issei was stunned, but he did have time to figure out a new plan.

"You better listen to the girl." Mittelt summoned a long, hot pink, light spear and pointed it directly at Asia's throat. "You don't want things to get messy, do you?"

Issei made angry face, before giving in a complying with the girls wishes. Issei stepped off the large Fallen Angel who regrouped with Mittelt and Asia. Mittelt then wrapped Asia around in her arms and spread her two sets of wings.

"Goodbye Issei!" Asia called out, trying to keep a cheerful expression as she was lifted up into the air. Mittelt summoned a yellow ball of light to the opposite hand as Asia called out one last time. "I'll never, ever, forget you!" And with those final parting words Mittelt threw the ball of light onto the ground, causing it to explode into massive shining waves of light that blinded Issei temporarily, but when he regained his sight they were gone.

"Asia…. Asia!" Issei called out as he looked around desperately for his friend, to no avail.

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

[Partner, wait!] Ddraig warned Issei. [You need to listen to me. There is so much at stake. Just take a minute to-]

"NO TIME!" Issei spread his reptilian wings and jetted off into the sky.

(At the ORC)

"WHAM!"

The heavy doors of the Occult Research Club swung open with an epic amount of force. Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Kiba, Koneko and Tiamat were all gathered around the table enjoying tea and silence, when a panicked Issei who was no longer in his armor rushed into the room.

"Finally, he's here." Rias said in a sarcastic tone. "What happened? Did you get lost on the way here or something?"

"Tiamat! Something's happened to Asia. Do you remember where you dropped her off a few days ago?!" Issei frantically asked the blue haired dragon.

"Whose Asia?" Rias asked feeling rather ignored.

"Yeah, an old run down warehouse, downtown. It smelled like trouble and was crowded with Fallen Angels." Tiamat answered with an intellectual tone.

"Yeah, a blonde haired Fallen Angel named Mittelt was the one who took her." Issei took a thinking pose as he put the facts together. "I have no doubt that's where she was taken."

"Wait! Did you say Mittelt?" Raynare asked in a voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Issei replied.

"Yeah." Raynare took a pose of thought, topped with a grin face as she recalled the information on her former associate. "She worked for me when I was operating here. She's ruthless and sadistic, but at the same time very resourceful. She probably plans to remove Asia's Sacred Gear."

"Remove her Sacred Gear?" Issei's face filled with horror. "But that would…."

"Kill her. Yeah I know." Raynare finished. "It was my plan originally. I hoped to use Asia's Twilight Healing as peace offering to Azazel, so that he'd let me back into the Grigori. But knowing Mittelt she'd probably keep it to herself."

"Then I have no time to lose." Issei said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait." Raynare spoke up once again. Then suddenly a flash of light covered the dark haired girls body. When the light faded Raynare was clothed in her tiny leather bikini. "This is my mess. I should help you clean it up."

Issei nodded, but then Rias stepped up. "I'm going too. Fallen Angels, using my territory to carry out their own agendas. Unexceptable. I also am interested in meeting this girl who possesses Twilight Healing." The rest of Rias' peerage stepped up behind her. "And I'm not going anywhere without them."

"Alright, then let's head out soon. Tiamat you coming." Issei asked his master.

"You don't need me. I'll just stay here. See you when you get back." Tiamat said, and Issei answered with a nod. Rias snapped her fingers and a large magic circle appeared underneath the whole group and with a huge red flash the group was gone. "Good luck." Tiamat said with a sip of tea.

(Old Warehouse)

Issei, Raynare, and the ORC appeared on an asphalt street a meters away from the Warehouse.

"Whoa!" Issei exclaimed as he scanned his body. "That was way faster than flying here."

"I know right." Rias said with pride. "Now I teleported us a block or two away from the main entrance. This place reeks of Fallen Angels. We have to be careful, and sneak are way towards the… Issei?"

When Rias looked up, she saw Issei charging forward, head strong and directly for the entrance. "Oh…. Great….." Rias deadpanned

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" Issei cries as he ran straight forward towards the door.

"BANG!"

A bullet of light flew directly in front of Issei's feet, stopping him in his tracks. "Well, well. If it isn't Dragon Boy." The familiar voice called up from nearby. Issei turned around to see the Crooked Priest Freed, accompanied by the fedora wearing Fallen Angel and a buxom female Fallen Angel with long navy hair and a violet dress. "Sorry dumbass, but I can't let you interrupt the ceremony, or else Mittelt won't give me any tonight. I hope you understand."

"Really they sent these grunts to try and stop me. I'm a bit insulted." Issei smirked. "Alright, have it your way. I'll kick all of your asses."

"We'll see about that you prick!" The male Fallen Angel charged forward, light spear in hand. When suddenly a massive amount of crimson energy blindsided the man and knocked him away.

"Geez, Issei." Rias' hands were covered by twin magic circles as she took a battle stance, followed by the rest of the group all taking stances of their own. "You don't have time to play around with these losers. You'd know that if you bothered to listen to me. We'll take it from here."

"Thanks guys." Issei smiled before turning to run to the door.

"Wait a second!" A frustrated Freed point his gun at the running boy. "You ain't going nowhere, Shitface!" But before Freed could pull his trigger, Kiba in a incredible burst of speed, jumped up and knocked the priest from his perch. "Uhhhhgggggg! Fuckin pretty boy devil!" Freed activated his shining light sword and clashed with the devil knight.

"Look who it is." The female Fallen Angel taunted Raynare. "The girl who'd rather go play girlfriend than finish the mission."

"Don't be jealous. Just because I can land a cute, decent guy. While you're stuck showing off your cleavage to Dohnaseek and his gross friends." Raynare fires back.

"Really." The other Angel smirked. "Because if intelligence serves, you got dumped. So what, he got tired of you and decided he'd rather fuck the devil bitch. Not that I blame him."

"Oh, that's it bitch. Your fucking dead." Raynare summoned her red light spear and her opponent did the same, before the two of them rushed at each other.

Rias looked back and forth across the battlefield. "This can't be it, can it?"

"Grrr!" Freed used his sword to push Kiba away. "Not even close, Slut!" Freed quickly but two fingers in his mouth and a high pitched whistle shot back out. Suddenly three whole legions of Fallen Angels erupted from the surrounding areas.

"Haaah….." Rias sighed. "I just had to go and open my mouth, didn't I."

(Inside of the Warehouse)

In a room crowded with hooded figures, a large altar stood above the ground. On it stood Mittelt as she finished strapping Asia to a large green cross, that seemed to be radiating some kind of dark magic.

"Well, are you ready Asia. Your big moment is almost at hand." The blonde Fallen Angel seemed to be giddy as she prepared the machine that would rip the Sacred Gear from Asia's body and kill her.

"I'm not sure." Asia's voice began to waiver and shake as fear and uncertainty flooded her mind.

"But your curse. You do want to be normal, don't you, have friends." Mittelt attempted to persuade the girl. She figured a compliant victim would be much easier to deal with than one that resisted.

"I do have friends. Issei is my friend. I don't wanna leave here." Asia looked around, as more and more fear began to sink into the You girl's mind. "Something is wrong, I don't like this. Help! HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"

"SMACK!"

Millet's hand flew across Asia's face, leaving a painful red mark. "Shut your fucking face, Bitch." Millelt's calm exterior had faded and her true ruthless personality was finally showing itself. "I've come too far for you to start fucking shit up for me now. If I have let these men play around with you until you break. I swear to god I'll do it! If you want to at least keep your virginity in death, than your gonna shut the fuck up, or else I'll- AAAAAHHHHH!"

A plume of crimson flames erupted from below Mittelt's feet. She turned her head so that she was looking down a corridor at the other side of the room. Through the darkness a man's silhouette could me made out, as well as two small green lights for eyes.

"You won't lay a hand on her." The familiar voice filled the room.

"Issei!" Asia was suddenly filled with joy as her hero had arrived.

"Or else, I swear. You won't leave this place alive." Issei's voice intensified as his face escaped the darkness that had covered him previously.

"Heh!" The Fallen Angel smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"SMACK!"

Issei glares at the woman's confident smirk. "That seals it."

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

Issei shot forward towards the altar as fast as he could. Rather than preparing to fight Mittelt simply smiled, a disturbed smile.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Time seemed to slow as flew towards conflict. Unknown to him a small red circle began to form beneath Issei's body. Suddenly thin strands of magic energy began to rise from the circle. These strands reached up towards Issei and entwined his body in the strange magic. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!" This wasn't a battle cry, but rather screams of pain.

Issei was forced out of the air and back to earth. Vicious, red, magical enraged began to surge across Issei's body, causing Issei to rithe in intense pain. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laugh erupted from the Blonde Angel. "Well, You kinda walked right into that one, didn't a You." The face of pure evil delight wouldn't leave Mittelts face. "Poor sekiryuutei. Is this the first time you've experience Dragon Slaying Magic. You may have thought your Draconic transformation made you stronger in every way, but that magic has to hurt way more than if you had just remained human."

'How the hell did she know I wasn't hum-' "AAAAHHHHH!" Another surge of the dragon slaying magic interrupted mid thought by the intense pain.

"Funny thing about that special dragon slaying rune I picked up. As well as weakening you, the more of your Draconic powers that you use, the more damage it'll do to you. So come at if you dare. Either your fighting spirit breaks, or your body will." Mittelt stood confidently at the head of the altar, but this expression would soon change.

Much to Mittelts dismay, Issei slowly rose back to his feet. Mere seconds after being struck by her trump card Dragon Slayer rune.

[JET!] Ddraigs voice filled the room. The back spikes on Issei's back opened and the jets began to charge with green energy.

Issei blasted forward, faster than Mittelt could make out. Suddenly Issei was on the altar with the two of them. Then with a powerful strike of Issei's tail, Mittelt was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the room.

Another wave of Dragon Slayer Magic overtook Issei, filling him with pain. "AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eventually the spell ceased its onslaught and Issei was released from the overpowering agony.

"Issei….." Concern filled Asia's voice, but there was no time for that. Issei quickly ripped the restraints off of Asia, freeing her from unholy cross. "Are you alright, Issei?"

"You gotta get out of here now." Issei wrapped the girl up in his arms And flew towards the door. "Raynare is waiting outside, go find her, but keep yourself safe. I'll deal with things here."

"Raynare-sama?" Asia was sat down in front of the exit, but was hesitant to leave. "But what about you, you're injured."

"Don't worry about me, get yourself out of here now." Issei then turns around and fly's back towards the conflict leaving Asia to escape.

As Issei entered the main room, almost a hundred magic circles were point at him. "Oh Shit….."

"POW!" Hundreds of beams of magic light made contact with the weakened Issei, knocking him into a wall.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHGGGG!" Not letting Issei have any time to recover, Mittelt came charging from nowhere, light spear in hand. Once she got close enough she hurled the deadly spear at Issei, causing an explosion that knocked Issei into a back room.

"Ooph! Ugh!" Issei went tumbling onto the floor and seemed to find rest, until the Rune activated once again. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"You idiot, do you know how much work it took to set up that spell and you fucking ruined it." Mittelt pupils struck due to her own rage and insanity as she struck Issei with a second spear, causing another small explosion.

"Aaah… Aaah… Yeah…. I ruined your spell and now Asia's gone, so just give up." Issei taunted from his weakened state on the floor.

"Oh, no, no, no, Dragon Boy." The still crazy eyed Mittelt said while standing above Issei. "Once you're dead, I'll just recapture that Bitch and do it again." Mittelt readies a third spear, but Issei wasn't gonna take this lying down.

Another powerful swing of Issei's tail collides with Mittelt's legs and knocks her to the ground. And using this opportunity Issei delivers a vicious kick to the blonde girl's stomach and knocks her back into the main room.

"Way to go Issei-kun. Your fighting spirit hasn't died yet, but I guess I should've figured that by now." Mittelt dusted herself off and basically shook off the last attack. "But after the horrible tragedy that you experienced as a child, it makes sense that you wouldn't give up that easily."

"What!" Issei shouted with a growl. "What the hell did you say! You don't know ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Issei lunged forward at the girl, but in his weakened state, he was much slower than normal.

Mittelt ducked out of the way before delivering a two legged kick to Issei's stomach. "Oh, but I do Hyoudou-kun." Mittelt as she dodged another attack, then the Dragon Slaying spell took its toll once again, stopping him momentarily. "I know that you sleep in the nude. I know that you wear an apron that says Badass on it like a total dork."

Issei turned around and fired two dragon shots at the Blonde Fallen Angel, which she dodged easily. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!" The Dragon Slaying Magic dealt it punishment once again.

"I know that you don't have any friends. I know that you are horribly afraid of intimacy. And I know that you focus all of your time on training to fight strong opponents, because it's the only thing that helps you forget the fact that you lost your parents due to your own weaknesses." Mittelt said as she stood over the broken Issei, before delivering a quick kick that knocked the boy across the room.

"Ack! Ack!" Issei spit up some of the blood from his shredded organs as he tried to regain his feet. "How?" Issei said quietly, causing Mittelt's ears to perk up. "How the hell could you know all that!" Issei said with a furious growl.

"Hehehe." A terrible chuckle flew from the Fallen Angel's mouth. "Just think about it, I'm sure you'll come to the correct conclusion."

Issei sat in his own pain and blood as he thought about what his enemy had told him. Suddenly inside Issei's helmet, his green eyes widened and shock and horror. "No way… It can't be….. Sh-She wouldn't."

"Bingo!" Mittelt said while making a goofy face. "You really are a smart cookie. She told me that two. Our pretty little dark haired Angel had a blast playing spy. She said it was hilarious how gullible you were and how fun it wasn't playing the good girl. Unfortunately even she couldn't get over just how disgustingly shut off you where from other people, so she snapped and yelled at. Those poor girls, it just proves how unlovable you are. At least that's what she said."

"No way…. Raynare, she's not like that. She wouldn't betray me like that." Issei said with determination as he slowly climbed back to his feet.

"Hey man, believe what you want. You're dead anyway." Mittelt snapped her fingers. "Alright, light em up boys." As she said that, the hooded wizards re-emerge, their magic circles readied. Suddenly, hundreds of energy blasts struck Issei's body.

As Issei was pelted with magic blasts, his mind was racing too quickly to feel the pain. 'No, she wouldn't. There's no way that she would betray me like that. It's not possible. No way. I don't believe it. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no-'

Something snapped in Issei's head. The pain, the confusion, the sadness, the desperation, all took over his head. There was a swirl of emotions, but the one that seemed to shine through the most, and burn away all the rest. Was Rage.

"AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Issei screamed his aura began to flare and circle him, causing all the energy blasts to bounce off of Issei's body.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei's roars filled the room and the gems that dawned Issei's armor began to glow a bright green as did his eyes. The glow increased to point where Issei's traditionally red aura was now a bright, and vibrant green. [BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Issei's power began to rise exponentially.

Mittelt was nearly speechless at this development. "H-H-How? That's impossible! The Rune, he shouldn't be able to get this strong." That's when Mittelts Rune reappeared on the on the ground and began to crack. "No….." fear struck the Fallen Angel's heart as her ace in the hole shattered before her very eyes.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gems on Issei's armor and his eyes began to flare with green energy, as Issei aura began to grow in size until it was a massive, flame like plume of emerald power that reached the very ceiling of the Warehouse. The intensity of having so much power concentrated at one place caused the building to shake and the Warehouse windows all shattered.

Mittelt was virtually paralyzed by the intense pressure that was building up in the room. "Wh-What the…" Mittelt placed her hand under her nose and when she removed her hand it was covered in blood.

(Outside the Warehouse)

Rias, the ORC, Raynare, and all of enemy Fallen Angels were forced to drop to their knees, due to the pressure of Issei's energy.

Rias was able to turn her head just enough to see the green light show, through the broken windows of the Warehouse. "I-I-Issei. What the hell is happening?"

(At the ORC)

Tiamat was shaking in her boots as she stared out through one of clubhouse's large windows. "Oh…..God" Two blue reptilian wings bursted from Tiamats back as she took flight and busted through the large glass window.

(In a Dark, office like room. At an unknown location)

Azazel sat at large business desk, opposite of a red haired man. "This was a great meeting, it's always a pleasure to have you here in Kuoh, but what would your younger sister say if she knew you visited her territory without telling her."

"Hahaha." Red haired man let out a soft, charming laugh. "Well you know what they say. What she doesn't know, won't hur-" The man's bright expression quickly stiffened as he and Azazel turned their heads in the same direction.

""What is that?"" Both men said simultaneously.

(Back in the Warehouse)

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei's power continued to flow as glowing red lines began to appear all across Issei's armor. The color of Issei's eyes changed from a vibrant emerald green, two a vicious glowing red. Issei's bursting aura began to condense and it too changed from green to red.

The glowing markings eventually covered Issei's entire body and each of the many green gems that covered his body was now as red as his vicious eyes. On the center gem, the symbol of the Welsh Dragon ( . /highschooldxd/images/8/87/Dragon_Symbol_on_the_Boosted_ /revision/latest?cb=20140417234231, you know this one) appeared in bright green.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!" A dragon like roar erupted from the glowing red Issei.

[WELSH DRAGON! DOMINATING FURY!]

(Author's notes)

Gooooodddddddd… this was a loooooonnnnng chapter. I don't know how regular authors do this whenever they release chapters, but I did it. Okay so the last few chapters have been off my typical light hearted format, I hope that's alright with you guys. I think that going serious occasionally can be fun as well, but the light hearted content will return (maybe not next week, but it will trust me)

I'm gonna bring this up once more, but I really could use help naming Issei's finishing move from a few chapters ago. Dragon cannon isn't really that creative. So leave me a review with what any of you creative people think it should be called. Till next time BUY! (I spelt it wrong on purpose, I'm not dumb)


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Outside of the Warehouse)

Raynare, and the ORC were finally able to return to there feat as the ungodly pressure seemed to die down at last.

"What the hell was that?" Raynare said as she tried to blink the shock and confusion out of her face.

"Raynare-sama!" Asia called out as she stumbled forward away from the Warehouse entrance. The young girl was still shaken by the tremendous force that had just recently filled the area. Her legs wobbled as she walked.

"Oh, Asia. You made it out okay. Hurry get over here. There are….. enemies….. everywhere." Raynare looked around to find that Freed and all of the Fallen Angels had fled the scene.

"ACK!" Rias spit up a mouthful of saliva as she climbed back to her feet. "Those cowards fled the scene as soon as the ground began to shake." As the rest of her peerage stood back up, Rias took a second to think about what she had said. "Actually I don't really blame them. What was that? I can still feel that incredible aura."

"It's weird, but it actually felt like Issei" Raynare pointed out as she moved Asia away from the building.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!" A violent beast-like roar exploded from Warehouse, causing the old building to shake again.

"I hate to disagree with you Raynare, but that didn't really sound like Issei…." Rias' normally strong commanding voice was now trembling as trembling.

"BLLLLAAAAAMMMMMM!" Out of nowhere a huge crash quickly grabbed the attention of everyone present. They turned to to see one of the Warehouse walls collapse and a small, smoking projectile flew from the rubble.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" As the smoke faded, it revealed hat the flying ball was actually Mittelt. The blonde Fallen Angel slammed into the earth, and skipped across the ground before finally coming to rest.

Mittelt had suffered multiple visual injuries. Scrapes and bruises riddled her body, and half of one of her four wings had been burned off. "HACK! ACK! ACK!" Blood came flying from the broken girl's mouth. "Monster….." Mittelt mumbled.

"MONSTER!"

Raynare began to make her way over to question her fellow Fallen Angel, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a massive rise in power coming from nearby.

Suddenly a massive wave of red energy blasted forward. The barreling laser blast destroyed the ground, kicking up massive amounts of dust, before colliding with Mittelt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The massive energy blast completely consumed the blonde girl, and with in seconds her body was completely vaporized.

After witnessing the death of the blonde Angel, Raynare and the ORC all turned their heads in fear, in order to discover the origin of the massive energy wave. The group stood still, unable to move, as they stared into the burning red hole created by Mittelts crash.

After being concealed by a plume of flame, a glowing red Issei emerged from the fire. His body was shrouded in thick vail of red energy that radiated across his crimson armor. A wave of intensity poured over the area, causing everyone to shutter.

"I-Issei calm down… We have Asia, Mittelts dead, you need to calm down." Raynare begged as she shielded her face from the violent intensity.

Issei remains silent as he stared down the whole group. It was Akeno who would speak up next. "Raynare, you need to be careful. I don't know why, but he stinks of death. He reeks of it." Akeno was in utter shock as she stared down the hulking dragon.

In Issei's eyes, the world was shrouded in red and everything was blurred. He couldn't make out any individuals, but the large aura radiating from Rias was up enough to get Issei's attention.

The powerful dragon rocketed forward at Rais and basically turned into a scarlet meteor. The poor girl stood silently as she stared death in the face, her face began to tremble. "Issei….."

Time slowed down as Issei closed in on as he readied his attack. Issei prepared a devastating punch, with enough power to obliterate small girl, she until suddenly.

"BLAM!" A huge ray of blue energy fired into Issei's body and blue his body back.

"It's not Issei." Tiamat came in behind group, flying in on two shining blue wings. Blue smoke was emanating from her sapphire staff as it had just recently fired. "At least not anymore….. You guys probably wanna get behind me. Things are about to get intense."

"You really did it this time, dumbass." Tiamat said in a sad voice as Issei scramble to his feet. "Damn, I really liked you. You were nice, hardworking, not to mention a great chef, and you had so much potential. But I suppose it was inevitable. He took you away, just like anyone else who used that power." Power began to surge around Tiamat and her long blue hair began to dance. "Ddraig, I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

A blue magic circle appeared beneath Tiamats feet and more power filled the air, kicking up a strong wind. "THIS ONE'S FOR ISSEI!" She took the deep blue staff in both of her hands. The gem at the top of the staff began to glow a bright teal light. "Perfect Karma, Raging Chaos! Breaking Balance!" The woman's body was enveloped in a bright blue light.

The light exploded off of Tiamat, like a butterfly's cocoon, a beautiful new transformation was revealed. A shining blue armor dawned her body, a pattern of teal gems formed on various places along her body. The armor was much more form fitting as opposed to Issei's, and her helmet was much less vicious looking, and more feminine allowing her long blue hair to flow out the back. (Think Rais' weird fake Balance Breaker thing from the end of Born, except the armor covers her whole body)

Issei didn't respond vocally or emotionally at this new revelation, rather he just waited for the female dragon to finish.

Energy surged through the Tiamats staff, before a razor sharp blade comprised of pure energy formed on the tip, making it a spear. "Alright you monster. LETS GO!"

Issei's energy veil seemed to flash, before it completely shifted to Issei's fists. Two jagged energy blades erupted out of Issei's knuckles, one on each fist. Issei took a martial arts stance, before flaring a flame like aura. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!"

Issei was the first to attack. Lunging forward at Tiamat, both arms raised. Once in striking range, Issei dropped both arms down like a hammer. Tiamat had to devote the whole of her spear to block the attack. Issei used this opening as a chance to swing his tail around and trip the girl, then with a swift shift of his body, Issei delivered a powerful swipe kick to Tiamats face, knocking her away.

Issei followed after her as his fist blades were dispelled. [JET!] With his increased speed, Issei passed Tiamat midair. The red dragon positioned himself in front of Tiamat so that when she arrived he had a powerful upwards kick ready.

With a tremendous sorrowing kick, Issei once again knocked Tiamat away, but this time she was headed upwards. [JET!] Faster than the eye could detect, Issei met Tiamat midair and quickly punched her torso. Hundreds of punches would follow that one in the coming seconds. Issei's strikes were hitting so fast that gravity wasn't able to send the girl downwards, leaving her open to more punches. Issei's attacks prioritized speed over power, but the number of blows was effective enough.

As blow after blow made contact with Tiamats armor, the Dragon King seemed helpless as she was forced to take the onslaught. On the contrary, Tiamats grip on her spear strengthened. Eventually she was ableist to swing the might weapon that the contact knocked Issei away like a baseball.

Tiamat then gripped the spear with both hands and it began to glow. "Perfect Counter, Ultimate Karma!"

A blue magic circle appeared on Issei's body, where he had been struck by the swing of the spear. Suddenly blue lightning erupted from the circle and Issei was enveloped in intense pain. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGG!"

"Ultimate Karma….." Tiamat said with a deep breath. "... A move that deals back all damage inflicted on the user, back at the opponent." Inside to Tiamats helmet, the blue haired girl smirked. "So, I dare you. Give me everything you've got. I just hope you can take it."

Issei did a spin midair to keep from crashing, and spread his scarlet dragon wings, Tiamat did the same. The two dragons flashed red and blue auras that seemed to match in intensity. Cloaked in there respective colors, the two charged at each other and collided with a huge aura clash.

As twin balls of red and blue danced across the night sky, Raynare and the ORC were left as no more than spectators.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Rias stared blankly up into the sky, her blue eyes filled with intrigue but also fear.

"I have no Idea….. Those eyes, Issei's eyes. They're so vicious, so hateful, nothing but rage. I don't recognize them." Raynare shook as she watched her ex viciously strike the Dragon King.

"Their power is too intense." Kiba said as he firmly held onto a sword, as if to protect himself from a threat that was not there. "I say we heed Tiamat-Sama's warning and get out of here."

"N-No." Rias said, trying to retain some form of authority. "N-Not until I figure out just what happened to Issei."

"Uh-um." A sheepish voice emerged from behind. Asia stepped out from behind Raynare and took on the crowd's attention. "I think I have an idea."

"Tiamat-sama once said that Issei-sama's anger was terribly dangerous. She said that in a fit of rage, Issei has the potential to unleash the Dragon nside of him." Asia's face was morbidly serious, as she recalled Tiamats words. "Tiamat-sama said that if that ever happened then the consequences would be disastrous. She said that if the Dragon was freed, the death toll would be ungodly." The blonde girls typically calm expression, could now frighten small children.

"That helps settle it I think." Kiba was now shaky as well. "I really don't think dying here is a good idea."

"No, please wait!" Asia dropped to her knees in a begging stance. "I know it seems bad, but we can't leave him. Issei is are friend, he'd never hurt any of us."

"I wonder what Mittelt would have to say about that." Akeno spoke up. "Issei-kun was my friend, but I don't know how much of him is left in that thing. Believe it or not, but we've seen it already. That thing is a killer."

"ENOUGH!" Rias raised a powerful voice, silencing the whole group. Her gaze still fixated on the fight above. "Asia is right. Issei is our friend, we can't abandon faith in him just yet. Besides, if he truly is a monster as Akeno says, then there is even more reason to remain. If Tiamat is to fail, then we must stay here. The last line of defense, we must protect the innocent people of my territory. That's our job."

"Haaaaa!" Tiamat waved her glowing blue spear forming a blue energy trail, arrows of blue light fired from this trail and struck Issei's body at various point, knocking him around like a rag doll and leaving him vulnerable.

Tiamat used this opportunity to its fullest. With a tremendous burst of speed Tiamat disappeared, then reappeared above Issei, spear in attacking position. Then, using as much force as she could muster, she thrusted the spear forward directly for Issei's torso.

Issei quickly shifted to the side, and caught the large weapon under his arm, between his elbow and his torso. The red dragon then lifted the opposite arm

and put it in a position to break the spear.

"No you don't!" Tiamat quickly put up an arm and charged a blue magic circle between her fingers. Suddenly the circle lit up brightly, and in a small explosion of magic power Issei was blasted away.

"THUD!" Issei's heavy armored body made contact with the ground after falling to many stories from the sky.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Tiamat followed after him. Depending quickly as she readied her spear for a finishing stab. "HYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She let out a battle cry as she slammed down the weapon aimed directly for Issei's face. The lucky dragon had just barely dodged by quickly moving his head to the side.

"YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH!" Tiamat quickly began thrusting her spear side to side, just barely missing Issei's sliding head with her vicious blows. As she was distracted by trying to end the fight quickly. The central red gem on Issei's armor began gathering red energy.

"BLAM!" The built up energy exploded into a massive wave of energy, that knocked the Dragon King up into the air.

"WWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA-mph!" Tiamats screams were stopped as Issei caught her head in his hand, midair. The ruthless red dragon then twisted his arm and hurled his opponent back down into the pavement.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Issei flared his blood red aura as he gathered energy. Then spheres of energy began to form in each of Issei's palms, as Tiamat layed damaged on the ground.

"BLAM!" A ball of red energy came flying down from the heavens, and collided with the blue Dragon. Smoke and dust flew up into the air, covering the scene in a thick cloud. But when the dust had settled, it revealed that Tiamat had summoned a magic circle that blocked the blow and reduced damage.

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Almost like a machine gun, hundreds of blast began to rain down on Tiamat. Each shot slammed against Tiamat's shield and rattled her slightly. The blasts were numerous, but not particularly strong. Tiamat figured Issei would succumb to exhaustion before her shield would fail.

Issei knew this as well, so the blast stopped momentarily.

When Tiamat looked up to assess the situation. She saw that Issei had summoned two large energy balls, one to each hand. Issei then brought his arms together and the two balls merged into one. The single energy blast increased in size until it was large than Issei's body.

The massive energy blast was then fired forward and transformed into a large, continuous energy wave, instead of the previous energy ball form.

The massive energy beam, relentlessly bared down on Tiamats shield, cracking and fracturing the magic barrier. "AAAAAHHHHHH! HHHHHAAAAAHHHH!"

Tiamat struggled with the massive amounts of power baring down on her. "HHHHHAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tiamat shifted a massive amount of power into her shield.

The magic circle began to glow a bright blue as it morphed into a sphere of pure energy. The blue sphere grew in size as Issei's attack cascaded over it. The energy sphere grew two a four meter diameter, before Tiamat finally released the attack.

The blue energy blast pushed back on Issei's attack. Issei's attack began to fade as his stamina weakened. The gigantic sphere seemed to consume Issei's attack as it encroached on him. Issei seemed to stand helplessly as he was enveloped by the large blast.

"BLLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" A large blue explosion filled the sky. A smoldering Issei fell from the sky and created a small crater. Issei's violent aura had faded and the bright red glow had faded from the gems on his armor.

"Sorry it had to end this way Issei." Tiamat twirled her spear around as she walked up to the grounded Issei. "It has to be this way, for the sake of everything else. I will respect God's wish. That monster must never live again." Tiamat raised her spear up into the air as she prepared the final blow, but suddenly a red claw emerged from the crater and grabbed her by the the ankle.

Issei stood up and pulled Tiamat towards him. Then with his second fist he delivered a strong punch to her abdomen, knocking the woman away into nearby brush.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHHHH!" Issei let out a vicious battle cry as the lights on his armor returned.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Issei's aura returned in a bright flare. The power that poured from Issei's body shook the earth and caused the ground beneath his feet to shatter and small rocks flew into the air. [BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Violent energy filled the air, causing the ORC to drop to their knees under the intense pressure. A perfectly circular crater began to form under Issei's feet as more and more of the ground was destroyed by Issei's power increase.

Tiamat quickly shot out of the bushes and back onto the battlefield. She got an eyeful of the scene at hand, before realizing she had to take action.

As the boosts continue and Issei's power intensified, Tiamat waved her spear creating a huge blue magic circle beneath his feet.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

"DRACO TONITRUA!" Thousands of bolts of lightning fell from the sky, directly on top of Issei, causing a massive explosion.

Tiamats stance relaxed smoke billowed into the sky. She took a deep breath before letting out a sad sigh. "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh….. It's over…" The teal eyes of Tiamats armor suddenly widened.

As the smoke faded from the arena, a red dome of energy came into view.

"Oh… No" Tiamat said wide eyed. The red dome began to crack and splinter, before finally exploding and releasing Issei, along with a massive amount of energy.

Issei levitated above the crater he created, his body radiating a massive aura, blood red in color.

"Th-This is his full power… Incredible….." Tiamat couldn't believe her eyes. The massive energy began to slowly make calmed and condensed itself around Issei. "The Welsh Dragon Of Domination. Ddrai-" In a blink of an eye Issei appeared in front of Tiamat and planted a powerful fist in her gut. "Gah!"

Tiamat stumbled backwards, grasping her stomach in pain. Tiamat regained her composure and seemed to shake away the pain. Her spear returned to her hand and she took a battle pose. "HYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tiamat lunged forward and took a powerful swing of her staff, she struck Issei across the face.

"YAAAHHHHH! HHHYYYYYYAAAHHHH!" Two more one to Issei's side, another dead center in his stomach. More and more strikes made contact with Issei who seemed to simply stand and take it. "YYYAAAHH! YAAAH! WHHHYYYYYAHHH!" Blow after blow, one swing hit Issei's knees and brought it down. Tiamat jumped up and readied an overhead swing on her descent. But in a feet of great speed and precision, Issei caught the spear on its decent.

Issei ripped the spear from Tiamats grip, then with the opposite hand punched the Dragon King dead in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tiamat grunted as she fell to the floor. Issei slowly made his way towards Tiamat, blue spear in hand. Issei then grasped the weapon with both hands and with a quick bend of his arms, the magic weapon broke in half and with it Tiamats blue armor vanished leaving the girl completely naked.

"Oh…. Crap…." Tiamat looked down at her small human hands, before quickly closing them and summoning more magic power. "I guess that leaves me no choice. I have to take my true form and release my true power in order to-"

"CRACK!" In split second Issei had closed the distance between the two and dropped a his reptilian foot down onto Tiamats arm, and completely shattered the bone.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tiamat screamed violently. To silence her Issei summoned an energy blade, and held it mere centimeters from her float. Seeing no other option and wanting to protect her friends, Tiamat surrendered. "Alright, alright. You win, but please….."

After hearing "you win" Issei suddenly pulled away his energy blade and stepped away from the broken girl.

Tiamat blinked twice at this development. The glowing red Issei simply stood motionless, as if deep in thought. "Issei?"

Issei stood silently in the middle of the Warehouse parking lot. He didn't move as conflict stirred in his head. A flash of green returned to his eyes for a split second, but suddenly a massive amount of black and crimson energy collided with Issei body and knocked him away.

"Nice shot." A voice came from where the energy blasted had been fired. Issei turned her head to see a smiling Azazel, standing next to a scarlet haired man who made a stoic face as powerful energy danced in his palm. Azazel then spread all twelve of his black wings and summoned a giant golden spear to his hand. "Looks like fun kids. Mind if the big boys play a bit?"

(Author's Notes)

Well this was an action packed chapter, in fact it was mostly action. Hope y'all are okay with that. Dominating Fury finally made its debut in this chapter and I'll just say I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it.

I have something I really wanna ask you. These past 3 chapters I've been getting less and less reviews on this story. If I'm doing something wrong please let me know, I greatly value all constructive criticism. Also if you really like this story than please let me know why you like it. It may sound shallow but I love positive reactions to my story it makes me wanna write more chapters, I also love hearing your ideas and try to implement what I y'all want into this story. The issue I'm having is I can't get any better if you guys don't tell me what to fix. Please leave a review, until next time Bye!


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Nice shot." A voice came from where the energy blasted had been fired. Issei turned her head to see a smiling Azazel, standing next to a scarlet haired man who made a stoic face as powerful energy danced in his palm. Azazel then spread all twelve of his black wings and summoned a giant golden spear to his hand. "Looks like fun kids. Mind if the big boys play a bit?"

Tiamat cocked her head to look over at the Fallen Angel, her face covered in shock and confusion. "Y-You…. YOU IDIOT!" The Dragon King shouted causing Azazel to stumble back a bit. "He was trying to focus, he almost had control! You just ruined everything!" Tears formed in her eyes as exhaustion and frustration finally began to set in.

"Nooooo. What we did was save your life." Azazel retorted. "His power has far exceeded the control of someone so young. The only way to save him is to render him unconscious, via combat, and hope that whatever is going on with his aura subsides." The Fallen Angel governor said sternly. "Also Tiamat-sama. AHEM! You should probably put some clothes on."

Tiamat looked downwards to discover that she was in fact still naked, after Issei had destroyed her staff. The Dragon King didn't seemed fazed by this development, even in the presence of two gentlemen. Rather, she simply stood to her feet. Her broken arm dangled in way that was rather uncomfortable to look at. In a bright flash of light, her scaly blue dress appeared and covered her from prying eyes.

As this was going on, the Red haired man stood stoically, as he focused on the crater bushes he had just knocked Issei into. Even though this man remained silent, one of stunned observers recognized him.

"Onii-sama!" Rias stepped out of the crowd, and called out to the man. "What are you doing here, and why are you with this Fallen Angel?!"

"Rias!" The man in question waved his hand in his sister's direction. "It's far too dangerous here! You will leave NOW!" He demanded.

"But I-" Rias attempted to retort, but was immediately silenced by a serious glare from her brother.

"Tiamat, can you please guide the children out. We can take it from here." Azazel said with a confident smile.

Tiamat met Azazel with a vicious stare, testing his resolve. He passed and Tiamat quickly flew over to meet up with Rias and the others. "It's a shame that I'm going to miss out on seeing The Mighty Sirzechs Lucifer in action." Tiamat said before turning to the group of children. "Asia!" She called out getting the blonde nun to flinch. "Once we're out of range, I'm going to need you to heal my arm." Asia replied with a sheepish nod. Before departing, Tiamat tuned to look at the two men one last time. "Remember! My Issei is still in their, I saw it, and if you kill him." The Dragon's eyes began to shine and her voice intensified. "You'll have to deal with me."

Azazel gave a firm nod, as Sirzechs scanned the horizon with his eyes. Suddenly the devil's expression lit up. "Azazel! Behind you!"

Azazel attempted to turn around, but was too late. A shining crimson closeline, made contact with his neck. "ACK!" His voice was caught in his voice, as he was knocked to the ground.

Azazel quickly blinked the shock out of his eye. When alas his vision was cleared, he looks up to see Issei charging a red energy blast in one of his hands.

The silent dragon, showed no emotion through his armored face. He did, however react to a rise in energy nearby. In an incredible burst of speed Issei vanished, as a massive amount of crimson devil magic blasted through where he had once stood.

"He's fast." The grounded Azazel rather redundantly commented.

Issei then reappeared behind Sirzechs and fired his charged Dragon Shot. Sirzechs simply took the blast to his back without so much as a flinch. "But he doesn't really pack much of a punch." With that a large magic circle appeared beneath Issei's feet and exploded with magic power, knocking the dragon away.

Azazel and Sirzechs quickly regroup and form a back to back formation, knowing that the incredible fast Issei could attack at any moment. "He decided to sacrifice power for speed, in order to combat two opponents." Sirzechs informed his partner.

"Normally That would be a pretty sound strategy. Being able to quickly dodge attacks then counter can be especially helpful when fighting two opponents, but because of the differences in power his attacks won't be able to hurt us enough for his speed to matter." Azazel said as he surveyed the area. His eyes quickly lit up. "Above us!"

The two men looked up to see the glowing red Dragon levitating above them. In a split second the duo jumped away from each other, as Issei came crashing down between them, like a scarlet meteor.

"I got this." Azazel said as he summoned a pitchfork esqu light spear to his hand. Quickly he hurled it at the grounded Issei, who appeared to be in recoil. Suddenly Issei once again vanished with an afterimage, and the golden spear began hurtling towards Sirzechs.

The devil king quickly ducked under the incoming projectile, before shooting Azazel an angry glare. "Hey! Those spears don't tickle to devils, so watch your aim!"

"It's not my fau-" Azazel tried to speak, until a crimson knee planted itself in the back of his head. The large Fallen Angel was sent flying into Sirzechs and the two of them fell to the ground.

As the men slowly recovered from the collision, they were met by the cold red eyes of the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei then pointed two red energy blasts at the two, causing them to exchange worried looks with each other.

"BOOOMMMMM!" A large red explosion filled the battlefield, sending Sirzechs and Azazel both flying.

As the two slowly returned to their feet, another red energy ball quickly flew by their heads, barely missing Azazel's. The men quickly turned their heads, as a massive valley of energy blasts began flying towards them.

Azazel and Sirzechs quick summon magic circles in defense, a gold and red one respectively.

The energy blast collided with the shields at multiple shots per second , causing the two men to lose a bit of ground. "He's getting stronger!" Azazel called out over the sound of energy fire.

"I wonder if he heard." Sirzechs replied, half joking. "The power of The Red Dragon Emperor. His strength increases every 10 seconds, giving him the potential to surpass even God." Sirzechs said as he shifted his attention back on to the rapidly firing Issei. The devil king had a look of near awe and admiration as stared down his opponent.

"Yeah….. What's your point?" Azazel said a bit confused.

"My point is, we need to stop him before he gets any stronger." With that Sirzechs took a step forward, his magic shield pushing the back against the volley of energy blasts.

Step by step the red haired devil made his way closer to the Red Dragon. Once he was mere feet away from Issei, Sirzechs dropped his right hand, and a smaller magic circle appeared in front of it.

Issei switched his attack to a more powerful and concentrated laser blast, hoping to knock the devil away, but it was too late. Sirzechs was directly in front of Issei, when he threw his shield up and knocked Issei's hands away leaving him open.

The magic circle over his lone hand, quickly enveloped the arm and caused Sirzech's fist to glow with magic. With a violent strike, Sirzechs buried his fist into Issei's armored abdomen, cracking the crimson armor.

Issei staggered backwards, hunched over in a deep pain. The armor began to shake on Issei's body, as more and more cracks began to form across it. As Issei struggled with the intense pain, his began to waiver. Flashing from red to green as Issei's monstrous power had finally reached the end of its effectiveness.

The red glow alas faded from Issei's eyes, leaving them a dark dull green. The same was the case for each of Issei's many glowing gems, all were now dull and powerless. The once mighty armor was now no more than a crumbling pile of metal.

With a bright flash of light, Issei was finally released from his armor. Issei's body fell to a knee, his body beaten and streams of blood cascaded down from his forehead.

"Nice move." Azazel said as he flew over to meet Sirzechs.

"Yeah….." The Devil King took a second to admire his fist, before turning to face the Fallen Angel. "I think that one's a keeper." The two then looked over a Issei who was shaking on the floor.

"Issei?" Azazel asked as he looked down at his former pupil. The boy appeared to mumbling something under his breath.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…" Issei's eyes appeared dialated as he rocked back in forth and his own sorrow.

"Issei…. Issei, are you alright?" Azazel's eyes filled with concern. He slowly reached out his hand to comfort the boy, but was stopped with a loud.

"NO!" Issei's voice echoed in a demanding tone, as he knocked the friendly hand away. Issei looked up at his former teacher, with eyes of hate, sorrow, and shock. He then blinked his eyes at the familiar face, as his sanity seemed to return briefly. "Azazel-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that. Issei your in shock, you need to calm down." Azazel placed both hands on the boy's shoulders. "You need to tell me what happened. Ok?"

Issei turned his head so that he was no longer making eye contact with the Fallen Angel. His eyes were now focused on the burning warehouse. "They're dead….."

"Dead?" Azazel let go of the boys shoulders, and tried to get Issei to look at him."Whose dead? What happened? Issei!"

"They're dead. All of them." A small grin formed on Issei's face, causing Sirzechs to raise an eyebrow. "They begged me to stop, but I didn't, I couldn't. One after another. It was so easy, there was nothing any of them could do. Some of them cried. No, please, stop. I didn't listen." Issei looked down at his hands, which were violently shaking. Issei then shifted his head and looked Azazel dead in his eyes. "Some of them were yours."

"What are you talking about." Azazel was serious. He was tired of the cryptid logic and wanted answers.

"The rough Fallen Angel." Sirzechs spoke up, gathering the attention of the other two. "Her, and all of her followers. He killed them all." Sirzechs said pointing towards the burning building. "And by the sounds of it he was pretty violent about it too." Those words caused Issei to lower his head in shame.

"Oh, that's it." Azazel said in an upbeat voice that did not match the somber mood of the evening. "Issei those were bad people, they deserved it if anything. Think about it, you saved Asia. The only really bad thing you did was break Tiamats arm, but that can be fixed. In a way you were a hero tonight."

"I don't think that's how Issei feels." Sirzechs pointed out, as Issei sat silently on his knees. His face a mixture of depression and pure terror.

"I guess you're right." Azazel said with a shrug. Then an idea popped into the Fallen Angels eyes. "Issei, do you know what you need?" Issei didn't answer. "A shower, a good meal, and a long night's sleep. That'll get you feeling good as new. Unfortunately that good night's sleep will have to wait. I wanna to know everything about that incredible power up. Let's go back to Rias' clubhouse, I'm sure everyone wants to see you." Azazel places his hand on the boy's shoulder, but its quickly shrugged off.

Issei turns around, his eyes full of fear. "Go back? I can't go back, I can't go and face them." Azazel tried to retort with a "But", but Issei wasn't done. "I hurt Tiamat. I probably terrified Asia. There's no way I can face them after what I've done." Azazel tried to approach the distraught boy, but as he got closer Issei got off and ran in the opposite direction.

"Issei, wait!" Azazel called out, before sprouting his black wings, as he prepared to follow after Issei. He was stopped by Sirzechs who grabbed hold of one of his large black wings. "What are you doing?"

Sirzechs then pulled Azazel back to the ground. "I'll go after him. You go back to Rias' club and see if you can find anything out from Tiamat. There's something I want to talk to him about."

Azazel's expression stiffened, But Sirzechs wouldn't change his mind, so the Fallen Angel ended up relenting. "Fine, good luck….."

(ORC)

Asia, Tiamat, Raynare, and Rias and her peerage sat in silent anticipation as they waited for any news about Issei's condition. Tiamats arm appears to have been healed and Asia had changed close and was now wearing Kuoh girl's uniform, being the only thing that was her size nearby.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Two powerful crashes could be heard from the front door, and the silence was broken. Everyone in attendance jumped up to greet the guest, not knowing just who it was.

"Issei?" Rias said with a bit of excitement as she opened her door, but her upbeat expression was quickly gone as she discovered who it was. "Oh it's you…"

Azazel awkwardly walked through the door as the crowd returned to their seats in the main room. All except for Tiamat. "Where's my Issei." The Dragon King shot a death glare at Azazel, causing him to sweat a bit.

"Calm down, calm down. Issei's…. Alive." Azazel's words didn't do much to comfort the angry dragon. "Ok, he had a bit of a freak out, but that's understandable. Sirzechs went after him, and he's good with stuff like that so everything is gonna be fine."

"Hmph! Fine, you live for now." Tiamat relaxed slightly.

"But there is one thing that I need to ask you about." Azazel asked slightly beggingly. Tiamat took a seat on the couch, but kept eye contact to let Issei know she was listening. "Ok, what I want to know is what exactly that form Issei took was?" Tiamat shot another glare at the way Azazel phrased that question, and the Fallen Angel quickly corrected himself. "Please….."

"Huuuhhh….." Tiamat sighed, but eventually relented. "You should know Governor General, this is your doing." Azazel raised an eyebrow at this comment. "You made Issei's human body into that of a dragon, making him the perfect vessel for the violent spirit of the Dragon of Domination."

"Perfect vessel. What does that mean? Isn't Ddraig sealed in the Sacred Gear?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, and no." Tiamat explained. "Ddraig's body was torn apart and his soul was sealed in the Boosted Gear. Ddraig's strong spirit is what powers the Boosted Gear and gives its wielder the aura of a dragon. Ddraig's mind acts as a guide for the wielder and provides wisdom and guidance, essentially Ddraig is still very much present even after being sealed as you put it."

"Okay." Azazel was very much engaged in this conversation, even though he had yet to receive the answer's he desired. "But that still doesn't explain the perfect vessel thing."

"Tell me Fallen Angel. How many Longinus users have you know in your many years of life?" Tiamat asked.

"I've known my share."Azazel crossed his arms as he kept eye contact with Tiamat.

Tiamat continued "Then I assume you're familiar with the transformation known as Juggernaut Drive." Azazel nodded at this. "For The Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive. The user takes on a power that Ddraig once possessed while living, and because of this their body is forced to change and transform into that of a dragon, which typically results in the destruction of their own bodies. That transformation occurs when the user anger, frustration, jealousy, or sorrow grows to a point where the seal you speak of is broken."

"So you're saying that Issei got angry and his seal was broken." Azazel summarized. "But if that's the case, why wasn't Juggernaut Drive activated from the beginning."

This question seemed to stump Tiamat, as she took a minute to think it over before answering. "At the Warehouse I smelled something that reminded me of Dragon Slaying Magic. I suppose that if Issei was under the influence of a dragon slaying spell, that might have prohibited his body from undergoing a transformation that would make his body more Draconic."

"I guess that makes sense." Azazel said with a nod. "So That transformation was essentially a humanoid Juggernaut Drive."

"Oh no, that's not it at all." Tiamat said with a straight serious face. "Issei and Ddraig have combined for a transformation completely different than Juggernaut Drive."

"If The Juggernaut Drive didn't active, when Issei's negative emotions reached their max, then those emotions would just continue to build. My guess is that Issei's rage built up to the point where it was comparable to Ddraig's own, and that emotional connection acted as a bridge that merged both of their souls. Ddraig's violent personality being the stronger of the two was able to take control and that resulted in the violent creature we encountered tonight." Tiamat spoke with deep intelligence and understanding, as if she had been contemplating this topic even before Azazel had arrived.

"A merge of two souls? The Welsh Dragon and his host combined. I think I'll refer to that state as the True Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said pridefully.

"I believe that name suits." Tiamat nodded, but she quickly refocused. "Now Azazel there is something I must tell you regarding this information."

The Fallen Angel leaned in closely, so that Tiamat could whisper the information into his ear. As Azazel took in this new knowledge, his eyes widened in astonishment. Tiamat then pulled away from the Angel's ear, leaving him in awe. "My god…"

(With Issei)

Issei had run far from the Warehouse we saw him last. When he finally slowed down, he was walking through a local graveyard.

Issei made his way down the rows of graves until finally stopping in front a single grave in the midst of hundreds.

Most of the words inscribed across the large stone where blurred, but the one that was legible helped to emphasize the importance of this grave.

"Hyoudou." Written in stone across Issei's parents grave.

Issei dropped to his knees and began to grovel at the foot of the grave. "I'm sorry!" Issei sobbed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I did it again. I promised I'd never kill anyone ever again, and I broke that promise. I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it. Please, please forgive me."

Tears poured to the ground as the morning sun began to illuminate the graveyard. That's when Sirzechs finally caught up with the sniveling Red Dragon Emperor. His eyes filled with pity as he looked at the grave.

Sirzechs decidedly now was the time to make himself known. "Issei, was it?" The unfamiliar voice shocked Issei, and caused him to turn around quickly. When he recognized the face as the man who had accompanied Azazel early, his surprise turned to anger.

"What are you doing here?" Issei's eyes sharpened. "Who even are you?"

"Well. Formally speaking I'm Satan." Sirzechs said with a smile, causing Issei's eyes to widen. "But more importantly I'm Rais' Onii-Chan. Also I'm the one who knocked you out of that dreadful form. By the way is your stomach Alright."

After Issei recollected himself He patted his abdomen lightly. "It feels like I took a rocket launcher to gut." Issei scanned the man top to bottom. "Lucifer himself, is related to the club president."

"Lucifer is more of a title, please call me Sirzechs." The devil's bright smile could've knocked the underwear off of a hundred women. Then his expression saddened as he looked over at the grave. "If these are your parents, then why do they share a grave."

Issei lowered his head as he reminisced about the tragedy. "After the fire, they only found enough of them to fill one coffin. And the remains were burned beyond recognition so they couldn't tell who was who."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry….." Sirzechs tried to give Issei time to cope with the refreshed memories, but something was bothering him. "Issei-kun I hate to push you in such a sensitive place, but I heard you imply that you have killed before. Can you please tell me about that."

"One night, when I was about seven years old. My house caught on fire and Ddraig saved me. He offered me his power in exchange for my arm and with that I escaped, but I didn't save my parents." More tears swelled up in Issei's eyes. "In their time of need I hesitated, and they suffered the consequences. I could've saved them, but I didn't."

Sirzechs couldn't help but be empathetic to the boy, he figured that the only thing he could do was offer Issei some words of condolence. "That truly is tragic origin Issei-kun, but you must know that the death of your parents was not your fault. You can't possibly expect a young child to deal with such a-" Sirzechs found both his voice and breath taken from him, as he was lifted off the ground. The dragon like claw of the Boosted Gear had encompassed his throat, as Issei lifted him into the air.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Issei's eyes were full of tears and rage. "Child or not, I had the power. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, I could've saved them. I should've saved them!"

Sirzechs grabbed the Boosted Gear and using his own strength forced Issei to release his grip. Issei then dispelled his Gear and hunched over in defeat. "I should've saved them…" Issei continued. "I should've saved them, but I was too weak. I was weak and people died, but now I'm strong and people still died and it's my fault again. Weak or strong, I can't save anyone, so what's the point!" Issei screamed into the air.

Sirzechs put a comforting hand on Issei's should, and the boy rose from his slouch. "Issei I followed you today to tell you to no longer involve yourself with my sister, because I believed you to be too dangerous. In the last minute I've spent with you, my judgment has taken a complete 180."

Issei looked up in confusion at the Devil King, who flashed another bright smile. "I now see you as a kind, well meaning boy, who finds passion in doing the right thing and making amends for past wrongdoings. Now that you've learned the consequences of power, I have no doubt that you'll grow stronger as a warrior and a man. I believe that you will be a wonderful influence on Rias."

"But the things I've done, just recently." Issei looked the man in the eyes, hoping to find an answer. "How could you possibly believe that I could be anything but trouble."

"An there are still things that you yourself have to learn. Like how to forgive yourself." Sirzechs sounded like a sage as he lectured the young dragon. "I think you've kept those girls waiting long enough." A large magic circle appeared below Sirzechs feet. "It's time to go home." Sirzechs held out a hand to the boy and within a few seconds Issei took it. A red light covered everything in sight.

(ORC)

A red circle appeared on the floor of the clubhouse, and in another flash of red light Issei and Sirzechs appeared in the middle of the room.

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Issei to respond. After Issei overcame his slight embarrassment due to the awkward stares, he took a bow of sorrow. "Guys I'm so sor-mph!"

Issei's face was shoved deep into Tiamats large bosom, as she wrapped him up in a big hug. "Issei! You're back to normal." Her voice was filled with excitement.

Asia followed behind the Dragon King and bowed respectfully. "Welcome back Issei-Kun. Thank you so much for saving my life, sorry that it caused so much trouble." She said mournfully.

Kiba And Koneko were the next to step up, much to Issei's surprise. "Moo muhs moo" (you guys too)

"Nice to see you back to normal Hyoudou-San" Kiba said with a bright smile.

"No more glowing for you." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"I'm glad you're safe Issei-san" Akeno commented with a close eyed grin.

"I'll be honest, you're my only ex that I'm glad to see still breathing." Raynare joked.

"You gave everyone a pretty big scare." Rias said with a small pout. "Onii-san better not have said anything embarrassing to you. And how long do you plan to keep your face between Tiamat-san's boobs?"

Tiamat looked down at the top of Issei's head. "Yeah, usually you get pretty embarrassed when….." With that everyone realized the fact that Issei was in fact asleep, and using the Dragons chest as a pillow.

"Geez that's pretty rude." Rias said dismissively. "You're gonna have to pay me back for that, but until that. Good night Issei-kun."

(Author's Notes)

Ok, so this is the end of that serious mini arch. I hope this chapter helped to tie up some loose ends and your satisfied with the origin of Dominating Fury. Next chapter will be much more light hearted, so hope y'all are excited for that.

I know I said this story didn't really have Powerlevels but if it helps y'all understand I can release a list. I'm also thinking of releasing another Q and A during the week so if y'all have any questions send them in.


	19. Two-an-A

Two-an-A (Get it, it's a pun)

Ok! I think I've said it before, but I love these Q-an-A's. It might be that it helps clear up misinformation caused by my poor writing, but I like to think that it helps us to get to know each other and it opens up discussion on a topic that I think it's safe to assume we're all at least a little bit interested in, seeing as how most of you continue to read this story. I really wanna thank each and every one of you for the support I've received. This really started as me being bored at school, and now it's way bigger than I'd ever imagine, which is thanks to every single person whose read this story.

Another reason I like these little Q-an-A's is because it feels like they are just for those people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, because I'm responding to you. I hope this encourages casual readers to contact me with your input as I greatly appreciate it. I'm not gonna answer every question y'all have, so if any of you still have questions you want answered, please PM me, I'm a pretty nice guy and I promise I won't insult you or anything. With that said let's get started.

* * *

1- gyanubaba8, Oh yeah ! now we can have Issei X Tiamat, that's good. Now there can be Issei X Raynare X Tiamat, please don't use the ORC girls in the harem, it's pretty cliché and overused.

This one isn't really a question but I do wanna address the whole ORC and Issei's harem in this story. So I know that because it's DXD and Issei's harem is a big deal that I'll have to address it eventually, but like I said this much more of an action story than a romance. Also I'm not gonna exclude the ORC members from the harem whenever it happens, because they are some of my favorite character. I regret the time that I will have to write romantic stuff, because I'm bad at it, but I'll eventually get to it.

* * *

2-Bisaster, God I hope you're not setting him up to be a devil.

Don't worry, I'm not right now.

* * *

3- Guest, Coudln't agree more with dxd fanatic... issei is a dragon already and a really powerful guy. Hope he's not somebody slave but instead join a faction as a member... never read that type of dxd fanfic before. You can make a scenario where issei can break off the engagement of rias in another way example making a deal with the Phoenix clan or any other way like Sirzechs asking for a favor.

Yeah, the riser thing is gonna be different. I like to think that it will be pretty funny, also. I haven't planned too far ahead, so I'm not really sure how Issei will join a faction if he does.

* * *

4- Guest, Are Issei and Raynare getting back Together? I bet it'll be funny!

Mmmmmmmm… I don't know… I like Issei and the Raynare I concocted together, but after I introduced it, I almost immediately regretted it. (Hence why I retconned it so quickly) I just don't feel like Issei in this story needs a girlfriend, it's not that kind of story. Issei at this point in life wouldn't really care about something like that, so I for now they are not together and I don't know when that'll be.

* * *

5- OechsnerC, I think issei will go to fight 666 dragon and end up as mates.

I don't like to give spoilers, but this theory could use a bit of revision. I don't think I'm gonna have Issei "mate" with anybody, poor kid. (no lemons, they make me feel uncomfortable to write stuff like that.)

* * *

6- The Exiled Darkness, I feel it's as if you're not updating as frequently. But that's just my point of view

NOOOOOOOOO! I'm so sorry. I try my best to update regularly, honest to goodness I do. If my priorities allow me, I try to update regularly, but sometimes it's just impossible. I'm really sorry for not updating as regularly as you guys are used, but hopefully that changes as my schedule begins to clear up.

* * *

7- Bisaster, The fight scene was a bit too long. I skipped most of it.

I'm really sorry you feel that way, because fight scenes are gonna become increasingly more common as the chapters go on. The Riser Arch is up next, and that's gonna have a couple fight scenes in it. What I'm excited for is that in this next Arch characters other than Issei will get to fight and that's gonna be fun to write. I'm going to try and compensate for this by having the next chapter or two have more character moments and comedy than the past ones.

* * *

8- PrimalShadow, So is Issei eventually going to merge with Ddraig? If so, then I'm all for it!  
I think the fight scenes could definitely use some work though. They felt kinda sloppy.  
Other than that I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

Ok. So the way Dominating Fury works Is that Issei's anger reaches a level near that of Ddraig's. That as well as Issei and Ddraig's closeness allows their souls to merge. This increases Issei's power, but also allows him to fully access Issei's dragon powers and the full power of the Boosted Gear, since Ddraig knows how to operate both of those. So essentially it is a merge. I got the inspiration from the fusion of Piccolo and Kami in Dragonball Z if that helps provide background knowledge.

* * *

9- ddraigalbion, Will you create a specific chant for dominating fury? if yes when will he be able to control it?

I really don't wanna give spoilers here, but if you PM I'll talk to you about my plans for the transformation. As for the chant. It would be cool but I really have no Idea how I would do it, so If you guys out their want a chant, let me know and give me some reviews on how you think it should go.

* * *

Alright, thats it for today. Leave more questions in the Review section, and I'll try to answer them in the future. Much love, bye!


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"AH!" Issei exclaimed as his eyes popped open. He woke up in an unfamiliar location. He wasn't at the ORC house, rather a place that looked to be an empty void of blackness. The brown haired boy rose to his feet, and took in the rather limited scenery. "What is this place?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" A woman's scream could be heard in the distance.

"Rias!?" Issei said as the familiar voice echoed in his ears. His head quickly whipped back and forth as he scanned the horizon. His eyes stopped as he discovered a large plume of red on the horizon. "Well That can't be good." Issei took off towards the mysterious red light.

When Issei finally arrived on the scene, his eyes filled with horror at the scene layed out in front of him.

Tiamat, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all laid face first in puddles of their own blood, totally unmoving, as Raynare and Asia huddled together in fear. Issei's shining red Balance Breaker, the eyes and gems glowed a bright red indicating the Dominating Fury from was activated, had the two pinned in place as it charged an energy blast in its palm.

Issei didn't have time to mourn the loss of his friends, he had to do something. "Hey!" Issei shouted, getting the attention of the armor. The hulking suit of metal then rose the hand charged with energy in the opposite direction of the two girls and let the blast go flying.

"What was that supposed to…." Issei's voice quickly silenced as he realized just what the blast had hit. Issei childhood home was now engulfed in flames, the flames that would seal his parents fate. As bright and as hot as that night all those years ago.

Issei began to quiver and shake as the pain of loss began to rush to his head. "Y-Y-Y-Y…." His eyes were as wide open as they could be as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "YOU BASTARD!" Issei lunged forward to attack the red dragon armor.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Issei readied a punch to his side, but his gauntlet wouldn't appear. "Huh!?" The large metallic gauntlet grabbed hold of Issei's other hand, and pulled the boy close.

"Ahhgggg…." Issei struggled, as he tried to free himself from the armors grasp. But the armor began to flex and contort as it forced Issei to look at it's helmet. The large helm began to glow a bright red before fading into nothingness. Issei was left in utter shock as he looked himself in the eyes.

Issei stopped struggling, as his mind was too fixated on trying to comprehend this situation. The imposter Issei used this opening to grab Issei by the arm. Then with an evil smirk, he flung the original Issei towards the burning building.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei screamed as he hurdled towards his burning house. The front door of the building suddenly opened, seemingly magically and revealed a menacing red glow, that Issei was now flying towards. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Issei shot up in his bed with a loud scream. He quickly twisted his head to figure out why he wasn't surrounded by flames in a burning building. "Hah hah hah hah…" Issei panted as he placed a hand on his forehead. "A dream, of course….."

Issei continued to sit in his bed, not wanting to have another nightmare. He sat there quietly until he heard a familiar grown coming from his left side. He quickly ripped the sheets from that portion of the bed, revealing Asia on the verge of waking.

"Hmmmmm." The sleepy Asia slowly began to open her eyes, as she looked up at Issei. "Issei-kun, you're awake."

"Yeah, I had a bad dream. I'm sorry for waking you." Issei said looking down at the girl with kind eyes. Asia sat up next to the boy and slowly shook her head as if to say that she wasn't upset with him. "Well that's good….. I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing in my bed."

"Rias told me I should stay with you." Asia said as she rubbed her eyes. She was wearing a long white T-Shirt that covered her whole body. Asia then made her way closer towards Issei. "Thank you for saving me." With that the tired Asia collapsed on top of Issei and fell back to sleep.

"Well….." Issei said awkwardly as an unconscious Asia laid on top of him. "This is a bad thing…. Right?"

(Next Morning)

Issei and Asia both made their way down to the kitchen, both of them obviously still tired. As they entered the Kitchen, they were greeted by Tiamat.

"Morning!" The Dragon King said cheerfully as she sipped from a coffee mug. "Hope you two slept well. Now Issei, hurry up and cook me something tasty."

"Yes ma'am…" The groggy Issei said with a week salute, before heading for the stove. Issei cracked an egg into a bowl and began to whisk it thoroughly.

"YAAWWNN!" Asia struggled to keep her eyes open as she took a seat across from Tiamat. "Morning." She said softly.

"Whoa, you guys look rough. Late night." The blue haired woman said almost jokingly. "Here have some of this." Tiamat slid the mug of dark brown brew over to Asia.

"Yeah…. Issei had a bad dream." Asia said as she took a sip of the coffee, before quickly spitting the bitter liquid out of her mouth.

"A dad dream, seriously? Should I get you a nightlight?" Tiamat mocked Issei with a small chuckle.

"Haha. Very funny." Issei said as he placed a ridiculously large stack of pancakes down in front of the Dragon King, causing her eyes to light up. Issei then placed a smaller plate down in from of Asia, as well as a mug filled with a liquid of a much lighter shade of brown, which Asia was able to drink more comfortably. "Sorry for waking you."

Tiamat saw this extra bit of attention, and decided she should interrupt this. "Ahem!" The two then turned away from each other and looked at Tiamat. "The red head devil told me that BOTH of you were to attend school today." This caused Issei to sigh with disappointment. "Also she said that she was going to move Asia to your class, and that it was your responsibility to take care of her."

"Ugh! Fine!" Issei relented. Issei then got a glimpse of his watch and quickly swallowed the lump of pancakes in his mouth. "Then we gotta go, like NOW!" Issei then grabbed Asia's hand and began to lead her to the door.

"Issei!" Tiamat raised her voice slightly, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. "You might wanna do something about your clothing situation before you head off to school."

Issei looked down to see that he and Asia were still in pajamas. "Oh you're right, thanks Tiamat. Hurry Asia we have to get dressed really fast or we'll be late."

"T-Together?!" Asia asked with a bright blush on her face.

"No!" Issei corrected, equally embarrassed. "Tiamat can you please help Asia out, I'm going up stairs to change." Tiamat gave Issei a firm nod. "Thanks, and I need to ask you something important later, don't let me forget." Issei said from the entrance of the stairwell.

"Something important. Wait Issei!" Tiamat called out but Issei had already disappeared up the stairs. "Haahh." The Dragon King sighed at the boy's impatience. "Come on Asia let's get you ready for class."

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei exhaled in relief, as he leaned back in his seat at his desk. "Dang, that was close, but we made it on time." Suddenly a pink eraser smacked Issei in the face and caused his chair to fall from beneath him. "CRASH!"

"Your dang right that was close." Raynare scolded from the seat in front of Issei. "Just because you don't really give a crap about school, doesn't mean you should set a bad example."

"Bad example?" Issei said as he stood back up and glared at his ex. "And that leather bikini you wore the other day wasn't setting a bad example?" Issei retorted, not considering where he was, and immediately people began to gossip behind him.

"Leather bikini?" "I thought they had broken up." "It looks like they're arguing."

"Way to go dumbass." Raynare smirked.

"I would be so cocky if I were you. They are gossiping about you too" Issei deadpanned.

"AHEM!" The faceless teacher called for the classes attention at the front of the room. "Listen up everyone! We have a new student joining us today. She's come here all the way from Italy, now everyone please welcome her."

The classroom door open and Asia walked in, her face bright red in embarrassment. "H-Hi, E-E-Everyone…. My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet all of you…"

"""SHE'S SO CUTE!""" The class exclaimed collectively.

Issei smirked as she whispered to Raynare. "I think she's already more popular than you we-OW!" Tiamat began to dig her heel into the top of Issei's foot.

"Argento-san, please tell the class something about yourself." The teacher instructed.

"Um, well. I'm pretty new to the area, and it's been a big adjustment. Just recently I moved in with Issei-kun so I should be getting along much better now." Asia said with a bit more confidence.

"Hah!" Raynare chuckled as vicious eyes began to bare down on Issei

"Oh…. Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat…." Issei said with an eye roll.

"Another woman?" "Is that cute blonde girl a homewrecker?" "Hyoudou-kun is a playboy." "Not to mention perverted." Rumors began to fill the classroom and Issei could feel his reputation sinking lower and lower.

"Anyway Argento-san, please take a seat wherever you can find one." The teacher said as he pulled a book out from under his desk and prepared to begin the lesson.

The infamous perverted duo figured they'd take full advantage of the opportunity. Matsuda quickly hopped up from the seat directly in front of Motohama, and took the seat behind his friend leaving an open spot in front of the two perverts.

"SLAM!" The duo's dreams were utterly crushed when Issei plopped down in the seat they had freed up for the cute blonde. "Thanks guys." Issei said with a cocky smirk. "There you go Asia you can have my old spot."

Asia looked over at the suggested spot. It was behind Raynare's seat and next to Issei's, so the familiar faces would definitely help her feel more comfortable. "Thank you Issei-kun."

"He gave up his window seat for her." "And he used her first name." "There is definitely something going on between the two of them." More rumors piled up around Issei.

"Oh god….." Issei closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the gossip. "This is why I hate school…"

(Later, Outside)

"Hah hah hah hah hah." A pair of girls sprinted around a large athletic track on school grounds. Their breasts bounced in theirs white T-shirts as they planted and ran.

"What are we even doing here?" Issei asked Kiba as the two boys sat on a patch of grass and watched the activity. "I mean are we really just supposed to sit here during P.E? Have you ever even seen our gym teacher?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever have." Kiba replied with a smile. "I don't understand why you're so shocked. In the research Buchou had me do on Japan before we enrolled in school, I learned that it was tradition for Japanese male high schoolers to ogle the female students as they ran during P.E class." Kiba said with a certain childlike innocence that made him even more enduring.

Issei gave him an annoyed yet acknowledging glare. "And What exactly were those sources you got your information from….."

"Mostly Animes. Why?" Kiba asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Figures…." Issei looked up into the sky and began his typical day dreaming.

"So Issei, how are things with you? I really don't mean to pry, but that transformation was pretty frightening and you looked pretty rough after it finally ended." Kiba asked, with honest concern in his voice, so Issei figured he should give him an answer.

"I'm fine." Issei answered with his eyes closed. "You're right it was pretty intense. I used so much energy. If I hadn't been a dragon, I'd have undoubtedly died but I'll be fine. Even though I'm completely out of stamina, which is why I can't do any training with Tiamat for a day or two."

"I'm glad that you'll live." Kiba joked. "Also I think you have a visitor."

Issei opened a single eye to find a short brown haired girl standing sheepishly in front of him. "Oh, Megumi-san. Did you need something."

(Megumi- 2nd year, member of the female judo club)

"Umm, Hyoudou-kun… Do you think that you could stop by the judo club this afternoon. For some I-instruction." Megumi's face was bright red as she attempted to speak in front of the two heartthrobs of Kuoh.

"Why would you ask Issei-kun for instruction for the judo club." Kiba interrupted.

Megumi was in prepared and began searching her brain for a reasonable answer. "Well, uh, um. You see…."

"When I was in middle school I went to the national finals for judo." Issei finished for the small brunette.

"Yeah! That's totally why!" Megumi said, her voice full of relief. "No other reason whatsoever."

"Hmmm…." Kiba seemed a bit suspicious of the whole situation.

"Don't worry Kiba, I do this all the time. I just gotta check with Asia real quick." Issei stood up and turned his direction towards the girls on the track. "HEY ASIA!"

"Wah!" Asia screamed as the suddenness of Issei's call, caused her to fall mid stride. She quickly recovered and made her way towards Issei. "You called me Issei-kun."

"Yeah. Megumi-san needs me to help out with the Judo Club This afternoon, so we're gonna be going home a bit late." Issei said with a smile. "You should go to the club with me, maybe you can learn a thing or two."

Asia looked rather unsure about this proposition. "Um I don't know…"

Megumi then patted Asia's shoulder before whispering something into her ear. "Hey just go along with it, I promise it'll be something that'll interest you."

Asia was unsure of what to say, but decided that she should agree with Megumi. "Alright, I'll go."

(Judo club)

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" A row of girls dressed in the Kuoh athletic clothes (t-shirts and bloomers) took turns throwing punches into the air.

"Alright guys , who's ready for individual drills?" One of the senior members announced. "Hyoudou-kun would you mind helping us out with this."

"Yeah sure." Issei said with a smile.

A line of girls formed in front of Issei and one after another. Then each of them fired a punch into Issei's palm. The next up was Megumi, only she had a sly grin plastered across her face.

The brown haired girl quickly fired her fist towards Issei, but rather than hitting Issei's palm the girl's knees began to buckle and she began to fall.

"Gotcha!" Issei quickly scooped the girl up out of the air before she hit the floor. "You okay? What happened?"

Megumi's face was a bright red. "I don't. Maybe I could use some extra instruction."

"I'll say." Issei placed the girl back on the ground. "Your stance was totally unbalanced." Issei crouched down and focused his attention on her pale, smooth legs. "Throw another punch, let me see what went wrong."

Megumi quickly threw a second punch and once again her knees buckled and her legs shaked.

"Well now I see the problem. Your stance is really sloppy." Issei then placed his hand on the interior of Megumi's thigh and began to press outwards.

"Aaaahhh…." Megumi groaned as the sensitive area was corressed so forcefully, but with such expertise and purpose that it made the girl weak. Her stance softened even more.

"Oh now this other sides could use a bit of work." Issei then grabbed the other thigh and moved it into position, but this time he lightly massaged it. Shifting the muscle into the desired place, causing the girl to moan a bit louder. "Something's still wrong. Your legs are in the right place, but there's still something wrong with your stance." Issei's eyes widened as he discovered the cause of the problem.

His face lit a bright red. "Um Megumi. To get the stance right you're gonna have to lift your…. You know." Issei gestured to the girls rear end.

By this time a large group of girls had gathered in anticipation of their own "specialized training".

"No Hyoudou-kun. I have no idea of what you're talking about." Megumi said as she stuck her butt out a bit further. Smiling brightly on the inside. "I don't care what it is. If it helps me to improve. Please do whatever you want to me."

"Okay, just know that this is for your own good." Issei both hands on the base of each of Megumi's cheeks, causing her to flinch slightly. Slowly and carefully he pushed upwards as Megumi let out a sensual moan. Issei kept going and eventually pushed the girl's butt into the proper place giving her a much more athletic stance. "There we go….." Issei quickly wiped the sweat from his brow.

Megumi fired a much cleaner and more powerful looking punch forward. "Thanks Hyoudou-kun. That worked wonderfully." The cheerful girl skipped off into the crowd.

"Oh! Me next!" "My stance needs work too!" "I can't lift my butt up like that, you have to show me how!"

After helping nearly a dozen girls with their "judo" Asia walked up to Issei with a concerned expression across her face. "Um, Issei. I don't think these girls want you here to help with their judo. Can we go?"

"Oh, Asia." Issei turned around, his face was utterly expressionless. By this point he had been desensitized by the work he had done on the bodies of so many women. "So you're next, let's see what you got."

"No, Issei I'm not…" Asia tried to step away as Issei slowly walk towards her. His head was tilted towards the ground and his hair covered his eyes.

"Come on Asia let's see it." Issei lifted his head and a vicious glare struck Asia dead in eyes. "Throw a punch."

"Eh!" Asia cried out as she weakly thrusted her fist forward.

"Not good enough…." Issei whispered before suddenly disappearing. Then out of nowhere he was behind Asia and enveloped her in a hug from behind. "I'll show you how it's done…" Issei whispered in the girl's ear.

"Hyaaahhhhh!" The blonde girl squealed.

Issei quickly tightened his grip around Asia's waist. "You need to keep a tight core when you deliver a punch in order to keep stability." Issei then moved one of his hands and grabbed Asia by the wrist, pressing his muscular chest into the blonde girl's back.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha….." Asia began to pant as her face began glow a bright red. The experience was starting to become too much for the innocent girl's mind to comprehend.

"When you thrust it, you cannot hesitate. You must intend to hit the target." Issei flexed his hand so that it forced Asia to make a fist. "Together…." Issei whispered into the girl's ear to which she nodded. In one combined effort Asia and Issei fired the girl's fist forward, causing a gust of air to follow after it. "Good…" Issei smirked.

After being released, Asia fell to her knees and her face was completely red and seemed to steam a bit.

Issei's expressionless face didn't change after the experience, but a single eyebrow of his did rise as a familiar face entered the room.

"Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento." It was Koneko who walked up to the two, her face was similar to Issei's in the since that it also lacked expression. "Your presence has been requested by Rias Gremory. Please follow me."

"Oh, Koneko. Are you also here for a lesson. Alright let's see what you got." Issei reached out to grab the small girl's hand, but it was his arm that was caught. Suddenly Issei was flung into the air, then slammed down on the opposite side of Koneko's body leaving a small crater. With that attack, Issei returned to his old expression.

Koneko began to walk towards the exit. "I think I'm good. Let's get going. PERVERT!"

(Author's Notes)

Okay so this is the first of many shorter light hearted chapters that I'll release over the next couple of weeks. Kinda like the first few chapters of this story. Think of them as filler if you want, I prefer to think they are just pure fun. Kinda giving the story a break from the intensity of the last arch before the Riser stuff starts. So welcome back the cheesy jokes. Also these chapters are gonna have the closest stuff to lemons that my innocent mind can create. Hope y'all like This and leave lots of reviews. See ya!


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Koneko violently swung the ORC's wooden doors open, and without wasting a step she quickly entered the building. Following closely behind was a nervous Asia, and Issei brought up the rear looking rather bored.

"Buchou. I brought Asia, and the Pervert." Koneko said as she lead the two up to Rias who was sitting at her desk, an ironically devilish smile on her face. Once Koneko had finished her task, she took a seat on he nearby sofa.

"Asia Argento, Issei Hyoudou." Issei and Asia exchanged looks at Rias' awkwardly formal greeting. "I'm sorry for the sudden summon, but there is something I wanted to talk to the two of you about."

"Look…." Issei decided to speak up. "I'm sorry alright. Those Judo Girls tricked me, I didn't mean to I promise. If anything, I'm the one who was violated here." Issei crosses his arms as an embarrassed blush formed across his face.

Rias eyes perked up. "Wait! What do you mean the Judo Girls tricked you? Why the hell would you feel violated!?"

"AHEM!" Akeno interrupted. "Rias, maybe you should cut to the chase."

"Right!" Rias quickly collected herself. "Issei We'll talk about this later. Anyway, the reason I asked the two of you come here is because I Rias of the House of Gremory humbling ask the two of you to join my peerage and become devils." Rias said with a confident smile.

"D-D-Devils?!" Asia jumped in shock as Issei rolled his eyes. "You want me?"

"Yes Asia-san, I want you to join us. I value both you and Issei greatly and want both of you to be part of my family." Rias then turned to Issei with pleading eyes. "Issei, I know that you've already refused, but I hope that the time we've spent on friendly terms has helped to change your mind. I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for the complications we've faced in our past, and know that even if you refuse we'll continue to be friends."

Issei remained silent as he crossed his arms and refused to make eye contact with Rias.

"Wait you refused to join Rias-senpai's peerage. Can you tell me why." Asia asked wanting to know all of the details before making such an important life choice.

Issei forehead crinkled and his expression stiffened as if he was revisiting painful memories. "I….. Can't remember." Issei said as his thinking face faded. "But it was probably something important, cause I like Rias so why else would I say no."

"So does that mean you've changed your mind?" Rias said excitedly.

"Nope." Issei deadpanned. "Sorry, but at this point it's a matter of principle. I already said no and now I'm sticking to that decision, but I don't see any reason Asia shouldn't join."

"Haaaaaahhhhhh…" Rias relented with a sigh. "I guess that's something. So Asia-san. What do you say?"

Asia immediately began tense up as attention began to build on her. "I uh. Ummm." Asia quickly bowed her in respect for the. "I'm sorry Rias-senpai, but could you please give me time to think this decision over?" Asia said quickly in a panic.

"Of course Asia-san. I don't want to pressure you into making such an important decision, take all the time you need." Rias said calmly, allowing Asia to relax. "In fact maybe the two of you should go home, so that Asia can think this through." Rias then stood up from her desk and began to show her two juniors to the door.

As they reached the door, Rias quickly tapped Issei on the shoulder. "Listen Issei, I know that tomorrow is Saturday, but I need you to meet me here tomorrow. There's something I need your help with."

Issei lifted an eyebrow. "Ummmmm… I don't-"

"Great!" Rias interrupted with a bright smile. "See ya then." The Red haired devil quickly slammed the door, not giving Issei time to retort.

Asia and Issei once again exchanged confused looks.

"Let's just go home…"

(Issei's House)

"Welcome home." Tiamat called out from the living room as the two entered the house. The Dragon King was lazily spread across the coach watching television.

"Rough day?" Issei snipped sarcastically.

"Not really." Tiamat was very straightforward as if she didn't pick up on Issei's tone. "What about you two."

""Weeeellllllll…."" Issei and Asia said simultaneously.

"Let's just say it's been a long day." Issei finished as he plopped down next to Tiamat. "So Asia, have you thought at all about this whole devil thing."

"Ummmm….. I'm still not sure. It's such a big change from everything I've known before. Back in the church, I never fit in. I didn't have any friends and I think a lot of people hated me, but I still had my faith. You are my friend and Rias and her peerage are very nice, but it feels like if I join them then I'm betraying everything I've ever known." Asia explained in a serious yet knowledgeable tone.

"Yeah I guess going from the church to becoming a devil is a pretty big jump. I do think you should consider Rias' offer, maybe a drastic change is just the thing you need." Issei looked down at his hands, and his eyes saddened. "Change is the truest test a man will ever face, that's what my grandfather told me. When life throws the worst at you, it's the way you move on and deal with the situation is what matters the most." That's when Issei realized the attention that he had gathered. "But that's just my two since. Would you look at the time, I better start cooking dinner. Who wants fried chicken?" With that Issei stood up and awkwardly made his to the kitchen.

"So the red haired devil girl asked you to join her peerage?" Tiamat said suddenly, causing Asia to jump.

"Ahhh! I uh…. Yes that's right." Asia eventually was able to answer. "But I have no idea what I should do."

"You're in a pretty good situation you know. From what I hear a devil is almost nothing but positives. Your life span increases to a point of near immortality, you gain a whole slew of magical powers like teleportation and fancy wings, and you eventually you'll be able blast o have your own peerage who will do anything you say." Tiamat then closes up to Asia's ear and began to whisper. "You may even be able to Issei one of your servants." This caused Asia's spine to shiver.

"Really the only downside is that you'd be a servant to someone for a few hundred years, but I hear the Gremory's are pretty lienant with their servants so that's pretty good for you." Tiamat smirked as she fell back into her seat. "So what do you think."

"Well…. It's not that the offer isn't tempting, but I'm still not sure about this. It's just such a huge change I don't know if I should." Asia fidgeted and mumbled causing Tiamat to frown.

"Well. If you truly feel that becoming a devil is the wrong choice for you, then I must ask you to leave hear and stay away from Issei." Tiamats words were like daggers and they caused Asia to wince slightly, before looking up with hurt and confused eyes. "It's really nothing personal Asia-san, but if you insist on remaining human then you mustn't be allowed to get any closer with Issei."

"If you wish to remain a mortal than you can't be with Issei who is not." Tiamat's serious eyes kept Asia from responding as she continued her rant. "I will not allow Issei to experience the heartbreak of losing someone close to him to the torture of an inevitable death. You couldn't imagine the pain that can cause a person." The way Tiamat spoke, it was almost as if she had experienced it first hand.

"I-I… I'm sorry, I had no idea, but can you please give me some time. I'm still not sure what I should do, but I don't want to leave yet." Asia pleaded with the Dragon King.

Tiamat sat quietly and thought Asia's request over. "Fine. But I urge you to make your decision quickly."

"Dinners ready!" Issei called out from the kitchen.

"For everyone's sake." Tiamat finished as she left the living room, followed by a nervous Asia.

(Next day at the ORC)

"Ugh…." Issei groaned as he walked up to the door of the old school building. He then opened the door with a slam that notified everyone in the club of his arrival. "Alright let's do this, so I can go home."

"Issei, you're late." Rias had already prepared their magic circle and was waiting impatiently on the boy.

"I thought you devils worked best at night, it's barely dusk." Issei complained.

"Just get in the circle and let's go." Rias commanded and Issei hesitantly did so. "You're not a devil so you should probably hold onto me." Rias then slipped her arm under Issei's shoulder and pulled him in close, burring his arm into her Issei's arm causing him to blush. "Wow Issei-kun does have a weekness. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Suddenly Rias' magic circle flashed a bright red and the two had vanished.

(Job location)

With a second flash of red light the two teenagers reappeared in a strange room, full of samurai themed decorations.

"Uhhuhhuhh…" Issei shivered as he left the circle. "That was super weird. I think I'm walking home." Issei then looked around the room and a grim expression formed across his face. "Oh great, a samurai otaku…."

"Issei be nice!" Rias scolded. "Everyone has passions, you should respect that. I mean it's obvious you're a big fan of shonen mangas."

"H-How did you know that?" Issei's eyes grew with shock, before he quickly calmed himself down. "You're right. It just reminds me of my grandfather, and that brought up some bad memories." Rias tried to place a sympathetic hand on the boys shoulder, but Issei shrugged it off. "Hey look." Issei changed the subject as he made his way over to a full set of samurai armor. "This is some pretty nice armor, it almost seems real."

"Why, thank you."

The suit of armor began to speak and move, causing Issei to jump. "Ahhh!" Issei fell back onto his butt, causing Rias to chuckle slightly.

"A-Are you the devils?" The samurai asked nervously. Her voice was very high and definitely feminine, you could also here tones of shyness.

"I am." Rias stepped up and made with the introductions. "My name is Rias Gremory. This is Issei Hyoudou, he's a Dragon not a Devil."

The armored lady was confused at first but then came to a conclusion of her own. "Ohhh….. So he's your pet." Issei busted a blood vessel as Rias chuckled

"HELL NO!" Issei yelled, startling the girl who began to swing her sword in his direction to defend herself. "Hey watch it!" Issei said as he dodged the blade. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm nobody's pet."

Rias then grabbed Issei by the shirt and moved him behind her. "I'm sorry that Issei startled voice." Rias' calming voice was able to stop the woman from flailing her blade. "Anyway, How can we help you."

"Oh yes, my request." The armored woman bowed apologetically for wasting time. "My name is Susan, but please call me Susan-san. I called you here today for an unbelievably dangerous task." Issei's ears perked up at this.

"I regret to inform the two of you, but I-I…." Susan dropped to her knees in disgrace. "I left my notebook in my classroom this afternoon!"

Rias and Issei quickly exchanged looks.

"Are you serious?"

"Susan-san, that's awful."

Issei gave Rias a dirty look as she made her way to comfort the armored girl. "Don't worry I promise you Issei and I will do everything in our power to retrieve this notebook."

"Really." The blonde curls coming out from behind Susan's helmet began to perk up.

"Of course. Just tell us where it is and we'll retrieve it." Rias' smile immediately helped Susan to feel better, even Issei's mood was improved.

"It's at my university a few blocks from here." Susan said as she returned to her feet.

"Well That should be a sinch for you Issei. Just use Balance Breaker." As Rias said this, a drop of sweat formed on Issei's forehead. "It's already night, so you should be able to jet down there and back in a few seconds." As Rias continued more and more sweat beads formed on Issei's face.

"Hehehehe…." Issei chuckled awkwardly, before his face lit up as if he got an idea. "Well you see, using the Balance Breaker like that would be a total waste. Not only that it would also be disgraceful to Ddraig if I used his power on mere errands." Rias raised an eyebrow at Issei's excuses. "So you see, no Balance Breaker tonight. But don't worry, I'll get your notebook myself."

Susan was quick to interject. "Oh no, Dragon-kun. I couldn't possibly ask you to go by yourself. I'll go with you, plus I know where the notebook is so I have to go."

Issei looked up at the armored woman, with the frightening samurai mask. "Oh….Yay!"

(30 minutes later)

"Arigato, Devil-san, Dragon-kun. I got my journal back and it's all thanks to you two." Susan bowed, notebook firmly in her grasp.

"Well Issei, How was it." Rias said jokingly.

Issei glared at the red haired devil. "Sore wa hidokatta." This caused Rias to chuckle. "Anyway, let's just go home."

"Wait…" Rias walked over to Susan, looking rather concerned. "Susan-san, we completed your task, but I can still sense anxiety in you. Is there something bothering you."

"Oh Devil-san, I'm sorry for worrying you." Susan grabbed hold of both of Rias' hands and began to relay her plight. "My Hāto aches for the one I love, but unfortunately my shyness keeps me from telling him how I feel."

"Dude that sucks." Issei interrupted. "Well this was fun. Rias I think I'm gonna walk home."

"Issei wait!" Rias grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him in for a quick pow-wow. "We have to help her out with this."

"Listen Rias I understand, but if I don't feed Tiamat soon she might eat Asia." Issei's eyes looked very serious as if he wasn't joking. Issei eventually relented after receiving a death glare from the young devil. "Fine, I'll help."

Rias then turned to face Susan with a smile. "Good news Susan-san we're gonna help you to confess your feelings."

"Really?" Susan's mask seemed to sparkle in delight.

"Yep, and Issei here is one of the only guys I know that have actually had a girlfriend." Rias said putting the reluctant boy front and center. "So he should be a big help. Issei why don't you tell Susan-san how you and Raynare-chan got together."

"Oh that." Issei seemed a bit caught off guard. "Well really she just asked me to be her boyfriend, and she was really pretty and seemed nice, and there was just something about her that was intriguing."

"So she just asked you." Rias paused for a second, before her face flushed a bit red. "In that case-"

"Yeah, I'm never gonna make that mistake again." Issei interrupted with a dismissive wave. "Yeah you should really get to know someone before you try and start any type of relationship, and that goes for anyone. Anyway Rias were you saying something."

"Uhhhh, no not really….."

"Yeah, sorry Susan-san. I guess that wasn't very helpful." Issei took a second to think up a new plan. "I got it!" Issei slammed his fist into his open palm. "If you get nervous talking to the guy, you should just write him a letter."

"A retto…." Susan thought about the idea.

"Bro I'm not that guy, but that's kinda racist." Issei said seriously, but got ignored.

"Dragon-kun that's brilliant! I'll write a letter." Susan leapt in excitement as she rushed over to grab pen and paper.

"That was a pretty good idea." Rias commented as Susan was hard at work. "How did you think of it."

"When I was younger I used to write angry letters to my grandfather, and threw them away. It wasn't productive but it helped relieve stress." Issei explained causing Rias to look at him with concerned, yet intrigued eyes.

"One of these days I wanna hear all about your past." Rias asked with a smirk.

Issei smiled back at the girl. "That would be nice…. OH GOD!"

Susan had her letter tied to the end of an arrow and prepared to fire it. "I'm ready."

(Later)

Rias, Issei and Susan all stood in a nearby park as the morning light set the mood.

Issei quickly looked at his smartphone to find multiple unanswered calls from Tiamat, causing Issei's spine to crawl in fear. "That's it, I'm dead."

"Issei, ssshhhhhh…." Rias' gaze was firmly placed on Susan as both of them waited in anticipation. "This is gonna be so romantic."

"If he shows." The cynical Issei was ignored once again, until he heard a CLANK sound.

All eyes had shifted to a moving suit of armor, that presumably contained Susan's crush. Protruding from the armored man's head was the end of the arrow containing Susan's letter.

"Well…." Issei wasn't the least bit surprised by the turn of events. "Well he got the letter…. And he showed up, but I'm still not sure his is gonna turn out romantic."

"Susan-san." The armored man said in his demanding voice, sounding almost threatening. "I received your letter." He pointed to the arrow on his head as Susan's knees began to shake. "My darling, you have pierced my heart as well as helmet."

"Oh Horii-kun!" Susan began to run towards the armored man.

"Susan-san!" The two lovers embraced in the middle of the park. Leaving Issei and Rias to bask in the warmth of the moment.

"I gotta admit this is pretty nice." Issei said quietly not wanting to interrupt the scene at hand.

"Yeah… It is." Rias slowly grabbed Issei by the hand , causing him to blush.

"Wh-What are you…." Issei stuttered as a red light began to glow from beneath him.

"Time to go." Rias smiled and the glow intensified.

"Wait. NO!" Issei screamed as he and Rias disappeared in a bright red light.

(ORC)

"Hahhh haahhhh hahhh….." Issei panted as he was released from Rias' magic circle. "I think… I think I'm gonna barf."

"Thanks for coming tonight Issei, it was nice having company. Maybe we should make this a regular thing." Rias smiled as she took a seat at her desk.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Issei said as he plopped down on one of the couches to rest and settle his stomach.

"So what do you think." Rias asked vaguely.

Issei popped open one of his eyes. "About what?"

"About love. About finding the person you're meant for, like Susan-san." Rias said as she looked down at her fumbling hands.

Issei took a second to think before answering. "Well if you're gonna do it, that's how it should be done. Natural, honest, and sincere. Nothing forced, no pressure. Just to people letting each other know that they care about them. That's how I'd want to do it."

Rias wasn't expecting something so genuine from the battle manic Issei, his sincerity made Rias blush slightly. "Y-Yeah me too…."

(Author's Notes)

So this story was a bit more serious and took a lot from the source material, but I would still consider it filler. There will be one more of these filler chapters before I start the Riser arch and next chapter will be almost completely original material so I hope you're excited for that. Till then, Bye!


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(10 years earlier)

A shaking Issei starred in horror at a smoldering pile of rubble that had once been his home. Issei's entire body shook as all the emotions built up in his head. He was much too traumatized to straight up sob over the loss of his parents, but that didn't stop a few tears from rolling down his cheek, all while blaring sirens filled the air with noise.

"This really is a shit show." One of the police officers commented to a colleague. "We still haven't found a single body."

"Yeah you're right." The second cop said as he jotted down some notes into a small notepad. "Wait!" The cop then noticed Issei. "Is that a kid?"

The two policemen began to jog towards Issei, but that startled the boy, who attempted to run.

"Wait! Kid!" The cop managed to grab hold of the fleeing Issei's arm. "We need to ask you a-OOF!" The police officer was suddenly stunned by a powerful punch from Issei, much stronger than any seven year old should be capable of.

Issei tried to run again but was completely wrapped up by the second cop. "Come on man. What are you doing letting kids kick your butt. As for you, we just wanna ask you some question." Issei tried to struggle, but the cop put too much force that Issei couldn't overcome.

"Cool it will ya." The winded cop said as he regained his balance. "Can't you see the kid's in shock. We won't get any information from him right now. Let's just put him in the car and wait for his next of kin to come get him."

The two men picked the still struggling Issei up and began to carry him off. Regardless of how hard he tried, Issei couldn't free himself. "NOOOOO!" The previously silent Issei extended an arm out to the burning rubble. "MOMMY! DADDY! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The world seemed to go completely silent, as Issei was dragged away from the gruesome scene. The boy finally stopped his struggling, as everything began to set into his mind,.

The next thing he knew, Issei sat silently shaking in the back of a police car. His face was red and puffy, clearly he had been crying.

Issei had been alone for some time now, even Ddraig had decided it was best for him to be left alone. Issei was no longer crying, not because his sadness had faded or diminished, but because his eyes were empty of tears.

The silence would at last come to an end, when the police car door was opened abruptly.

Issei turned his drowned eyes over his shoulder. He was met by the face of an elderly Japanese man, with very stern features. A shiny dome of skin dawned the top of the man's head, and long strands of silver hair protruded from just below this bald spot. The man's old body was clothed in a long traditional grey kimono, with a black cloak on top.

"Well here he is." A nervous police officer said, gesturing to Issei.

"Yeah I can see that. I know what my own grandson looks like." The young cop awkwardly froze as Issei's grandfather rudely dismissed him. A laser like glare then shifted to Issei. "Let's go boy."

Issei's weak eyes moved up to meet the man's. "Hurry, let's go!" Issei's grandfather commanded. "Before I put you in an orphanage." Issei was slow to leave the car and join the rather abrasive man. The two didn't speak as Issei followed the old man away, a pillar of smoke billowing behind them.

(Later)

Issei stood alone in the center of a large garden, dressed in a small navy blue kimono. It had been a few days since the death of the boy's parents, and he has since moved into his grandparent's traditional Japanese mansion.

(Flashback)

"Things will be different here boy!" Issei's grandfather scolded. "That idiot father of yours has been raising you wrong for seven long years."

"N-No." Issei stood up in a weak defiance, still emotionally crippled by the death of his parents. "My daddy was nice, and smart… and…. and…"

"Shut it boy!" The elderly man snapped. "Your father was a fool, I knew this from the moment I met him. I guess I have little room to talk since I was foolish myself when I intrusted my whole world to him, and he destroyed it."

Issei had no words to speak, he realized his grandfather had just lost his daughter, but he didn't want his father to be bad mouthed.

"It frustrates me to no end that every time I look at you, all I see is that fool." The old man began to ball his fist as rage filled his heart. "But you won't be like him, I won't raise a fool." But his stiff expression then softened.

"Listen, I know you must still be in shock, and me blaming your father must not be helping, but your mother was my whole world, my little girl." The stoic man, didn't allow himself any tears as his heart boiled. "And to honor her memory, I will make sure that you grow into a man."

Issei looked up at his grandfather, and began to feel some sense of comfort in a world that seemed very dark.

"But it won't be easy!" Issei's Grandfather quickly dispelled the aura of touching sentiment. "You'll work hard, study hard, and there won't be time for goofing off! You understand me!"

"Y-yes sir."

(Flashback ends)

Issei had been staying at his Grandparents mansion for a few weeks at this point, but he still wasn't comfortable. There was nothing wrong with his beautiful new home and the trauma was finally starting to become a memory, but something was still missing.

"I-I wanna go home….." Issei wiped his watery eyes as he began to tremble and full started to sob.

[Boy.] A circular green gem formed on the back of Issei's hand, and the dragon began to speak for the first time since that night. [Please dry your eyes. I understand your frustrations. Your fear, your sorrow, your anger. I see it all clearly.]

"Ddraig." Issei remembered the dragon's name and was intently listening to everything he had to say.

[Right now you must be feeling distraught, cast out, and terrible alone. But you must know from now on you'll never be alone.] Issei lit up at this and Ddraig continued [You and I are now partners, until the day you die.]

Issei couldn't contain his happiness, as joy began to leak through his eyes. After the loss of his parents, Issei couldn't help but be overjoyed as his loneliness began to fade away from him.

"But...Why?" The sad child began to mumble. "Why me? Why now? I'm not special, or strong, I couldn't even help my family. Why was I chosen to carry your power?"

[The short answer.] Ddraig was quick to respond. [ Is that you weren't chosen. At least not by me. I have no control over who my hosts are when I am reincarnated, and if I did it's unlikely that you would've been chosen.]

As this new information began to sink in, Issei's head began to droop. "That does make sense." Issei's eyes began to fill with tears as his imagination ran wild. "But if I hadn't been lucky, then I two would've…." the flames from his house began to consume his mind,causing the boy to shake.

[But you are in fact my wielder, and you did survive the flames.] Ddraig replied, allowing Issei to calm down. [I know that you must feel traumatized by the events that befell your family and home, but you can't allow that event to define you.]

"But I don't know what to do." Issei was in a panicked state, he buried his distraught face into his palms as he tried to fight back his tears. "What can I do…. I….. I….."

"THERE YOU ARE!" A large, commanding voice erupted from across the garden.

With quick and heavy steps, Issei's Grandfather came barreling towards the boy. "What do you think you're doing boy! Your 11:30 tutor arrived 3 minutes ago!"

Issei jumped at the arrival of his grandfather. "I was just-"

"CRYING! I know exactly what you doing." Issei's Grandfather father quickly seized the boy by his wrist and began to drag him towards his lessons. "Men are strong, men don't cry. Crying is useless. If you ever wanna be worth anything to anyone you have to be much stronger." Issei's Grandfather didn't know yet the great impact his words would have on the young boy.

"I have to be…. much stronger…"

(9 Years Later)

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A 30 year old Japanese man wearing a white gi with a black belt, screamed as he was flung violently into the ground.

Suddenly a white blur encompassed the grounded man, and with in a second each of his limbs had been pinned and Issei held a threatening fist over his face.

"And That's it! Match over!" A loud voice announced over the speaker, and a large uproar arose from a nearby crowd. "With that merciless victory, Issei Hyoudou has just one the annual Kyoto Jujutsu Competition for the fourth year in a row along the ¥10,000,000"

"Wow! What a young man! Can you believe he's only just now entering his first year in high school." The announcer said as Issei wiped sweat from his brow and made his way to exit the arena. "Give it up one last time for our new champion Issei Hyoudou." The crowd broke out cheering as Issei entered a tunnel that took him beneath the stadium seats.

"Well, That was boring." Issei said to himself as he entered the locker room. "I mean it's like they were moving in slow motion."

[Well what did you expect. You wanna talk about sports performance enhancers. The world's greatest steroid is attached to your hand.] A sarcastic Ddraig was quick to reply. [I don't understand why you participate in these meaningless martial arts tournaments. It's not like you need the money.]

"Hey you're the one who told me I should learn martial arts." Issei quickly argued back. "I thought that if I was ever gonna find any competition it'd be at one of these tournaments."

[Competition Huh, might I suggest toddlers next. Be honest you love the attention, and the acclaim.] Ddraig said, causing Issei to blush with embarrassment. [Not to mention the fact that it please your grandfather.]

"Yeah…" Issei quickly rolled his eyes. "If only."

Issei exited the arena building, and was met outside by a large muscular man wearing a formal suit. "Issei-sama, you're Grandfather requests your presence immediately. We have a car for you."

"Well we wouldn't wanna keep the old man wait, would we?" Issei smirked as he followed the hulking man to a black limousine.

(In the Car)

The limousine cruised at high speeds down lonely roads surrounded on both sides by thick green forests.

Issei sat cross legged at the back of the long car, the golden tournament trio to his right. Issei's eyes were tightly focused on the forests outside.

[What's wrong partner.] A concerned Ddraig spoke up. [You look worried about something.]

"Today. Today I'm gonna ask him." A soft yet serious voice, eyes not wavering from the window, as the limousine pulled up to a large opening metal gate, and entered the mansion grounds.

(The Mansion)

Issei had changed clothes and was wearing a white a traditional kimono, and stood stiffly in front of a paper door in a dark hallway. He took a deep breath in. "Haaaahhhhh….. Well. Here it goes."

Issei entered the room and made eye contact with his grandfather who sat patiently on a floor pillow in the near empty room, his eyes shut tightly, waiting for him the boy. "Issei."

"Yes Grandfather." Issei respectfully said as he took a seat across from the man.

"How did you fair in your tournament?" He asked, his eyes remained closed.

"I won again Grandfather. Easily." Issei was proud of this accomplishment but didn't let too much of that pride show.

"Good." The man opened his eyes, and they seemed strangely soft and kind. "You really have grown a lot since you've arrived here. Your mother would be proud."

Issei's eyes grew three sizes, he wasn't expecting the sudden compliments. "Uh, um thank you….S-Sir!" Issei fumbled with his words but quickly regained himself. "But I know I still have so much growth yet."

Issei's Grandfather looked down at his hands, as he thought for a second. "That's true."

"Grandfather!" Issei made direct eye contact with the man, his eyes filled with serious intent. "That's why I want to ask you if you'll allow me to travel abroad!"

The old man was quite surprised by this request, and didn't have answer prepared. "Travel abroad? Whatever for? What's wrong with Japan?"

"Nothing's wrong with Japan, but there's so much of the world I need to learn." Issei replied determination practically pouring from his eyes. "I wish to travel to Europe and learn western culture and history. I've already completed my education for the first year of high school with the tutors here and I can finish the rest abroad. I can also use my Jujutsu winnings to pay for it myself. Please Grandfather I know that this will be beneficial to me."

"No!" Issei's Grandfather sternly refused, leaving Issei wide eyed in confusion . "You're not wrong, the experience would probably be beneficial, but I've already made plans for you." Issei's Grandfather stood up and glared down at the boy. "You've lived in this mansion for nine years. You've had tutors instead of teachers, servants instead of friends, and don't think I'm unaware of how you sneak off into the woods night after night. You need to have inte

ractions with people your own age, so this year you will attend school in your home town of Kuoh."

"High School!?" Issei stood up as well, meeting his grandfather's gaze. "What could I possibly learn in school. Why would I need to interact with people my age. You always told me I was gonna take over your company when my education was finished. How am I supposed to run a global corporation with no knowledge of the world?"

"I've sold the company." Issei's Grandfather replied with serious authority.

"WHAT!? Why would you…."

"You won't be ready!" Issei's Grandfather answered abruptly. "You won't be ready in time. I'm not saying I won't let you travel. I'll try to get you enrolled in second year classes, then in two years you can go and see the world, but you will be attending school."

"But I-"

"DON'T ARGUE! It's been decided." Issei's Grandfather sat back down and didn't keep eye contact with the boy. "Now leave me. I have more business to attend to."

Issei glared down at the old man, but his mind was made and he would not relent. Issei then turned and stopped towards the door. When he opened it, it revealed a woman behind the paper sheet.

She was a tall Japanese woman wearing a colorful kimono. Her face was covered in white powder and her hair was tied back in a traditional fashion. She looked like a Japanese woman from the feudal period, but her eyes shined a bright yellow.

Issei stared in awe as she silently passed him and made her way towards his grandfather. Issei didn't remember moving, but the next thing he knew he was outside the room and the paper door had been shut behind him. "What was that…."

(That night in the forest)

[BOOST!]

[That should be enough Issei, let it fly.] Ddraig instructed as Issei a shirtless Issei held a glowing ball of energy at the end of his crimson gauntlet. His clothing concealed it well, but his well toned musculoskeletal began to ripple as

"DRAGON SHOT! HHHHAAAAAAA!" Issei reeled back and fired his dragon-like fist into the energy ball sending it flying forward.

"BOOOOMMMM!" A large explosion erupted in the distance as the energy blast landed.

"Oops." Issei said with a tone that was both sarcastic and angry. "Hope nobody saw that."

[I can see your frustrated, but your grandfather said you could go to Europe in a few years, we just have to wait a bit longer.]

"I can't wait anymore! I'm no closer to Balance Breaker than I was two years ago. If there's anyone who knows about the welsh dragon, he'd probably be in Wales." Issei argued. "The longer I wait, the stronger the Vanishing Dragon gets. What if he can already use Balance Breaker. I need to get stronger, now."

[I understand where you're coming from.] Ddraig agreed. [If It's any consolation you've gotten strong enough physically, all you really need is a drastic emotional catalyst.]

"Well let's give it a shot." Issei said after a quick stretch. "I'm feeling pretty emotional right now." Issei lifted his gauntlet and the green gem began to glow.

[EXPLOSION] A large green flash emitted from the gem, and the gauntlet increased in size and the number of spikes had been multiplied and another green gem had formed farther down on his arm.

Issei spread his legs and took a very athletic stance, as he bent his arm so that his gauntlet was parallel to his torso and faced away from his body. "Hhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

[BOOST…..BOOST….BOOST…...BOOST….BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST] As the time between boosts decreased a small red aura began to form around Issei's body [BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

"Hhhhaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Issei's veins began to pop as he continued to yell and glow slightly. "BALANCE BREAK!" The green gems on Issei's gauntlet began to glow intensely, but suddenly this glow faded and the gems went dark, and Issei's aura faded. "Damn it….."

Issei dropped to his knees and took a few quick breaths as his gauntlet faded away. "Still not strong enough huh….." Issei sat silently for a moment until.

"Issei-sama! Issei-sama!" One of the mansion's staff members rushed out of the bushes, panting from fatigue. "Issei….sama…. hah hah hah hah…"

"Yes." Issei stood to meet the tired man. "Is everything alright."

"No hah hah hah….. Your grandfather…. He had a heart attack!" This alarming news caused Issei's eyes to explode with shock and fear.

(At the Hospital)

"Grandfather!" Issei yelled as he bursted into a sad grey hospital room. His grandmother was sobbing as while being consoled by a doctor and his Grandfather lied motionless on his hospital bed, dozens of tubes and life preserving machines connected to his body, simply delaying the inevitable.

"Grandfather…" Issei said softly at the man's bedside.

"Good…. you're here." The man said in the weakest voice Issei had ever heard, as he prepared to relinquish his cling to life. "I'm glad I got to see you, before I passed."

"Grandfather I…." Issei was silenced by an old weak finger.

"Listen to me." The old man shifted his head so that he was staring at the ceiling. "You've always been a good boy, and I know you'll be great man. Your father was a good man and your mother was an amazing person. They would've raised you so much better than I ever could've."

"That's not-"

"Shhh Issei. Let an old man ramble." His words were kind as death began to take hold. "I'm honored to know that you and I share blood. I may not have been your father, but I'm so proud to say that you're my son." Tears began to swell in the boy's eyes, as the old man began to close him. "Remember a real man shouldn't cry, but I'll give you a pass this one time."

"G-Grandpa…. I….. I." Tears rolled down Issei's face, but his words couldn't come out, and now he was too late.

"BBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" The loud heartbreaking ring of the electrocardiogram rang threw the hospital room, as Issei's Grandfather finally passed on.

"No…" Issei's pupils dilated as the shock and sorrow filled his heart and mind. "Not again."

In Issei's eyes the room began to change a dark red tinge as he looked around, in distress. "No...No…. No No No No No." Imaginary flames began to erupt across the hospital room as Issei began to panic.

A doctor placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but a frightened Issei quickly shrugged this off and rushed out of the room.

Issei ran for the exit of the hospital and away from fake fire, but as he sprinted down a hallway time seemed to slow. In the slow motion second Issei turned to see the golden eyed woman, walking slowly down the hallway as he passed her.

Issei stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around, but the woman had vanished leaving just an empty flaming hallway.

Issei rushed out the front door of the hospital, when he looked back the entire building was engulfed in flames. He rubbed his eyes and the fire was god. "Oh god…." Issei looked down at his shaking hands before fleeing into the nearby woods.

Issei kept running he ran out of steam in front of a giant tree.

"HAAAAHHHH!" Issei fired a fist into solid wood. "HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" Issei fired fist after fist into the tree, not budging the massive plant. Issei then summoned his gauntlet and fired another blow, causing the tree to shake. "HYYAAAH! HYYAAH! HYYAAAH! HHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei's final blow toppled the mighty tree, which landed in a loud.

"THUD!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH HHAAHHAAAAHAAAA!" Issei sobbed and screamed at the sky giving into rage and sorrow, but then his gauntlet's green gem bega to glow.

[WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!] Issei's body was encased in a bright red light and rush of power. And in the next moment he was he had transformed into his Crimson Draconic armor.

Issei wasn't about to celebrate this achievement, as he dropped to his knees and buried his head into the twin gauntlets as sobs could be heard even through his helmet and darkness began to fill the scene.

(Next day)

Issei and his grandmother stood solemnly in an empty cemetery as they looked on at the recently placed gravestone. The ceremony had already completed and now the two stood alone.

"I want you to go." Issei's Grandmother said softly, confusing Issei. "You can go to Europe, I want you two. There are too many sad memories here for you, you need to be somewhere new for awhile."

"Really?" Issei said more curious than excited, for it was still to early for him to experience joy. "Thank you Grandmother."

"Please call me Oba-san, but your grandfather was right you still need to go to school." The elderly woman saint with a stern shake of her finger. "Since you completed your first year studies I'll give you one year abroad, but after that you'll be attending Kuoh Academy like you're Grandfather wanted."

"Oba-san." Issei was happy with the compromise and was proud to meet his grandfather's last request. "Thank you very much, I promise."

"I know you will Issei." She said with a smile. "Now wake up."

"Huh." Issei took a step back in confusion.

"Wake up!"

(Present day)

"Wake up." Rias Gremory pounded her small fist on Issei's chest.

"AAAHHH!" Issei screamed as he sat up in his bed, throwing Rias off his chest. He then looked down at his bed sheets in confusion. "That was a dream, or memory, or something?" He then looked down at his bedroom floor to find Rias. "What are you doing here?"

The red haired girl then pounced back on the boy, her eyes filled with desperation. "Issei please, make love with me!"

"...What?"

(Author's Notes)

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I kinda took some time off and now I'm back. I'll try not to skip anymore weeks like this, but who knows.

Anyway I really like this chapter and have been wanting to do one like it for so long, if you did like this But didn't think it really explained everything, don't worry I'm gonna do a couple more chapters from Issei's childhood, so look forward to that.

Anyway let's get some conversation going, since the new season dropped this week. If you saw it then let me know how y'all felt about it, since I'm easily impressed I wanna hear a more critical opinion. But if you didn't like try not to be mean cause I don't really want anything negative in the review section. Till next time Bye!


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I need you to take my virginity!" Rias reiterated as she climbed farther on top of Issei, her face was flushed with embarrassment and was nearly as red as her hair. She hesitated for a split second, but quickly found her resolve as she yanked her shirt off.

"I still don't….. Holy….." Issei's concerns were put on hold as Rias' bountiful chest had been placed in full view for the young boy. This was the first time he'd seen them so close up, and even though they were still concealed by her underwear, Issei couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

Rias then moved to undo her bra, and Issei was quick to snap from his daze. "Whoa, woah, woah. This doesn't make sense. Why are you doing this." Issei grabbed hold of the girls shoulders, to keep her from stripping.

"I don't have time to explained." Rias said as she struggled to free herself from the Issei's grasp. "Now let me go and let's do it. All you have to do is relax and let this happen."

"Look I'm still pretty weirded out from a horrible memory I just had, and you really aren't making things better." Issei struggled back in order to keep the girl still. "OOOWWWWW!" Rias quickly pinched Issei's thigh, getting him to let go. In the slit second that Issei used to recover, Rias slipped slipped the white bra off of her chest leaving the mounds of flesh to bounce freely.

Issei stared for awhile, causing Rias to blush a bit more. "HYAAAHHHH!" Rias screamed as she jumped slightly. She took a quick glance down, before looking back at Issei her face almost glowed red. "I guess that means you're ready to go."

This time it was Issei who blushed intensely. "I uh… wait, I'm not." Rias didn't wait, she shifted herself on the boy's lap and forced Issei to lie back down in his bed.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was more time." Rias leaned in, uncomfortably close to the boy's face. "I know I'm been pretty selfish tonight, but if it's any consolation, you were my first choice." Rias leaned in to meet Issei's lips.

'What's going on here.' Issei's mind began to race as Rias closed in on his face. Her beautiful features mere inches from Issei's eyes, letting the boy take it all in. 'Oh….. Wow….. Has she always looked like this?... Wait!' Issei snapped out of his daze. 'This is a bad thing!'

"No." Issei's voice filled the room with authority, causing Rias to look down at the boy. His head was turned away from her and his expression was clearly a troubled one.

"Oh…. You don't….." Rias lifted herself back up. She had just been rejected, and given her current straight of distress she tried to fight off tears. "I'm sorry Issei." She got up off the bed, and slowly backed away, covering her breasts with her arms. "I'll, I'll go."

"Wait!" Issei quick sat up in his bed, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt. "At least tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

This time it was Rias who looked down towards the floor. She was worried and distraught when she had arrived, and now she was embarrassed and rather angry with Issei. With all these emotions occupying her head, she was rather reluctant to stay any longer. "No. I think I'd rather go."

"Okay… I understand." Issei said softly, leaving an awkward tension.

Suddenly a bright light erupted on the bedroom floor, getting the attention of both of them.

"Is that you?" Issei asked, getting more accustomed to magic.

"No." Rias said with in an angry tone. "But I have a pretty good idea about who it is."

A tower of red light rose up from the glowing circle, and began to materialize into a humanoid figure. As the light began to fade, it revealed a tall grey haired woman dressed in a maids outfit.

"Rias-sama!" The maid spoke with a powerful voice, one that demanded respect and attention. "This is highly immature behavior. If you think your actions will…." The woman stopped mid sentence as she observed the scene. Rias and Issei were at opposite sides of the room and an rather tense aura occupied the space. "What happened here?"

"Nothing happened." Rias answered harshly, but with a hint of sadness that she tried to mask. "Now let's go. It seems as though I have upset the sekiryuutei." Rias said grabbing hold of woman's shoulder.

"Wait! That's not….." Issei was at a loss for words to defend himself.

"So you're the Red Dragon Emperor?" The maid asked, almost as if she was expecting more. "My name is Grayfia. As you've most likely realized, I'm a maid employed by the Gremory family, but that's not important. I wish to tell you that Sirzechs-sama sends his regards and wishes to meet with you soon."

"You mean Lucifer-sama? Why would he want to speak with me?"

"That I'm not sure of, but I do know that he holds you in high regard. He is very vocal about your potential." Grayfia said sounding slightly annoyed. "That's all I can say, for now I bid you farewell." Grayfia stopped her foot down and the red light reappeared, consuming the two women, and the next moment they had vanished.

Issei collapses back into his bed, as the whole confusing experience had left him rather exhausted. He stared at his bedroom ceiling, a blank expression plastered across his face. "I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight….."

(Next day at the ORC)

"I'm telling you for the last time, Riser." Rias announced to a crowded room, that consisted of Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Raynare, Grayfia, and a tall blonde man wearing a formal maroon suit who one could assume to be Riser. "There is no way I'm marrying you. Not now, not ever." She glared with determination.

"Oh really." The blonde man smirked. "The way I see it, you are going to marry me and you really don't get much of a choice."

"Now that's not true." Grayfia spoke up, contradicting the man. "Sirzechs-sama figured his sister would object to this marriage so he will allow Rias to win her freedom in a rating game."

"Well that's, that." Rias spoke up as if she had already won. "We'll settle this in a rating game!"

"Pfffttt." The blonde man made a ridiculous face as he attempted to contain his laughter. "Really, you're gonna challenge me to a rating game? What, all five of you?"

"Four." Raynare interrupted, pushing her tea cart into the room. "I just work here."

"BWWWWWAAAAAAHHHAHHAHAAHHAHHAAAHH!" Riser's self control had reached its limits and he could no longer contain his laughter. "Ah ah ah ah. Oh this is wonderful. I should go ahead and pick out a tux, I'm thinking white." This caused Rias to pop a vein on her forehead. "Just for fun, let me show you what you're up against."

Risers snapped his fingers and an array bright orange lights erupted from the Occult Research Club's floor. Then 15 unique girl's appeared around Riser, as he proudly showed them off.

"What do you think." Riser sat back on the velvet couch as his peerage surrounded him. "This is what a full peerage looks like, intimidating isn't it. Maybe you should just give up now."

"Hmph!" Rias exclaimed as she turned away, no longer wishing to look at the man.

"Master." One of Risers servants spoke up. A small girl wearing a Japanese school uniform with a rather small top that revealed her stomach. She had short pink hair, and two animal-like ears a top her head, looking like those of cat. She sat next to her nearly identical twin, the only difference being light blue hair.

"We can smell two strangers approaching the building." The blue haired twin was the one two finish.

"Good job Ni, Li." Riser smiled. "Why don't the two of you go chase them off. We don't want any interruptions now do we."

"Riser!" Rias spoke up in irritation. "I won't let your servants go around and attack the students here!"

"Oh don't worry, they're only gonna scare them a bit. And if things do get rough, I promise that I will personally heal the little humans." Riser smirked, and quickly snapped his fingers and the two feline girls quickly exited the building.

"That's not the point!" Rias argued. "Humans can't handle the-"

"BLAM! BLOW!" The sound of two loud blows from outside interrupted Rias and gathered the attention of everyone present. Then with a sudden "CRASH!" The two feline girls flew through the door, breaking the old wood door in the process, and landing unconscious on the ground.

"What the!" The blonde man exclaimed in shock.

"Issei-san! That was a bit too mean!" A small, innocent voice could be heard from outside. Then form the bright outside light emerged a slightly upset Asia, next to a confused Issei. "I think you should apologize."

"I'm sorry." Issei said as the crimson dragon-like gauntlet faded, leaving his natural arm. "I thought they wanted to fight me." When Issei turned away from Asia, his eyes quickly widened. "Oh god…. We broke Rias' door! She's gonna be even more pissed at me than she already is!"

"Um Issei-san…" Asia nervously tugged on the boy's sleeve. "I think she has more important things going on right now."

Issei quickly observed the room, and seemed to just now noticed the new people present in the room. "Uh…. I think you might be right." Angry eyes from all of Riser's peerage fell upon Issei. "Hey Asia. I can apologize later she looks busy. Let's go see a movie or something." The two turned around as if they hadn't been noticed and attempted to sneak out the door.

"Wait boy!" Riser yelled, causing Issei to stop in his tracks and turned around to face the blonde man. "Who the hell do you think you are, that you can damage to of my precious servants and then just get away with it!?" Risers face was bright red with rage.

"Your servants…." Issei looked Riser dead in the eyes.

Issei's piercing, emerald green irises burned straight through Riser, down to his very soul. His rage disappeared, leaving him simply aghast. As he looked into the boy's eyes he felt an overwhelming presence. Intimidating but not frightening, it was a strong aura that demanded respect.

"So you're a devil…. Like Rias." Issei continued, taking a step forward. This caused Riser to quickly shut his eyes, he didn't know what to expect so he flinched preemptively.

"I'm terribly sorry Devil-kun!"

Riser immediately blinked his eyes open in confusion. When he looked down Issei was giving a respectful bow, further confusing the devil. "Wh-What?" Was all he could muster.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have attacked your servants!" Issei apologized, head still bowed. "I thought they wanted to fight me, which clearly wasn't the case. I acted irrationally and I damaged your pride, please forgive me!"

"Huh…." Riser slowly regained comfort, and understood that Issei was attempting to apologize to him. This was most definitely pleasing to him, as a confident smile returned to his face. "Well well. Who ever would've guessed Rias kept such good company here on earth. He could use some work on his honorifics, but other than that he has decent manners." Riser graciously put his hand on Issei's lowly shoulder. "I'll accept your apology boy. My name is Lord Riser Phenex, But please call me Riser-sama."

Issei held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Riser-sama. My name is Issei Hyoudou." After an awkward second of hesitation, Riser met Issei's hand shake.

"So Hyoudou-kun, what exactly are you. I know your no a mere human. I saw your arm change forms, are you some kind of shape shifter?" Riser asked, brushing his hand off on his jacket.

"Shape shifter? No." Issei answered. His arm then began to glow a bright red light, when it faded the Boosted Gear had been summoned and he lifted it up to show Riser. "This is my Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear."

"Boosted Gear!?" Riser seemed to jump, causing Rias to smirk a bit. "Your the Red Dragon Emperor!?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"N-Nothing.." Riser regathered himself. "I just didn't expect to see someone like you here. I guess that explains how you were able to defeat my pawns. I mean not many reincarnated devils can match the power of a Longinus wielder."

"Really? I guess that explains it." Issei lightly scratched his chin. "I guess I should've held back more." This caused a vein on Riser's forehead to pop.

"Excuse me." Riser looked rather frustrated as he confronted Issei. "Did you say you were holding back when you one-shot my pawns?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely didn't want the fight to be over that fast, it was absolutely no fun at all. I guess I could've tried sensing their power, but I was barely using a tenth of my own so I figured they couldn't have been that weak…." Issei stopped when he realized that the blonde devil was practically steaming. "Ohh…. Sorry. I was pretty rude again…."

"Huuuummmmmm….." Riser took a deep breath. "That's alright. Your manners are there all you need is proper… Training…." It was at that point where Riser realized something from his own words. "That's a wonderful idea. Hyoudou-kun, you must come back to hell with me and join the Phenex family."

""What!?"" Rias and Issei objected simultaneously.

"Isn't it brilliant. My peerage is full, but no doubt one of my brothers would appreciate having the Red Dragon Emperor at their service, or mother could reincarnate you and trade you to me for use in rating games." Riser snapped his fingers out of nowhere. "Ravel!" He called to his peerage, and a short girl with curly blonde hair and a maroon dress stepped forward. "Ravel here is my sister, she may currently be in my peerage, but when she is old enough she will be given pieces of her own and you'd be a perfect starting place."

"The Welsh Dragon?" The blonde girl thought to herself. "He must be rather powerful if he could so easily defeat Ni and Li. I supposed he'd make a good queen."

"Queen…. Hold up I'm not becoming a devil." Issei announced gathering everyone's attention. "Even if I was, Rias asked first so you'd be behind her on the list." This caused Rias to brighten up a bit. "But I'm not even considering it, so that was kind of a useless thing for me to add." And Rias' happiness was gone.

"Hehehehe." Riser chuckled slightly. "That ignorance is the first thing we'll have to fix when we get home. It's understandable that you'd refuse to serve Rias. Why would the sekiryuutei indenture himself to a child, but there is a stark difference between Rias and myself." Riser confident eyes looked down on the boy as he smiled. "Rias is inexperienced and young. And I'm a seasoned warrior of the rating games, undefeated."

"An undefeated warrior….." This definitely piqued Issei's interest.

"Oh yes. I have never lost a battle." Riser smirked as he saw the shine in Issei's eyes.

"Issei don't." Rias warned, but it was too late.

"Well then I have no choice but to accept your offer." Issei said, looking Riser in the eyes, his shining emerald iris's sending chills down Risers spine. "If you can beat me in a fight that is."

"A fight?" Riser asked lifting an eyebrow.

"That's right. If you win then you can have my life and I'll become a servant of your family." Issei explained.

Riser thought this over with a hand to his chin. "And if you win?"

"If I win…." Issei hadn't really thought of his prize, he really just wanted to fight an unbeaten warrior.

"If Issei wins, I don't have to marry Riser!" Rias quickly spoke up and stole Issei's choice.

"You're gonna marry this guy?" Issei who was rather late to the party didn't realize the purpose of Riser's visit.

"Yes, my family is going to make me marry this creep." Rias looked Issei dead in his eyes as determination poured from every inch of her body. "If you really want to make up for embarrassing me yesterday, then you'll beat the utter crap out of this guy. I don't care if you go all glowy and crazy, beat this asshole!"

The "glowy and crazy"comment made Issei pretty uncomfortable, and even Riser was uncomfortable. Either he'd look like a coward or risk losing his bride.

"Unfortunately that's impossible. Your brother specifically said no outside help on this matter. Even though he is rather fond of Issei-sama, the only way the sekiryuutei can help you win your freedom is if he's reincarnated." Grayfia explained, causing Rias to sink away into her desk.

"Well that's unfortunate, better luck next time Rias." Riser said, now that his trophy wife was no longer at risk he could focus on defending his pride. "Now Issei, What will your prize be?"

"I'll need a bit more time to think about that." Issei answered, still shaken by Rias' words. "Right now I'm just excited about fighting, I will answer you if I win."

"I'll accept that." Riser said with cocky grin. "You say your excited to fight. I hope you won't regret that confidence."

(Outside the ORC)

The group had gathered at Rias' training arena for the bout. Issei stood at one end of the battlefield and a purple haired woman stood opposite him, with Riser on the sidelines.

"You coward!" Rias yelled at the man. "Your really such a pathetic person that you'd back out of a fight that you promised to participate in."

"I promised Hyoudou-kun a fight with an undefeated warrior, as my queen Yubelluna is undefeated." Riser argued back. "I'm not sure how powerful Issei truly is, he could've been bluffing when he claimed to hold back against my pawns, I wouldn't want to waste my time on someone unworthy. Plus the boy is excited for a good fight, so this should be fine with him."

"Yeah it works for me, if Riser doesn't feel like fighting today. If she's a queen that means she is around the same strength as Akeno-san, right?" Issei said causing Rias to face palm. "But is it alright with you?" Issei asked Risers queen.

Yubelluna was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had long purple hair that covered one of her eyes. She wore white robes and a long purple dress that revealed a large amounts of cleavage. "Of course. I'll do whatever it takes to please my master." With that two flaming wings erupted from her back.

"Issei, just use Balance Breaker and end this quick!" Rias called out, hoping to humiliate Riser.

"No." Issei said as he pondered strategy. "Balance Breaker won't be necessary, but I do have a new trick I'd like to show off." Issei began to remove his student blazer, and white button up shirt.

"What are you doing?" Asked the enemy queen.

"I'm about to do a trick and don't wanna tear my clothes." Issei said as he took a spread legged stance.

"Oh.. he's doing that now." Tiamat said as she landed behind Riser and Rias, folding her two sapphire blue wings into her back.

"Tiamat-sama!" Rias exclaimed, startled by the sudden entrance, and Riser nearly had a heart attack at the Dragon King's presence. "What are you doing here."

"I got up and couldn't find Issei and I figured he'd be here." She deadpanned. "I'm hungry."

"Th-The C-C-Chaos Karma Dragon." Riser said as he shook. "What are you doing here, how do you know the boy?"

"I'm his Sensei. Now ssshhhh." Tiamat said as she put a finger in front of her mouth. "It's starting." She turned her attention back to the fight as a faint aura began to form around Issei.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Issei yelled as he gathered power. His eyes began to glow a vibrant green as his aura intensified, but the unusual thing was that his gauntlet wasn't present.

"He's not using his Boosted Gear!" Rias pointed out.

"No." Tiamat confirmed. "Ever since the incident with Dominating Fury, he's been trying to find a way to use his own power. Say what you want about the Fallen Angel Governor, but he can truly be a genius. That machine of his nearly duplicated Ddraig's physiology when it made Issei a dragon. Right down to his aptitude for Draconic Power." Tiamat didn't sound it, but she was truly impressed.

"Issei's a Dragon! I thought that Sacred Gear wielders had to be human?" Riser was utterly confused by the recent developments.

"Ssshhhh! Your voice annoys me!" Tiamat snapped, forcing Riser to shut up out of fear. "Yes Sacred Gear wielders must have human blood, but do to certain circumstances that's no longer the case with Issei. He's a dragon and has the potential to be a very powerful one."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Red lights began to shine from the back of both of Issei's shoulder blades, the suddenly "RIP!" Two red dragon wings sprouted through the back of his shirt, and with a single flap generated powerful winds that caused Yubelluna to cover herself. "Hah hah hah…. I did it. Now I'm ready."

"Let the battle begin!" Grayfia announced.

The combatants stood, eyes locked as they waited for the other to make a move. Yubelluna's patience was the first to give.

"HYYAAHHH!" The purple haired queen, flung a bowling ball sized firebolt from both hands directly at Issei. It came much faster than expected, and Issei was barely able to dodge.

He watched as the flames passed mere inches from his head before crashing behind him. "BOOM!" A large fiery explosion erupted from where Yubelluna's attack landed. When Issei turned back a volley of fireballs were headed straight for him.

With a series of precise jumps and dodges Issei evaded the attacks unscathed. "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

"Well, well. Your pretty good at dodging, but you'll need to fight back if you want to win." The curvaceous woman then began to levitate as she readied another fireball. "Let's see if those fancy wings work."

With a powerful flap of his reptilian wings, Issei met Yubelluna in the sky. "You're right, I think it is time to take the offensive." Issei stuck his hand out and a plate sized magic circle appeared in front of it. "I'm not the best mage, but this much I can manage." Issei thrusted his fist through the circle and it came out the other side engulfed in a bright red flame. "How bout we fight fire with Fire."

She quickly looked at the measly flame surrounding Issei's hand. "Heh!" She chuckled, as twin fireballs were summoned to each of her hands. "It's your funeral. HAAA!"

She flung the burning sphere at Issei, who knocked it away with his flaming hand. He then looked back up at the woman, confidence flowing from his eyes, which definitely got on her nerves and she hurled the second ball directly towards him.

With the burning crimson hand, Issei had caught the basketball sized fireball inches from his face. "I think I've put two and two together. Phenex, like the mystical bird of flame Phoenix. That explains the flaming wings and the aptitude for fire." Issei smiled at his own understanding. "The Dragon versus the Phoenix. It's strange Phoenix is always synonymous with fire in myth, but myths are never written of Phoenix flame." As Issei says this the golden fireball is confused and transformed into a sphere of crimson flame. "No, legend has it that no flame compares to the heat or intensity of Dragonfire!"

Issei then flung the crimson sphere at Yubelluna, who quickly countered with a fireball of her own causing a large mid air explosion. "Ha! Is that it after all that talk. I don't think I've ever seen a flame so-UUUHHHGG!" Issei had used the explosion as a diversion and planted a flaming fist into the girl's stomach. "Hot…."

Issei pulled his fist back to reveal that he'd burnt a hole straight through the girl's shirt revealing her belly button. Then in a feat of tremendous speed Issei appeared above the girl and prepared a drop kick. Before making contact the bottom of Issei's heel lit caught crimson fire.

"BLOW!" Issei sent the girl crashing back into the ground and issei followed behind.

"Well this was fun little experiment, but I'm afraid this is the end." Issei said as he stared down his foe.

"What is he talking about!?" Riser demanded from Tiamat. "Yubelluna hasn't lost yet the fight just started."

"It's almost too familiar. They really are too much alike, it's almost scary." Tiamat shook her head as she turned away from the fight. "Utter domination, it's not even fair."

"What do you mean, it's the end?" Yubelluna asked as she stumbled to her feet. "I still have fight left in me."

"You won't." Issei deadpanned. "You are an incredible fighter from a distance. You can create powerful attacks at such a fast rate that it's almost impossible to evade." The purple haired queen was confused by the praise, but Issei wasn't finished. "But if someone can dodge your attacks, and can get you in close quarters then it's practically game over for you at that point."

"If fire is your most powerful offensive weapon, than you lost the moment the fight began. I dodged your attacks, but I didn't have to. I'm a dragon, I'm fireproof." Issei explained.

"But I'm a Phoenix. If you're fireproof I should have twice as much resistance as you do." Yubelluna tried to argue.

"True, but my flames aren't your typical fire." Issei explained. "I don't have the magic capacity to create fire nearly this powerful with a simple spell. Luckily I have a loophole in my own Draconic power. My spell ignites the flames, and my power keeps them burning and acts as a fuel, which is why they can hurt you."

Issei took a step forward and flames began to pour out from under his feet. "I call this technique my Dominating Flames." His entire body was consumed by the crimson flames leaving only his silhouette and the green glow of his eyes distinguishable from the crimson flames.

"Beautiful…." Riser said as he admired the shining crimson flames.

"And this is what it looks like when that form is at full power." Issei began to step into a lunge as he prepared to fire forward. "I warn you now this is gonna hurt, so prepare yourself." Issei said as he jumped forward, he literally turned into a man sized fireball aimed directly for Yubelluna.

Riser's eyes widened and his pupils began to shake as he saw the inevitability of the situation. He couldn't stop himself, even though he knew what he was about to do was dishonorable. "NO!" Riser lunged forward and a torrent of flames exploded from his hands consuming Issei and knocking him away from his queen.

"BOOM!" Issei landed in a large explosion.

"Riser!" Rias yelled. "What the hell was that! You interfered in a battle, you dishonorable creaton!"

Riser was still a little stunned by his own actions, and really didn't have an answer. "I.. Uhhhh…"

"Lord Riser interfered with the contest!" Grayfia announced as the referee. "This disqualifies his representative, so Issei Hyoudou is the winner."

"I accept defeat." Riser sighed, showing that he did in fact have a sense of honor.

"Hey!" Issei called out as he rose from his crater. "I decided what I wanted, for my prize." Issei slowly walked up to the blonde man. He placed a forceful finger on Risers chest, and looked up at him. "You're next. My prize is that we're gonna fight sometime."

Riser looked down at the boy's emerald eyes that glowed with determination, and a light pink blush crept across the Devil's face. "Uh…. I-I." Riser shook his head and gathered himself. "If that is your request, then I'll keep my word. But it will have to wait till after the Rating Game between myself and Rias." Riser turned to the girl and gave her a serious stare. "You have ten days. Prepare yourself." With that orange magic circles opened beneath Riser and his peerage and in the next second they were gone.

Issei stood staring where Riser had just been moments ago. "You know that guy…. Was kind of a jerk."

(Author's Notes)

No real notes this week. Rate, follow, favorite. Bye!


	24. Announcement

Sorry guys I regret to inform you that I'll be taking a leave of absence on this story to focus on my college finals and deal with some writers block I've been having. This gives you guys the opportunity to message me on what you would like to see in the future. Once again I thank you for the support and will see you all soon.


	25. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ha!" Issei exclaimed as he barely ducks away from the edge of an oncoming blade. He jumped backwards l distance himself himself from his opponent, before summoning his gauntlet. "DRAGON SHOT!" A red energy blast rocketed from the boy's fist.

"BOOOMMMM!" When the energy blast made contact, a large explosion encompassed the vicinity. Issei took a second to observe the plume of smoke, before his eyes quickly widened.

"Hyaahhhh!" Using his enhanced speed, Kiba rushes to attack Issei's flank.

"CLANG!" The sound of Kiba's sword clashing with Issei's gauntlet had filled the air.

'Damn!' Issei thought to himself as he broke away from the blonde knight. 'I know I promised Rias I'd help train her peerage before they're big fight with that Phenex guy, but I never thought…' Issei's thought was interrupted by a few more close strikes by Kiba, the young dragon was only able to dodge by a few centimeters. 'I never thought it'd be this bad.'

Issei's right hand erupted in a crimson blaze, as he threw his arm down and a wave of red fire exploded in front of Kiba.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kiba yelled as he was consumed by the flames, but Issei quickly snapped his fingers and the blaze disparated before the boy could be hurt badly. Once Kiba realized he was no longer on fire, he looked up at Issei whose seemed to be rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun." Kiba bowed apologetically in front of Issei.

"No it's alright." Issei said, urging the boy to stand. "You just have to learn how to counter flames like that when you're fighting against Riser's peerage. Take a break for now, we'll pick back up later."

Issei leaves an exhausted Kiba, as he makes his way towards the large castle-like mansion where Rias chose to hold her training camp. Issei looked around as the entire ORC was working hard on training. Koneko was taking laps around the castle while balancing large boulder on her back, Akeno practiced a variety of magical spells as she hovered over above the training grounds, and Rias slowly jogged a back and forth across a 100 meter patch of dirt, followed closely by Asia. The sight of the blonde girl caused Issei to make a troubled face.

(Flashback ORC)

"Alright Everyone!" Rias called for the attention of her peerage after Grayfia And Riser's group had left, Issei, Raynare, Asia, and Tiamat were also there but they didn't join the group. "We have 10 days to prepare for this rating game, and I'm gonna need everyone to work harder than ever! We have a disadvantage in numbers, but we more than make up for that with heart!"

After Rias' motivational speech, Asia took a step forward looking more determined than Issei'd ever seen her before, it was almost familiar. "Rias- senpai!" The Red haired devil turned around and met Asia's determined gaze. "I… I want to help you! I want to help with your fight! I'll be a devil!"

"WHAT!" Issei erupted out of turn. "But Asia you're a woman of the church, and your devote in your faith. Why would you want to be a devil?"

"Because of you Issei." Asia answered with a smile. "When you saved me from the Fallen Angels, you showed me how strong you were. I can be strong too, I can help my friend when she needs me." Asia's eyes burned so brightly with desire that Issei didn't dare dissuade her.

"Hmph…." Issei turned away as he relented. "If that's really what you want to do then I won't object."

"Thank you Issei! I'll become a wonderful devil I promise!" Asia practically glowed with enthusiasm as she was approached by Rias.

"Thank you so much Asia! I know that your Sacred Gear will be of great assistance to my peerage." Rias pulled a crimson red chest piece resembling a bishop from seemingly nowhere. "I promise you won't regret this…"

(Flashback ends)

"Issei…. Issei! ISSEI!"

Issei quickly snapped out of his mind with a rapid blink, and he turned around to see Raynare dressed in her maid outfit standing behind him. "Huh… R-Raynare did you want something?"

"Yeah dumbass." Raynare deadpanned. "I figured you were thirsty so I brought you a drink." Raynare tossed a bottle of neon liquid at Issei who caught it easily.

"Oh thanks." Issei quickly as he cracked the beverage open and took a sip.

"So what do you think about our rag tag group of good hearted devils." Raynare asked, masking her concern. "Do they have a chance against that flaming turkey and his harem?"

Issei took a second to think about his answer as he honestly wasn't sure. "It's not impossible for them to win, but the flaws are far to glaring. Kiba is skilled but lacks any viciousness what so ever. Akeno is powerful but not necessarily a fighter, and I'd hate to see Koneko match up with someone as physically strong as she is. Asia doesn't have competitive bone in her body, and they barely have any experience fighting anyone on their same level."

"Really? But Rias' peerage deals with stray devils on a regular basis. You'd think that get them ready for a fight like this." Raynare countered.

"True, but typically those fights consist of a single servant devil against Rias' whole peerage. Hardly a fair fight if you think about it." Issei looked down at his drink rather disheartedly. "No the truth is that they have virtually no competitive fighting experience. I don't know if Risers peerage is any different, but the advantage in numbers is definitely gonna be a larger factor than first anticipated." This caused Raynare to think for a second and a troubled expression formed across her face. "But damn it if we don't have heart!" Issei said goofily to break the tension, causing the Fallen Angel to chuckle.

Meanwhile Rias and Asia had finished their laps, and the red haired devil got a full look at Issei and Raynare laughing it, this didn't please her in the slightest.

"Yeah I think it's possible, but there's a lot of ground to cover in a very short time." Issei began mumbling as Rias approached the two of them.

"So what do you think of my peerage." The devil asked suddenly, interrupting breaking Issei's train of thought.

"Ahh!" The boy jumped. "Whoa you scared me. Did you say something?"

"Hello! I asked you about our chances chances!" Rias had lost her patience. "Can we beat Riser's peerage or not."

"Oh, about that….. Weeeelllllllllll…" Issei tried to stall but, received a death glare from the Devil and had to drop the act. "If the battle was today, you'd stand no chance…." Issei said very quickly hoping Rias hadn't fully heard him, but she did.

"We wouldn't stand a chance? You mean the way it is now I'd have to marry that bastard!" Rias sounded angry but in reality she was masking her own fear with her rage. "Why!?"

"Um a lot of reasons actually…" Issei tried to keep his distance from Rias, not wanting to start any further conflict. "Risers group has a huge numbers advantage, in order to combat that your peerage would have to outclass them significantly in power, which doesn't seem like the case. Your team is too balanced, with Asia being the healer and Koneko being the tank you and Akeno are the only powerful cannons in your group. Kiba is fast but he doesn't pack the punch it takes to eliminate multiple enemies in one battle." His words weren't what Rias wanted to hear, but she couldn't deny that Issei sounded right while speaking them.

"And then It comes down to Risers peerage. You and Akeno are both more powerful than his queen who I fought, but not exponentially, and the blast I felt from Riser leads me to believe his powers far exceed yours." Issei mind was racing to the point where he forgot to filter his words would spell trouble. "And that's not even taking the regeneration into account, which your peerage is defense not properly trained to handle. When it comes to Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba their first strike is typically their best and they don't have the stamina to fight long periods of time. Plus Asia doesn't have any business fighting right now, but that one's not your fault…" With that Issei had touched another.

"That one's not my fault….. What do you mean that one's not MY fault?"

"Well you know, Asia only just reincarnated so her lack of combat experience." Issei continued not realizing the words that were leaving his mouth.

"So you're saying that the problems with the rest of my peerage are because of me." Rias' hair began to dance with red energy as her anger began to turn into power. "Do you have a problem with the way I've been training my peerage."

"Well you are pretty soft on them, and it shows." Issei said still believing he was simply doing his job. "They have no disciplined fighting styles. They all just use their powers and expect that to be enough, but against someone who matches them with power, that strategy only works half of the time. Kiba only uses one real sword style and an experience fighter will counter that fast. Koneko is just a brawler, not really a martial artist. And Akeno is too dependent on having the most destructive power on the battlefield, which won't be the case against Riser."

"And you think that's my fault! If you're going to point fingers maybe you should point one at yourself." Rias was frustrated and began to grasp at straws looking to shift the blame. "I brought you here to train my peerage and your telling me that the Legendary Welsh Dragon isn't capable of training them to beat a man who wears maroon suits, unironically!"

"So I, the guy who is willingly volunteering his own time to helping YOU, I am the one at fault for the weaknesses of YOUR servants." Issei believing he was in the right fired back sarcastically. "That makes sense. I'm only the guy who beat the legendary Chaos Karma Dragon."

"No…" This time it was Rias with the sarcastic tone. "Ddraig beat Tiamat, only using YOUR body because he had to. YOU are the guy who couldn't beat a second tear Fallen Angel, and that caused him to freak out." Rias paused and lifted a finger to the side of her face. "Thinking back on it You really aren't very impressive without your armor, maybe having you as the trainer was a bad idea."

Issei's eyebrow slowly rose out of place as Issei processed the devils words. "Whoa Whoa Whoa… Excuse me but are you calling me weak….."

"No no no. Of course not, I would never." Rias explained waving her arms in defense. "Your super strong Issei….. In your armor."

"Oh really, because I'm positive I could beat you easily as is, no armor required." Issei smirked as he spewed confident words to protect his ego.

"Hahahaha!" Rias began to laugh, causing Issei to pop a blood vessel. "That's cute. If I went all out, I'd simply burn all of the flesh off your body with the power of destruction, but someone as cocky as you wouldn't believe a simple fact like that unless I beat it into." Rias paused for a minute. "Actually that sounds like a good idea, I'll put you in your place plus I can show my peerage how capable I am. What do you say, you can always refuse if you're afraid."

A satisfied grin crept across Issei's face. "Oh, You're on."

(Moments later)

"Are you sure you wanna do this, it's not too late to back down and apologize." Issei smirked as he summoned his crimson gauntlet to his left arm. "I don't plan on holding back."

"While that grin off your face." Red light began to crackle off of Rias' hands as she charged them with magical power. "You'll have nothing to be confident about after I've knocked you into the dirt. I'll show you a high class devil's power."

"Blah Blah Blah…." Issei rolled his eyes. "Can we just get started already."

"Grrrrr!" Rias growled. "FINE! Let's go! Hyah!" A bolt of black and red energy erupted from from her palm, but Issei simply jumped over the blast with a ten foot vertical.

"Come on, Rias." Issei landed effortlessly. The wind blowing his hair just enough to make it dance in front of his green eyes. "That's was a cheap shot and you know it." He shot another confident smile.

Rias was stunned for a minute by the boy's carefree attitude, before anger regained control. "Grrrrrr! Take this serious!" She fired two more energy blasts at the boy.

"Haaaahhh…" Issei sighed as backhanded the blasts with his armored gauntlet. "And you're asking me to be serious. Fine, here I go." Issei pointed his gauntlet forward as a small red energy ball charged at the end. "DRAGON SHOT!" A massive red laser fired from Issei's gauntlet and straight at Rias.

"AAAHHHH!" Rias screamed as she put up a magic circle, barely defending her from Issei's attack in time. Rias' magic circle began shake and crack against the intensity of the Dragon Shot. "It won't hold!"

The magical circle and Issei's Dragon Shot both began to glow the same bright red. "BOOM!" The shield cracked with a large explosion, sending the girl tumbling backwards.

Rias looked up in daze after recovering from the blast. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Issei yelled as he leaped forward with a readied fist.

"Whoa!" Rias rolled out of the way at the last second, before hoping back to her feet.

"Ha!" Issei fired another punch, which was blocked by another magical circle. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Issei launched a flurry of punches and kick, each blocked by a palm sized magic shield.

"Alright! Enough close quarters!" Rias fired a close range energy blast, knocking Issei away.

"Yowch!" Issei yelled from the dirt as smoked rose from his torso. "That destruction magic does pack a pun- Oww!" Issei was knocked away by another wave a red and black magic.

"It's called The Power of Destruction, and saying it packs a punch is a huge understatement." Rias charged another handful of energy. "It could rip your skin from your bones if I wanted it to. So this is where YOU apologize."

[BOOST!] The ominous voice echos through the battle as Issei's gauntlet is illuminated in a bright green glow. [BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Rias could feel it, down to her bones, as Issei's power increased. "Crap…."

[EXPLOSION!] The powerful voice announced as Issei's aura bursted out a around him, then suddenly- "RIP!" Two red, reptilian wings ripped from the back of Issei's shirt.

"That hurt." Issei commented, referring to Rias' second attack. "I had no idea that the true power of a High Class Devil was essentially resorting to cheap shots, but it won't matter. You won't hit me again." Issei's eyes narrowed like daggers.

With a powerful flap of his wings, Issei was now within striking distance of Rias in less than a second and fired a close range punch. Rias was able to put up a magic circle, but it didn't matter. Issei's fist shattered the magical shield and delivered the blow with a force comparable to being hit by a truck.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rias cried as she flew backwards and into the ground. The blow has ripped a hole in her track suit, exposing her belly button. She looked down at where Issei's fist had struck her, then back up at the boy with angry eyes. "Ouch!" But she suddenly silenced herself as she looked back up at a glowing red energy ball.

"Bird brain isn't gonna pull his punches, so I won't either." Issei stared back, his expression dead serious and his eyes full of disappointment. "That's what really pisses me off. What did you think this rating game was just gonna be handed to you, because you really wanted to win?" Issei put his normal hand over his face. "Talk about spoiled, but I guess it's to be expected considering everything you have was given to you."

Rias glared back with an angry confusion. "What the hell did you just say."

"You heard me." Issei fired back intensely. "Your power, your status, your pieces." Issei gestured to Rias' peerage in the audience. "The only reason you have it is because you were born special. You didn't work for anything you have. What have you lost? What have you sacrificed? Nothing!" Issei was getting angry now, and didn't hold any of his emotions back. "Your going to lose the rating game, and in my opinion you deserve it."

This shocked Rias, she had never seen Issei angry like this, and no boy her age had ever scolded her like this, and she wasn't going to sit there and take it. A thick crimson aura began to envelope the girl as anger boiled inside, and as Issei dropped his guard to deal with his emotions Rias took advantage of the opportunity. "HYAH!"

A deep crimson energy wave erupted from Rias' finger tips, completely overwhelming Issei, forcing him to block with his gauntlet. "Who the hell are you to lecture me!? You say I was born special? If it wasn't for your own incredible luck, you wouldn't even be here!" Rias fired back.

"Shut it!" Issei retaliated as he struggled to defend himself from the power crimson magic.

"Oh look who has thin skin. You can dish it out, but you can't take it, huh?" Rias taunted as she kept up her onslaught. "You think just cause your family died in front of you, that you can tell other people how hard they've worked and what it's worth. But guess what, your hard work has amounted to nothing." Issei's eyes fired open as Rias addressed a sensitive subject. "You may have acquired power, but what exactly have you done with it, absolutely nothing."

"SHUT UP!" Issei tried to battle back against Rias' attack, but couldn't compete with the intensity of the magical blast.

"The only thing you've ever done with that power is kill a single Fallen Angel and a bunch of human wizards who couldn't hold a candle to your power." Rias continued. "And you didn't even do that on your own, your Dragon had to help you. Then when my brother came around, you were utterly outclassed. Your not an Avenger, your nothing." Rias' eyes narrowed as she prepared to finish it and turned up the intensity of her blast.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Issei started to lose ground to the energy blast. Suddenly Issei's eyes began to flash from their standard emerald green to a bloody red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!"

Issei shattered Rias' crimson energy wave with a blast of his own red aura, Knocking the girl to the ground. Issei's gauntlet was now flashing between his standard green and a dark menacing red as a small energy ball began to from on the tip of his fist.

"Uuuhhh…." Rias groaned when as she picked herself up off the floor, her eyes lit up as she noticed Issei readying an attack. She quickly crossed her arms to cover herself.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei called out, causing the girl to shake in fear but the attack didn't hit her.

Rias eventually looked up to find that Issei's eyes and gauntlet had returned to their standard colors, but Issei's face was full of anger. "I'm done…" Issei didn't yell, rather he simply turned away and spread his dragon like wings. "Don't fuck with me…." With a powerful flap of his wings, Issei lifted himself into the air and away from the castle.

(Later in a nearby forest)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Issei yelled at the evening sky. "GIRLS ARE SO DAMN FRUSTRATING! ALL OF THEM!"

Issei took a seat on fallen log and retracted his wings back into his back. He looked down at the ground, his face was locked in a serious gaze. "I almost lost control again and I wasn't even using Balance Breaker. To make matters worse it was in front of my friends. If it happened like back at the Warehouse, they'd been the first to die." Issei then lifted his gauntlet and stared into the dark green gem on the back of his palm.

"Ddraig, are you there? Are you going to talk to me yet? Hello!" Issei called for his dragon, but the gauntlet remained silent. "Please! I need some help! Quit ignoring me!" He sat for a second but received no answer. "Grrrrr…."

Issei stood up and forced his gauntlet to glow a bright green. "Balance Break!" But nothing happened. "Uh…. Balance Break!" Again nothing. After failing a second time Issei shook the nerves out of his head and made a serious face. "This time for real! BALANCE BREAK!"

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

Bright red flames erupted from Issei's body, and as they swirled around him the might Armor of the Sekiryuutei in caused him. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." Issei began to pant heavily as soon as he had summoned the armor and his armored knees began to buckle and shake. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha….."

""""No please! No! I don't wanna die! Please! I was just following orders!"""" These were the voices of the magicians, slaughtered by Issei on his rampage caused by Mittelt. They rang through Issei's head and seemed to be inside of the helmet.

To make things worse, when Issei looked through the armors two green eye holes, all he could see was a blood red world covered in flames, the flames of death and murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed in pure terror, as waves of destructive red energy flew off his body knocking over trees and tearing apart the forest floor. "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Issei's armor began to glow a bright red, before it eventually faded away into red spark dropping Issei to the ground on hands and knees.

Issei grabbed a handful of dirt off the tattered forest floor, just to feel it between his own two fingers to assure himself that the armor was off. "Shit…."

(Author's Notes)

Whew! That was an intense chapter. Now before you guys go pointing fingers Rias AND Issei are BOTH at fault here, so don't go blaming everything on Rias cause Issei didn't handle the situation well either.

Now the point is I'm back after my break. I'm home for the summer so I should be able to have chapters out more regularly again, but I Thank y'all for your patience. Also I'm working on a Boku no Hero Academia story called Vanishing Hero: Warp REBOOTED (the first one was trash) I'm really excited about it and love y'all to check it out. Anyway till next time Read Rate Review, Bye!


	26. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Moments earlier, Rias's POV)

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"

The sound of the horrible scream filled my ears, forcing me to turn my attention to the forest below my balcony. I saw a explosive red aura radiating through the canopy, whipping up fierce winds and knocking trees to the ground.

It was no secret who the Aura belonged to and despite our recent argument it hurt my heart to here the pain and fear in his scream. "...Issei…"

(Current time, Standard POV)

With the cover of night, a winged Issei landed on one the many opened balconies of Rias's vacation home and stealthy snuck into the large castle.

Issei crept into the room he'd been staying and carefully made his way to one of the drawers he'd borrowed for his stay. Not wanting to wake the nearby sleeping Kiba, he quietly stuffed his clothing into a duffel bag before making a hasty exit.

"Well…. I guess we're back to square one….. hah….." Issei sighed as he stared down from the roof of the vacation castle. "Well, I figured out once. I can do it again." He said staring at his crimson gauntlet, before two bright red wings popped out his back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"AAAHHH!" Issei jumped, and fell to his knees. He turned around to see Rias in a form fitting and nearly see through nightgown as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"You better be heading back to school, if you're quitting on me than you aren't getting out of class the rest of the week." The Devil said as Issei returned to his feet.

"I guess this is as good of a time as any to tell you that I'll be taking some time abroad." Issei regained his cool, but seemed to have made up his mind.

"Really? For how long?"

"Uuuhhhhh…. I'm not sure…"

"Haaahhhh…." Rias let out a long sigh as she placed a hand on her face to help support your head. "You know, you've really done nothing but piss me off all day. I'll admit that our argument today was partially my fault, but now you're running away from your problem. Inexcusable for a member of my Occult Research Club."

"I'm not running away!" Issei was quick to defend himself.

"Really?" Rias pointed at the duffel bag. "Kinda looks that way from my perspective. Then why exactly are you going abroad, sightseeing? Is that why you're gonna leave poor Asia and Raynare behind without so much as a word, I hear Paris is beautiful this time of year."

"N-no it's not that…" Issei fumbled his words as the consequences of his actions began to set in. "I just…."

"Just what?" Rias dug a bit deeper, her words hitting like daggers.

"I can't handle it…." Issei confessed, prompting the devil to raise an eyebrow. Issei clenched his shaking fist as he prepared to continue. "The armor, I can't. All those people, the people I killed." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he sniffed to keep himself from crying. "I have to go. I have to get control. I can't fight like this, I'll lose. I'm not strong enough like this…" It was hard to make sense of Issei's speech, but Rias knew she had to do something.

"Hey…. It's alright." Rias hesitantly reached out a hand to comfort the boy. They were friends, but not That close. She placed her hand on Issei's shoulder as he fought back the tears. 'Woah! So muscular!' She shook the inappropriate thoughts out of her head and focused on the task at hand. "Come on. Let's just talk about it and if you still wanna leave after that, you can."

"Yeah." Issei calmed down a bit. "That sounds good."

"Alright, But it's too cold up here. Let's do it in my room." She shifted her hand from Issei's shoulder to grab him by his hand to lead him to her room.

"O-Okay…."

(One hour later)

The two teenagers were sitting together on Rias's large princess style bed. Rias layed on her side as Issei sat a respectable distance away from her, his feet hanging over the side of the bed.

"So you haven't been able to talk to your dragon since the incident?" Rias asked.

"Yeah…. It's been two weeks." Issei sounded like he felt much better and he was even able to smile a bit. "It's been rough. All those years in Kyoto or Europe, even though I was by myself then, this is the first time I've felt really alone. When I was a kid after my parents died he'd visit me in my dreams and just tell me stories of his previous hosts, like they were his kids he was so proud of them. It may be weird but he's the closest thing I have left to a father and I want to make him proud of me too."

"You wanna prove yourself to the legendary dragon living in your arm, yeah pretty weird." The redhead joked. "But it's also kinda sweet. You know when I first met you I thought you were Cocky jerk like my fiancé, but your really a sweetheart deep down inside."

"I'm only cocky when I'm fighting." Issei admitted with a chuckle. "I'm kind of a social loser, I don't do very well with new people. That's why I hang out with the two school perverts and don't have a girlfriend. Flirting is hard."

"If only the Kuoh student body knew that's how you felt, you wouldn't last a day single." Rias said with a grin. "To most of the girls you seem pretty unapproachable."

"Really? The Kendo and Judo clubs seem to be pretty comfortable with me." Issei answered innocently

.

"Wow….. Imagine what Raynare could've done to you given enough time." Rias deadpanned. "But that aside you've had it pretty rough, and I can't imagine how your poor grandmother must be handling things alone."

"Oh…. I think she's coping." Issei smirked as he pulled out his smartphone. He started swiping through pictures in his album. One of his grandmother holding a giant hall of shopping bags in the streets of Paris and another of her on the bow of a yacht in the Mediterranean. "She did a bit of traveling herself."

"That reminds me, you never did tell me why you wanted to leave Kuoh." Rias sat up next to the boy.

"Well last year I spent time in Wales honing my power and the connection of the land to Ddraig was so strong I could feel it. I figured I could go back there and I'd be able to get some answers or Ddraig might come back." Looking back on his plan Issei realized the flaws in it. "But I don't think I still plan on leaving."

"Where is Tiamat? Shouldn't she be helping you with this?" Rias asked.

"She was helping me. For a while I couldn't even summon my gauntlet without feeling sick, but she had to go back to the Dragon domain for some reason. She said she'd look for answers their but wasn't sure what she'd find. As far as she can tell Dominating Fury is unique to me so finding answers should be pretty difficult."

"That reminds me. This may still be a little touchy, but what was it like having power like that or do you not remember." Rias asked as she tapped on Issei's gauntlet.

"Well…. it's not that I don't remember the feeling, it's just really hard to explain." Issei took a second to gather his thoughts before answering. "When it happened I was really just trying to boost my power, I figured I could make myself strong enough to end the fight in a single punch and then I'd find a way to deal with the dragon slaying spell that was cast on me. It felt like my power rising too fast, faster than I could control and the rush of energy caused me to go light headed and the rest I only remember in a daze, but clear enough to know what I did."

"You didn't do anything." Rias was quick to correct. "Your body and your armor maybe, but you weren't conscious, you can't be held accountable for those actions."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that argument hold up in court." Issei joked, but it really wasn't funny and no one laughed. "And what's there to stop me from going bezerk again, we learned today that I don't have the greatest temper in the world."

"Well look on the bright side." Rias smiled. "You could've totally blasted my head off, but you didn't. That's gotta be some proof of self control." After that the two made a nonverbal agreement to stop trying to make jokes. "So if it scares so much, why are you so desperate to use your Balance Breaker so much."

"Well you know the legends don't you. The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou are destined to fight each other to the death. I have to be my strongest at all times, for the fight of a lifetime." Issei's made a determined face as he showed off a bit of his resolve.

"So a greater power decided your fate for you before you were conscious enough to accept willingly, and you're okay with that?" Rias sounded insulted as she questioned Issei.

"Of course! I told you I'm at my best when I'm fighting, like it was what I was born to do. It's unfair that fate rewarded me with making my greatest passion in life, while at the same time it's trying to force you to marry a man you couldn't love." Issei looked back and the girl with soft eyes, before looking back up at the ceiling. "But…."

"But what?"

"It's nothing….. Just that now that I'm a dragon I'm gonna live a long time to live, much longer than I ever expected." Issei confessed. "I want to win, I want to defeat the Hakuryuukou but when I was human I always felt like it was okay for me to die on the battlefield. Now it feels like it'd be a waste of so much to lose that fight, which I guess is good motivation to win. My question is what do I do after that…"

The two sat in silent for a second, before Rias violently shook her head. "Geez! I hate when you talk about the vanishing dragon, things always get so morbid." Rias's face quickly flushed red before she pounced the boy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Issei reacted with a girlish scream as the redhead slowly crept up his chest. "WHATAREYOUDOING!" Issei's face immediately began to glow a bright scarlet as he realized how close the beautiful girl was to his face.

"Sssssshhhhhhhh….." Rias used her finger to quiet the boy. "Do you wanna wake the whole house." Then with her other hand Rias slowly and seductively grabbed the bottom of Issei's shirt and lifted it over his head. "To be honest I really just wanted to change the subject, but looking back on it we've been in a similar situation before. Remember when you rudely rejected a virgin girl on her first night with a man, possibly scaring her for life."

"Uh umm." Issei was too embarrassed to pick up on the girls teasing. "Look I'm sorry, but you were too sudden I wasn't prepared. Like now….."

"Geez. You sound like such a girl." Rias rolled her eyes. "I forgive you for then, because I had ulterior motives other than just love making. I was hoping that if I lost my virginity that my parents would cancel the wedding." Issei couldn't see the logic behind this, but Rias continued anyway. "But now I'm a scared girl in need of comfort." She nuzzled her head into the boy's chest. "Can you help comfort me?"

"I don't think that's the kind of comfort you need." Issei tried to dissuade the girl as he searched for a way to escape from intimacy.

"But I'm scared Issei." Rias was making a baby-like voice to emphasize the fact she was teasing. "I need to know that if I let you go, you won't just fly away and leave me all alone."

And that's when it dawned on the boy. "Geez, this girl. Fine! I promise I won't leave!" He said with a raised voice to emphasize his sincerity.

"Good." Rias replied in cheerful voice as she leaped ff of Issei. She then tossed Issei's balled up shirt, which landed on his face. "Then hurry and get some sleep, I want training to start bright and early tomorrow."

Issei stormed out of the room, clearly mad about being teased, leaving Rias alone in her big bedroom. "God damn it!" She yelled before plopping back down into her bed, face down in her covers. "I should've at least kept his shirt."

(Next morning, Riser's POV)

"Aaaahhhhh….." I let out a tired yawn as I observed a small sparring match between two of my pawns. I planned to wake up early everyday this week to train my peerage in preparation for my Rating Game with Rias. The problem is I don't know why.

"Riser-sama!" The loud cry from Ni, my pawn retrieved me from deep thought and back to reality.

"Uh. Yes! What is it?"

"I won!" She proclaimed proudly as I looked over at her defeated sister Li. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes good job Ni." I answered dismissively. "The two of you keep training." I said before leaving.

Why was I training, there's no way Rias and her band of losers stand any chance against my peerage, but still I feel uneasy for some reason. I decided to go to my library for a bit of studying.

"Huh." While I was scanning threw shelves upon shelves of books, one in particular caught my eye. "The legend of the Twin Dragons of Domination." I quickly looked around to make sure I was alone before picking the novel from the shelf and sitting down on a nearby comforter.

I had finished a few chapters when my eyes began to feel really heavy and before I could do anything about it my eyes closed completely and I fell asleep.

(Dream world….. I guess… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

"Whoa…." I was in a blank world of total darkness. The only distinguishing feature was the flat, white floor beneath my feet. "Where am I."

I looked around shoulder to shoulder, there was nothing at all in front of me but I could feel something behind me. A strong familiar presence radiated behind me. I felt hesitant to turn around. It was almost like I wasn't worthy to view what, or whoever was there, but my curiosity would eventually get the better of me.

Piercing green, down to my very soul. When I turned around it was if two emeralds were looked through my eyes, into my own heart and mind. "Hyoudou-kun? What are you doing here?"

Issei Hyoudou stood about 3 meters behind me, his body was surrounded by a light red aura emphasizing his power, but it wasn't necessarily frightening or intimidating. He remained silent as he stared intensely into my arms.

"Hello. Can you hear me." Nervous, I stepped back away and he met my pace stepping closer to me. I continued backwards until I ran into an invisible wall as the brunette boy continued his advancement on me. "Wh-what do you want?"

I felt something firm press against my chest and I looked down to see Issei's finger dead center over my heart. When I lifted my head back up I realized Hyoudou's face was mere inches from my own. "Your next….." He said in a deep passionate voice that made me question my own resolve.

"N-Next for what?" I asked but received no answer, rather Issei's face got even closer. "Wait, Wait. What do you think you're doing?" Closer and closer until suddenly.

"Riser-sama!" A female voice called out through the blackness drawing my attention and when I looked back Issei was gone.

(Real world)

"Waaahhhh!" I yelled as I regained consciousness.

"Riser-sama?" My Queen Yubelluna asked as she leaned over me, a concerned expression on her face.

"What? What?" I sat up from my chair and made a straight face.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." She took a seat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You've been getting up so early for training, you've been too busy to play with me. Have you forgotten about me?"

"No, no. Of course not darling." I said with a wave. "I could never forget about you."

"Really?" Her fingers began to run up my chest. "It seems you've been rather preoccupied lately."

Her seductive movements made it hard to focus on her words and think about a proper response. "W-Well with the rating game coming up, I got to make sure I live up to my family's expectations. Plus I want to impress Sirzechs."

"Really?" She said as she reached down, for what I believed to be my pants. She actually pulled the book I was reading from my lap. "It looks to me like you want to impress a certain dragon."

"That's not true, I'm just preparing for the every possible outcome." As I said that Ravel entered the study.

"Onii-sama! I got that information on the Sekiryuutei, you wanted." She announced as she entered the room. "He's 5'7. He transferred to Rias' school this year and is a second year student. His favorite food is Chinese style egg rolls and….." Ravel suddenly stopped as she noticed me glaring at her as Yubelluna gave a satisfied smiley.

"Why are you so fascinated with him?" My queen asked with a chuckle.

"You wanna know why?" I quickly grabbed the binding strings on her dress and swiftly undid it letting her Breast spill out and revealing a small circular burn on her torso. "Incredible, even though you have the healing power of a Phoenix, he was still able to burn you."

"Well I'm glad you're proud of the man who scarred me." Yubelluna said in a huff as she covered herself up.

"Don't take it personally my dear, but power makes this world go round and a power that great deserves to be praised. I want to show the Sekiryuutei our power, that's why I'm absolutely going to crush Rias and her peerage."

(Author's Notes)

Well I This was a bit of shorter chapter, where I kinda tried to tie things up from the last chapter but that's not all. I experimented with more first person story telling with both Rias and Riser in this chapter, I personally find that style easier to write and let me know if you want me to do more in that style.

(Because of this week's episode of DxD hero and because this chapter was a bit shorter, I decided to do my take on the ending of that episode please enjoy, Issei's POV)

"You Idiot!" Rias screamed before taking off down the hallway, tears in her eyes.

"What?" I said, taken aback by her reaction. "What did I say!?"

"Issei how could you!" This time it was Asia who yelled at me. "Geez! I swear you're just the worst!" With that, she took off after the distraught Rias.

"Woah….. That seemed pretty out of character for those you." I joked with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Seriously Issei." Kiba called out from behind me. "Not cool man…." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Really? You too? What did I even do?"

"Honestly Issei….." I guess everyone was taking turns chewing me out and Akeno was up. "That was truly heinous of you."

"Woah heinous. Why must you use the power of the dictionary to hurt me so." Maybe I wasn't handling this right, but I thought jokes would help me cope at least.

"Really Issei I knew you could be dumb, but I didn't think you were a total idiot."

"Yeah Issei! Is everything a joke to you." Xenovia and Irina double team combo'd me with words.

"Well not everything….." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, um, well." Ravel tried to say something. "This is my fault. Everyone got intense because my mother came and said things she shouldn't."

"No it's not your fault." Akeno said, comforting the timid girl. "Issei is the only one to blame for not taking into account the way Rias feels."

"I mean I'm not one to shift blame, but it kinda is Ms Phenex's fault." I commented timidly.

"Really Issei, you don't think you've done anything wrong." Akeno got in my face as she continued to criticize me further.

"Uh no, I was asked a question and I gave the answer I thought was true." I answered quickly, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, and exactly how long did you THINK about that answer." She fired back.

"I don't know, at least like three seconds." I said as I stepped back away from Akeno.

"My god! Are you really not going to take this seriously, do you even care about poor Rias or Asia or any of us! You jerk!"

"Hold up, wait a second. Did you just asked if I cared." This time I raised an accusing eye at the dark haired girl. "Do I care about Rias or Asia… Well I only sacrificed my entire life and freedom to join RIAS' peerage to help save ASIA from that Astaroth asshole" I quickly took a deep breath while Akeno continued to glare at me with disappointed eyes. "No, no i'll calm down, that was my choice I won't hold it against any of you."

Selflessly owning up to my decisions did nothing to regain the ground I had lost with my peerage mates. "Okay, okay. I get it you guys are still upset, and that's your choice. I'll give you guys some space." I summoned my armor and spread my long reptilian wings.

"Hold up! Where do you think you're going. How are you gonna fix this?" Akeno said with angry eyes.

"Uh me, I think I'm gonna grab lunch." My jets began to charge with red lights. "I'm thinking curry." With that I blasted through the roof of the occult research club and into the blue sky.

I finally came to a stop stop and landed on the roof a tall building. I didn't dispel my armor, but I did remove my helmet to let the wind blow through my hair. "Crap. I'm pretty sure I royally fucked up."

[That's an understatement my friend.] A familiar voice sounded off from my left arm.

"Oh great, are you about to give me shit too."

[No partner, it's not your fault you're stupid]

"Exactly!... Hey!"

[Sorry partner, but there really is no defending what you did to that poor girl.]

"Ugh… You said you weren't gonna give me crap. And I don't even know what I did wrong."

[Well I think that's one you're gonna have to figure out for yourself, but a little hint, it was pretty uncool….]

"Woah Ddraig, look at you picking up the lingo." I said as I stood up and put my helmet back on.

[Are you going to go back and apologize to Akeno?]

"Yeah, eventually. But right now I'm thinking we go to Tokyo just you and me and have some fun."

[You know I can't physically hangout with you right, I'm only in your head.]

"That's fine. More hotties for me." I said as I charged up my jets.

[Oh yeah. There's nothing more attractive than a guy who talks to himself…] And with that I blasted off for the horizon, and wasn't planning on looking back for a while.

(More authors notes)

This is not necessarily how I'll write the scene if this story ever gets there, I just wrote it for fun. See y'all next time, bye!


	27. Chapter 21- part 1

Chapter 21-part 1

The remainder of the training camp went relatively smooth, without any more incidents. Eventually the day of the rating game would arrive and Issei would have to bid farewell to his friends, possibly for the last time.

"Well, good luck!" Issei beamed as he waved his friends off. "I may not be their physically but know I'm rooting for you!"

"Actually." Rias interjected, before handing Issei a small slip of paper with a magic symbol on it. "My brother wants you to watch it with him in the VIP room, so you can root in person too."

"Oh thanks…" Issei commented as he lifted the paper up.

"He wants you there in about an hour, just poor a bit of power into that card to activate it." Rias explained, before taking a step back to join the rest of her peerage. Everyone looked a little uneasy, as if they wanted to say something but had reservations about it.

"Uh, you guys okay? If there's something you want to say, now's probably the time."

After a silent pause, it was Kiba who was first to step up. "Issei, I know this is unfair of me to ask, but I have to! Please fight with us!" He pleaded, causing Issei to take a step back. "I know how important your pride is to you, and becoming a devil would do a great deal of damage to it, but we don't want to lose the President!"

"I-Uh. Well….. It's just…"

"Please! You love to fight! Why can't you fight for us, I know you'll win!" Kiba continued, causing Issei to stumble backwards in confusion. "We all feel this way! Even though it's selfish, we need you!"

"I-I can't. Not now….. It's not time…" Issei's reasonings where hard to understand, which further irritated Kiba.

"Are you really okay with just watching as we fight for the President alone! Your really okay with letting him take her!" Rather than pleading, Kiba was yelling with frustration and anger.

"That's enough Kiba!" Rias spoke up, silencing Kiba. "This is our fight, not Issei's. Don't guilt him into a decision as important as that, you're talking about his life." Rias knew why Issei couldn't fight, his power was too unstable for him to trust himself, but she was careful not to let it slip.

"I'm sorry!"Issei bowed quickly to Rias and the others. " I do want to fight honestly, but I can't! I have my reasons, but I can't say!"

"It's fine Issei." Rias reassured, prompting the boy to lift his head. "We appreciate all the hard work you've put in to help us so far. It would be wrong to ask anymore of you."

"Right….." It wasn't her intention, but Issei couldn't help but feel guilty after Rias said this. "And all of you need to know that you're exponentially stronger now than a week ago, and should take pride in that. I honestly believe you can win without my help."

"Thanks Issei." Rias answered for her peerage. And Issei replied with another bright smile. "O-One more thing. If I do win, then I need to ask you a favor. As a reward." Her face reddened after saying this.

"A reward if you win?" Issei pondered to himself for a minute. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, but no more time to talk. You guys need to start talking strategy, so I'll get out of your way." Issei popped his dragon wings out of his back and prepared to leave

"Y-Yeah! See you later!" Rias called out, as Issei took to the sky. She turned to her peerage, even more determined for victory. "Alright! Let's win this thing!"

(One hour later, Issei's house, Issei's POV)

The second I got home I immediately began getting ready for the fight. Showering and quickly getting dressed in a dark blue blazer, with matching slacks. Black shoes, white shirt, and a red tie. "She said VIP, I hope this is formal enough. Grandmother always says look your best when meeting new people."

I grabbed Rias' card off of my dresser and held with two fingers. "A little bit of energy." I muttered as I focused a small bit of power into the paper card and it quickly erupted in red light. "Woah! I guess it works."

A small magic circle appeared beneath my feet and began to spin as it built up a red glow. "I guess it's go time." I was engulfed in the red light and could feel it pulling me to a new location.

(Underworld, rating game VIP room)

"Wha!" I exclaimed louder than necessary, gaining the attention of other guest. It was mostly older gentlemen, looking to be in their 30's or early 40's. I immediately assumed that these were all devils and much older than they appeared. They were all wearing designer suits which made me feel more comfortable about the way I dressed.

Due to my embarrassing entrance, and the fact that I was unfamiliar to most of them, I received uncomfortable glares from a majority of these devils. I felt pretty awkward and out of place, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Issei-kun. You made it." It was Rias' brother Sirzechs, who was accompanied by Grayfia-San, who was wearing a luxurious form fitting red dress as opposed to her typical maid's attire. Sirzechs gestured with his hand to come closer. "Come Issei, there are some people who I want you to meet."

"Uh…. Okay." Still feeling awkward I approached him as Grayfia left us alone. Sirzechs and I walked up to two gentlemen having a conversation. They both appeared to be in their late 30's, one of them had long red hair like Rias and Sirzechs, the other had spiked blonde hair that also seemed familiar.

"Lord Phenex, Father. This is Issei Hyoudou, Rias' classmate and this generation's Red Dragon Emperor." Now I felt pressure to live up to Sirzechs'

I bowed respectfully. "It's an honor to meet the both of you."

"The honor is mine." Sirzechs' father bowed back. "My name is Zeoticus Gremory, Rias and Sirzechs have told me a lot about you. I hear you're quite the combatant."

"Combatant, don't you mean weapon." Lord Phenex interrupted. "Don't let that old man fool you. He only has interest in you because he believes you'd elevate his family name under his possession."

"Oh, like you have interest in Issei for anything more than a tool." Lord Gremory challenged, leaving me feeling awkward about how blunt they're being.

"Of course I do. I have interest in Issei as a father." Lord Phenex pulls his wallet out of his pants and opens it to a picture of Riser's little sister. "Riser told me about meeting you on earth, so I'm sure you've already met Ravel. No doubt she has natural beauty, and isn't engaged. Of course you'd be taking her last name, but I'd consider it a fair trade for converting you into a devil. It's an interesting proposition don't you think?"

It's kinda weird how he talks about his daughter like a business incentive. "Um… Well. Thanks for the invitation, but I've been offered the chance to become a devil before and I refused then and I haven't changed my mind."

"You say that, but I'm going to share a bit of information with you that could change your mind Welsh Dragon." When Lord Gremory called me by my title, I knew this information would definitely be worth listening to. "Sources tell me that the Vanishing Dragon has sided with the Fallen Angels, and that she's exceptionally powerful."

"What?! Seriously?!" Damn it Azazel, you never said anything about knowing the Vanishing Dragon. And did he just say SHE.

"Yes, so wouldn't it make sense to align yourself with one of the other factions for support, and I doubt you'd have much fun being an angel." His smile was frighteningly persuasive, now this was a devil. "I'll give you time to think about that." He wrapped his arm around Lord Phenex. "Now lets you and me talk about the future."

"I'm sorry Issei." Sirzechs apologized snapping me out of deep thought. "My father can be a bit stubborn when he wants something, and typically won't stop until he gets it. Now let's chat a bit before the game."

"Oh it's fine." I said as I followed him, but something caught my eye. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, I have to do something." I broke off from Sirzechs to investigate. "Hey. Shouldn't you be preparing for the game?"

"Ah!" Riser jumped. As I startled him. " Issei Hyoudou! What are you doing here!?"

"Sirzechs invited me to watch the game." I answered calmly. "The question is what are you doing here. I hope you don't underestimate Rias so much that you believe you don't even have to come up with a strategy to beat hurt."

"No, that's not the case." Luckily Riser had calmed down by then. "I developed the strategy myself a few days ago, and spent the remainder of the time refining it and perfecting it. My queen is briefing my peerage while I greet my audience."

"Wow that actually sound really professional and intelligent." I said sounding surprised enough to insult Riser.

"Of course it is, I'm a champion of the rating game. What type of impression do you have of me anyway?" He said sounding more disappointed than annoyed.

"Well from what Rias told me, not a very good one." Issei admitted. "Also the only other time I spoke to you it ended with me getting blasted by tons of fire."

"Yes that was an error on my part." He apologized with a goofy smile. "I'm surprised you aren't with that novice right now. I was almost positive you'd be fighting for her today, I mean given the way you feel about her." Riser's face lit up a small red tinge.

What's he talking about? "Feel about her? We're just friends….. I think." I mean I know she is just into teasing me.

"Really, so you don't have feelings for Rias?" He seemed very interested in that, I guess I'd get excited if the guy I thought was making moves on my fiancée wasn't really. "Then there must be someone you're interested in, like that Fallen Angel girl you're fond of."

How did he know about Raynare. Man he really is good at studying his opponents, Rias may be in trouble. "Me and Raynare were a thing, but we broke up. I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"That's… Interesting." Riser may have been suffering from fever, his face kept getting red. Hopefully Rias will use that to her advantage.

"Well I'm technically rooting for the other team so I won't wish you good luck. It was nice talking to you." I wonder what Rias' problem with him is, he seems super nice and really friendly. "I hope you don't forget about my prize." I joked.

"No, Issei Hyoudou. When the time comes I'll face with everything I got and I promise you I'll win." Man it must be fun getting to fight someone so confident in their skills. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join up with my peerage for the last of my preparations." He started walking away slowly, before he picking up his pace when he thought he was out of sight.

"Weird dude, but nice. Now where did Sirzechs go?" I looked back and forth around the room, before locating the crimson haired Sirzechs. He was sitting alone on one of the many couches as he waited for the rating game to begin.

"Hey." I said as I nervously took a seat , not knowing where we actually stand on the whole friendship thing.

"Oh Issei. How was your conversation with Riser?" I guess it shouldn't surprise me just how perceptive Lucifer is.

"Oh it was fine. He's a nice guy." That's not really what I wanted to talk about, but I really didn't know how to ask it out of nowhere, luckily I wouldn't be the one instigating.

"Issei, are you Alright. You look rather troubled." Sirzechs commented perceptive as ever.

"Yeah there's something I needed to ask you."

(ORC Rias' POV)

"Alright! Well that's it. If we follow this strategy, I'm confident that we'll win." I gave my peerage reassuring smile, even though I could use some reassurance myself. I was beyond nervous, and I wasn't definitely feeling pretty queasy, but I had to stay strong for them.

"It's almost game time, are you ready." Akeno came out of nowhere and kinda startled me. "You seem pretty jumpy. I guess you're more nervous than I thought."

"Y-Yeah. I guess so. I just don't wanna marry Riser." I sounded like a child, but I can't deny the honesty behind those words. I then felt something soft and warm press against my back as Akeno enveloped me in a hug.

"Don't worry we all know how you feel, and we promise we're gonna do everything and our power to keep you with us," Akeno's words were very comforting, I swear she'll make an incredible mother someday. "You just have to stay strong a bit longer. If it helps, just remember that HE is watching. Now's as good a time as any to make a good impression."

"Yeah you're right." I gathered myself and regained my leader persona. Before I knew it the rest of my peerage had regathered to help comfort me. They were there for me and now I know I have to be there for them.

"Alright guys let's win this game!" I summoned a magic circle beneath my feet to take me to the arena. "Alright guys, Issei and my brother are watching! Let's make them proud!"

(VIP room, Issei's POV)

"It's like it's right beneath my fingers." Red energy sparked from my fingertips as I explained my plight to Lucifer. "It's like I'm holding a nuclear detonator. I know that any mistake I make could result in the deaths of hundreds maybe thousands of innocent people. But sometimes I just want to see it, that much power in one place again. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself restrained, but I'm too afraid to let it loose."

"Hmmmm….." Sirzechs paused as he evaluated my situation. "I think I understand where you're coming from. I don't think that Dominating Fury is something you have to worry about, it's not your Balance Breaker that caused that transformation, it was intense anger that resonated with the welsh dragon himself. The power your feeling might be the side effect of your bonding with Ddraig, I believe it's a chance for new growth, but you do have the right to fear unknown power."

"So what can I do, there has to be something I can do to feel comfortable with this power." I begged for information, but what I got was more valuable.

"The answer lies in you. As cliche as it sounds it's the truth. You and I are both extraordinarily powerful in relation to our peers, but we're also different in the way we view that power. Long ago I accepted that in every aspect of my life, I'd be constantly suppressing my power." Sirzechs demonstrated a small orb of demonic energy in his hand, and I could see the restraint in his eyes and the way he moved. "No offense, but I doubt you'd be able to do the same. You find your passion in combat, even in your berserk state you'd rather fight Azazel and myself as opposed to going on a rampage. I can't imagine how you've been getting on, not being able to use your full power, for you it must be agony."

"I-I guess it's been rough, but I don't want to hurt anyone. If you and Azazel hadn't showed up to stop me, imagine what could've happened." I hated this topic, every time I thought about it I felt sick.

"Here's some advice. You'll never control what you fear. You'll never reach your full potential if you can't except those powers, but if you can I truly believe you have the potential to become the Strongest Sekiryuutei in history." It makes sense that Sirzechs is the elected leader of the devils, he's a natural with words.

"You know why I like you Issei." Sirzechs said kind of catching me off guard. "You're who I wish I could've been, your a passionate and gifted, but most of all your a fighter. You belong on the battlefield, wouldn't you rather be down there than up here with these old Devils."

"Uh I mean, what are you talking about?" I asked still caught off guard by the suddenness.

Sirzechs fished around in his suit pocket and pulled out a small red pawn piece. "Don't you think Rias deserves a happy ending?"

(Author's Notes)

Well I was contemplating whether to do one big episode or two short episodes for this chunk of the story and decided two short parts would be better, You're welcome. Also just a hint chapter 21 is not the chapter that ends this arch, part 1 or 2 so that'll be fun.

Anyway chapter 21-part 2 will be up in about a week (if all goes according to plan) and that will involve the Riser fight, so let me know what you guys want to see. Anyway till next time, luv ya Bye!


	28. Chapter 21- part2

(Announcement!)

Hey guys, this might be unprecedented of me but I want to ask something of my readers.

I know that everyone who reads this story is a hyper intelligent, ultra talented, and just tremendously attractive. Anyway, I was wondering if any of you ungodly talented people would be willing to draw me a bit of fanart, please. I'm hoping I could substitute the thumbnail for something a little more exciting, but unfortunately I can't draw. I could probably get something off the internet, but this feels a bit more special.

That's really a it, if any of you guys can help me with this predicament, pm me and let's get in touch. Well I'm done talking, I hope you enjoy the second part of this chapter.

Chapter 21-part 2

(Issei's POV)

"Don't you think Rias deserves a happy ending?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sirzechs kinda just sprung this on me, and that chess piece certainly looked pretty familiar. "I don't understand, it's too late. I can't join now it wouldn't be fair."

"Actually, I already talked it out with Lord Phenex and the one officiating the game and they both agreed that since Riser has a clear numbers advantage that they'd allow this addition to Rias' peerage." Sirzechs explained.

Isn't his maid the one officiating? "Still, I'm not sure it would be a good idea. Besides I supervised her training, I'm confident that-"

"It won't be enough…." Sirzechs interrupted. "No amount of training, given the short time frame, would be enough to overcome the Phoenix's ability to heal. She's doomed to fail."

I had come to that realization myself some time ago, but didn't have the heart to say anything. But I believe there was a chance, no matter how slim, and I just have to hold onto that. "I have faith in them. They don't need me." I quickly turned my attention to one of the magical television screens that appeared in front of us and prepared to watch the game. "They got this."

"Welcome all." Grayfias monotone voice echoed from the numerous speakers around the room. "I am Grayfia, a servant of the house of Gremory."

I lost her voice in my own head as my nerves began to get the better of me. "It's alright, they can do it." I don't think I was saying that for Sirzechs, no I'm pretty sure that one was for me as Grayfia finished up her intro.

"Without further ado, let the game begin!"

(Rias' POV)

"Ok, it's show time. Asia you stay with me." In heartbeat my peerage had dispersed, leaving me alone with Asia. "Alright you know the plan, let's move out!"

It's simple, Riser is confident that he has the advantage in numbers and will have sent his peerage out already to overrun us. I doubt he'll be guarded himself since he's confident in his individual strength. Me and Asia will take him on while his peerage is preoccupied with my own, her healing should be able to compete with Riser's own and I'm confident in the power of destruction over his flames, it's risky but we can win, but an extra weapon would be pretty helpful right now Issei…..

"All we have to do is find Riser. You leave the fighting to me." I whispered to Rias as we carefully exited the club room and entered the battlefield.

(Koneko's POV)

I have to find as many enemies as possible. I don't have to beat all of them, just keep them busy until the President finds Riser, but I do wanna take out a couple of those bird brains.

Kiba has the sport fields under control and Akeno is going to take care of the gym in a few…

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

(Lord Riser, 1 Bishop, 3 pawns retired)

Or now…. Anyway I should probably go somewhere that takes advantage of my close quarters ability, so out the open isn't where I wanna be. Then I should probably g- Wait what's that smell….

(Issei's POV)

"Koneko look out!" I yelled at the screen, but the silver haired girl couldn't hear me as she was enveloped in a giant fireball.

(Rias Gremory 1 rook retired)

"God!" I felt like a disappointed sports fan and the player I was rooting for most was just taken out of the game. Then I looked over at Sirzechs who had was making an "I told you so" face.

"Hey!" I waved my hand at one of the many waitresses walking around the observation room. "I think we could use some refreshments here."

"Issei…." Sirzechs stern voice, shattered my facade.

Damn! My distraction didn't work. "This doesn't mean anything, Akeno just took out four of them." I said in my own defense.

"That's great. Now it four to fourteen, and Rias is down a heavy hitter." Sirzechs sounds like a sports fans too.

"What difference would it make if I was down there? Five to fourteen now those are real odds." Now I sound lazy, It's not that I want to it's just…

"It would be twelve to fourteen, because you count as eight Mr. Red Dragon Emperor." He tossed the piece he was holding into my hands and it began to glow. "You can't deny, it feels like destiny."

It was a strange, but comforting. I couldn't help but stare at the warm red glow and it really did feel like dest….. "Nope!" I awkwardly tossed the pawn piece away and effortlessly Sirzechs caught it out of the air. As he pocketed the piece I summoned my gauntlet. "I already have my destiny set in stone, and it has nothing to do with that chess piece. The Red Dragon will battle the White Dragon to the death, and my destiny is to win."

I felt pretty confident in my statement, but I should've figured that Sirzechs would be intelligent enough to tear it apart. "But then what?"

I was totally taken aback and had nothing to defend myself, but my mouth moved on it's own. "Huh?"

"What will you do after that, after your victory you'll still be alive." Sirzechs eyes burned me with their intensity as he continued. "Your a dragon, like us devils you aren't mortal. So after you've lived your destiny what will you do with your eternity. You don't have to answer me right now, I'll let you think about." The two of us turned back to the screen as two waitresses arrived with our snacks.

(Sport fields, Kiba's POV)

Crap, they already got Koneko, we have to step it up now I feel like this game won't last all night and the rest of us are going to have to pick it up for Rias And Koneko.

"Alright! I can sense all of your aura's. Come out, and show yourself!" I yelled at the bushes.

"Wow, I'm shocked you can actually sense supernatural presences, so Rias really did teach you something." The smug voice of Risers little sister called out as she made her appearance.

I gripped my anti-flame sword and prepared to be on the defensive as multiple opponents emerged through the woodwork. "Don't underestimate us we're stronger than you think!" Ravel was totally ignoring.

"So…. The Red Dragon Emperor isn't here….." She sounded disappointed. "I heard from my brother that he was talking to father today. I hear he has chance of becoming my fiancé and I wanted to congratulate him." And disappointment becomes cockiness.

"Yeah, as if that's gonna happen. If you think Issei would agree to an engagement much less to someone he barely knows, then it's clear that you don't know him at all." I don't like being cocky but I that's how I felt like I had to deal with her.

"What did you say!" That's not the response I was really expecting. "Take care of this guy ladies!" A swarm of women charged at me, none of them fast enough to be a concern. "I know plenty about The Red Dragon Emperor, my brother made me learn. Like his favorite color is "

"Red." I interrupted as I slashed at one of Riser's Cat-like pawns. "Real shocker that one."

(Lord Riser 1 pawn retired)

"Wh-Wha… I mean…" Ravel stuttered a bit. "Yeah! Well did you know that his favorite anime is!"

"Dragonball Z, Raynare told me that one." I answered with a smile. I still don't know why we're fighting over who knows Issei more, but I was winning as I disposed of the second identical pawn.

(Lord Riser 1 pawn retired)

"That's it! No more messing around!" I could tell that Ravel was spoiled and now she was throwing a fit. She snapped her fingers and more of Risers peerage emerged from the bushes nearby, these however weren't simple pawns, two knights and a rook joined the fight. "Now I'm going to put a little reincarnated nobody like you in your place."

An all out attack, but it's alright I prepared for this with Issei. "SWORD BIRTH!" I slammed my sword into the ground and prepared to channel all of my energy into this attack. "HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A huge variety of swords erupted from the floor beneath me striking my opponents, just as I planned the only problem is that it wasn't strong enough.

(Lord Riser 3 pawns, 2 knights retired)

"Ha…. Ha….. Ha… Damn it!" I slammed my fist into the dirt as Ravel loomed over me.

"That was a pretty good attack, it just wasn't strong enough." She said smugly as a fireball began to form in her hand. "Good Bye."

(Rias' POV)

(Rias Gremory 1 knight retired)

"Crap! They got Kiba too." I said from behind a bush as Asia and I waited for an opening, but we wouldn't have to wait long.

"Rias Gremory!" A familiar and irritating voice called out from above me. I looked up to see Riser Phenex hovering on his flaming wings. "What are you doing hiding in the bush, do you think that's what's going to impress him!" He flung a fireball at me that Asia and I were barely able to dodge.

"We're picking you off one by one, but I intend on fighting you head on, isn't that what he'd do." He's talking about Issei!? Why? Is he trying to mess with my head? "Watch me Red Dragon Emperor! I'll show you the irresistible power of a Phoenix!"

(Akeno's POV)

Damn it! Things aren't going as plan. Kiba And Koneko are both down and I can't find Rias anywhere.

"You looking for your master? Riser should be entertaining her at the moment, but don't worry I'll play with you." Riser's purple haired queen taunted from behind.

"That's very nice of you to offer, but I really do have more important things to do so I'll have to refuse." I don't like her, that I can already tell.

"Oh sweetie, I guess you miss interrupted that offer. It's unrefusable." She summoned a large ball of flames as if to intimidate me.

"Well then please forgive me, but I'm gonna have to refuse." I channeled a bit of lightning into my fingers as I prepared for conflict. "Besides most people say I play too hard."

(Issei's POV)

Double crap! Rias isn't strong enough to beat Riser on her own and it's not like Yubelluna is gonna be a pushover for Akeno. Rias needs to hold out until they can regroup.

"It doesn't have to be hopeless you know." Sirzechs commented again, and it was starting to get on my nerves. "What do you have to lose."

"Other than my freedom." I was saving that one, but it was much more for spite than cleverness.

"You really think that Rias would do that to you?" Of course I don't but I was running out of excuses except for the real one. "Issei What are you scared of?"

Everything! My powers aren't working! My best friends are fighting for their freedom and frankly losing! I don't know that I'll be able to help you guys, I can't, not now. Ddraig please…..

Ddraig…. Ddraig! Ddraig PLEASE! Eventually my anguish would leak out and Sirzechs would here. "Ddraig…. Ddraig please I need you. Where did you go? Please, I need you to tell me what to do."

"Issei are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." He tried to comfort me, but I truly was hysterical as everything built up at once.

"Ha… Ha….. Ha…. I'm sorry…" I calmed myself as I realized I had to make myself completely clear. "I'm sorry for the excuses, it would be an honor to serve under your sister I'm sure, but right now that's not something I can do. With the way things are I'm not at the appropriate mental place to make a decision like that."

"Well that's disappointing, but your a man of good principles and I can't fault you for that. But seriously not looking forward to having Riser Phenex as a younger brother." I should've just done that from the beginning, it was much easier than making up excuses.

"Well I'm sorry but it looks like there's nothing I can do about it." I had to admit for some reason I didn't like the sound of that either.

"Can't do anything about it, huh." Sirzechs mumbled to himself. "We'll see about that…. Uh oh!"

Uh oh? "What do you mean….Uh oh!"

(Rias' POV)

(Rias Gremory 1 queen retired)

"Akeno. No…." I couldn't believe it, everything was falling apart, like we shouldn't've even shown up. No I can't give up yet.

"Come on Rias! Fight me!" Riser yelled as he summoned a fireball in each of his hands. "You have to fight me with everything you got, I refuse to accept anything else! He's watching!" He hurled the flames for me, luckily I was ready!

I blasted away one of the attacks, before swiftly dodging the other. I guess that endurance training really payed of, which reminds me. "Riser your obsessed! Your acting like a schoolgirl girl trying to impress their crush!"

"Hmm. Don't be jealous, just because I know how to make him happy!" Wow that sounded suggestive even for Riser, sorry you had to hear that Issei.

"Well if you feel that way why don't you try marrying him instead, and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled feeling the futility of fighting.

"That's exactly why you'd never be right for him anyway! Your too quick to give up!" Dude's really done his homework, if I'm picking up hints right I may not need to worry about him trying to have his way with me. I think he's into dudes. "Oooofffff!"

While I was thinking he got me with a small fireball in my torso, burning a hole in my clothes. He's even stealing Issei's attacks. All my strength left me as I fell to earth.

"Hahahahah!" Riser spread his arms as if to show himself off to the audience. "Do you see me Red Dragon! My brilliant power!"

"Asia.." I said softly, and the blonde came rushing to my aid. "Hurry while he's distracted."

"Right!" She immediately began healing me with her Sacred Gear, and I could feel my strength slowly returning.

"What is this?" A feminine voice called out. "A healer? We can't have that."

(Issei's POV)

"Asia! Look out!" I was practically shaking the screen watching this. Risers little sister and his queen had emerged as reinforcements and crept up on poor Asia.

"Damn it. She can't fight, she was supposed to be support only, this wasn't supposed to happen." I couldn't take it, it was actually painful to watch. She's just a girl! I began to grit my teeth as I listened to the conflict unfold on screen.

"My brother wishes to fight Rias on her own. Your healing would contaminate that, so I'll take care of you myself Bishop to Bishop." Ravel Phenex was as cocky as ever as she summoned a small fireball to her hand. "Yubelluna, you can leave this to me."

"As you wish." Yubelluna stepped back as Asia desperately tried to finish healing Rias.

"I said stop!" Ravel kicked Asia out of range of Rias, keeping her fireball intact. "It's sad really, you aren't a fighter. You should retire yourself before you get hurt."

"Grrrrrr…" I had to do something, maybe something crazy. "Mr Sirzechs! Please give me those Pieces!"

"What Issei, but you just said…" I must have been confusing him by now and for that I'm sorry but I couldn't take it.

"N-No." Asia spoke out against Ravel. "Issei-kun wouldn't give up now, I won't either."

This served to push Ravel over the edge. "Issei, Issei Hyoudou! I have about enough of Issei Hyoudou for one day, especially considering he's not even here!"

"Sirzechs hurry!" I called out as he placed piece after piece in my hand, as things were slowly building out of control.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, so this is on you!" Ravels flame intensity as she prepared to let it fly at the poor girl.

I felt seven pieces in my hand, but then, nothing. "What's going on!? Why'd you….stop…"

His face was full of understanding as he stared at the screen. "...it's over…"

"What do you mean…." I saw it too what was about to happen.

(Rias' POV)

No, not Asia. She doesn't deserve to be hurt this was my own selfish fault, this whole mess, my whole peerage beaten, and now I had to own up to it. "STOP! I SURRENDER!"

(Author's Notes)

Well the two parter is over and next week will be chapter 22, not 2 parter (unless y'all want that then I could make it happen) so if any of you can help me with art I'd be really appreciative, but until next time BYE!


	29. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(3rd person POV)

"CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!" The sound of seven pawn prices falling to the floor filled the otherwise silent room as Issei stared blankly at floating screen.

"Enough! You win! I surrender!" Rias called out once more, stopping Ravel before she had the chance to strike her bishop with flames. "It's over… I lost…."

"What?... You surrender?..." Riser sound confused and seemingly upset as he blinked the shock from his eyes. "No….. You can't… It's not over."

(Rias Gremory has retired. Riser Phenex is the winner.)

Grayfia's voice filled the battlefield as the game officially ended.

"Th-That's it." Issei finally spoke up, sounding almost as confused as Riser. "Well….. I guess…. That kinda sucks right." Issei turned back to face Sirzechs with a forced smile. "Geez, I guess Riser is pretty strong. I suppose you were right about that numbers disadvantage."

"Uuhhhh….. Issei are you okay." Sirzechs' voice was filled with concerned as he picked the crimson chess pieces off the ground. "You just ran the emotion gauntlet, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm good don't worry about me." Issei reassured with his handsome smile. "My only question is how do I get home from here?"

Sirzechs handed him a small card with a similar magical circle sketched on it. "This'll get you home." Sirzechs then stacked a second card on top of that one. "And this will bring you to the engagement party in a few days. I do hope you'll come."

Issei stared hesitantly at the small piece of card stock, before answering with another smile. "Wouldn't miss it, well I'll see you around." The paper card began to glow a bright red, before disappearing from the room in a similar flash of bright red light.

(Issei's House, Issei's POV)

I felt my living room floor magically manifest beneath my feet as I was transported back to my house. "I'm home." I quietly called out to no one, Asia was still in the underworld with Rias and I was pretty sure it would remain that, and Tiamat was in the Dragon's domain studying possible problems with my Sacred Gear.

"Welcome back!" A voice replied from my kitchen startling me.

"AAAHHHH!" Wait, I know this voice. Goddamnit! "What are you doing here?"

I stormed into my kitchen to find a bent over Raynare rummaging through my fridge.

She was wearing a hot pink tank top and complementary white skirt, and was currently in her more girly pursona. "Dude, you got like nothing in here." What she meant was nothing already prepared for her, my fridge was fully stocked with fresh ingredients, that I was sure of. "Issei…. Can you cook me something please… for old times sake." She turned around and with a faked begging look in her odds.

"Fine…." I groaned. "What do you want?" It's safe to say that we had gotten on much better terms since our break up, but showing up at my place unannounced like this it's pretty awkward right. "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"You should know." Her tone quickly sharpened. "Rias lost and she's gonna marry that jackass, so she'll probably be staying back in the underworld. Which means I once again have nowhere to g, except for here."

"Yeah." It's still tough to here, I can't believe that's it. Rias, Asia, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, all gone. Because I was too late, or maybe too selfish. "Well I don't mind you staying here, I suppose you can use Asia's room."

"Oh, so you don't want me sleeping with you tonight. I'll be honest I don't really hear that too often." She joked.

"Well, nothing personal but you snore." Now that was true. "And I do value my sleep." Rather than getting angry, or continuing the banter, Raynare began to slowly and seductively crept up on. "Hey wait! What do you think you're doing!?"

She quickly wrapped me up in her arms before I had the time to get away. "I think you need a hug. It's not your fault."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now that was a lie. "I don't need a hug,"

"Well then I just want give you a hug. It makes me feel better." Wh-What? How the hell am I supposed to respond to that!? She started hugging tighter and pulling me deeper into her embrace, it's so soft…. "they're soft aren't they?"

"Whhaaaaa!" I quickly pushed her off of me as I felt my face burn bright red. "Geez! Read the atmosphere won't ya!"

"I'm just saying they're soft." She lifted up Her bountiful chest through the tank top. "And I forgot to wear a bra today so I figured a closeted perv like you would be too embarrassed to say anything."

"I'm not a pervert!" I yelled out in retaliation. For all the insults I've received in my life, that one was always the most demeaning for some reason.

"What? Do you think Rias and Akeno walk around the club room braless because they haven't noticed your Pervy eyes staring at them?" How'd she know? And how am I not supposed to stare at something like that. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Can you make curry tonight, if it's really good then I promise to spend the rest of the evening without a top on."

"Yeah, right. Curry it is." For all her jokes, Raynare really was helping me keep my mind off all of that Riser stuff. I forgot how much of a pain she could be, but for some reason I liked that stubbornness, plus I do love cooking. "Well I'm pretty confident in this sauce for the curry, why don't you give it a taste test."

"Wow! That sauce is incredible!"

"Why thank y- WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING ABOUT THE TOPLESS THING!"

(Day of the engagement party, Issei's POV)

"That oughta do it…." I finished tying my bow tie onto my collar before taking the time to study my reflection. I was typically more comfortable in a nice jacket when it came to formal events, but I felt that going full out with a tuxedo felt appropriate for tonight. "Yeah, this'll work." I said as I quickly messed up my just washed hair.

"Yeah. I'll say." Raynare's smug voice crept up from behind me. "I guess you do really clean up well."

"You guess." I put on a confident face as I kept the banter going. "I'm irresistible." I said as I winked at the mirror, clearly joking.

"Whatever you say pretty boy." I guess I set myself up for that one. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course I do. It'd be super embarrassing to show up to a big party like that alone." I did want her to go, but it's not like her reservations were unwarranted. A Fallen Angel at an engagement party for devil's, she's probably feeling pretty anxious. I already cleared it with Sirzechs but that doesn't necessarily mean the nerves are gone for her. "I understand though if you don't want to go, I'm not gonna make you."

Her worried face faded and was replaced with her standard cocky smile. "As if you COULD make me go. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging with those old buzz kills. Just give me a second to get dressed." With that she left my bathroom, leaving me feeling a just a little bit better about myself.

(Later)

Damn! Where is she? We're gonna be late! I patiently waited on the couch as Raynare was clearly taking her time getting ready. I guess it was my fault for asking her to do this so suddenly.

Who knows, maybe if she won't be ready in time and we just won't go. This is crap, why am I so anxious about this shit! I'm the Red Dragon Emperor! I shouldn't be afraid of anything! But it seems like I'm afraid of more and more stuff everyday.

[Your afraid of loss. Losing those close to you, again.]

Ddraig! Ddraig are you there?!

….

"Come on Ddraig I just heard you, didn't I?" I looked frantically back and forth across the room, before turning my attention to my left arm. "I did hear you! Please talk to me again! What do you mean I'm scared of loss!?"

"Umm….. Issei?" Raynare's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Are you…. talking to yourself?" I turned around to defend myself, but I quickly lost my words upon seeing her.

"Oh….. Wow!" An incredibly well fitting black cocktail dress, with silver band just above her waist helped to accentuate her hourglass figure. It was cut just short enough to show off her long porcelain legs, it was nearly impossible to take my eyes off of the girl.

"Ha! I kinda figured you'd react like that, little perv." I started to feel like an actual pervert as I just stared at Raynare. "Alright. Now you say something. That's how conversations work."

"Y-You look nice." Was unfortunately all I was able to say.

"Ok, I guess you tried and I can't fault you for that. Are we gonna leave or what?" Raynare said as she linked arms with me for the teleportation.

"R-Right!" I quickly pulled the magical card out of my pocket and focused my energy into it. "I guess there's no turning back now."

(Underworld, Engagement party. Issei's POV)

As the light faded Raynare and I appeared in the middle of a large colorful ballroom, full of well dressed men and women and they were all staring at Raynare and I.

"Deja vu. Like really sucky Deja vu." Eyes on the two of us. A humanoid Dragon and a Fallen Angel at a high class Devil's wedding. Talk about sore thumbs. "Sorry. I guess we do stand out pretty badly, huh."

"It's fine, it's nothing I didn't expect. We'll just have to make the most of our evening together." She grabbed a tight hold of my hand and began to pull me towards a group of younger looking Devils who were dancing. "Let's have some fun."

That sounded good, some dancing could be fun. I started walking with her rather than being dragged, when I was suddenly stopped. "Issei Hyoudou!" The familiar voice of Lord Gremory called out from behind me.

"Oh god…." I said as I stopped in my tracks. And I was really looking forward to dancing. I turned around to find the red haired man followed by Lord Phenex. "Good to see you again sir, and you as well lord Riser."

"A pleasure as always my boy, and you must be Lady Raynare. It's nice to meet you as well." Lord Gremory extended a hand to Raynare who respectfully reached out her own. "I really am glad that the two of you could make it, I know Rias will be happy that the two of you showed up tonight."

"Then I'm glad we decided to come. Where is Rias anyway?" I asked as I looked across the room for her. I meant to apologize for hesitating when she needed me, but I really wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"She And Riser will be introduced later on tonight. Until then." Lord Gremory clapped his hands and a female servant carrying a tray of sparkling orange beverages in champagne glasses. "Dance, drink, and please have a good time."

I hesitantly picked one of the drinks off the tray, it smelled strongly of alcohol. "When in hell." I said jokingly as I took a sip of the drink, I wasn't unfamiliar with alcohol but this definitely wasn't Sake.

I quickly downed the strangely sweet beverage, before grabbing another off the tray. "Well it's a party, we might as well have a good time." I grabbed Raynare by the hand and led her to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

(A few minutes later, Raynare's POV)

That was great! I never knew how well Issei could dance. The second we got on the floor, he immediately took the lead. Back and forth across the floor, like I was floating. It was incredible, but something seemed wrong.

He was smiling and laughing and he was looking at me the whole time, but something felt off like he was dreading something. Like he really didn't wanna be here and then he just suddenly walked off leaving me alone.

"What are you doing here?" A calm voice called out to me, getting me to pay attention. Rias' queen, Akeno Himejima in her formal kimono, she was the one to address me.

"A pleasure as always Akeno." My sarcasm could be detected by a five year old or even Issei. There was no hiding the fact that Akeno didn't like me and for the most part the feeling was mutual. I mean just look at her, that figure is unfair no woman would be friendly to someone like that. Plus I've taken a shower with her before and I know for a fact that they're real.

"Raynare-sama?" Little Asia commented, she was followed by the Koneko and the knight Yuuto. "So you decide to come to support Rias…." She peered over my shoulder as if she was looking for something, more like someone. "Is Issei here?"

"Yeah. What's up guys." Issei said suddenly from behind me, startling m. "Woah Raynare, you okay?You look pretty tense about something."

"I'm fine, but what about you. Where did you wander off to. And do you think you should be drinking so many of those?" I pointed at another orange beverage Issei held in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I just drifted off for a bit, sorry for leaving you. As for the drinks, Probably not." Issei answered before downing the alcoholic drink. "But it's a party, I'll pay for it tomorrow. Anyway it looks like they're about to introduce the couple." Issei pointed out as a flaming magic circle began to form on the grown at the middle of the large room.

In an orange flash, two blonde figures appeared. A small girl with twirling pigtails in her hair, wearing a small purple dress. Next to her was man in a white tuxedo with long twin back flaps hanging down the back. I recognized these two from that day at the ORC, it was Rias' fiancé and his sister.

"Attention all of our humble quests." The small blonde girl announced to the room as everyone gathered around. "I will be speaking on the behalf of my Brother, Lord Riser Phenex." That's strange, Riser won the match, why isn't he speaking for himself? In fact he looks pretty sad right now.

"In the wake of the rating game against Rias Gremory and her family, my brother won the honor of marrying the prestigious lady thus uniting these two great devil houses." Ravel Phenex continued as her brother remained silent and disgruntled in the background. "Without further ado, please welcome the soon to be newest member of the Phenex family. Lady Rias Gremory." With a wave of the little girls arm a red magic circle appeared on the floor and from it sprouted Rias, admittedly looking pretty good in a white wedding dress, and doing her best to look even more displeased than Riser.

"We once again wish to thank you all for attending our party, and congratulations to my brother and Rias on their engagement." With that ravel rose a small champagne glass and was met with outstanding applause as Rias slowly stepped back away from the crowd she was clearly ashamed of her predicament.

"Poor girl… That kinda sucked the fun out of tonight. Wanna get out of here already, Issei? Issei?" And he was gone, again. Well I feel awkward here without him, so I better go find him.

"Well, looks like Issei ran off, so I better go find him." I addressed the Gremory group as I prepared to take my leave, but before I could exit a tray of booze walked and front of me. "Don't mind if I do." Issei and I can be hungover together. I picked a glass off of the tray and quickly turned around without looking. "Waaaahhhhhh!"

(Riser's POV)

It's so strange, for so long I've been longing for this day. One of the most beautiful women in the underworld is now practically my wife, but it feels so wrong like I want nothing to do with any of this. I can't even focus on the party or my guests, I think I need to take a bit of a walk to clear my head.

I began to pass by guests on my way to the exit, when I heard something that caught my attention.

"Well, looks like Issei ran off, so I better go find him." Issei's here! I didn't even see him, where could he be.

"Wait! Miss!" I chased after the girl who had mentioned Issei, when suddenly.

"Waaaahhhhhhh!" The girl quickly turned around and ran into me, and spilled her orange beverage all over my white tux. "Oh, Jesus I'm sorry."

"Uugggghhh…." I huge orange stain in the middle of my shirt, sticky and it smelled of booze. I was already frustrated with myself, and admittedly my temper has never been great and this really pissed me off. "FUCK! Watch where you're going!"

"Woah! I said I was sorry Douche!" The woman snapped back at me, that's when I got a good look at her face, which was strikingly familiar.

(Flashback!)

"What else did you find out about Hyoudou?" I asked Ravel who was in the middle of reading me the report I had her prepare on Issei Hyoudou.

"Well he dated a Fallen Angel once but it ended pretty ugly." What!? So he does have interest in relationships and apparently he has a type.

"Do you have a photo, can I see what she looks like." I asked rather desperately as Ravel pulled a small photo from her binder, which I quickly snatched up.

(End of Flashback)

It's the girl, the one who broke Issei's heart. How could she!? And why did he invite her here? He must still not be over that slut, he's much to naive. She's still taking advantage of him. "YOU BITCH FALLEN ANGEL!" In a moment of rage I reeled back my hand and prepared to slap the girl. "TAKE THIS!"

I swung my arm forward, but it was suddenly stopped by shining red claw. "Wha….AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I felt a strong pull on my arm before I was sent flying through the air.

(3rd person POV)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"CRASH!" Riser went flying into one of the ballroom walls causing a large crash, and alerting all in attendance.

"Yo! Quit fucking around with my friends asshole!" Issei yelled at the dazed Riser who was still stuck in the wall.

"Wh-What!? No I was…." Riser stopped defending himself as he noticed something off about Issei. His eyes seemed tired, his knees wobbled, and his face was a bright red flush, to be blunt Issei was drunk.

"Issei!" Raynare called from the crowd. "Calm down! How many of those cocktails did you have!?"

"That doesn't matter!" Issei answered back, before pointing a finger at Riser. "You! You yelled at my friend, I won't forgive that! Let's go you and me. Right now!"

Issei was making little since and it was clear to everyone at the party, and he was making big fool of himself. "Issei calm down, your drunk." Riser called back as he face palmed. "Have a drink of water and take a seat to calm down."

"Yeah maybe I'm drunk, but maybe that means I'll finally start speaking my mind." This caused an eyebrow raise from Riser and a few guests, but this also drew Rias and her brother out from the crowd. "I feel like I've just been being dragged along through someone else's story for the last ten days. I just sat back and watched."

Issei turned his head over his shoulder and looked Rias dead in the eyes. "Rias, I just sat back and let your dream get crushed. I was selfish and I didn't help you when you needed me, so I'm sorry." Issei then turned to Riser. "And I'm gonna apologize to you too. You tried your hardest in that rating game, you thought up a brilliant strategy and executed it expertly and I disrespected you. You gave Rias proper respect and treated her like a real threat and didn't underestimate her despite the numbers disadvantage. Even though you were obviously trying to get my attention I disrespected you by not giving you the fight you clearly wanted, but I'm here now to give you that fight."

Riser simply stared back at him with a small pout, before looking away.

"CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!" Sirzechs stepped up as mid clap. "Bravo Issei, great idea. I don't know about you Riser, but I think a fight would be great to liven the spirits of this party don't you?"

"Well…" Riser relented. "I do owe you a battle, so I suppose I could obliged."

"Wait… so this isn't about me?" Raynare mumbled to herself.

"Good, I'm excited." Sirzechs said with a smile. "But a battle without any stakes isn't nearly as fun is it?" The ultimate Devil quickly shot Issei a wink.

"Oh, yeah right. If I win, than this engagement is called of!" Issei called out with drunken ntensity. "Consider it me making up for missed opportunities."

"Hmmmm…. If you want to raise the stakes, than what are you willing to put on the line?" Riser asked with a rub of his chin.

Issei took a minute to think it through for a few moments before answering. "Hmmmm. I'll reuse the offer from my match with your queen. If you win then I'll commit myself to becoming a servant under the Phenex house."

Riser's face suddenly turned bright red. "Deal!"

(Author's Notes)

Well there you go, Issei did not become a devil, don't worry. I hate to say it, but the next chapter is gonna be mostly fighting and I know a few of you don't like it, but it's gotta happen.

I just wanna quickly think all of you who have followed and favorited this story. I never imagined a hundred people would even read this, much less that over 200 of you would be excited to read every single chapter and I can't thank you guys enough. I always appreciate your support and feedback and just want to thank all of you. Until next time, bye!


	30. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Riser's POV)

Truthfully Issei was right, a good fight was just what I needed. What a fool, he's risking everything just at a chance to fight with me. Just look at him.

His face red as an apple, and he's struggling to stand upright. But that look in his eye is a complete tell-all, a look that says I'll take anything you can throw at me and I'll do it with a smile. There's no way I can turn him down.

"Are the two of you ready?" Lord Sirzechs called out to the two of us.

"Yes sir!" "Let's go!"

"Alright boys, give us a good one." Sirzechs said before snapping his fingers, and opening an artificial dimension for our bout.

Issei looked around the space, obviously the first time he'd ever been in a battlefield like this. To be fair, Sirzechs kinda went all out with the chess theme.

"Neat!" Issei blurted out. "So are we gonna do this." Issei suddenly slipped his tuxedo and shirt off leaving him completely topless. "Or what?"

"What are you doing!" You never would've guessed just how muscular he was. His clothes really conceal a lot of that definition. It wasn't bulky, he was well cut and athletically built. More for speed than pure strength. It was definitely easy to look at.

"What? That jacket is custom fit, it's like ¥330,. I'm not gonna risk that tearing." Issei said with a drunken shrug. "Now let's get going!" His two red dragon wings sprouted from his naked back.

"Alright guys!" Sirzechs voice echoed from the very air around us. "Let's get this show on the road! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

"RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" I let out an unnecessary battle cry as a plume of flame erupted from my back to demonstrate my power. The plume then formed itself into twin wings of fire. "I'll let you know right off the bat, that I definitely plan on winning this. And the way you are now it doesn't seem like you'll be much of a hindrance to that goal." I charged up a large fireball as I prepared my victory party in my mind. "But go ahead, try anyway. Give me your best Red Dragon Emperor! I want you to give me everything you've got as I crush you!"

I hurled the flaming ball forward with all the world's confidence in my attack, which was about to be utterly shattered. As the fireball hurtled towards Issei, a small red glow began to burn beneath his feet. As the moment of impact approached, the glow intensified I heard a quiet. "HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM…" before a loud. "VOOOOMMM!"

Before my attack collided with Issei, he blasted off into the air like a rocket, faster than my eye could track and the next thing I knew he was in front of me. "HOOOOFFFFF!" A powerful fist crashed into my stomach, forcing all the air out and replacing it with pain.

"Like it?" Issei said softly in close quarters. "I call it my Afterburner." That really isn't a very good name, but he sounds pretty confident about it. "It takes a bit of time to make a jump that long, but for a simple boost of speed I can use it instantly." I couldn't see much, but a faint glow did catch my eyes and I could hear the familiar hum again. "It's also pretty good to power up my attack."

A vicious knee, powered by a dragon fire jet flew up into my face, and I could feel my jaw shatter under my skin.

(3rd person POV)

Riser stumbled backwards as his face was consumed by golden flames, healing his shattered jaw and repairing his mangled face. At the same time a still drunken Issei stumbled backwards himself to regain his balance.

"How…." Riser mumbled. "Look at you, you are in no condition to battle, yet you strike with ungodly precision and expertise. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't really get it either." Issei admitted. "But I don't plan on losing either. I'm not gonna let Rias down again."

"RRRRHHHHHGGGGG!" Riser roared in anger as he flung to waves of flames at Issei, who dodged all of them. "Rias isn't here! This is about you and me!"

"Hmmm." Issei grinned with a glazed look in his eye. "Sounds good to me. Let's keep this going." [BOOST!] Issei's gauntlet flashed with green light as his other arm was engulfed in crimson dragon fire. "I don't plan on losing, regardless."

"HAAAAAAHHHHH!" Flames began to burn around Riser with yellow intensity, before his entire body combusted entirely into flames.

"Welll…. That looks pretty familiar." Issei commented in a daze.

"You know what they say. Flattery is the best form of confident." Riser smirked, before blasting forward, towards Issei

[BOOST!] Issei's gauntlet flashed as his power increased. Riser continued his burning bee-line towards Issei, who looked like he was planning on taking the attack head on. [BOOST!...BOOST!...BOOST!...BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Issei thrusted his gauntlet forward just in time.

"CRASH!" Issei slammed his palm into Riser's burning head, but the moment of Riser's attack pushed the two backwards but Issei firmly kept his stance. The battlefield beneath them crumbled as the two flew across the ground leaving a trail of unearthed dirt. Issei forced his hand down with more force and Risers moment began to slow before finally coming to a stop as the orange flames dictated

"H-How…. ACK!" Riser was quickly silenced as Issei grabbed him by the throat and picked him up.

"That attack has power but not consistency. You treat it like a spell, like conjuring a fire ball." Issei's was quick to show off the original version of Riser's imitation as his body was quickly cloaked in his red flames. "My Fire is simply the combustion of my draconic aura. It takes power to ignite it but after that I can sustain it pretty easily. Where as you are shaping your power into that own, these are my flames at their most pure and intense. You got the look down, but all that you obtained was a flawed imitation." Issei quickly clocked Riser with swiping kick fueled by fire, knocking away the Phoenix.

Riser quickly spread his wings to catch himself. He slipped his hand to his face and felt a small burn scarred on his cheek. And just like with his queen, his innate power wasn't capable of healing the mark.

"C'mon!" Issei called out to his foe. " I've had enough of mimicry! Show me your own power!"

"EERRRRGGGHHHH! FINE!" Riser summoned twin fireballs to, one to each of his hands. "I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH! TAKE THIS!" He flung the two fireballs forward, and they converged into one massive burning sphere.

"BOOOMMMM!" The attack exploded into a massive pillar of flames.

"HA! Now that technique is one hundred percent my own. Is this what you wanted. " Riser struck an over the top pose as the giant fire pillar continued to burn. Suddenly the orange and yellow flames began to darken from the inside out. Eventually the tower of flames was now a fierce and intimidating scarlet.

"Really?" Issei spoke through the swirling walls of flame. Before shattering into red sparks, leaving Issei's burning silhouette standing perfectly still and practically unfazed. "I hope that fire isn't the only thing you pan on bringing to the table, cause I don't really think it's gonna work. How about we see about the reverse." The flames covering Issei intisidied as Issei charged forward on foot. "I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!"

(Ballroom)

"Hell Yeah!" Raynare shouted at the magic viewing screen, raising a glass of champagne in celebration. "Issei's totally fireproof. That Phenex loser can't even touch him. This is gonna be a cake walk!" She was standing next to Rias' peerage, as there wedding dress clad master watched silently in anticipation of the outcome of the fight next to her brother and father.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that my dear." An unfamiliar voice announced from behind the Fallen Angel, causing her to jump. She quickly turned around to see lord Phenex watching the fight over her shoulder. "He's definitely skilled I'll give him that. He'll make a terrific Phenex. The problem is that he really isn't that fireproof. He might be a dragon who can use fire magic, but he's not a fire dragon. His magical makeup proves he's more energy based like Tiamat or the legendary dragons. He can use all types of elements by manipulating his energy, but he isn't immune to them."

"What are you talking about?" The confrontational Raynare argues back. "He's running through fire balls like they're nothing, how's that not considered being fireproof?"

"He's using his own flames to shield himself from my son. I'll call Dragon Fire Armor!" Also not very original, but Lord Phenex seemed to like it. "Truly an ingenious technique for this instance. The boy is a good fighter."

"Ok, so it's a formality. The point is that Riser's flames can't hurt him." Raynare corrected herself with an eye roll.

"I think there is a bit more than that. I want to know why Issei hasn't used his flames as a projectile yet?" Lord Phenex commented with a scratch of his chin, prompting Raynare to raise an eyebrow. "I believe that that technique is less permanent than the boy leads on. The more flames he uses the more power he probably uses up. That's why he's going for mainly body shots, he's trying to end this fight fast. It won't work, his flames can burn a Phoenix's skin but it does nothing to stop Riser's internal healing. Unless the Red Dragon Emperor changes his tactics, then I'm confident my son will come out victorious."

(Battlefield)

"RAAAAHHHH!" Issei let out a battle cry before thrusting another burning fist into Risers stomach, but was slow to follow up.

"ENOUGH!" An enormous gust of wind knocked Issei off of the devil and blew a few of the flames off of the boy's body, but they were quickly replaced by new ones.

"What the hell was that?" Issei spit out as he recovered, sounding a bit concerned.

"Phoenix's are masters of both wind and fire. If I can't beat you with flames, I'll just blow you away!" Riser hurled another gust of wind at Issei, knocking away another layer of flames.

(Issei's POV)

SHIT! Shit!shit!shit!shit!shit! GODDAMNIT! Don't tell me he figured it out! I can only keep my flames lit so much longer, and this oxygen sucking wind isn't helping. "RAAAAHHHHHGHGGGG!" I'm super struggling to keep these flames lit, and he's conjured up a fuckin wind tunnel!

[BOOST!] This is more of stall tactic than a solution, boosting my power the old fashion way is gonna take a major toll my stamina. But it keeps the dragon power flowing at least a little bit longer. I can't let him find out that I was bluffing.

"Hahahahaha!" Riser laughed obnoxiously. "My wind storm is too strong for you no matter how many useless boosts you do. Prepare to lose."

"Like hell I'm losing to you, not today bud!" Crap! Time for risky moves. I began to summon a fireball to my normal palm and blasted it forward at Riser. "Take this!"

Riser merely flicked a spark from his fingertips and the large red fireball exploded meters in front of him, not even getting close to hitting him.

Super crap! And that was a major power drain too, but I gotta hit him so that I can escape this stupid wind tunnel. "RAAAAHHHGGG!" I launched another fireball at Riser, and it too was met with the same horrific failure.

I don't have another in me, but I have to try. I'll put all the rest of my power into this shot. "HEEEEYYYYAAAHHHHHH!" I hurled one last fireball forward, all my hopes and dreams….. were quickly dashed as the fireball dissipated in the strong winds leaving just a few sparks, and with it went my flame armor. This time I couldn't keep it in my head. "Ultimate Crap!"

"Hahahahaha!" So you're out of fire power huh, that's too bad. I'm still burning strong!" He charged a fireball over his head that steadily began to increase in size, his finisher I guess.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed the floor, to keep myself from blowing away in the wind storm. But I'm not gonna go down that easily!

[BOOST!] I summoned a small energy ball to the palm of my gauntlet. [BOOST] This has to work, or else I'm done for, I can't lose here. [BOOST!] "DRAGON SHOT!"

"BOOOOMMMMM!" Bullseye! I knocked Riser right out of the sky, and the wind storm stopped. Now's my chance!

"HHHYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" I leapt into the air and was prepared to slam my fist directly into Riser's face, but as I positioned myself to strike I felt something warm.

"WHOOOOSSHHHH!" A violent stream of fire erupted from the smoking Riser and knocked me out of the sky.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHH! Why do you continue to fight?! Give up! You can't beat me!" Riser hurled another fire blast at me as he screamed.

I punched the burning projectile with my Boosted Gear, completely destroying the flames. "I'm not gonna give up, I thought you'd get it by now." My wings once again sprouted from my bare back. "And this fights far from over! RRRRAAAHHHGGG!"

I flew head on at Riser and reeled back a strong fist, ready to strike. "RRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" I punched Riser's torso, with admittedly less force than I wanted, but it was enough to send him flying.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] Uggghhh! This isn't gonna last much longer, my boosts are getting weaker, and my attacks aren't strong enough. He's just healing faster than I can do damage. WOAH!

I was just barely fast enough to stop a flaming fist with my gauntlet, before it could smash my stomach. Then another for my head and I dodged it, but while I was doing that Riser twisted his other fist and drilled me in the stomach. "ACK! GGGRRRR! HHHAAAA!" I swiped my gauntlet across Riser's face, drawing blood and I was positive I broke his nose.

A small flame began to burn on the Phoenix's face and by the time he turned back around his face was totally healed. Then I felt another sharp, burning pain in my stomach before a burning fist smashed me in the face. "UUHHHGGGG!" I flew backwards until I landed on my ass.

"You wanted to see my power, well I think I gave you a sufficient taste." I slowly returned to my feet as Riser monologues. I was definitely in bad shape. I didn't have the strength to keep the fight going, I could barely move. "You put up a good fight, and if it makes you feel better this definitely makes up for your lack of action in the rating game. But I was going to win from the start so I commend you on delaying the inevitable, but there's no way you're attack's can do any real damage to me. You're strong, just not strong enough. Now it's time to finish you."

Riser summoned a massive ball of flames with both of his hands, it was much larger than any of his past attacks, it might have been the size of a small house. "This is my ultimate attack. Falling Sun! It takes a while to prepare, but in your current state I don't really have time to worry. Also don't think this is something you can avoid, the blast radius will encompass the entire battlefield floor and your not strong enough to fly away from it."

That was a pretty long winded explanation, but not inaccurate. I couldn't see a way out of this situation. I need more power! C'mon! Think! The only thing I can think of is THAT, but it's far too risky. I can't control it. But that's when they echoed in my head, Sirzechs words of advice.

"You'll never control what you fear. If your afraid of your own potential, you'll never reach it. It's your power, you control it not the other way around."

Damnit! He's right. I can't be afraid. It's now or never, but I can feel myself shaking.

My hand was indeed trembling, but I couldn't be afraid anymore. I clenched my fist tightly and made a determined face. [BOOST!]

"What?!" Riser's eyes bulged in shock as I summoned another [BOOST!] "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you still wanna fight, you really are incredible. But even with all the heart in the world, there's still nothing you alone can do now! It's over!"

"That's true." I said before another [BOOST!] "I really can't do anything to win on my own, but unfortunately for you I'm not alone!" [BOOST!] "I am Issei Hyoudou Vessel of the Dragon Of Domination! This generations Sekiryuutei! And I refuse to lose! Ddraig you got me?"

[Always partner! Let's show this chicken the true power of a dragon!] The familiar ominous voice rang out with confidence. [Feed me your strongest emotions and I'll convert them into power!]

"Awe man Ddraig! It's good to have you back! Let's go!" I raised my gauntlet to the sky and concentrated on my pure desire to win and the Boosted Gear responded.

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

"No… No No No!" Riser couldn't seem to mentally handle my sudden surge of power, and quickly hurried up his attack. "No! This is my victory! FALLING SUN!" The huge fireball began to descend towards earth but it didn't phase me at all.

"Yeah. That's that good shit." I smirked as pure power flowed through my body. "Alright Ddraig lets do it, old school!"

In a demonstration of our bond we both announced in perfect synchronization. "WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" [WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] Just as we said that the ball of flames crashed into earth.

"BOOOOOMMMM!" A massive fiery explosion blanketed the battlefield consuming it all, leaving riser floating alone in the sky.

"I-I did it. I won!" He stuck both hands in the air in celebration. "I am the champi-OOOOFFF!" I slammed my scarlet ist into the Phoenix's face, and reinforced it with some balance breaker power.

I simply stood in that punching pose, as Riser fell to the ground. I just wanted to admire myself in my armor for a minute. "Damn! I forgot how fuckin good this armor felt!"

(Ballroom, 3rd person POV)

"Atta boy, Issei!" Sirzechs raised a glass at the screen. "Now that's a Red Dragon Emperor! I didn't get a chance to admire it when we first met, but it really is a great color." Sirzechs glanced over at his father, whose eyes were utterly fixated on the battle. "It's almost too perfect."

"Son!" Lord Gremory called out to the king devil. "You didn't tell me young Issei had mastered his Balance Breaker yet! And he used it in such a cinematic way, it'd be perfect for a rating game."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, he really is quite the fighter. Youngest ever to achieve the form, a true protégé." Sirzechs smirked as he stared at the screen. "Trained by both the Dragon King Tiamat and the Fallen Angel Governor-General Azazel. I fought against him once and it was truly a sight to behold. But after this fight he'll return to the human world totally free and unbiased to the struggle of the three great powers."

"The Fallen Angels have the allegiance of the Hakuryuukou, and there are rumors of a powerful Longinus wielded whose become a high ranking angel." Sirzechs continued as his attention remained locked in the screen. "We do have Gasper, but in combat he doesn't quite hold up to the two aforementioned. How can we let an opportunity like this pass us by."

"I suppose you have a plan?" Lord Gremory asked of his son.

"Of course I do." Sirzechs leaned over to his father to guide his eyes. He then pointed at Rias who stood watching the battle with baited breath. "I don't really think she'd mind."

Lord Gremory paused a second. "... Interesting…"

(Battlefield, 3rd person POV)

"Say it!" The armored Issei demanded as he held Riser tightly in choke hold.

"...uncle…" Riser said softly in a raspy, breathless tone.

"I can't hear you!" Issei's grip on Riser's neck tightened.

"UNCLE!" Riser screamed, prompting Issei to finally release him to the floor. Riser took a few gasps of air before quickly collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Congratulations Issei!" Sirzechs voice once again filled the dimensional space. "You won! Good for you!"

"Uuhhh." Issei looked around for an exit but finding nothing. "...Thank y-AAAAAHHHHH!" The room flashed with a bright light as the pocket dimension was disposed of.

(Ballroom)

"AAAAHHHHH!" Issei Magically appeared on the Ballroom floor, still in his armor and still screaming. "AAAAAAaaaahhhhhhhh… ah!" He finally stopped upon his realization and as he looked around at all his friends congratulating him, he felt comfortable enough to release his armor. "Guys! That was awesome! Ooofff!"

"Issei!" Rias quickly tackled the still shirtless boy in a viciously passionate hug. "You did it! You totally saved me!"

"Oh yeah. A wedding thing was happening." Issei awkwardly looked around the room, remembering the urgency of the fight. "Yo Rias! I totally won! Like actually really, this is like the first time, kinda!"

"Congratulations Issei." Lord Gremory said brightly, tossing a towel on the half nude boy before helping his daughter up. "That's a great fight. And Rias it's official, you do not have to marry Riser." Rias face got extremely bright at her father's words. "Hopefully you'll be more fond of the next suitor we prepare for you."

"Hold on." Rias pushed off from her father, her face filled with confusion. "Next suitor, What do you mean?"

"Well the terms of the battle were that if Issei won, you wouldn't have to marry Riser. Not that you wouldn't have to marry in general. We'll arrange another high class suitor for you by the end of the season." Lord Gremory formed a devilish grin as he glanced over at Issei. "But your brother and I have prepared another option."

"Another… Option? What option?" Rias desperately asked.

"The devil king Lucifer, your brother. Greatly wished for the Red Dragon Emperor to align himself with our devil faction." Lord Gremory said to the whole room more so than to Rias herself. "We're willing to offer young Issei your hand in marriage as an incentive for joining our side."

"Brother!" A red faced Rias yelled at Sirzechs.

"Sorry Rias, I told father my plan and he got so excited." Sirzechs smiled bashfully. "I meant to keep it a secret, not to worry the two of you. Well what do you say Issei?"

(Issei's POV)

MAN! This towel is frickin soft! But more importantly Sirzechs and his dad want me to marry Rias, that's cool I guess. Flattering and if was planning on getting married it be a hell of an offer. Ha! Puns.

I can't just accept or refuse, I have to take Rias' feelings into consideration. After all this shit, there's no way she'd want to marry some high class loser. I think I've got it. "If! If Rias is allowed to choose a the man she wishes to marry, and I'm the one she chooses. Then I will consider marriage and aligning my with devils!" Ha! Nailed it, there's no way she'd choose to marry me. This plan is perfect!

"No." What? "I'm afraid I can't accept that offer. I need confirmation that Rias will be married even in all possible situations. Your consideration is not enough insurance." Lord Gremory I guess had a point. That sucks, what am I gonna do now?

We just stood there for a few awkward seconds, not knowing what to say. When the super genius Sirzechs stepped in to save me.

"I have an ideal compromise. We originally were going to allow Rias until graduating university to marry Riser. I propose we give her that same amount of time to choose a husband of her own, as long as father approves of said husband. And if she hasn't by the time of her graduation, than Issei will step in and marry her as well as become a devil." Sirzechs, that genius. Perfect.

I shot Sirzechs an enthusiastic thumbs up. It's not ideal, but a little over four years is plenty of time to fall in love with someone.

"Yes I suppose I can agree to that." Lord Phenex nodded. "And you Issei?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine by me." Not like I'm actually gonna marry her. I can see nothing at all going wrong with this plan, but what smells like strawberries?

I looked down to see two ruby red lips and long crimson hair. "mmmm… MMMMMMM!" WHAT!? (In case it's not clear, they kissed. Oooooo, scandalous)

(Author's notes)

Yay! I'm done with Volume 1 I like to call it! Are y'all proud of me. I had a blast and next chapter will start my favorite arch from the show, manga, and light novel. So that's fun.

In the next volume I'll be restructuring Issei's character a bit. Nothing major I'm just gonna make him a bit more sarcastic and jokey, not mean or jerky but kind of a smart ass. That's how I wanted the character to act originally. Tomorrow I'll try to do a Q and A chapter, so leave your Qs so I can A. I had a super fun time writing this volume and I'll have even more fun continuing the series NEXT WEEK! Until then, Bye!


	31. Another Q and A, enjoy

Another Q and ….. (look I like these so please indulge my selfishness)

1\. PrimalShadow asks- So is Issei eventually going to merge with Ddraig? If so, then I'm all for it! I think the fight scenes could definitely use some work though. They feltkinda sloppy. Other than that I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

Now I'm pretty sure I didn't explain Dominating Fury as well as I would've wanted to, but mostly because I plan on adding new information and abilities to the form in the future.

My basic explanation for now is that the Dominating Fury is the most powerful state of Issei's standard Balance Breaker, not quite on the level of the Juggernaut Drive but strong in its own right. Issei reaches a stage of pure, focused anger that it resonates with Ddraigs own. Ddraigs personality being the more powerful of the two, takes over but the rage and instability of that moment forced both of them to go berserk. Ddraig is able to use his own power once again which makes it much stronger than Issei using it himself.

2\. Daendroth asks- Am i allowed to just demand more because thats what i want. This story is great but a harem doesn't fit this issei and you'll probably see that if you write it.

Yes, of course. I've said many times that I appreciate the input of all my readers and try my best to implement their ideas. As for Issei not wanting a harem, you're absolutely correct. Issei likes girls and he likes boobs, but he's very single minded currently. Issei didn't even really want one girlfriend when he had one, he didn't want to hurt Raynare's feelings but going on dates and making time to care about another person aren't really Issei's ideas of a smart use of time. In the coming chapters there's a chance he develops into more of a romantic, but probably not that much improvement.

3\. KnightsKing asks- Is...Riser gay? Riser blushed at physical contact with Issei…

I'm pretty sure most of you had figured it out by this point, but yeah he's kinda gay…..

Or he has a thing for Issei, Riser isn't into guys typically but he did end up falling for Issei's never give up fighting spirit and his intelligent confidence in battle. Mixed with his contrary kindness in calmer situations. I thought I'd implement it as a joke. Not that homosexuality is funny, but because of the shock humor when you contrast it with Riser's canon personality.

4\. Dantrlan asks- Well, now I'm confused, Issei is a dragon ?, or a rabid dog without a chain in the neck ?, because that's what it feels, also it would be better if Raynare leaves the "harem", as the deal is noticeable to leagues what love for her does not have, is very hypocritical.

Well technically, biologically speaking he's a dragon, but I can see what you mean. I suppose you're referencing to the time when Issei snapped at Raynare during their break up. I wouldn't consider this a hypocritical scene because I established early on that Issei isn't as mentally sound as he is in canon, and that he's very prone to outbursts of anger in troubling situations.

One of the problems I always had with the canon Issei is that he's the most unrealistically unselfish person ever, so in my story I made him a bit more selfish and self centered and definitely easily triggered. Issei likes to be a nice guy in calm settings, but in more uncomfortable problematic situations he's quick to anger and snaps very easily. Issei saw anger as a positive part of himself for a long time because that's how he increased his power through the Boosted Gear and he is very comfortable pushing people away when necessary.

Dominating Fury was one of the biggest moments of growth Issei ever could of experienced. He was alone without Ddraig and had to develop emotions other than anger, in order to keep from hurting people close to him. He wasn't able to push his friends away then because he had nowhere to go and no one else was there to talk to him. But Issei has problems that still haven't been resolved.

5\. keyblade master cole asks- So is Raynare still a traitor or did someone else get the information on issei being a dragon and is Riser gay now?

Raynare was never actually a traitor. Mittelt had been spying on Issei for a while before her confrontation. Mittelt tried to mess with Issei's psyche by trying to convince him that his ex girlfriend had been spying on him the whole time which added to his rage build up.

As for people knowing that he is a dragon, it's pretty obvious for those who can sense auras that Issei is a Dragon, so most of the high class devils have figured that out upon meeting him.

Well that's it, this is the end of this arch of the DXD story and I hope the rest of you are as excited as I am for the next installment.


	32. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Issei's POV, some time later)

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sweat dripped down from my forehead, this was getting intense. My breathing grew more and more intense as my body being to burn due to muscle strain. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I could feel myself slowing down and it was taking all of my willpower to keep going. I couldn't stop now, I was too close. I'm almost there.

My feet got slower, more of a stomp than the fleet footed running that I had started with, but I was coming up to the final block I've gotta Finish strong. Once I turned the the corner onto my block I bursted into an all out sprint to the finish line.

Luckily it was early because I was now running faster than most cars could drive and I made it back to my doorstep in less than four seconds. "Ha!... WHOOO! Ten Miles!" I quickly pulled out my smartphone to find that it was only 6 in the morning. "Woah, and under an hour too. I impress myself."

[Yes, Yes. Quite the feat of athletics] Ddraig commented from my arm. [Especially considering those tiny human legs you have, there's only so fast someone can go with those stubby little legs…. If you consider physics that is…..]

"I get it Ddraig. What's your point?"

[My point is that you don't really need any more of this type of endurance training. Your Balance Breaker really doesn't have a time limit at this point, so training your body by running really is a waste of time. In fact with your draconic body, there really isn't much physical training you can do.] Ddraig had pretty much been nagging me since he came back in the underworld, and I was once again about to here why. [Don't act like you can't feel it yourself. Everyday the white one's presence gets stronger, she's getting closer. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already in Japan by now, she's coming for you.]

"And what would you have me do about this?" The prospect of my upcoming battle with the Vanishing Dragon definitely had me excited and slightly nervous. But I was really fed up with Ddraigs comments on this. "What type of training would you have me do, oh great Dragon?"

[Oh, you know Issei. You need to start pushing the envelope again, you're on the doorstep of an amazing revolution with the Sacred Gear, but you're too scared to explore those new powers.]

"Oh…. Your talking about Dominating Fury. Yeah.. that's not happening. Ever." I was standing my ground on this. That technique freaks me out and it's far too dangerous… plus. "I don't even know how to use that technique, the first time was an accident."

[I'm not just talking about Dominating Fury, from what I conclude that's just a variation of that technique. You should be able to activate a much safer technique by using emotions other than anger.] He says that like it's simple. [You just need more practice. This technique isn't something you can just give up on this easily. You have the ability to become one of the most powerful users of all time, and your already one of the few to develop a personalized technique, you have to utilize it.]

"You know Ddraig, I would really love to do more specialized training on this horribly dangerous and incomplete technique, that lets be honest neither of us know enough about to successfully perfect." I said with ridiculously high levels of sarcasm in my voice. "BUT, I'm seventeen and in high school. I don't have time for that type of training. Also! I've decided that I've spent too much time yelling at my arm in open air, so I'm putting his conversation on hold."

I forcefully opened the door, not enough to break it but enough to make a point. As I entered my humble domicile a surprising smell entered my nose. "Hmmmm… somebody's cooking something…. Oh god! Raynare!" That Fallen Angels gonna burn my damn house down!

"WAIT!" I screamed as charged into my kitchen, to find a sleepy Raynare sitting at the table with a coffee mug in hand as Rias was the source of the appetizing smell. "...Oh…" All eyes were on me now, after my startling entrance.

Raynare and Asia sat parallel at the breakfast table as Rias stirred the contents of a cast iron skillet over the stove top. For some reason she seems to enamored with my "badass" apron, but why does she have to look so damn good wearing it!?

"Hi Issei!" The Red head called out to me and I responded with an awkward wave. How can still feel so awkward around a person I've been sleeping with the last couple days, but every time I'm around her I feel strangely self conscious. "How was your run?"

"Oh it was good. …. I think I'm gonna take a shower real quick, Uh… bye!" I practically ran up to my room and locked the door as I climbed into a warm shower.

I can't believe how much everyone has changed since the Riser thing. Rias is so clingy now, not that there's anything wrong with attachment but it's definitely not what I expected. I mean she's supposed to fall in love with some guy to get us out of this engagement thing, but I'm starting to think she's getting too comfortable with me. And Asia definitely isn't happy about that, she's been going above and beyond to get my attention. I know for a fact that she's been going out of her comfort zone to make sure I don't forget about her.

[Sounds like trouble in paradise, to me.] And their he is, the mighty Red Dragon Of sarcastic comments. [What exactly is your problem with your situation regarding Rias Gremory. From what I understand about how humans view beauty, most men would actually commit murder to be in your shoes.]

"Well it's not that I don't like her. She's nice, smart, brave, and yes beautiful by the human definition of the word." I feel like I'm running out of excuses for my indecisiveness, of which I'm fully aware but still….. "You know, we really don't have time for something like this. Any relationship, much less a marriage commitment is something we can't afford. That's not our destiny."

[This isn't a WE decision, it's not OUR fault that you're afraid of this relationship. It's something YOU have to deal with.] Okay dad, jeez I get it.

I twisted the off the shower and the stream of water slowly began to die and I sat quietly in the quiet shower. "...I'm not scared…"

(Later at school)

"Haaaa….." I sighed my head sat on the desk while I stared blankly at nothing. The white dragon, my own engagement, my feelings for my fiancée. There's just so much crazy shit going on in my life….., At least school is pretty normal.

""ISSEI HYOUDOU!"" Oh great it's the two dumbasses. Matsuda and Motohama crouched down to glare at me to my face, much respect for that move. Then in two Actually frightening voices they growled at me. ""What the hell is this!""

They held up a small photographed picture of Rias and I holding hands on the way to school. Rias was smiling brightly as I looked away from her in a state of personal embarrassment. "Oh shit!" I knew for a fact that a photo like this could make me the most hated man in school. Rias' male fans will want me crucified and her female fans will probably be more lenient and only ask for me to be relieved of my fingers and toes and maybe an eyeball.

"Oh it's nothing! On a side note, where'd you get that photo?" I asked in a panic.

"Matsuda took!" Motohama answered.

"That's right!" The bald pervert said with a pure confidence. "I have photos of every girl in this damn school! And some a them are down right dirty!"

"Oh that's great." I pulled my smartphone out of my pocket, where I had my recorder going. "I have photos of every girl in this damn school! And some a them are down right dirty!"

"Now let's make a deal." I said with cocky grin, but the battle was far from over. "You delete every copy of that picture that exists and I'll delete this disgusting recorded message."

"No way! Our reputations are already garbage, the least we can do is drag you down with us." Motohama retaliated.

"Yeah, it ain't fair that just cause your all hot and smart and talented that all the babes in this school are on your dick." Matsuda continued. "Yuma-Chan was bad enough, no way can we accept you dating the Gremory babe!" He was much louder this time, drawing more people into the conversation.

"Wait, why is Rias the unacceptable one?" Raynare asked from her seat. "Why is she more unacceptable than me?" This got her mad, and she stood up to join our conversation. "What's all the fuss about anyway?"

"The problem is that you're model of an ex-boyfriend is actually a vicious womanizer, and has sunk his teeth into the most beautiful woman in school." Motohama seemed even angry the more often he brought the subject up. And I know he was trying to insult me, but he wasn't inaccurate. I took a modeling job in Italy last year to help make ends meet, and it's not something I'm too proud of.

"I assume when you say most beautiful girl in school, you're referring to me." Raynare clarified. "And I wouldn't say he sunk his teeth into, but yes we got back together over the weekend. You boys are just gonna have to accept it." Woah! Is she coming to my rescue? Thanks Raynare!

""What?!"" The two sounded off at the same time, before Motohama took over. "Than it's even worse than I thought, he's not just a womanizer. He's a cheater!" Motohama quickly flashed the photo in Raynare's face to try to prove his point.

"Wow, I'll admit babe this is pretty incriminating evidences." She turned to me with a legitimately angry looking glare, I never knew she was such a good actress. "What's your plea?"

I thought about it for a second, before coming up with a pretty good idea. "Photoshop."

""WHAT?!" The two once again exclaimed in unison, not believing the simplicity of my excuse.

"Yeah makes sense." Raynare agreed with a nod, getting a confused look from the two perverts. "Well it is the beloved Issei-kun's word, against the two infamous, jealous, perverts who nobody likes. Good luck trying to win that debate with anyone."

Matsuda And Motohama were just flabbergasted (I like this word) they had no idea what to say or what to do next, so they simply shrunk away back into their seats and remained quiet for the rest of the day.

"Thanks for having my back there." I properly thanked my fallen angel buddy for being there when I need her. I really do rely a ton on her, I need to pay her back somehow. Maybe moving into a bigger house so she doesn't have to share a room with Asia anymore, but it seems hyper unrealistic that something like that would happen, unless you could magically build a giant house overnight. But what are the chances of that happening?

"Don't mention it. But you really do have to be more careful with how you and your wife act in public." Raynare didn't face me to speak but ever since the Riser thing, the word wife has been sending shivers down my spine.

"Ooooo…." I tensed up a bit. "Ugh, Don't say that. You know wife is my trigger word." With this, Raynare did turn around to give me a nasty look. But unfortunately we wouldn't have time for that friendly animosity, as out of nowhere my phone went off.

"BRING! BRING!"

"Huh! I got a text message." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and as I read the words on my screen, my face and attitude suddenly went dark.

Raynare then peered over my shoulder to read the text. "I'm back and town, let's hangout… Who's the God Damned Bird?" She asked me in regards to contact name.

I shot her a tell-all look. "Oh, you know who it is…" Suddenly her face went dark as well and we both kinda sat there silently and festered.

(Azazel's House, after school)

"Hahahahaha!" I can't believe this jerk. He calls me out here on school day, then that hair dyed asshole pours himself a drink and starts laughing at me. "Ha Ha Ha…. You showed up to the devil king's little sister's engagement party, immediately began downing drinks, challenged her fiancé to a fight and got engaged all in the same day."

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty ridiculous when you say it out loud like that." I sunk down into a depressed slouch, before reaching for the bottle Azazel had placed on the table.

"Nuh-uh." He swatted my hand away before I could make myself a drink. "I don't think that's a good idea. I like you kid, but I don't wanna marry you." He said as he poured himself another glass. "Hey, it's not all bad right. Have you put it in her yet?"

"Of course I haven't!" I rushed to my own defense. "My contract states that deflowering my fiancée will accelerate the process. The week of our first night will be the week of my wedding night." I rolled my eyes, as I successfully obtained a drink of booze.

"That does sound like a hassle." Azazel says in a much more understanding and sympathetic tone then he had earlier. "If you really are so troubled by this stupid engagement, why don't you just go to the girl and tell her you don't feel that way about her and that marriage would be a mistake for both of you. So she can start looking for someone else."

"I would've already, but…. She just seems so happy around me and comfortable." I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile as much as when Rias moved into my house, which really isn't big enough for four people and occasionally a Dragon. She's always smiling when she's around me. I won't act like I'm not aware of the possibility that she has feelings for me. I just hope they're more than just situational. I mean I saved her from a bad situation and I'm worried she's confusing owing me a debt of gratitude with actually romantic feelings. "Plus it not that I don't like her or anything like that."

"Yeah I can see that. It's pretty clear to me you like her a lot actually, maybe A bit more than you even know." Azazel shot me a self satisfied look, that made me wanna punch him. "Your gonna make sure that this girl is happy, at your own inconvenience. Your a pretty easy book to read, and you aren't the guy I'd imagine settling down. No offense but I don't really see you as a family man."

"Hmmmm… well maybe in another life I could've been. But it seems that this incarnation of myself doesn't mix too well with family's, but The Gremory's seem nice and I don't think fire will do much them." I said half joking, but Azazel had gone into full serious mode, absolutely no fun.

"Yeah this definitely isn't a move you'd make, unless you really care for that, a lot." I could see where he was getting at and I didn't want to hear it. I know how my actions might appear to someone else, but I'm only doing what I believed was right at the time and still believe is right now. Nothing emotional, just right and wrong.

"Alright! I get it!" I rose my voice a bit, just to clear stuff up. But it probably came across as a bit rude. " lets just change the subject?..."

"...Besides, that's not why I came here today anyway." After successfully changing the subject, I forced an accusing finger at my host before speaking my mind. "In my time in the underworld, I discovered that not only is the Vanishing Dragon a girl, but she's also associated with your stupid faction! Care to explain?!"

"Yeah, all that is true. I told you I was familiar with some of the other Longinus wielder. You never asked if I knew the Divine Dividing wielder, ya idiot." He answered logically, kinda destroying my whole argument. "I know her very well actually, since she was a child. She came from a rough childhood so I basically adopted her."

"What the hell Azazel!" I practically jumped out of my seat to express my surprise and distaste for this particular secret. "That's like a hundred percent not cool! Tell me where she is, now! So I can go kick some major ass!"

"Calm down Hyoudou… I really don't like the idea of a committed man making comments about my daughter's ass." And there he goes back to joking. To bad he isn't funny.

"You know what I mean! Tell me where she is so I can kick the shit out of her!" Jeez, Issei. No patient as usual. But I don't have time for this. I need to get this fight over with so I can move on with my life.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He pushed me back into my seat, and I cooled off a bit. "She's still way stronger than you. I'd hold off on a fight."

"What!? That doesn't make any sense! I became a dragon and everything! How is she still stronger than me!?"

"It makes perfect sense if we're trying to create a flowing narrative where you have to continue to face stronger foes. You need to push yourself in the climax of every arch in order to advance your character as well as entertain an audience." …..What?... "Besides she's like super good at magic or something like that. Anyway you aren't strong enough as is….. but there is a way you can be."

"No!"

"Here me out. Your Dominating Fury gives you a huge edge over Vali, if you use it properly…."

"NO!"

"Come on! You know I'm right, that much power is too amazing not to use. You had your little emo, I'm too strong for my own good and it hurts people moment. Time to get over it and do something productive." Jesus Christ! Where have I heard this shit before.

"The fuck! First Ddraig, now you! Alright I'm sure you've heard it before, but I'll say it again. No means NO!" Ugh I'm so sick of this argument. "Are all old people this way?"

"Issei, you know I'm right…" There he goes using his smart ass mentor voice, I think I actually hate today. I was about to say something when suddenly.

"BRING! BRING!"

Another text? From Rias….. Hey Issei, the club and I went to fight a giant monster and I was wondering if you could pick me up on the way back (Coordinates) Luv you! Bye! (Emojis)

"What the hell! They went monster fighting without me!" I'd be more mad and pouty another time, but this could totally save today. "Screw this! I'm gonna go fight a giant monster!"

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]

"Wait Issei! At least use a door!" Azazel called out to protect his roof, but fuck that. I'm mad at him!

[JET!]

"CRASH!" Straight through the roof…. That felt good!

(Author's Notes)

Hey guys sorry that this chapters kinda late given it's shortness, and sorry it kinda sucks. My dad had Double Bypass Surgery and was give a new heart valve. That's open heart surgery for those who don't know and it's pretty invasive, so most of this was written in a recovery room, on a squeaky uncomfortable recliner. My dads fine and the surgery was a huge success, so that's good. Only a few more nights in recovery and he'll get to come home.

Onto more story related things, in some of the chapters earlier I forgot this story was supposed to be funnier. So what do you guys think of Azazel using fourth wall humor, I personally like it. Leave any suggestions in the reviews section. Until next time, Bye!


	33. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(3rd person POV)

"ZOOOOMMMMM!" A blazing red Issei rocketed through the night sky, on the wings of his mighty Balance Breaker.

"Man Ddraig! Flying with. My own wings was cool and all, but nothing beats this armor." Issei said aloud as he continued forward.

[Yes, well that's probably because you don't have me being your cruise control while you're flying solo.] The heavenly dragon remarked. [Plus I'm much faster than you.]

"Hmmmm… Well if you're really that fast, then let's step on it. We can't let those devils have all the fun, now can we." With a slight smirk Issei charged the jets not the back of his armor and prepared for the incoming.

[JET!]

(Some random warehouse)

"RRRAAAAHHHHWWWGGGGG!" A monstrous beast with a woman's torso but the head and arms of a spider, screamed as she flew up through the glass roof of the old building and into the air.

"Alright Akeno, do your thing!" Rias instructed in her leader voice as a massive blast of lightning incinerated the, disgustingly beastly stray devil leaving it senged and smoking.

"You've been a bad little stray Devil, it's time to die!" Rias threw her hands up and a large crimson magic circle appeared beneath the charred stray, before a massive ball of black and red energy consumed it, destroying it completely.

"Whew! Good job everyone." Rias said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, before suddenly being interrupted by the "CLANG!" Of metal boots hitting the ground, prompting Rias to turn around.

"NOOOOO!" Issei cried out in pure disappointment. "Damn it! I missed the whole monster fight! Ddraig! I told you we should've checked this side of the city first!"

[And I told you, I'm only cruise control, I wasn't the one flying. You were! If you wanted to come here first, then you should've!] Ddraig retaliated, a slight nag in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's my fault, I didn't tell you which warehouse we were at." Rias commented, attempting to play mediator between Issei and his male life partner. "But it means a lot that you came for me when I called."

"Hey! Love birds!" Koneko called out from the Warehouse doorway. Her clothes had been torn and tattered and she was tightly gripping an injured left shoulder. "Quit making out! Kiba needs the dragon muscles!"

The small platinum haired girl, led the armored Issei deep into a warehouse towards a pile of debris and rubble. "We were fighting that spider bitch and and she got some good shots in on both of us. Kiba suddenly started spacing out and she dropped a roof on him. I can't lift it with my shoulder like this."

"Yeah I got it!" Issei quickly stepped up and tossed the pieces of rubble and steel off of the pile until he struck human gold. "Found him, he's breathing." With a strong yank, Issei pulled the blonde devil out from the pile and stood him up. "Yo! Kiba! Wake up man, you're alright!" Issei began lightly tapping his face with the back of his hand, until Kiba grabbed hold of his wrist tightly.

"Enough! I'm awake!" Kiba snapped, pushing Issei off of him. He wasn't usually this intense, but getting buried in rock and steel could ruin anyone's day. Kiba didn't say anything he simply began walking towards the door.

"Kiba! Hey, wait just a second!" Rias called out after her servant. "What the hell is going on with you! You've been acting differently all afternoon, is there something going on I should know about." Rias' voice got extremely strict, like an angry parent.

"No president, I've just been off my game recently." Kiba didn't make eye contact with Rias as he said this, making his master rather suspicious of this excuse.

"Our missions like these are life and death, you can't afford to be off your game. Ever!" Rias scolded. "Issei, say something!" Rias called on the dragon, as if he were an uninvolved father, whose wife was busy scolding a child.

"I… Uh… Right!" Issei dispelled his armor, to seem more approachable. "C'mon Kiba, you're better than this. That spider freak had nothing on you, you out class her in skill 100 to 1. You could've taken her single handedly in my opinion, is something up?"

"What do you know about me Issei, Huh!" Kiba was tired of the seemingly everyone trying to correct him and decided to vent on Issei. "There's nothing going on, but even if there was, it'd be none of your business!" With that Kiba stormed off away from the warehouse and out of sight.

"Well… Good talk….." Issei said as he stood by awkwardly.

(Literally a few seconds later, but I felt like I needed a transition here, but hey they're outside the warehouse now)

"So do any of you know what's going on with Kiba?" Issei asked to the whole group in general as Akeno and Asia met up with him outside the warehouse.

"I have a pretty good idea." Akeno spoke up. "I saw him using his computer earlier. He was focusing on a certain picture, I didn't get a good look at it but he seemed pretty upset by it."

"Woah…. You don't think my bros getting catfished, do ya. He deserves a good girl and shouldn't be bothered by online dating." Issei went into s rant that was slightly off topic, but he was passionate about it.

"I agree with you Issei, but I don't think he's being catfished. There's only one thing I can think of that would truly trouble him…. but it's not important." Rias quickly changed the subject. "I think it's time to call it a night. Issei I'm tired and don't wanna walk, can you take me home?"

[BALANCE BREAKER!]

"I guess so. I don't get it, can't you fly on your own or teleport?" Issei asked as he held out his arms.

"Yeah, but both of those things use up energy and I'm tired." Rias climbed into Issei's arms and situated herself so that he was caring her like prince would do for a princess in a fairytale. "Now don't go too fast ok, not all of us are armored."

Issei nodded and was about take off, before he was met with objection. "Wait! Are you just gonna leave me to walk home alone?" Asia exclaimed with a pout.

"You don't have to walk, Issei will fly really slowly and you can fly behind us." Rias argues back defending her spot in Issei's arms.

"No! You said it yourself, flying takes a lot of energy and I'm tired too." Asia walked up to the armored Issei and looked up to him with a begging face. "I think that Issei should carry me too, please Issei!"

"No way! He's my-woah!" Rias' argument was quickly interrupted as Issei shifted his arms. He now had Rias' arms wrapped much tighter around his neck and he held her hind quarters in a tight cradle to make sure she was still comfortable. It was a princess carry but it felt much more intimate and she was okay with that.

"Come on guys no fighting, I'll carry both of you back." Issei picked Asia up in a similar fashion as he spread his large wings. "Bye Akeno, Koneko. See you guys on Monday." The other two girls wished Issei a goodbye and the group went there separate ways, with Issei slowly and safely taking off into the night sky.

(Issei's House)

"Aaahhhh…." A de-armored Issei let out relieved sigh as he entered the comfort of my own home. "No place like home, I feel like I could sleep for months, I don't know why. I'm just exhausted." Issei immediately jumped onto his couch and sank into comfort.

"Don't worry Issei, you can sleep in tomorrow. And I'll make sure to cuddle with you all night long." Rias said with a wink.

"Oh….. Sounds great… Welp!" Issei immediately got off of the couch to change the subject. "Who's hungry! How bout I make some dinner!" Issei almost sprinted to the kitchen, but he was quickly followed by both Rias and Asia.

Rias caught up to the boy as the three of them entered the kitchen. "You don't have to cook Issei, I can do it." Rias said cheerfully.

"And I can help!" Asia quickly chimed in with major enthusiasm.

"Nonsense, you made breakfast this morning. It's my turn to return the favor…" The three of them immediately stop in their tracks at a sight, truly unexpected.

All eyes were on a bent over Raynare as she curiously dug through an almost bare refrigerator. Typically this would've been a rather normal scene to have stumbled upon, except for the fact that Raynare was dressed in only a T-Shirt and a pair of panties and nothing else.

"Raynare!" Asia was the first to cry out, causing the fallen angel redirect her attention. "How embarrassing for you! Don't you know that a boy lives here also! Issei look away!"

"Oh right." Issei said with a dead tone, as he nonchalantly covered his eyes with his hand. "What did you do to all my food?"

"You guys have been gone all afternoon, I got hungry." Raynare defended herself, not relieving any of Issei's sorrow for the loss of his ingredients.

"That doesn't excuse your lack of dress." Rias stepped in with her own two cents. "Take a look at yourself, where is your shame?"

"You think this is bad, wait until I strip all of my clothes off and sleep with Issei…. Oh wait that's you, hypocrite.." That sounded pretty hostile, even to a disembodied 3rd person narrator, but not untrue.

"That's totally different! Issei and I are bound together by something powerful. We have a relationship in which nudity would be acceptable." Rias said such an embarrassing thing with a completely straight face, receiving awkward blinks from everyone else.

"Yeah you two are bound by piece of paper written by your daddy, that doesn't take effect for four years." Raynare argues back.

"A piece of paper that Issei signed without hesitation." Rias said confidently, not taking into account Issei's intoxication, but the way she puts it does sound better. "You really need to calm down Raynare. You know what they say, jealousy is very telling and green really isn't your color."

The two girls began making vicious eyes at each other, and Issei felt it necessary to step in to quell it. "Alright you two, cool it already! I'm gonna go pick up take out, don't burn my house down while I'm gone."

""WAIT!"" Rias and Raynare called out simultaneously. ""We can come with you!"

"No I'm good." Issei said coldly, trying to teach a lesson. "I can handle it, I need a walk. Alone!" With that, Issei stormed out, seemingly angry but he actually didn't care. He just didn't want them to break another chair, fighting each other. "Whoooo…." Issei let out a deep breath of relief now that he was outside. "It feels like it's gonna be a long night…"

(4:00 am, Issei's POV)

And I was totally right, I've gotten barely any sleep. You know it's not like I'm gonna complaining, getting to spend the night with a beautiful woman is definitely one of the highlights of my current life.

Rias Gremory is a great person as smart, kind, and beautiful as they come, but no one is without their flaws.

"Hhhoooooohhhhnnn! Shoooooosshhhhh!" Yep… She snores….

Now, that might sound like a horrible thing to gripe about. Like, yeah she's the most wonderful woman in the world, but I don't like the way she sneezes. It's not that, really, I promise I'm not just trying to find something to complain about. Most of the time I her snoring is pretty unnoticeable, at the most it's kinda cute.

The problem now is that my dragon senses have been out of whack, ever since I got back from the warehouse. Normally I have a good handle on my enhanced sight, smell, and touch but tonight I don't, so there's a bit more on my mind than her snoring.

"Damnnit….. she smells like strawberries." I said softly to myself as I turned away from my fiancée. "Ok Ddraig what's going on, did you find anything out?"

[I have some bad news for you partner…] Ddraigs voice echoed in my mind as he also tried his best not to wake Rias. [I looked over your aura patterns and I seem to have found the problem.]

'Give it to me straight dock. How long do I have?' I replied mentally.

[Your not sick Issei, in fact you're perfectly healthy for a dragon your age…]

'A dragon my age….. Oh no!'

[it's perfectly common for young dragons to go through periods of uncomfortable sexual desire, in which they seek out mates to….. mate with….]

'No!'

[It makes perfect sense if you think about it, we are more animal than human and periods of sexual heat can be common in male and female animals. And it can be even worse those who are inexperienced. Virgin dragons have been known to their desire.]

'Ultra crap! So you're saying I'm a super horny virgin and my hormones are out of control!?'

[I'm afraid so. But look on the bright side. Maybe it is time that this generations Red Dragon got laid. It's kind of embarrassing….]

I'm afraid Ddraig will have to deal with the embarrassment a little bit longer. Right now I need to get out of here, I can't risk forcing myself on Rias. Fiancée or not I won't do that to her, so I gotta go.

As I tried to climb out of bed, I felt two devilish arms pull me closer into a bad situation. And then I felt two large soft, I won't even say objects cause I knew they were breasts, press into my back and that was definitely a bad thing.

Oh no, I could feel myself becoming light headed as my nose filled with Rias' delicious scent. I began to lose myself in her soft touch. I had slowly been getting use to the feeling of Rias' naked body against mine, but now was completely different. Every feeling had been enhanced tenfold.

Her body feels perfect I can't fucking take it. I rolled back over to face Rias, hoping to find another way out. But my lower head had different ideas.

I couldn't stop staring at her face, her beautiful sleeping face. I could feel the blood pumping viciously throughout my body causing my muscles to tense up and my arms began to move on their own. I wrapped them around Rias' back and pulled her in closer to me, feeling more of her softness enveloping me it felt so good. I could feel my blood rushing again, but this time it wasn't my arm that began to flex.

"Uuuuhhh uuuummm…" Rias face made an uncomfortable expression as she began to stir a bit and her eyes began to crack open. "Issei you're moving too much…. It's too early…" Rias slowly regained her awareness and began looking intently at my face. "Issei…. You're blushing…., And holding me so tightly." Then her eyes suddenly widened and her face was consumed by a deep red "... Is that….."

Rias looked down word quickly as she could feel me pressing against her with… that… "Oh…. Wow… Um I guess it's a natural reaction. And I'm glad you're body feels that way about me, but I don't know that I'm ready for something like this…"

Oh Rias. I'm so sorry, but I can't stop myself…. My hands began moving lower down Rias' back, slowly and sensually until I came across something else, something almost as soft as her chest.

"EEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" She let out a startled scream as squeezed down on her rear. It's so soft, almost like a smooth pillow. I just wanna play with it.

I began to continually grope Rias' behind, causing her to squeal and squirm with each touch. I felt like a horrible person as every cry hurt my conscious, but part of me enjoyed it. A horrible part of myself, that I wanted to find and kick in the balls.

I had to stop myself, I definitely can't go any further. If I do I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for hurting Rias, but I'd also accelerate the engagement process if I went all the way with her. Rias would be forced to marry a man who just raped her and I would have to put my destiny my glorious battle with the Vanishing Dragon, I'd put that aside in order to start a family and live up to the new expectations of becoming a devil. That would be no good for anyone, I had to stop myself soon…. But I really wanna keep going.

My animalistic urges began to control my actions as I pushed Rias onto her back and climbed up on top of her. From there I was able to get a complete view of her upper body, and her perfect breasts. The size and shape were just incredible, I couldn't resist the temptation to grab them both.

"YYYYAAAAHHHHH!" I'm really sorry Rias but they are just incredible, so soft and fluffy. Her face was a bright red and she began to pant. She began to to turn her head away, leaving her neck wide open and I took full advantage of the opportunity.

I buried my face into her neck and shoulder and began to suck hard on the smooth scent. Her smell and taste were too much to handle my mind began go dark as I was tempted to let myself go in the experience. I lowered my pelvis to position myself between her legs that's when I knew, if I let my conscious slip away into pleasure I would do something I could never take back.

Rias' retaliation seemed to have died down and was replaced with rapid sensual panting, but she hadn't completely relented. "I-Issei Wait! No! Not like this!"

Fuck! I can't do it! I need to get out of this, Ddraig help me out!

I was able to pull my left arm off of Rias' chest and summoned my gauntlet as I directed it at my face. "N-No m-means NO!" Ddraig thrusted my fist forward, punching me in the face. And MOTHER OF GOD THAT FUCKING HURT!

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" I stumbled backwards clenching my face. As I cursed to myself. "Fuckin shit.. that fuckin hurts….. OUCH!"

"Issei….. Are you alright? What's going on?" Rias sat up in the bed to check on me, but the sudden movement caused her breasts to bounce and shake so I quickly covered my eyes.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine…. Listen I'm sorry for that, I really didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm not 100 percent sure what's going on, but I think I fixed it for now." It's true I wasn't feeling hot anymore but I wasn't about to take any chances. "I'm sorry but you might wanna cover up just in case, actually I'll just sleep on the couch down stairs. I'm really sorry I did that stuff to you and promise it won't happen again." With that I began to make my way towards the door.

"Wait no! I don't really mind that much. You don't have to-" Rias was trying to say something but I was quick to shut the door and leave the room, looking even more rude than before if that was even possible.

I walked to the living room and spread myself out on the couch and looked at my phone. "4:35 Huh….. well good night me!"

(Author's notes)

Well yep that's gonna be one of the struggles for Issei's character in this arch. Remember last arch where Issei was struggling using his powers because he was afraid that they would grow beyond his control. In this arch he's struggling with controlling his ding dong, because I forgot that this was supposed to be more comedic so let's do some funny stuff.

Another question, this chapter was pretty raunchy but no real sex actually happened. I was wondering if you'd like a spin-off lemon series of about 5 or 6 chapters where Issei inflicts his sexual desires from this arch onto his female companions. If you guys would like something like that then let me know.


	34. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Issei was lying motionless on the couch, trying to absorb as much sleep as possible in the early hours of the morning, when suddenly.

"DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING DONG!" The front door bell erupted with high pitched sounds, practically stabbing Issei in his sensitive ears, and shaking him from his slumber.

"AAAHHHHGGGGG! WHAT!" He yelled at his living room, clearly cranky from the lost sleep. 'God! Is this my punishment for what I did to Rias yesterday? I'm sorry okay!' Issei wrapped up the inner monologue as he made his way to the door. "This better be damn good…."

Issei slowly opened the door to reveal vibrant blue hair and a developed hourglass figure. "I'm home…." Tiamat said blankly.

"I'd slam the door in your face but I'm scared you'd just bust it down…." Issei said just as unenthusiastic. "... Welcome home….."

Tiamat took a deep breath through her nose, collecting all of the new scents before suddenly making a gross face. "Ugh…. I swear everyday you're starting to look more and more like Ddraig. And why is the devil princess here? She isn't staying in my room is she?"

"No…. She's staying in mine…. I'll tell you why she's here later. Are coming in or am I actually gonna have to slam the door in your face." Issei said as Tiamat finally stepped in the house and the door was closed.

"Geez… I'm pretty sure you weren't always such a pessimist….." Tiamat took another whiff of her nose, and she seemed to notice something new this time. Tiamat kept towards Issei and grabbed him by the neck, her strength was too much for Issei to overcome, so he decided not to resist and just let her do her thing. "Hmmmmmm, now I understand why you're being so crabby this morning. Playing the gentleman as always."

"Hmmmm….. so you figured it out, huh? It's pretty embarrassing." Issei lowered his head in shame now that he'd been found out.

"Don't feel bad Issei, we've all been teenagers once. Hormones are nothing to be ashamed of." Tiamat sounded like an older woman as she consoled the boy.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, make me some breakfast. I'm starving."

* * *

(Later in the Kitchen, Issei's POV)

It's weird, I woke up this morning and I feel fine. All of that crazy stuff with my senses and my hormones seems to have worn off and I was feeling pretty normal.

I cracked a couple eggs into the frying pan, I think I'll make a scramble today. "So how was your trip?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Fine, not surprising, but I didn't learn anything about the Boosted Gear. I was pretty sure about that from the get go, but my trip confirmed my suspicions." She took a dramatic pause before dropping a major truth bomb on me. "Dominating Fury is an evolution completely unique to your incarnation of the Sacred Gear. The reason it works for you is because you're aura nearly perfectly matches Ddraigs. Dragons see each other with more than just our eyes. Dragons recognize each other by sensing our auras, so to me you look like Ddraig."

"But what does that have to do Dominating Fury? Or the Sacred Gear?"

"If you'd give me a second I'd tell you. The Boosted Gear in itself is a seal not a weapon, and the power you can use is the power that seeps through the cracks. Sacred Gears are meant to be possessed by humans, occasionally half breeds get their hands on one but that's rare. And some Sacred Gears have the ability to alter their hosts biology, the Boosted Gear being one of them, but even that is usually limited to a body part or two."

I wonder if any of Ddraigs hosts have forced him to possess their "special" parts?

 **[SHUT IT! Don't even go their! You have no idea the humiliation! You need to listen to this, it's important.]**

"But what Azazel did to you was never intended by god when he planted that Dragon inside you. You being turned completely into a dragon gives you the ability to open the seal further depending on your emotions, anger being a good example. And while overtaken by rage, Ddraigs consciousness was able to enter your body and it took control in your weakened state. The huge surge of power is because Ddraig is more adept at using his own powers than you are. It's not a transformation as much as a powered up version of the Balance Breaker."

"That doesn't make any sense." I had to interject here. "I was in there too, whatever that thing was it wasn't Ddraig. It was mindless, a beast. All it did was rampage uncontrollably. I'm not gonna act like he's the smartest guy in the universe, but he's not some simpleton."

"Oh, so you were conscious during that event. I figured it wasn't Ddraig's combat skills that managed to break my arm…" She shot me dagger like eyes, clearly that pissed her off. But in my defense it's not like her attacks tickled.

 **[I have an explanation…]** Ddraig sounded off, this time aloud so Tiamat could here. **[Issei, you're my partner, regardless of how much energy escapes through as long as it remains I am bound to the rules created by the seal. As such I am called to respond and evolve, or in that case devolve, when you demonstrate powerful feelings. Your negative emotions forced me into a frenzy, just like if you had activated the Juggernaut Drive. On that day I was fed by more than just anger, confusion, fear, sorrow. All of those emotions forced both of us to lose control, but I don't think that's the nature of that technique.]**

"I agree with Ddraig on this one. If we're correct, and that technique is truly based on your being a dragon mixed with strong emotions, then neither of those are evil by nature and that would mean neither is that technique." Tiamat said thoughtfully. "There may even be a way of using it that doesn't rely on anger. You just need more training with it." Tiamat took to deep sniffs with her nose. "What's that smell…. Issei!"

A small cloud of smoke had formed over the eggs as I stood motionless. "That's not a good idea…. How many times do I have to tell each of you! Dominating Fury isn't an option!" I violently raised my voice. "You guys don't understand! Having to share your head with something else, and having less control. Die! Die! Die! Die! They all have to DIE! That's what it told me! The whole time as we slaughtered hundreds of people, guilty or not they'll never stand trial. They all died in that warehouse! Then I was gonna kill my friends too, to get the damn voices to stop! I would've killed them all."

"Issei you need to calm down. I understand you're concerned, but you can't just throw something like this away."

 **[I know you remember the bad, but just try and remember what that much power felt like. Imagine it, how could the vanishing dragon even dream to challenge us. If we can perfect that technique you may be the wielder who finally conquers the Juggernaut Drive. The strongest Red Dragon, you can't throw something like that away. This technique is your legacy.]**

Tiamat and Ddraig took turns trying to persuade me, Azazel believes in this technique too. Even Sirzechs is trying to get me to reach my full potential, but I can't do it. "No, I won't! It's not worth the risk."

"I agree!" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the room. I looked over to see Asia and serious looking Rias enter the room. "Issei is already plenty strong, what's the point of all that power if you can't even control yourself."

Tiamat quickly resumed arguing. "But we don't know that he can't control it yet, that's why he can't give up on it now. I won't let one bad experience can't define him. Ddraig was right, his is his legacy as the Sekiryuutei. I know you can feel it too Issei! The White Dragon is close, she's powerful and she's coming for you. Don't you want your full arsenal when it comes time for the fight. How do you want history to see you?"

"Ok I get it! I'll think things over a little more, just drop it for now Alright. Let's have some breakfast." I looked down at the smoldering black gruel that used to be eggs. "Uh….. Who wants takeout?... Again?"

* * *

(A few days later)

It was middle of gym class. Normally Kiba and I would chat during gym, but he's been pretty distant recently, so today I was joined by Koneko.

"Senpai, I didn't know Dragons went into heat, much less the males." Koneko said casually, but it hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Oh…. How did you find out about that." I suck. This is my life and I'd rather be dead personally.

"I can smell it….. That and Rias told us yesterday." Smelled it… I didn't know Devils were known for their sense of smell.

"Really…. What did she say." I was nervous, but I wanted to know how badly my pride was being crushed behind my back.

"Not much, she just wanted us to inform her if we saw you behaving strangely and if you were us girls weren't to approach you." Wow that sounds really considerate of her. "She said that she was the only one allowed to approach you like that." Yeah that makes sense. "So what does it feel like."

"Hmmmm, good question. It's like all of your senses are being stimulated, for a lack of better word every inch of your body feels hot. You just want to hold someone, but not just anyone I really wanted to touch Rias. Like I couldn't think of anyone else at that point. The problem is that once I began to touch her I couldn't hold myself back at all." Wow this is a really sexual conversation. Too sexual to be having with my Junior. "But that's just me! Why do you wanna know?" I said quickly.

"No reason." Koneko said softly but her face grew a dark red. I guess I was too graphic.

"So how's Kiba doing!" I quickly changed the subject.

"Oh…. I don't know….." Well her expression definitely changed, but I don't know if the face she's making now is any more reassuring. "He's very distant. He seems angry about something. He sneaks out nightly as if he's looking for something, but I have no idea what."

Oh shit! That sounds like a touchy subject for her. I'm such a jerk. "Uh well… Kiba's a good guy, I'm sure whatever it is he's doing he has a pretty good reason for doing it. And if not, I'll punch him in the face." That didn't make her laugh, in fact she still looks super serious, and kinda sad. "Hey look, I'm always here if you wanna talk. If you ever need help, I'll be there for you too."

"Well, well. Who would've guessed the Red Dragon Emperor was such a charmer." An unfamiliar voice called out to us. We both looked over to see a good looking young man with pale blonde hair and cool grey eyes."I suppose it makes sense, not just anybody can get a high class devil to fall for them. Though now that I'm seeing you up close, it's kinda underwhelming given the rumors I've heard."

"Yo, Koneko." I whispered to the small girl. "Who is this guy?"

"This is Genshirou Saji. He's a devil so he can probably here you even if you whisper like that."

"Genshirou Saji, I think I've heard that name. He's on the student council right?" I asked still whispering.

"Didn't she just tell you I can hear you! Yes I'm on the student council!" Saji yelled in an ignored frustration. "I'm also a pawn under Sona Sitri." He said in a more relaxed confidence.

"Wait the student council President is a devil?... Is the baseball club full of devils too?" It honestly wouldn't surprise me.

"No, Rias and Sona are the two high class devils in this school and their respective clubs are their peerages. Except for you, but you're the fiancé so I guess you're one of us." Koneko said in her standard flat tone.

"Jesus, the fiancé and your not even a devil. How the heck did you swing that." Saji sounded jealous, but not of me. More like he was jealous of the accomplishment.

"Yeah it's a long story. I guess I got in good with her family first. Don't know what to tell you buddy." It's not like I was really trying that hard to get hitched. "Anyway, did you need something."

"Huh!" I guess I caught him in thought. "Oh right, Koneko your master wants to meet with you she and Sona are planning some sort of competition. You should go back to the ORC. But not you Hyoudou, Rias said you've missed too much school already." Crap! I don't wanna be alone!

"Well looks like I better go. Bye Issei." With that I was left alone, to partake in class, how horrifying.

* * *

(Later that evening, in the woods near Kuoh Academy)

It's been a long time but I figured I'd get some training in tonight. I didn't want to do any sparing with Tiamat cause she's kinda been hounding me ever since she came back, I guess I just needed some alone time.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

That's ten let's try it.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

A nearby rock began to glow a bright red due to the embude power and began to tremble and shake. "BOOOMMMM!" The sudden surge of power caused the boulder to burst into a Smokey explosion.

"Huh? It worked, whaddaya know?" I said as I marveled at my bright red, dragon claw.

 **[Uhhhh….. Partner what exactly are you doing?]**

"A new technique. If I can transfer a huge amount of power to someone, it might throw off their overall balance and it could even cause power surges or explosions. I call it my scarlet disrupter, or disruption grenade."

 **[You really need to work on your attack naming, and I don't really love that move. It's a huge risk, anyone who can handle that power will benefit from the power boost.]**

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanna come home with something, so it doesn't look like I'm wasting my time out here."

"But you are wasting your time, you aren't pushing yourself." A familiar voice echoed through the forest, one I really didn't wanna here. After a few moments Azazel finally emerged from the trees. "Don't you think it's weird that all of the most powerful people you know are urging you to use this power. Isn't that saying something. It's because we know a little more about power than you do kid and I suggest you listen to us."

"Yeah I get it. I'm being selfish not living up to my full potential and everyone is disappointed in me. But this isn't my body we're talking about pushing to its limit, it's my mind." I took a seat on a nearby log and let everything soak in for a second. "Fine. If this is what everyone wants then I'll give it a try, but I don't even know where to start. When I activated it that day, I blacked out. All I remember about using it was that I Boosted my power a lot."

"Then that's exactly where we start. Boost your power, but do it while you're very angry." Azazel said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Do you need help getting mad, I could spit on you and kick you in the nuts."

 **[BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"No thanks I think I got it." After what I've experienced in my childhood, getting angry was the last thing I needed help with. " RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

I could feel the power surge through me, these violent emotions were definitely a good power source. I just had to focus on keeping myself enraged and keep the power going, but I was starting to feel hot.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Oh shit! Something is wrong, I've boosted too many times. "BOOOM!" The energy inside the armor was too much to contain, resulting in a large explosion that destroyed my armor, leaving me covered in residue and bruises.

"Oh crap." Azazel said looking down at me. "Looks like you weren't angry enough. That, or you boosted too much to fast. Get ready to try again, but slower this time."

Try again? I said I'd give it A try, damn Fallen Angel. I think he actually wants me to die.

* * *

(Issei's House)

Damn Azazel. We tried like ten times but got nowhere, at least I didn't blow up again. He wants me to meet him again later this week, but I really don't wanna hang out with him.

"Issei how was your training, any big revelations?" Rias asked from kitchen, she saw that I was tired and offered to cook for us tonight. She really is to good to be messing around with someone like me.

"No, nothing really." I probably shouldn't tell her, or anyone about my training with Azazel. I'm sure it would only worry her. "So what did you need from Koneko this morning."

"I needed to inform her about an upcoming competition we'll be having with the Sitri family, the student council. I want to take Asia to the Forest of Familiars to obtain one of her very own, but Sona wants to request the services of the Familiar Master for this month as well." Woah, cool. I want a familiar too.

"That's pretty neat. Maybe if you win, you'll let me come too?" Rias nodded with a smile as the conversation ended. We sat in a strange silence for a few minutes until.

"DING DONG!"

"Huh, the door this late at night? Who could it be?" As I went to open the door, I was met by something truly unexpected.

Two young girls dressed in white hooded robes stood in my doorway. One I could see had short blue hair, and the other's was brown. Due to the hooded cloaks I really couldn't make out the girls faces, until the brown haired one removed her hood.

Long brown twin tails and kind purple eyes, paired with a happy white smile. A beautiful young girl, around my age looked back at me seemingly overjoyed. After a brief silence, the girl spoke. "Hiyah Issei! Remember me?"

* * *

(Author's notes)

Alright I know I'm kinda messing with the timeline a bit. In the light novel the Familiar stuff happens before the church stuff, but hey I've been taking creative liberties this whole time. Why stop now?


	35. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Issei's House, 3rd person POV)

Long brown twin tails and kind purple eyes, paired with a happy white smile. A beautiful young girl, around my age looked back at me seemingly overjoyed. After a brief silence, the girl spoke. "Hiyah Issei! Remember me?"

The two teens stood for few moments, eyes locked. They took the time to study each other, the brunette's smile seemingly unwavering. After awhile Issei made his move.

"Fuck off." With that he slammed the door on the two, but it stopped short of closing completely as the blue haired woman caught it with her feet. The door suddenly reopened revealing that the blue haired girl had also removed her hood. She had short sapphire blue hair, messy bangs, a small amount of green highlights, and much less friendly eyes.

"Issei how could you." The brown haired girl began to tear up as she whispered to herself, as her partner took a step forward.

"Listen, I respect all religions, but I don't think I'm going to come to Jesus no matter how long your stupid speech is. If you want I'll take the pamphlet, but I'm not donating any money." Issei put his hand on the girls shoulder trying to escort her out, but she simply knocked it off and stood firm.

"What's going on in here?" Rias entered the room, holding a mixing bowl and wearing an apron, when she got a look at the two girls her eyes exploded with shock. "Issei watch out, those are exorcists!"

"Exorcists?! What the hell!?"

""A DEVIL!"" The two women threw off their robes, revealing skin tight black body suits. Then two flashes of yellow light appeared in both of the girl's hands and from then two blades were formed, each of them exuding a dangerous aura. One of them, the one held by the brown haired woman resembled a standard Japanese katana. But the weapon wielded by the blue haired girl was unlike any sword Issei had ever seen, abnormally long and broad, like a blue cleaver with a gold trim.

"Holy swords." Rias said in shock before discarding the mixing bowl and summoning two magic, one two each hand.

"Be careful Irina, this one's no stray. She's a high ranking devil and is probably more powerful than anything we've faced." The blue haired exorcist said firmly as she stood in the defensive. "But what is she doing here?"

"She's probably here to seduce Issei." The brunette who's name was apparently Irina, replied. "We have to slay her and free Issei of her spell then I'm sure he'll help us."

"Wait! Are you guys gonna fight?" Issei asked trying to assess the situation. "Oh no. Not in my house!"

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei's armor quickly surrounded him as he grabbed the two by the backs of their latex-like suits and using his strength, he shook the two girls forcing them to drop the blades and leaving them dizzy, before dropping them to the floor.

In another flash of red light Issei's armor disappeared and he and Rias looked over their two disoriented attackers. "Well…. That was super weird."

* * *

(Later, Issei's POV)

We tied the two girls up with some rope and sat them down on the couch. It took about five minutes for them to come to and when they did we were ready with questions.

"Uuhhhh." The brown haired girl was the first to wake up, her eyes slowly cracked open. "Huhh? Wait! What's going on?! Xenovia wake up!" She elbowed her Associate, waking her.

"What's going on? Where are our swords!?" The two of them begin to struggle in the ropes. Both of them had well put together figures and we're especially endowed in the bust. As the struggled this became more apparent.

"Woah! Stop!" I raised one had to signal them and with the other I covered my eyes. "Calm down your swords are in the kitchen."

"Why would you tell them that!?" Rias yelled at me.

"Because I wanted them to stop their squirming, I didn't tie the ropes that tight. Besides even if they know where their swords are, they'll have to get past me to get them." I summoned my gauntlet to show off.

"What!? Issei I didn't know you had a Sacred Gear!" The brown haired one is really acting like she knows me, but I'd think I'd remember a face like that.

"Irina that's not just any Sacred Gear, that's the Red Dragon's Longinus, the Boosted Gear." The blue haired girl is pretty knowledgeable. "I knew that armor looked familiar, what doesn't make sense is that Sacred Gear wielders are traditionally loyal to the Church, considering their powers are gifts from god. And you are not a devil which means you weren't reincarnated. So why do you choose to align yourself with Hell scum?"

Woah! For a saint this girl is pretty harsh, and what position is she in to question me? "Cause I do what I want. That's why. Anyway, we're the ones asking questions. You can start by telling me your names and what exactly you're doing in my house."

"My names Xenovia Quarta." Man that sounds like a fake name, like who has a name like that. "And this is my Partner Irina Shidou."

"But you should know that already you jerk!" Irina blurted out at me. "When we were little we were best friends! I can't believe you don't remember me!"

Totally doesn't ring a bell, I don't know what she's talking about.

"So, you claim to be his childhood friend." Rias accused the girl as she slowly wrapped her arm around my shoulder seemingly marking her territory.

"Yes I do, and just who are you to him?" Irina retorted.

Rias was about to fire back, but I decided to step in and end it. "That's not important to you. What is important is why you came here, and I'm just dying to know."

"It's simple, we came to you seeking refuge. Irina said she was familiar with you, so we came hoping to use your house as a base while we complete our mission." Xenovia explained, I don't think she's blinked since she got here.

"And what exactly is your mission." Rias asked before I could. "This area is under my control, don't think I'll just let you cause trouble unsupervised."

"That's need to know only, and you don't. Let's just say if we do our job, even a devil like you will be thankful." I gotta give Xenovia props, girls got stones. But I don't think that explanation has quite pleased Rias.

"Remember, just where you are. You have no place making decisions here, I suggest you cooperate." Rias glared her serious stare at them. When she gets like that even I usually end up yielding to her will, and I'm a pretty stubborn dude.

"Fine, but not here." Xenovia relented. "There are eyes everywhere, is there anywhere more secure we can talk. Just the two of us."

"You're right, we should meet at the club room tomorrow. There is plenty of magic protecting that place form any unwanted eavesdroppers." Rias compiled and a plan began to form.

"That sounds good, the only problem is we have no place to stay."

"Well you can't stay here." I said quickly, trying to work myself back into the conversation. "Not trying to be mean or anything, but this place is crowded enough as is. Raynare and Asia will be back any minute, and I have no idea where Tiamat is but if I give you her room she may try and eat you."

"Well we wouldn't want that." I think I'm gonna nickname Xenovia captain obvious. Only in my head though, calling that to her face would be mean.

"I can give you enough money to spend the night in the hotel a few blocks from here, but only one night cause I'm not sure if we're friends." I said pulling my wallet out of my pocket.

"We are friends Issei!" Irina cried out one more time, not ready to give this up anytime soon. "I can't except the fact that you forgot me. We used to play together all the time, but then that fire happened and you left and I left shortly after that."

"Well don't feel too bad. It's very possible you and I were good friends back then, but after that fire I made it my top priority to forget everything about that part of my life and completely start over." Yeah, I kinda feel bad for her. It's not cool that I forgot her. "In fact, back then I had a rather unhealthy obsession with women's bodies, if it wasn't for what happened I might've become a huge pervert."

"Yeah, might've." Rias said with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway, the only thing I can really remember form back then was playing around with this dude at his house a couple of times, but that doesn't really help your case sorry."

"Awww…. that's super sad. We were such good friends I was sure you'd remember me." Irina lowered her head in depression, I don't think I've ever heard someone sound more depressed and I lived with my grandfather for 9 years. I almost teared up myself. "I know!" She immediately perked up, looking as happy as ever. "I know I brought a picture of the two of us as kids, I'll show you that to jog your memory! Where is my luggage."

"We left it outside, but I don't think we have time for that. We need to rest, it's been a long journey and we have a lot of work to do." Xenovia scolded her comrade. "Think you Issei Hyoudou for your generosity, you'll be in my prayers."

I untied the two girls and handed Xenovia the money. "Now when someone says you can't come into their house, respect their wishes from now on." I showed the two to the door. "Oh, wait before you go." I quickly ran to the kitchen and ran back with the fancy swords in my arms. "Here ya go."

"You are giving these back?" Xenovia asked as she hesitantly took back the swords.

"Issei What the hell are you thinking!" Rias yelled at me again.

"Of course I'm giving them back, or else that'd be stealing. Besides, nobody's gonna hurt you. There's no way I'd let that happen." Rias worries way too much.

"Oh…. right. I guess you wouldn't let something like that happen would you?"

"Of course not. Honestly you're pretty lucky ya know. I wish I could live my life knowing nothing was ever gonna hurt me."

"Issei you really are too good to me. I don't know what I'd do if you never came into my life….."

"Alright! We get it!" Irina yelled, killing the mood. "Chill out with the mushy stuff okay, we're leaving. Bye Issei! Try your best to remember me!" I waved goodbye and with that they exited.

"Well they seemed nice."

"I guess they weren't so bad for exorcist." Rias said before taking a look at the wall clock. "Woah It's this late already! I have to finish dinner and get to bed!"

"Oh yeah, you have a big day tomorrow. Have you decided how your gonna settle the Sitri thing?" I asked as I followed Rias into the kitchen.

She turned around and flashed me a big smile. "Yeah we decided on…."

* * *

(Next day, Kuoh sports area)

"Tennis….." I said with a loud groan. "How much more boring can you get, they might as well have a golf match." Kiba, Koneko, Asia and I made are way to the tennis courts for the match anticipated by the whole school.

"If you think it's so boring, than what's with the shirt?" Koneko asked pointing at my shirt. It was mostly white, but spelled out in big red letters was "TEAM RIAS!"

"Oh, I saw some of the girls in class wearing these early this week and asked where I could buy one and it turns out they were being sold here out school. I can't believe I was the last one to learn about this, I mean they've been making T-shirts since Monday."

"Uh Issei… we only learned about it yesterday." Asia said, just as confused as I was.

"Then why are there already…. T-shirts…." I looked around and learned exactly what was going on.

"What?! Issei-San is wearing one of those shirts?"

"So it's true, they really are dating."

"No! It can't be! Team Yuuma for the win!"

The voices of my female classmates made it all to clear. Those two perverts must have started a school wide shipping war with me as the main focus. Hell I bet they are the ones who made the stupid shirts! I don't know that for sure, but I am sure that one of them is getting punched, or both of them.

"Issei are you okay? You look pretty mad." Oh, sweet Asia. When you look at me with those concerned eyes, there's no way I could be angry.

"Hey Issei! Nice shirt!" The irritating voice of Genshirou Saji filled my ears and now then rage flooded back into my mind. "It's good to see your competitive spirit, but I hate to tell you you're backing the wrong horse. But seriously that's a nice shirt, are they making some for Sonia's team." Ha! He's an idiot too, that makes me feel better.

"So you really think that Sona can win. I've only ever seen her around school, but she doesn't seem like much of an athlete." I said, not meaning any disrespect but it was taken that way.

"Of course she can! Sona can do anything!" Man, Saji's face is getting all red. Dude needs to take a breath. "I wouldn't except someone like you two understand, unlike Rias, Sona's beauty is more subtle and takes more to appreciate."

"You're getting off topic here." I raised a hand to silence the idiot. "I'm not talking about physical appearances, I'm talking about what I've seen behavior wise. I just always pictured her as more of an intellectual than someone who'd want to solve their problems with a test of physical ability."

"Oh…. Well in that case you'd be right, honestly I don't know why Sona would agree to this fight…" Saji began to scratch his chin as he tried to work his tiny brain.

"I can answer that." Koneko walked up beside me and inserted herself into the conversation. "I was there after all. Rias-Buchou and Sona-senpai wanted to find a even playing field to resolve the conflict. Originally Sona-senpai had suggested a chess match to decide the winner and Buchou proposed a one on one battle her versus Sona eventually both were declined in favor of a sports competition."

After the explanation, our group continued its way to the tennis court, this time with the company of Saji. On arrival we met up with Raynare and a large group of girls crowding the sides of the court in anticipation of the spectacle.

"Hi guys!" She was really getting good at this Yuuma persona. Raynare ran up to greet us, almost like a real school girl instead of some damned angel. "You guys ready for the big match?"

"Yeah I guess." I answered without a bit of enthusiasm. "Tennis just really isn't my thing, I'm here in support of my friends not the support."

"That's cool Issei, but I unfortunately not everything is about you." Now that's familiar. Raynare then got a glimpse Saji. "Issei. Who is that guy?" She whispered into my ear.

"That's just Saji. He's Sona's pawn or something, so not really important." I whispered back and Raynare nodded.

"HEY JERKS! I CAN HERE YOU!" Saji yelled at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of the audience. He quieted down after that. "My name is Genshirou Saji, who are you supposed to be?" He crossed his arms and tried to act cool, even after being embarrassed.

"I'm Yuuma Amano, but your a little reincarnated devil so I guess you can call me Raynare." She said with a dumb fake smile, good thing the crowd doesn't seem to be able hear us or else they'd be pretty freaked out.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're that Fallen Angel that Hyoudou dumped before he started going out with Rias." Uh oh, watch it Saji.

A creepy smile broke out across Raynare's face, as she simply stood there. "What did you say? I'm sorry I couldn't here you. Please repeat."

"Alright that's enough." I stepped in between the two and attempted to change the subject. "Hey Koneko. Why didn't Rias and Sona just have a rating game."

"Well theirs a few reasons for that. The first one is that neither of them are actually old enough to participate in a real rating game, but that probably wouldn't be a problem here. But what is a problem…" Koneko stepped aside to show Kiba silently glaring at the ground. "He's been like this for days, Rias wouldn't throw him out like this."

Something must really be bothering him, Kiba's usually the king of the handsome smile. He just looks so depressed… "Yo bro, you okay?"

"Huh?" His head shot up quickly, as if he just realized where he was. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine…." Dude really needs to work on his lying, I wish I knew how to help the guy.

"HYYYYAAAAHHHHHH!" The excited cry of high school girls filled my ears and interrupted my deep thoughts.

I focused my attention back to the Court as the combatants entered. Occult Research Club President and Vice President, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Against Student Council President and Vice President, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. Four of the schools top idols ready to battle it out in….. tennis.

"The Student Council looks like a pair of nerds, you think we got this?" Raynare asked straight up, no care for the opponents feelings.

"I don't know. Rias and Akeno both are carrying a couple extra pounds of…. resistance. They won't have the advantage when it comes to speed." I replied just as straight forward.

"Hehehe…. You guys don't have a chance in hell." Saji hit us with the disgusting pun, that physically hurt me. "I bet you we crush you."

"Oh yeah?" Normally I'd just leave it alone, but no pun goes unpunished. "¥10000 says we beat you."

Saji hesitated for a minute but eventually shook my hand. "Your on."

* * *

(Sorry guys but I really don't wanna write out a tennis match, so I choose not to.)

"8000 9000 10000…" I counted out my winnings in my hand before slipping it back into my pocket. Haha! That sucker. Our group was heading for the clubhouse to congratulate Rias on her win, but we had no idea what was waiting for us.

As I pushed open the large door I was greeted by the sight of Rias sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. But sitting across from her were the two exorcists Irina and Xenovia, this time they didn't even bother with the robes, only wearing the skintight black body suits.

Rias turned around and spotted me. "Oh Issei, good thing you're here we need to talk."

* * *

(Author's notes)

Alright guys, this chapter was more lighthearted and the next one will get back onto the story. If y'all thought this was funny, let me know in the reviews. Until next time, bye!


	36. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(3rd person POV)

"Oh, yeah… I forgot this was happening today." Issei said as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Exorcists!" Kiba yelled with a distinct viciousness in his voice, that could make your skin crawl. He then summoned a demonic sword and prepared for battle. "Watch out Buchou!"

"Kiba it's alri-" Rias was interrupted as Xenovia stepped forward.

"So you devil wish to challenge me." In a flash of light the blue haired warrior summoned her strange sword and took a battle stance. "Then come at me, but I warn you that you won't survive."

With this, the whole room took up arms with the exception of Rias. Issei summoned his gauntlet as Irina drew her sword. Koneko took a martial arts pose and Raynare formed a light spear in her hands. Even Asia timidly rose her fists to fight, as Akeno rolled in with the drink cart.

"Don't tell me, those are holy sword you two are wielding." Kibas blade began to shake as he stared at the two opposing swords. "H-how did you get those?..."

"Yes, And you should be familiar with their potent effects on devils." Xenovia, looked to be itching for a fight and wasn't gonna be the first to back down no matter what. "I didn't come here looking for a fight, but I have no problem finding one. I suggest you back down before you get hurt."

"No." Rias interjected. "I suggest you all grow up and calm down before I'm forced to punish all of you. I don't want a hostile relationship to form, but I also refuse to be intimidated by the Church, no matter how many Exorcists they intend to send."

"Hah, you want us to back down?" Xenovia continued to show her authority, she had confidence that the whole situation was under her control as if she had nothing to worry about. "Even if you are a high class devil, these swords will cut you down just the same."

"Maybe." Rias replied. "But I don't think they'll work that well against him."

 **[BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"Drop those swords ladies." An armored Issei said with an intimidating growl. "Don't make me shake you again." That was enough to get the two girls to lower their weapons and the room began to calm down a bit.

"Anyway, you were gonna tell me what exactly your business is in my town." Rias said with her eyes closed, as she assumed her business persona.

"We will, but she has to leave." Xenovia then fired an accusing finger at Raynare. "Devils are one thing, but I still refuse to trust a Fallen Angel with this knowledge."

"Ha! Typical." Raynare turned her head in disgust.

"Fine, Issei could you please show her out?" Rias asked with a wave of her hand.

"Issei do this, Issei do that." Issei mumbled in a high pitch mocking tone. He walked up to Raynare and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I wish I could say I never expected the Church to be full of judgmental jerks, but…."

"Yeah I get it." Raynare said with a wave. "I'll show myself out." With that there was one less person in the still crowded room.

"Alright, she's gone. Now tell me why you're here. I'm starting to lose my patience." Rias was getting frustrated, which wouldn't be good for anyone.

"We are here to track down Holy Swords. We know of the existence of six holy swords, three are in possession of the Church, but the other three were were stolen by fallen angels." Xenovia finally explained, causing Rias' eyes to widen in fear.

"So that's why you wanted Raynare to leave." Rias pointed out.

"Exactly. We didn't mean to be offensive, but we didn't know what to trust." Xenovia sounded almost apologetic, but not quite.

"About those holy swords, I think I found one of them." Kiba sounded off, as he leaned against a wall covered in shadow. "The other day I ran into a dishonored priest, he was using a sword that increased his movement speed."

"Yes, that would be Excalibur Rapidly. One of the ones that was stolen." Xenovia confirmed.

"So, what do you want us to do for you." Rias, who was still losing patience, started to move the conversation move along.

"Absolutely nothing." Xenovia said flat out. "We are confident that we've brought enough firepower to deal with this problem ourselves. We just want your word that you won't involve yourself in this, on either side of this conflict."

"That sounds like an accusation. I thought you didn't come here to offend, but it sounds like you think we'd be joining forces with the Fallen Angels." Rias smirked as she waited for Xenovia's answer.

"You're right I don't mean to offend, but if the shoe fits…" Xenovia smirked right back, as Rias' eyes began to light up a bright red.

"Woah! Rias, calm down!" Issei placed his hands on the devils shoulders, but she simply brushed him off and ignored him.

"I'll let you know here and now, as the sister of Lucifer. I would never risk tarnishing his name by siding with the Fallen Angels, that is one thing you don't have to fear." Rias was able to control herself as she delivered the message.

"Good, I didn't think so. I just needed to make sure." Xenovia nodded with a smile, her fears had been dismissed. "Well with that, we'll take our leave. It was good meeting with you." Xenovia stood up from the couch but Irina didn't, her face looked like she was burning to say something. "Alright, go ahead."

"Yay!" Irina jumped up and nearly tackled Issei, then she reached down her shirt and began to dig around in her chest. She then pulled out a small photograph. "See Issei look! It's us!"

The photo showed a young Issei and Irina sitting on the floor playing video games next to a fireplace with a large sword framed in the background. "See Issei, we totally were childhood friends." She pleaded with the boy.

"Oh yeah." Issei said genuinely as he took the picture out of her hand and carefully studied it. "So you were telling the truth, I guess you aren't crazy."

"So you remember?" Irina looked up, with hopeful eyes.

"Remember, no. But now I believe you." Issei said, still fixated on the photo.

"Oh, ok…." Irina sank back down and backed away from Issei. "I guess that's better than nothing." As she made her retreat something caught her eye and she made her way over to Asia. "Wait a second, your that girl. Asia Argento!"

* * *

(Issei's POV)

Irina was staring directly at Asia for a while, they did both come from the church maybe their frie….

"Asia Argento! You mean that witch!" Xenovia blurted out and I remember think. Holy shit! They're not friends!

Asia began to shake after being called a witch, as Xenovia took a few steps towards her.

"I heard she was kicked out of the church because she had a powerful Sacred Gear that lets her heal devils and fallen angels. I never thought she'd become a devil herself." Irina covered her mouth as if she was gossiping…. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ASIA!

"Truly disgraceful." Xenovia spat out, to Asia's face. "I can't imagine a more horrible betrayal, just disgusting."

"Hey watch your mouth!" I was about to go off on those church losers, when I felt a small tug on my leg.

"Dude! You really aren't helping!" Koneko whispered at me aggressively, that got me to calm down a little bit.

"Tell me Asia, do you still believe in god." Xenovia began to glare down Asia as she assaulted her with this strange question.

"What are you talking Xenovia, of course she doesn't believe in god. She's a devil." Irina whispered the last part, I'll give her credit. I don't think she's trying to be mean, at least not on purpose.

"Reincarnated Devils don't always lose their faith. And I think this is the case with Asia." Xenovia continued to press the issue. I wanted to get up and intervene, but I don't think Koneko would let me.

"Y-yes.." Asia fessed up, her whole body was trembling. It was clear she just wanted to run away, but for some reason she felt obligated to answer. "Even after becoming a devil, I cannot forget my faith. I still love god."

"Really? Good." Xenovia said as she began to draw her massive sword. "If that's the case, you should just let me kill you now. If you do that, there's a chance he'll forgive you."

Sorry, Koneko but I'm not just gonna watch this anymore. "Hey! Shut up!" I stepped in front of Asia and summoned my Boosted Gear. "I'm sick of hearing you talk shit! Just who do you think you are? Why the hell do you think you can talk to Asia like that!"

"Asia betrayed us, she betrayed her faith." Xenovia's eyes narrowed at me. "Killing her would be a kindness. It's the most we can do for her considering the severity of her crimes."

"Really? Well I wouldn't exactly consider myself devout, but-"

"You don't know." Xenovia interrupted me. "You don't know how insulting and humiliating Asia Argento's actions are to us and to god. Don't act like you do."

"Why you!" My gauntlet fired up with a red **BOOST** ready to as xenovia pulled out her sword, both of us ready to fight, but Asia and Irina stepped between us.

"Issei calm down! It's ok!" Asia cried.

"Yeah guys, we aren't here to fight!" Irina continued for her.

"Why not?" Rias spoke up, confusing both sides. "There's clearly a lot of animosity here today, so how about a little sparring match? It should do everyone some good."

"Yeah! Great Idea!" I immediately got excited at the prospect of fight Xenovia. "Alright I'm down!"

"Me too, this will give us a chance to settle things." Xenovia followed.

"Of course you two are for it." Rias sighed. "Well then I guess it's settled, a one on one match between Issei and Xenovia, we can use the field out back."

"Wait!" Kiba spoke up from the corner of the room "….Buchou I want to fight too."

"That's fine, Irina you fight too. We'll make this a two v two match." Xenovia instructed.

"Do I have to…" The brunette whined, sobbing a bit and the whole group of us moved out to the battlefield.

* * *

(Battlefield)

Kiba and I lined up across from each other, he drew a devil sword and my gauntlet was ready. I figured I wouldn't use Balance Breaker in this fight, that wouldn't be any fun.

Rias was the one supervising, she made it clear that this was strictly training so that meant no killing, which is fine with me I didn't intend to go that far anyway, this was going to be fun.

"Hey Kiba!" I called out to the Blonde Knight. "Let's give it our best!" I smiled, but he just looked down at his sword with intense eyes.

"The blue haired one is mine, you can have twin tails over there if you want." He replied in a dead tone.

"No way! I want the blue one!" I yelled back, but there was no time to fight about it.

"Ready!" Rias sounded off, waving a hand in the air. "Begin!" She dropped her hand and the battle began.

I charged forward for Xenovia, but Kiba was faster than me and got there first. "Ugh! Jerk!" I called out, but they were already clashing swords. "Haahhhh…. Fine! I guess I'll fight-AHHAA!" I turned to face Irina but she was already swinging her sword at my head.

I managed to move out of the way in time, but she followed up with a horizontal swipe of her sword that I blocked by holding my gauntlet up vertically in front of the swipe. CLANG!

I forced her sword off of me, and jumped backwards to create distance. And she began to... pray. "Dear lord, why must you test me so? Forcing me to come to blows with my childhood friend after learning he's aligned himself with devils, it's almost too much to bare…"

"Um….What are you doing?..." I interrupted, a bit annoyed at the distraction.

"Oh Issei… Maybe once I defeat you hear today, you'll return to the light of the lord." Oh…, It must be some sort of religious fight banter, I suppose that's okay.

"Ha! Defeat me? I'd like to see you try. I'm Leagues above you." I taunted back as I focused energy into my gauntlet.

 **BOOST!**

"I'm just getting started." With that I rushed back into the fight. She's a swordsman so she should have the advantage in close quarters, but I liked the challenge. "HYAAAHHHH!" I fired a powerful fist that was blocked by her sword, but there was enough force to knock her back a few feet.

 **BOOST!**

"Ugh…." Irina's feet slid across the ground, kicking up a trail of dust, before eventually coming to a stop. "Wow…. You really are strong. I suppose I should expect as much from the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I hope you're not done yet?" I called out, still anxious to continue.

"Ha! Don't go getting your hopes up. I'm not even close to done yet." She smiled.

"Good, I'm not done yet either." I rushed back in to fire another punch, but she saw this one coming and did a sweeping kick to my legs, knocking me to the ground. She swung her blade downward and I managed to block it once more with my gauntlet. A flurry of slashes began raining down on top of me I managed to block each of them but not without any effort.

She paused a second to catch her breath, and that was all the time I needed. I rolled out from under the line of fire and jumped back to my feet. And fired another strike which was blocked again and this time she was able to better stand her ground.

She swung back , and the force of her blow was able to knock me away. I can't tell if I'm upset or happy, but this fight has turned into more of a stalemate than I expected.

Swordsmanship against martial arts, my combos being countered by an intense barrage of slashes. In an up close quarters contest like this she clearly has the advantage over me, her sword has more reach than my fists.

We kept the close quarters brawl going until she was actually able to land a hit, cutting my cheek. "AAAAHHHHGGG!" I retreated slightly. " I should've have taken this more seriously, you're stronger than you look."

"Thanks! Now you know not to underestimate me!" We took a second to catch each of our breaths, before being distracted by the sideline.

"C'mon Issei, you can do it!" Raynare called out to me with encouragement. "If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want to me tonight!"

"EEHHHHH…." Irina and I said together in shared confusion.

"Hey!" Rias cried back with a red face. "Issei if you beat her! I'll.. I'll service you myself!" She yelled to me not wanting to be out done.

"Well….. Th-Thanks I guess…" I was struck out of nowhere but by the suddenness, but I didn't want to be rude, but it turns out I wasn't the only one thrown off by this.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y….." Irina began stuttering and shaking. "YOU PERVERT!" She finally exploded, before charging at me, sword in hand.

"You..Dirty!...Lecherous!...Depraved!...Immoral! IDIOT!" Each word came with a slash of her holy sword that I was starting to think were delivered with less than friendly intent, but I was able to dodge regardless.

"You know…. This is new for me, but I'm kinda getting over this fight." I said as I dodged more predictable slashes. "Yeah, they made it awkward. So I'm just gonna end this here."

 **BOOST!**

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

My gauntlet changed forms, growing larger and increasing in the number of spikes and jewels, and at the same time it released a powerful energy wave that blasted Irina away and knocked the sword from her hand.

"Sorry." I apologized as I picked up her sword and threw it away to the nearby bushes. "I didn't want the fight to end that way, but it got weird there. We should do this again sometime." I reached for her hand but she didn't take it, rather she got red in the face and turned silently away from me.

I looked back over to Kiba, who had Xenovia on the ropes, and with a powerful thrust of his sword, managed to disarm her as well.

"Yo Kiba, good job!" I ran over to the blonde, who was still making a sour face. "That sure was fun wasn't it."

Kiba didn't answer, he simply dispelled his sword and walked off the battlefield, he didn't go back into the ORC, he just walked away….

After recovering both oly swords Irina went to help get Xenovia to her feet. Xenovia didn't look to happy either, she was just glaring at me before she finally spoke up. "Alright Devils, you got the best of us today, but remember your promise. Stay out of our way…."

With that the two exorcist made their escape also. Leaving me on the battlefield…. Alone…. "well…" I said to no one. "I had fun…."

* * *

(Author's Notes

Hey guys I'm back! There are a lot of reasons for my recent absence, so I won't get into too much detail, let's just say after a lot of hard work, I'm going to law school….

I'm glad to see the support even in my absence. I don't know how much more frequently I'll be posting, but I'd still appreciate it if you could follow, favorite, and review please. Till next time, bye!


	37. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Issei's POV)

"AAAHHHHGGGGG!" I felt blood rushing to my mouth, before it sprayed over the inside of my helmet, as a powerful fist buried itself in my abdomen and knocked me away. My red armor shattered, leaving me in my base with a sharp ring in my head.

I looked back up at my opponents, Azazel stood over me disappointment in his eyes. "You really aren't improving much at all. A minuscule jump in your power level isn't the goal here, you could achieve that much training on your own."

"You're expectations are too high!" I climbed back to my feet and glared back at him. "You're one of the strongest guys in the world, I'm lucky to survive training like this!"

"Vali and I used to train like this on a regular basis, when she was Thirteen!" Azazel said, causing me to sweat a bit. "And she never complained once, that's how big the gap still is. But that gap doesn't matter, because of that limit breaker you have up your sleeve. I've never seen a mortal mind achieve that kind of vicious raw power and come out the other side, most would be driven insane or die."

"That's the problem. I didn't achieve that from consciously, I have no idea how to do it again. I'm not scared of that power anymore, I'm over my fears, but something is still holding me back." I admitted, to myself, Azazel had figured that out some time ago.

Azazel began to ponder again. "That's true…. I thought this life or death training would trigger the type of fight or flight response that could trigger it again, but it seems that's not enough. It could be that martial arts background could be detrimental in this case, you don't easily let go of your emotions. If you could do that, then maybe…."

"Nope! That's not it!" I interrupted. "Letting my emotions slip could be… Bad. We just want anger, just pure focused rage. The Boosted Gear doesn't respond too well to much more negativity."

"That's right, my bad…." Azazel corrected himself and immediately began to think up another idea. "There's a chance…. That your body has learned from that original experience. Try powering up, see how far that gets you."

"Yeah okay. I'll give it a shot. HAAAHHHHHAAA!"

 **[BALANCE BREAKER!]**

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Red power began to pour from from my body as my power began to raise dramatically.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Come on Issei, get angry. Think about Mittelt, and your parents. Get pissed off… "GAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG!" This time a larger burst of energy shot off from my body and I began seeing red.

"Woah! This is working better than I thought! Your eyes are glowing red, keep it up! Your almost there!" Thanks Azazel, but I'm trying to stay pissed of. I don't need your damn praise!

"RRRAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG!" I felt a hot sensation in my chest. It was painful, but starting to feel familiar. Yeah, this is it. My ultimate power. "HAAAAHHHHHH!" Wait! Something feels wrong.

BOOOMMMM!

My body was engulfed by in a fiery red explosion.

"Oh shit!" Azazel flapped his powerful wings, knocking the smoke and flames of my body. My armor was destroyed with the explosion, leaving me in my smoking clothes. "Well… You almost had it."

"Ugh…" All of my things hurt.

"Here drink this." Azazel through a jar of yellow liquid near my face.

"What is this?" I asked, picking the jar off of the ground and opening it.

"A healing elixir, I've been working on my alchemy." Azazel explained as I picked up the jar and took a sip. It tasted….weird. "Who could've guessed, the healing power of Cat Urine."

"What….." I looked back down to the jar of yellow liquid, and immediately spit out the context of my mouth. "Pffttt! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a forest on the outskirts of town, 3rd person)

BOOM! BOOM! Two beams of light crashed into the earth, each resulting in a massive explosions.

"AAHHHHAAA!" The impact forced Irina to the ground, as the shadow of dark wings passed over head.

"HAAAHHAAA!" A familiar disturbed chuckle could be heard amongst the trees, and out of thin air appeared the wicked priest Freed Sellzen. "There you are, all alone it seems. No one to save you."

"HAAAAHHHHH!" Irina didn't waste any time, striking with her magical Excalibur Mimic, taking the form of a long whip-like blade. But her attack missed and freed disappeared in an incredible burst of speed, before reappearing behind her.

"Ooo, Excalibur Mimic. That's a must have." With that, Freed struck with his own magical sword, knocking Irina off guard, before continuing with a flurry of strikes.

Slashing off clothing and skin with his strikes until he cut open her top, revealing her bare breasts, before he grabbed her and slammed her into a tree. "Well what am I gonna do with pretty you? Hehehehe…."

"Just die traitor." Irina retaliated one last time, before Freed silenced her with his hand and licked his lips.

"Enough!" A powerful voice called out from above the treetops. Freed and Irina both looked up to see a Fallen Angel with long black hair, red eyes, pointed ears, and five pairs of black crow like wings. "She's much more valuable to us alive."

* * *

(Later, at Issei's House, 3rd person)

Issei slowly opened his second story window and slipped into his bedroom not wanting to wake his housemates. "Hello, anyone awake?..." He whispered making sure that he hadn't actually woken anyone. Feeling safe he slowly crept into his bathroom and took a quick shower, when he finished his shower and returned to his bedroom, all the lights were now on.

"Good morning…." Rias said, her legs crossed, eyes closed, and pissed expression on her face.

"Uhhh…." A bead of sweat ran down Issei's face as he tried to come up with an excuse. "What do you mean? It's only…"

"2 am…." Rias answered in calm voice that was still somehow laced with anger. "You know for other couples, when the guy is caught sneaking into bed late at night it probably means he's been cheating, but that doesn't really sound like you. Plus the black eye and bruises suggest another woman isn't involved in this, unless you're into some freaky shit I don't know about?"

"That's not it…." Issei's pupils began to dart back and forth across his eyes, not being able to to keep eye contact with his interrogator.

"Good, I believe you… It wouldn't make sense for you to go out to find another woman when you have me." Rias said straight up, unintentionally insulting the rest of the woman in the world. "So I'll give you a chance to explain yourself, what the hell is going."

"Well…. I've been training with Azazel…" Issei spit out quickly, in a state of fear.

"Azazel…. The Governor General of the Fallen Angels, why?" Her expression softened at how in character this revelation was.

"Because Tiamat's not here, and Azazel hits really hard. There's only so far I can get on my own, I still wanna get stronger so I gotta keep training." Issei tried to reason with Rias, but the red haired girl had already lost interest in the topic.

"I seriously don't get you. Training, getting stronger, fighting. It sounds like a lot of work to me, but it makes you happy so whatever." Rias shrugged, prompting Issei to relax assuming that he was off the hook. Rias however had other plans. "But you still have to repay me, for causing me to stay up worrying about you all night. Give me a back rub."

"O...K….." Issei got on the bed behind Rias and began rubbing his hands together in preparation, when suddenly the red haired devil loosened the straps on her nightgown and the silky, nearly see through fabric fell off her body completely. "Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Ssshhhhhh!" Rias shushe done flustered boy. "Are you trying to wake up the whole house? What do expect? How are you supposed to give me a back rub if you can't directly rub my back?"

"Okay...Good point." Issei gave up on arguing, he knew it would get him nowhere.

"Good. Now hurry up, get to rubbing."

* * *

(Issei's POV)

"Ok, here goes…" I place both of my hands on the back of her shoulders. Her skin is kinda cold, but so smooth and soft. My hands start going up and down her back. From the top of her shoulder blades, down to the base of her hips. I moved the skin and muscle around delicately, carefully massaging her.

"Oohhhh…" She moaned softly. Then we shifted positions, Rias was now laying down on her chest, exposing her whole back including her shapely rear end. "Mmmm… Issei how'd you get so good at this."

"Simple. Meditation, acupuncture, and massage. They are all effective techniques for restoring ones natural energy, the same energy that powers my Boosted Gear and Balance Breaker." I welcome the chance to have a conversation, anything to distract me from where I'm putting my hands.

That's when I began to notice something wrong, Rias' muscles were extremely tight and tense. She's worried about something. "Hey…. So no luck with Kiba so far, I guess?"

"Yeah…. No luck…."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Well it was a bad idea bringing that up, wasn't it.

 **[Hey Partner, I'm kinda out of the loop. What's going on with the girls knight.]** Ddraig started speaking in my head.

'Yeah, it's not great. After the fight with the Exorcists Kiba just went missing, it's been a couple days since then. I went out looking for him a few times, but it's like he's vanished.' As Ddraig and spoke, I was preoccupied and didn't notice that Rias was trying to get my attention.

"Issei!" She eventually yelled at me, getting me to jump.

"Whaah!" She looked up at me with a puzzled expression, and I quick recovered my composure. "Sorry, I was spacing out. Did you need something."

"Yeah, actually. Would you mind massaging my legs next." She said as she lifted one of her silky white legs into the air for reference.

"Yeah…*GULP*... Okay.." Challenge accepted. I moved my hands down past her waist. I decided to start with her lower legs, seeing how that would be a much safer choice. Her calves were smooth and slender, I could almost fit an entire hand around it but not quite. I was a bit harder while massaging the calves because those muscles are more active and have more tension to work out. After I had thoroughly worked out the lower legs, it was time to go a little higher.

I slowly pushed my hands past her knees and my finger immediately began to sink down. "Oh….so soft…." I mumbled.

"Did you say something." Rias asked, her face down in a pillow.

"Uh...no… Nothing."

"Really? I could swear I heard something, oh well. I spent the whole day reading at my desk on a wooden chair, so my thighs are pretty sore. Be as rough as you have to." She lifted her hips up and my hands sunk deeper into her soft flesh.

"Oh… Ok…" it would be a lie to say that I wasn't enjoying the feeling of her soft skin and smooth flesh, I hope I'm still doing a good job, I'm pretty sure my mind is no longer focused on giving a good massage. But then something came to mind, something that I couldn't help but find irritating. "So… I guess you haven't been keeping up with your physical training?"

"What?" Rias turned her head up from the pillow. "What does that have to do with anything? Why would you bring that up?"

"I can feel it in your legs, if anything the muscle mass has worsened over time. You'd think that after the trouble you had against Riser, you would take your training more seriously." I continued, trying to distract myself. I didn't notice I was being rude.

"I do train!" She yelled and I had to shush her, to get her to quiet back down. "I do train." She repeated in a whisper. "I've read up on plenty of new spells and chants. I've learned how to better channel my power so that I can use it more efficiently. I trained like a MAGE not all of us are fists for brains."

"Well that's great and all, cast all the spells you want. But what happens when you're stamina gives out mid fight and you can't cast anymore of your fancy spells." I kept up the argument as I continued massaging her thighs.

"That's what my peerage is for, I don't have to fight by myself. But I guess that would be a new concept to you." Rias griped back.

"Well you know what.." I was about to return serve, when from the front of the bedroom I heard a strong-

"AHEM!"

"AHHHH!" Rias and I screamed together as we both jumped in my bed. I looked over to find Akeno standing in the doorway, dressed in her battle kimono.

"What's going on guys?" She asked in a stern tone making a serious face.

"Um, just a discussion about differences in training philosophies and combat styles." Rias answered for the both of us.

"Really? Is that why Issei's at third base." As Akeno said this, I learned wear exactly my hand was, and Rias noticed too.

"Um Issei…. You could've just asked." Rias' face went bright red.

"Oh, sorry. That's my bad." I reluctantly removed my hand from her cheek, and made my way to the other end of the bed. I could feel myself blushing as well.

"AHEM!" Akeno tried once again to get our attention. "Rias, you need to get dressed. We've found something."

* * *

(The Forest from earlier)

Rias, her peerage, the student council president who is also a high class devil and her queen, whose name escaped me all rushed to find a rather disturbing scene. "Well…. You're not Kiba." I tried to lighten the mood as all of us looked down at a beaten Irina.

"Issei! Have some respect!" Asia scolded me.

"What? I thought she was the enemy last time we met her, and why don't you just heal her already." I asked Asia who immediately grew sheepish.

"Well…. her injuries are too severe, I can't heal her all at once." Asia lowered her head. "I'm not strong enough. I probably couldn't even help her regain consciousness."

"Really? Is that the problem, don't worry." I cracked my knuckles and summoned my gauntlet.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[TRANSFER!]**

I sent a wave of power to Asia, coating her in a veil of energy. "Is that enough?"

"Oh wow! Yeah this is great! Thank you Issei." Asia politely bowed before quickly going to revive the Exorcist.

"What the heck Issei! You can transfer your power? How long have you been able to do that." Rias quickly grabbed hold of my gauntlet, examining it for any changes.

"Since always." I replied, quickly yanking the gauntlet out of her arms. "What's the big deal, it's a pretty useless ability. Why would I wanna lose power?"

"You idiot!" She yelled in my face. "Don't you realize how helpful of an ability that could be? In a fight, you could power your whole team and easily over power an opponent."

"What are you talking about. Sending power to others during combat, turning a David into Goliath, that would be totally unfair." I replied strongly, causing Rias to face palm. She really needs to work on her fighting ethics. "Anyway, Don't we have more important things to do, like figure out who did this and why."

"I can answer both of those questions." A voice came calling from the trees. Then suddenly, from the forest came a blonde man with a sword and a twisted smile. "I did it and the reason was because I wanted to, deal with it kids."

"You!" I pointed my crimson finger at the blonde guy.

"That right Red Dragon Idiot. It's me." The swordsman did an overly eccentric bow.

"Do I know you, you seem kinda familiar." I asked scratching my chin.

"What… Are you serious. I'm Freed! Freed Sellzen!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You're kidding right? We fought that one time when the church caught on fire. We fought when we killed the blonde nun!" He seemed to be growing angry, but I honestly couldn't place the guy.

"I remember the burning church, and I definitely remember Asia dying. But I still can't place you." I took a second to think a little bit harder. "Maybe it's because you're face is pretty plain, you don't really stand out."

"What the actual fuck! Don't make me lose my shit you asshole, I'll fucking skewer you." That Freed guy began to lose his cool and started freaking out.

"You'd think a guy as screwed up in the head would leave more of an impact." I whispered to the rest of the group as Asia began to slowly lift Irina to her feet.

"That man is Freed Sellzen. He's a dark priest, who was excommunicated from the church for his sinful behavior and twisted way of thinking." Asia explains.

"ACK!" Irina let out a violent cough as she returned to her feet. "And he's dangerous, that sword is no joke. Be careful Issei."

"Oh, so he's strong?" I glared back at him with a smile. "Good, this should be fun."

"Hold it Red Dragon!" I could hear a familiar voice in the distance, I looked back to see Xenovia running towards us. "He hurt my partner while she was alone. His head is mine!"

"Uh oh. Two is company, but nine is a crowd." Freed turned his head up the sky. "Hey boss! A little help here!"

"Boss?" Rias looked panicked as I could feel an enormous power coming down from above.

"Well what's the point of having minions if you have to do everything yourself." The loud, powerful voice came from a physically imposing specimen. At least six feet tall, with ten dark wings, long black hair, and piercing red eyes.

"Oh crap… That's him." Xenovia summoned her holy sword and took a defensive stance. "The leader class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel."

"Leader class Fallen Angel." I looked up at the boss level baddie and let his enormous power level truly sink in. "Fuck yeah!"

* * *

(Author's notes)

Yay! Another chapter, and the next one is fight time. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will end the Kokabiel saga and then I'll have a few more low stakes chapters before I begin the piece summons arch, if you guys want something different from the source material let me know in the reviews section, till next time Bye!


	38. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Oh crap… That's him." Xenovia summoned her holy sword and took a defensive stance. "The leader class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel."

"Leader class Fallen Angel." I looked up at the boss level baddie and let his enormous power level truly sink in. "Fuck yeah…"

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"Ummm… Issei-kun, did you say something?" Asia asked, shaking nervously under the pressure of Kokabiel's massive power.

"..." Issei remained silent. Simply staring upwards at the legendary dark angel.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken. That red hair must mean that you're the little sister of the great devil king Sirzechs. It's a pleasure to meet you princess." Kokabiel bowed to Rias. All the while, a sinister grin remained plastered on his face.

"So you're the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel." Rias calmly addressed the foe. "Your reputation precedes you, as a battle hungry maniac. That's clearly the case if you're willing to attack a member of the church, during such turbulent times."

Kokabiel's eyes narrowed at Rias. "I assume you're referring to the conflict between heaven, hell, and the Grigori. Hehehehe… It's funny you should mention that. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY!" Issei yelled up to the sky.

"Huh?" Kokabiel's eyes lit up as they fell on Issei. "Haha! Well, well. If it's not the Red Dragon Emperor… Rumors are that you're pretty strong."

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Issei's armor surged with energy as his wings sprung out from his back. "Lets fight…"

"Issei!" Rias cried out. " Just wait a second! We don't even know what he's planning! You can just fight him!"

"Issei, wait!" Asia continued. "He's too strong for you!"

"I know he's strong.." Issei answered in a low grovely tone. "That's why I wanna fight him, plus I'm pretty sure I've already figured this guy out. He's some psycho jerk who thinks he can justify hurting people because of some stupid philosophy. And thats all I need to know to kick his ass." With a powerful flap of his wings, Issei was airborne as the force of his wings kicked up sand and skirts in his wake. "AAAHHHH!" Issei charged a punch as he rocketed towards the Fallen Angel.

"Heh." Kokabiel smirked. "And you.." The Fallen Angel moved a bit to the right, dodging Issei's attack before dropping his elbow into the Dragon's back knocking him into the ground. "Are a foolish boy thinks he's earned the right to to call himself a warrior despite the fact he has never truly seen battle."

"I'll show you battle!" Issei climbed back to his feet. "HHAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Issei's aura surged, he stuck his arms into the air summoning a giant energy ball. "Take this!" **[DRAGON CANNON!]** He punched the enormous energy ball, transforming it into a devastating laser blast.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this." Kokabiel created a golden sword of light, that he used to slice the attack in half. "If you wish to fight me Red Dragon, you'll have to wait." He then tossed the blade down at Issei before flying

Issei managed to throw up a block as the golden sword made contact. Resulting in a large firey explosion.

KABOOM!

The smoke cleared revealing Issei's armor to be cracked, before it eventually shattered dropping the boy inside to his knees.

"ISSEI!" Asia and Rias called out as they rushed over to his side.

"I'm fine!" Issei called back as he stood up. "My attack took too much energy to properly block that attack. I won't let it happen again. More importantly I can still feel Kokabiel's energy and I know where he's going." Issei turned to look at Rias with serious eyes. "But, you're not gonna like it….."

* * *

(Kuoh Academy, Issei's POV)

When we arrived at school, the Sitri Clan lead by student council president Sona Sitri had already created a Barrier surrounding the campus. I could sense Kokabiel's power level, but even though it in of itself was massive I could feel a second massive power level from inside the barrier. Almost equally diabolical.

"Rias, just call him already." High class devil Sona Sitri pleaded with Rias, pulling me back out of my own thoughts. "He's your brother, just call him. You know he'll come. Kokabiel is too strong for us, we could all die."

Rias, didn't answer. She probably didn't have a good reason not to call Sirzechs but her pride wouldn't allow her too. She may be spoiled some times, and kind of a smart ass, not to mention a pervert, but man its almost scary how much I find that overwhelming sense of pride not only in herself but in her peerage, so fucking sexy. Plus I wasn't about to let that OP devil king come in here and steal my kill. "No way!" I spoke up startling everyone. "Kokabiel is mine." I said as I entered the magic barrier.

"Well you heard him. What kind of wife would I be if I stole this from him." Rias smiled at Sona before following me into the barrier.

"He's an Idiot." Sona muttered with a shake of her head.

"Yeah.." Akeno smiled back. "But you can't help but love a man with confidence." With that the rest of Rias' peerage entered the barrier and we made our way to the school building where we were greeted by a familiar face.

"What's up devils?" Raynare dropped down from a higher floor to meet us. She was dressed in her leather… Combat outfit?

"Raynare? What are you doing here?" Rias asked, not sounding too ecstatic about the reinforcements.

"I called her." I answered as I studied my boosted gear.

"Why would you call her?" Rias sounded even more displeased this time.

"If I heard correctly, you're short a knight princess." Raynare said for herself, continuing to push Rias's buttons. "So I'm here as back up, you're welcome."

"Plus she's immune to light-based attacks. I figured that'd be helpful." I answered, monotoned.

"Whatever. Just don't screw anything up!" Rias gave up, simply shaking her head.

"Hey Issei!" Raynare crept up to me a smirk on her face. "So… Does this outfit bring up any good memories?" She tugged at a strap on her bikini top, causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce in the outfit.

I ignored her, not meaning to be rude but I was preoccupied. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]** I summoned my armor and felt my power rise, which means Kokabiel probably knows we're here now. "Listen up! I'm taking Kokabiel, alone. But there's another high power level out there that I need you guys to deal with." Issei raised his arm in the air and clinched his crimson fist, causing the gem on his hand to glow.

 **[BOOST! BOOST BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! TRANSFER!]**

With that Asia, Rias, Raynare, Koneko, and Akeno all began glow green as my power coursed through their bodies. "Okay, the other power is not organic so it's probably a weapon of some kind. One of you has to destroy it, and with that boost Akeno and Rias should be around my strength. The problem is that the power of the weapon has been fluctuating, it may be stronger than Kokabiel. And let's get one more thing straight, Kokabiel is stronger than I am."

"But Issei, if Kokabiel is stronger than shouldn't you have backup?" Asia asked me, her hands clasped as if she was praying. "He could kill you." Asia quieted down a bit as Issei put a hand on her head.

"Yeah maybe, but I won't die easy. If Kokabiel gets his hands on whatever that weapon is then we all are gonna die, so that's what your top priority should be… Then again if Kokabiel kills me, he'll probably kill all of you too." I said after thinking about it a bit longer.

"ISSEI!" Rias scolded.

"Anyway, see you guys on the other side. Hopefully." With that I was off to battle. I spread my wings and flew up out of the roof of the school building. Crap I wasn't supposed to break anything, oh well. "KOKABIEL!"

The high ranking Fallen Angel sat perched on a floating thrown, a repulsive self satisfied grin plastered to his face. "HAHAHAAH! There you are Red Dragon, I've been able to sense you for some time. It's about time you nutted up and revealed yourself. I'm willing to bet all your little devil friends are in their thinking up a strategy. So I should probably just blow up that building." Kokabiel created a massive golden light spear.

 **[JET!]** The jets on my back fired up and I blasted forward at supersonic speeds, and was able to strike before Kokabiel could finish his attack. I tackled him with so much force that it destroyed his giant thrown and sent the both of us crashing into the high school gym.

"So fast. What the hell!?" Kokabiel grabbed his head as he climbed to his knees, but I was up first.

I pointed my hand, point blank, at Kokabiel and began to charge an energy blast. "It's the Red Dragon EMPEROR bitch." **[DRAGON SHOT!]**

BOOOOMMMMM!

* * *

(Rias's Point of View)

KAABBOOOOOMMMM!

I watched as the gym exploded in a massive red fireball. "That idiot.." I buried my head in my hand. "I told him not to break anything, how am I supposed to explain this to Sona. But he did give us an opening, let's take it." We dashed across the schoolyard and that's when we located the strange power Issei was talking about a massive sword surrounded by a giant golden aura that erupted into the sky above. Meanwhile an old man in priest robes watched carefully as the blade consumed power. He was the excommunicated priest Valper Galilei, the man in charge of the Holy Sword Project.

"HEY!" A voice called back from the rubble of the gym. I looked over to see Issei being grabbed by the neck by a rather than angry looking Kokabiel. "I think this belongs to you!" He flung the still armored Issei in our direction only for him to catch himself with his wings.

"I'll take him myself huh?" I mocked the beaten Issei.

"Haahh.. Hahhh.. He's really strong… Haaahhhh…" Issei said between pants.

"Huh, you don't say. But knowing you, you're having a good time aren't you." I said with a shake of my head.

"I've had worse days. What's the plan brainiac." Issei took a battle stance.

"So I have to come up with the plan now, I thought we were using your plan?" As much as I wanted to keep up this banter it really wasn't the time for that. "I need you keep Azazel at bay for a little while longer, that weapon over there is a holy sword and looks to be a powerful one at that. It's not complete yet, but it'll be a big problem for us if its finished."

"So basically my plan, just keep doing that got it… Uh oh." Issei sounded startled.

"Uh oh. What do you mean uh oh?... Uh oh." I looked up to see Kokabiel had created a two massive red magic circles, and from them two beasts emerged gigantic dogs each with three heads and glowing red eyes. "Cerberus.."

"Uh I won't claim to be an expert on greek culture or myths, but I thought there was only one Cerberus?" Issei asked, waiting to make his next move.

"We should be able to handle these two, so you take Kokabiel and we'll handle these dogs."

* * *

(Issei's POV)

"Right." With a flap of my wings I was once again airborne. "Kokabiel! I'm ready for round two!" I charged the Fallen Angel, but he didn't look concerned.

"Nah, I'm good. Cerberus!" The long haired Angel called out, and his massive attack dog leapt up and tackled me back into the dirt.

"GRRRR! BARK! BARK!" The dog began to bite and scratch at me.

"Down Fido!" I kept two of his mouths at bay with my arms, and using both my feet I kept his middle jaws from taking a bit out of me. "Damn it! This bitch won't let up." That's when I felt a random gust of wind as I thought I saw something move across the dogs back. Suddenly Cerberus stopped fighting back as its body fell in half.

Then a small hand helped me off of the ground. "Hello Welsh Dragon, I heard it was you who came to Irina's aid. It's unfortunate, but I suppose I owe you a thank you for that." Xenovia pulled me and all my armor back up to my feet.

"Uh thanks…." I was kinda caught off guard but I figured it would be best to be nice, especially since it looks like we're gonna need her help. "Thanks for coming, we could use the help."

"Then luckily for you, I didn't come alone." Xenovia stepped to her right revealing that Kiba had come along too.

"Kiba! Where have you been? Rias has been looking for you everywhere." I couldn't believe my eyes, but I probably should've held my tongue. Kiba was clearly at an emotional place right now.

"Yeah.. My bad." Kiba said with sad eyes, now I feel pretty bad. "But I had to finish my life's mission, and now that mission has brought me here, to him…" Kiba looked over to a fat grey haired priest standing near the golden sword.

"Anyway!" Xenovia spoke up, breaking the awkward moment. "So what's the plan?"

"Oh yeah." I snapped back to reality. "Well I'm gonna deal with greasy locks up their." I gestured to Kokabiel. "The girls look to have the other Cerberus under control." Just as I said that, Koneko took out one of the Beasts legs as Akeno through down a ton of lightning onto its back. "So if you guys wanna go take care of Saint Eatsalot and his crazy sword, be my guest."

"Sounds like fun." Xenovia grinned.

"Gladdly." Kiba gripped his demon sword tightly in his hand.

"Well, Good luck." I lifted myself back into the air. "Don't die and all that." With that I charged back at Kokabiel for the third time.

"Hey douche face! Take this!" I reeled back punch and quickly let it rip.

SMACK! "Oh no…"

Kokabiel easily caught my fist in his palm. "Douche face? Is that the best you got?" Kokabiel reeled back himself and smashed an uppercut into my stomach, breaking straight through my armor.

"AAAHHH!" Blood came rushing up my throat and out of my mouth.

"Gross…. I'd offer you a tissue but it seems I'm fresh out." As Kokabiel taunted I swung my tails for his torso, but he caught it with his other hand. "Oh, so close. Maybe try harder, this is kinda boring."

"Hey… You missed one." I lifted my free hand, which had an energy ball in the palm. **[DRAGON SHOT!]** KABOOM!

"Ughh!" Kokabiel groaned as the smoke cleared from his body. "I'm sick of that shit. Now it's my turn." Kokabiel created an energy ball of light over his head, and launched it at me.

"Woah!" I threw out an energy ball of my own causing the two attacks to blow up and cancel each other out.

BOOM…

But from that cloud of smoke Kokabiel flew out, all ten wings unfolded and a light sword in each hand. "HHAAAAAHHHH!"

"WOAH!" I ducked underneath the inital slash, but with the other sword he sliced upwards against my chest. "AAAGGHH! DRAIG REPAIR THE ARMOR!" My armor started repairing itself as I grabbed him by the ankle and flung him back into the ground.

CRASH.

I stuck my hand out and charged another energy ball. "GO!"

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The energy bal1 grew to the size of a beach ball. "RAPID FIRE!" **[DRAGON SHOT!]** I punched the large energy ball once and a stream of energy blasts rained down on the Kokabiel.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Small explosions erupted across the school ground where ever the blasts came in contact with the ground. I took this short time out too see what was going on. The girls had defeated the other Cerberus and Asia was treating the wounds of Akeno and Koneko. But it looks like the excalibur had been completed and now Kiba and Xenovia where struggling to fight with that twisted priest whose name I can't seem to remember.

"HEY! PUNK!" Kokabiel suddenly appeared behind me, twin swords in hand. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FIGHT!" He knocked me in the stomach with both blades, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying into the dirt. "Try this on for size!" Kokabiel created a massive lance of light and threw it down on top of me.

"Shit!" I could feel the pressure of Kokabiels attack bearing down on me. **[JET!]** I was able to dodge the attack but barely and used the speed boost to fire an uppercut into his pointy jaw line and I could feel something crack.

"AWWHHGGGGHHH!" Kokabiel winced in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK! THAT HURT! AAHHGGG!" While he was complaining I punched him again in the stomach forcing him to hunch over in pain.

"Now take this!" I brought both my hands together in front of him, point blank. "FULL POWER!" **[DRAGON CANNON!]** The energy blast consumed his entire body as it flew through the air. "Haah.. Haahh…. How was that?... What the."

"Not bad, but not good enough." Kokabiel not only survived the attack but looked to have made it through with only a couple of scratches and burns. "Turns out you can hurt me, and I think I have to admit that you truly are a warrior. But unfortunately Red Dragon, there is no way you'll ever kill me." He smiled a disgusting smile.

"Ya know that really is unfortunate for me, but the upside is that in the end I don't really have to beat you." I smirked.

"What?..."

"Yeah, I don't have to kill you. I don't even have to beat you. All I'm really trying to do is stall you." My smile grew bigger, but Kokabiel didn't seem to think it was funny.

CLANK!

A wave of golden energy spread across the entire school yard, only stopping at the Sitri's barrier. "Well, there goes the excalibur, hope it wasn't important." If I knew what was coming next, I probably wouldn't have acted so cocky.

"That's no good.." Kokabiel said in his standard calm tone as a dark black aura began to seep from his body. "I was gonna use that swords power to kill you and all your little devil friends.. But unfortuantely now I'll have to do it by hand, slowly and painfully. Hahaha.. Hahaha! HAHHAAAHHAA!''

* * *

(Author's notes)

Hey guys, long time no see. In all seriousness I'm sorry for the wait, I've been part of some new projects recently, a lot that have me really excited and interested so I haven't been uploading as frequently, but I promise I haven't forgotten you guys.

I think I've come up with a solution, on weekdays I'll try and work on my other stories and projects but from now on I'll try to upload this story on the weekends so have some patience with me please. Till next time, Bye!


	39. Final Update :'(

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"ANNOUNCEMENT!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" I'm really sorrry guys, but I'm afraid that i'm done writing Red Dragon's Power Boosted. I had a lot of fun early on, but unfortunately I've run out of gas on this story. I really don't like where I took things through the last couple chapters and I've gotten to the point where I don't have fun writing the chapters because do to poor choices I made in the past I'm unable to write the story I want to tell and the Reviews I've read lately speak volumes to that. I don't want to discourage critism because I always welcome it, but its gotten to the point where I can't fix this story even though I tend to agree with alot of the critism. To the fans of this story thank you so much for the support and the kind words, it truly means alot and I can't thank each of you enough. I also can't apologize enough for ending the story where I am, its reall unfair to you guys but I can't help but think it's be even more unfair to keep feeding you garbage writing without any passion behind it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That all being said, I am working on a new Highschool DXD story that I hope to rel the firs chapter of in the next two weeks. I plan to bring alot of the Elements that I believed where the best parts of this story into that one. I want it to be a Light Hearted Action series staring a not to bright but always eager to fight Issei and I plan to bring back Raynare the way I origionally planned for her to be in this story. I hope for it to have good comedy, fun action, and i don't want it to take itsel too seriously. Until then, lots of love as always! Bye!/p 


End file.
